Bunnies For Your Amusement
by Ashynarr
Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not imply pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out! Reminder that all of these are available for adoption if you're interested (since I don't know if I'll have time to write them myself)!
1. Time Travel Gone Bad

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Adorable Baby!America & Canada

Bunny: Time Travel Gone Bad

~America, feeling nostalgic, decides to take a trip down memory lane, and wants Canada to come with him. Canada agrees, not realizing America meant it literally. Now they're stuck in the past trying hard not to change the timeline, which is made all the more difficult when their younger selves won't leave them alone...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Both Nations stared silently at the remains of what was their only ticket back to their time, neither quite able to process what had just happened. Canada turned to his brother, still blank-faced. "You are dead. I am going to kill you, America, and I'll enjoy every minute of it."

America chuckled nervously, not liking the look he was getting. "Chillax, bro, I can totally fix this... maybe..."

Canada ground his teeth. "We wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if you hadn't insisted on 'going down memory lane', you hoser."

"Hey, you agreed to come with! Don't blame me!"

"I thought you meant we would talk about the past, not steal some of your friend's weird technology and zap us to the early seventeenth century! Why the fuck did you think that this was in any way a good idea?"

"...well, it seemed like it'd be fun at the time..."

"It seemed – you... you..." Canada couldn't find the words that would accurately describe his opinion of his brother in that instant, although they were probably synonymous with 'moron' and 'retard'. So he settled for the next best thing and attempted to strangle him instead.

America screamed (in a totally heroic way) and ran away from the country attempting to kill him. Because for all his bravery, he did in fact remember 1814 and did not want a repeat.

Ever.

What, did you think he never invaded Canada again because they were buddies? Please, Canada's a freaking monster when he's pissed.

Despite the head-start, Canada was quick to catch up and tackle his brother to the ground, pinning him to prevent him from escaping. "Stay still so I can kill you!" Canada growled.

America was frantic. "Mattie I'm sorry please don't kill me I promise I'll fix this just please don't set me on fire again!"

Undeterred, Canada's arm reared back, ready to pummel the other Nation when the nearby grass rustled. Both stopped, silent, and stared in the direction the sound had come from. They were greeted to the site of two young kids dressed in identical white dresses watching them with curiosity. The two pairs stared at each other, neither making a sound.

Eventually America said the thing on both elder Nations' minds. "Well, fuck."

~0~0~

They had tried moving away from their younger selves, but they remained stubborn in their curiosity and refused to let the older versions out of their sights. After almost an hour, the elder eventually gave up, and before they knew it the younger kids had climbed into the respective laps of the elder two.

"Okay, this is really weird." America muttered, resisting the urge to play with (his? Time travel was hell on language) hair. "I know I wasn't this trusting as a kid until I met England... yet here I – he – is, sitting on my lap even though I'm a complete stranger..."

Canada nodded slowly in agreement, his hands unconsciously playing with his younger self's hair. "What's even stranger is the fact that we're – they're – here together. I don't remember meeting you until England introduced us. I mean, we met back when we were Vinland, but this is well after that..."

America blinked. "Dude, can you even remember any of that? The only thing I have from then is, like, the boats, and that might just be me remembering a movie or something."

Canada frowned, thinking hard. "I think... I remember the vineyards. And a house... that's really all I have." He shrugged.

America sighed, his usual smile missing in favor of a puzzled frown. He looked down at his younger self and asked rhetorically, "You wouldn't have any idea why you're here, would you?"

The young nation-to-be looked up from where he was carefully braiding wildflowers together. "I got this really weird feeling, like I had to be somewhere. I followed it and ran into Kanata, and we kept following it together until we found you." He curled back into the elder's lap. "You feel safe. Like my bunnies..." The child fell asleep in a stunned America's lap.

America met the equally stunned eyes of his brother Nation, whose own younger self had also fallen asleep. Neither said anything for a long moment.

"You don't think..." America trailed off, unsure whether the vague thoughts in his head were making sense of what he'd just heard.

"...that they came to us because we're them?" Canada finished. "The only thing I can think of is that because we represent the same thing, they're trying to... reconnect... to their land."

America nodded slowly. "But what will that do to us? Or them?" His eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, what if we end up getting sucked back into them, and we're stuck as kids again? Or if they get sucked into us and we're stuck here forever and -" At that point America was working himself into a panic, so Canada reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Calm down, Alfred. Don't you think something would've happened by now if that were the case?"

America took some deep shaky breaths. "...I guess so, bro. I just... what if we screw up? What if we screw _us_ up? We could completely change the timeline and not know it until we got back to find, like, Russia ruling the world or England..."

Canada guessed the rest of the thought, and put a hand on the other's knee. "We just need to be really careful. If we do things right, our younger selves won't remember a thing."

A thought came to the northern Nation. "We can't just go calling ourselves America and Canada, either. They'll wonder why we have the same names, and that's not a question I feel like answering."

America nodded. "Well, we can stick to our human names, since these two don't have them yet. The Nordics never mentioned giving any to us... did they?"

Canada shook his head. "If they did, they never mentioned it to me. Maybe they just forgot them – it was more than a thousand years ago, you know."

"I don't know if they even bothered back then – it's not like people had a way of spreading the news around really fast."

"Well, you – the young you – mentioned young me as 'Kanata'... I suppose they're still using their native names since the Europeans haven't really colonized yet..."

America blinked. "I don't even remember my native name... it's been so long since I've heard it, and England went to a lot of trouble to make sure I didn't think about it..."

"I think it was something like 'Maska'... I heard it from one of the tribes I visit occasionally. It means strong, which seems like an obvious reference to something..."

America nodded. "Yeah, I think I remember hearing that once or twice during my... expansion years." He rubbed the back of his head. "I just figured they were talking about my people in general, not using my name..."

Canada sighed, shaking his head. "Considering what you were doing, I'm not surprised you thought that. The Aboriginals have always been able to tell us apart from normal humans; I think it's because they're a lot closer to the remaining personifications..."

America frowned. "Tell me about it – Cherokee is always so smug about how open she is with her own people while I have to 'hide like a fearful rabbit from the fox'. I really don't like visiting my tribes."

"We might have to soon – we need food and shelter, and right now they're the only ones who can provide it. Besides, all that hasn't happened yet, so we probably won't be chased out."

'Hopefully' was left silently hanging between the two.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Ahh, plot bunnies. Since I want this out of my head, but don't have the time to write it out as a full story, I leave it here for your viewing pleasure. Once I make a crude outline for these I'll write them, because I want to know what I'm writing instead of just winging it.

This is entirely inspired by some cute pictures I've seen around where Canada and America are chilling with their little counterparts. I can't help it – the two are absolutely adorable no matter the age (although the modern ones can pull off sexy too... but I say too much), and having twice the cute in an image just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

An optional variant on this (that I may write as another bunny) is where the two younger are brought to the future and found by their modern counterparts. It'd have a similar undertone of 'oh crap don't mess up the timeline', but I imagine that the younger two would be getting into quite a bit more trouble in that situation.

In either case, if anyone feels like taking this bunny and giving it a home, I'd love to see what you do with it.


	2. Magical Mishaps and Love (Dscnt)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Magical Derps

Bunny: Magical Mishaps and 'Love'

~England, in a desperate attempt to get America's love, attempts to make a powerful love potion only to mess up on the last crucial step. Now everyone is trying to get a piece of the suddenly very attractive North America siblings, but those two have a few tricks up their sleeves...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Sorry we're late, dudes! I had to stop by Starbucks to grab coffee!" America cheerfully greeted the other Nations at the meeting. Canada sighed beside him, annoyed that he was once again late because his brother couldn't go past a Starbucks or McDonalds without buying something. Not that anyone there (besides maybe America or England) would notice anyway...

But instead of the usual curt response from England, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. The other Nations were unabashedly staring at them, and even America started to fidget under the intense scrutiny. Canada was the first to recognize the looks on their faces, having seen it on his adoptive father's face before.

Lust.

Canada nervously tugged at his brother's sleeve. "Al, if you value your life, we need to run before they think about getting up."

America looked at his brother. "Are they that mad about us being late?"

"I don't think it's anger... but it's just as bad." Canada took another look at their faces, and resisted the urge to run now and leave his brother to whatever fate might befall him (ever if a small but ever resentful part of him clapped its hands in glee at the idea).

America paled a bit, looking around the room before returning his gaze to his brother. "...on three?"

Canada nodded. "One..."

"Three!" America half-shouted, grabbing his brother and running out of the room. It seemed to break whatever spell was holding the others in place, and the sound of chairs scraping filled the room as nations fought to get a head-start on the quickly forming mob.

By the time the group had gotten down the hall, America had already made it to the car and, after unceremoniously dumping his brother in the passenger seat, quickly revved the car and booked it out of the parking lot for the building in New York that was hosting the current World Meeting. They were ten minutes on the highway out of the state before either remembered to put on their seat-belts.

"So... any ideas why the others were suddenly acting all weird back there?" America asked his brother, nervously tapping the steering wheel.

Canada shook his head. "I can't think of anything. But those looks..." He shivered nervously, not liking the thoughts that were starting to form. "You remember that Christmas a couple years ago when England got really drunk, stripped down to his boxers and starting singing bar songs on one of the tables?"

America laughed. "Yeah, France was being really pervy and tried to convince England to follow him outta the room, but England wouldn't get off the tabletop..." he trailed off as several of his (occasionally used) brain cells started firing, and a dawning look of horror crossed his face. "They were...oh god, and we were just standing there..."

The car suddenly jerked as America crossed several lanes to catch an off-ramp, and soon they were on another highway heading south-west as opposed to east. America was nervously looking into the rear-view mirror every few minutes, apparently keeping an eye out for pursuers.

"Alfred, where exactly are we going?" Canada asked, not wanting to startle his brother when he was this twitchy.

"Raven Rock. We can hide out there while I try to explain the situation to my boss somehow, then from there we'll take Air Force Two out west to Colorado. I've got most of my defenses there, so we should be safe until we can fix the situation..."

"I need to call my boss too, to make sure he knows you're not kidnapping me again."

America pouted. "C'mon, it was a surprise for your birthday, and I even remembered on time that year! You can't tell me that you didn't like the barbeque with me, England and France!"

Canada sighed. "Yes, it was a nice party, but that still doesn't make up for the fact that my government was about ready to yell at yours because they thought you were preparing to invade... again."

"That was a long time ago, and you know it!"

"Yeah, we'd probably kick your asses a third time, and that'd just be a huge blow to your super-power ego, wouldn't it?"

Instead of responding, America chose to turn on the radio. Canada just laughed.

~0~0~

Surprisingly, they got a call from Obama when they were just crossing the New Jersey-Pennsylvania border. He sounded like he was trying to keep himself from yelling, and both Nations got a sinking feeling in their guts.

"_America, you wouldn't happen to know why the Iranian diplomat tried to make out with my wife in the middle of an important discussion, would you?"_

America gulped. "We – Mattie and me, I mean – have absolutely no idea. We're kinda busy trying to get away from Nations that want to rape us, if the looks on their faces were any hint."

There was a moment of silence. _"Is there a chance they're related? The diplomat was fine until about eight forty-five."_

"...that was the same time we arrived at the meeting room ourselves. Oh god, I'm sorry, if that's what triggered it -"

"_America, calm down, I believe you. Where are you right now?"_

America sighed in relief. "We're a couple hours away from Raven Rock, but we can start heading down there instead if you want..."

"_No, keep going, we'll join you there. I'm going to get my family and get out of here, and Joe is doing the same."_

Canada finally spoke up. "What about my boss? I think the royal family is visiting right now, and I don't want him or his family getting hurt because of this..."

"_I'll see what I can do, but everyone is in a panic right now. If what you're saying is true, and whatever's affecting the other Nations is strong enough to affect their people, then we're about to have an international crisis on our hands."_

Just then Canada's phone rang, and he quickly put it on speakerphone when he realized it was Harper.

"_Canada, we're having a major problem back here. The royal couple just went crazy, and we had to lock them up. The Queen is in shock, and we're trying to calm her down."_

"_Harper, is that you? We're having similar problems down here – the Iranian ambassador just tried making out with Michelle."_

"_You're joking."_

"No, sir. We think something happened to the other Nations, and whatever it was, it was strong enough to affect their people as well. They went crazy at about eight forty-five, right?"

"_Yeah, how'd you know?"_

"Because that was when the Iranian ambassador went crazy, and when Alfred and I entered our meeting with the other Nations."

"_We're willing to evacuate as much of the Canadian government and their families to one of our bases as possible, so that when the crisis really hits, your government will still be intact."_

"_...christ, is it really that bad?"_

"_If it's as bad as we're thinking, this might be the start of World War Three."_

No one spoke for a moment after that. America gulped. "...fuck." It seemed to accurately describe the situation at that moment.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I let my muse out to play, and she came back with this bunny. It is the offspring of several stories I've read – one where England screws up a love-finding potion, and another where America takes LSD and the effect is so strong that it backlashes onto his people.

The combination, you'll find, is something straight from Hollywood.

I know there are several stories (more in other fandoms than this one, but still) already somewhat like this, but I wanted one where it has a bigger affect on the world than just the Nations themselves. Luckily, America (both Nation and country) comes prepared, for we have many, many alternate seats of government we've built all over the country, most prominently in Colorado.

(Think Denver Airport, Cheyenne Mountain, NORAD, Peterson AFB, United States Space Command, Air defense mission, United States Northern Command and dozens of major business headquarters. Plus quite a few celebrities and other important people have houses there. Totally not suspicious at all, folks. Not. At. All.)

I figured if the story was actually written out, there would be no pairings (because, you know, the Nations are kinda insane right now and neither brother wants anything to do with that.) I, if you didn't know, am a supporter of CanAme/AmeCan (they're the same deal to me), but in this case they'd just be brothers. (Unless it can really be made to work with the plot, of course, then I'm all~ for it. :3)

...I should shut up now. Please leave a review telling me what you think! ((crawls back into Den of Deep Thought ~aka the pillow fort in her room))


	3. Raising Harry Potter (Dscnt)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, AU, Background History

Bunny: Raising a Hero (Harry Potter Crossover)

~In a universe where Petunia Evans died in an accident, a young Harry Potter, recently orphaned with no living family to be trusted, is entrusted to Canada by England for the child's protection. Too bad America finds out and decides to 'help'...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada blinked, before asking slowly, "So you want me to take care of a human kid – a magical one at that – because he's not safe with you and I'm the only one you trust?"

England nodded, bags under his eyes. "It's only been two days, but I've already had to fend off five assassination attempts from various factions that want him under their control or dead. I can't protect him and do my job as a Nation, and he has no living family that isn't... bad."

Canada sighed. "I have my job to worry about too, England. I can't just drop everything to take care of a child, no matter how important he is to your magical population."

"If he's with you, they won't know where to look for him. Although I'm loathe to say it, many of my magical people are even worse than America when it comes to a world map... in other words, you would only have to deal with raising him until he's old enough to go to Hogwarts, and I can take over from there."

Taking in his former caretaker's exhausted appearance, Canada sighed again. "Alright, I'll help, even though I probably shouldn't..."

England smiled weakly. "Thank you, Canada. I know this will be hard, but it's only a few years – he'll be out from underfoot before you know it." Handing over the child that had been asleep in his lap, England stood up and wished Canada luck before leaving for his flight back to his house.

Of course, that was about the time Harry decided to wake up.

~0~0~

That Wednesday evening, America burst into the house, cheerful as ever. "The hero has arrived to help in your time of need, Mattie!"

Canada groaned, resisting the urge to fall back asleep where he had fallen on the couch after finally getting the kid to bed. "Could you please be quiet? I just got him to go to sleep..." He glanced at a clock and winced. "...about a half-hour ago. And with the meeting in just an hour, the last thing I need is to do it again."

America blinked. "Who? You didn't mention anyone was over..."

Canada shook his head. "No, it's a favor for England..."

After quickly explaining the situation over a late dinner, America shook his head. "Man, I don't know what England was thinking dumping a kid on you."

Canada's eyes narrowed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, neither of us have any experience raising kids – we're, like, two of the youngest Nations on the planet, and there ain't exactly any new colonies popping up. On top of that, human development is way different than for Nations, so..." He shrugged.

"I know Al, but he looked so strained... I had to do something..."

"Nah, bro, it's totally cool. I'll even help you out!" America gave his brother a wide grin and a thumbs up.

"...that's what I was afraid of." Canada said perfectly blank-faced.

America pouted. "C'mon, I'll be a super heroic older brother! And you totally need my help – you're the one who called me in the first place!"

Canada widened his eyes. "Did I? It must've slipped my mind."

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?"

Canada was out the door in a flash, leaving a bemused America with a couple empty pizza boxes and a quiet house. And the bear, who asked the remaining Nation "Who?" before curling back up on the armchair.

~0~0~

When Canada returned the following morning, exhausted but proud that his charter was coming along nicely, he was greeted with the smell of bacon, eggs, and burnt toast. America was sitting at the table polishing off his breakfast while Harry quietly sat in another chair nibbling on some cereal. Nanuq was curled up on the couch, having already been fed.

The child stared at the man entering the room, before looking back to the one sitting next to him. This repeated several time, and the adorable look of confusion on his face almost made up for the lack of sleep in almost twenty hours.

"I swear, someday we'll find someone who can tell us apart from the start, and I will hire them to point out the fact that we don't look exactly the same." America grumbled, amused.

"Good luck with that – the only reason England and France tell us apart is because you're too loud, and they raised us."

America grinned. "Remember that one meeting where I was being really quiet because my throat was sore?"

Canada snorted. "Everyone was convinced we switched places for the meeting and kept calling you Canada. You, of course, took that as a challenge and started overusing my country's stereotypes against me."

"Like you didn't start in on me right after that."

"Best meeting that year, hands down. I think something was actually accomplished."

"Yeah, everyone agreed that we had to wear tags so they could tell us apart."

"Worth it."

"Totally."

Harry had finally given up on making sense of the fact that there were two of the same person in the room. Instead he made his way over to where the bear was, finding a strange comfort in the thick warm fur. Nanuq just blinked slowly before allowing the child to curl up next to him.

As Canada slowly finished off breakfast, he blinked, just remembering something. "Al, don't you have work to do?"

America shrugged. "I finished it early this week – the launch for _Colombia_ was supposed to be yesterday morning, and I wanted to see it."

Canada nodded slowly. "That's the one that has the SRMS my people designed, right?"

"Yeah, the Canadarm, but the flight was canceled last-minute because of something wrong with the APUs. The launch is being pushed back to the twelfth."

"Did you really have to name it that?" Canada said, grimacing.

"Of course! It makes it patriotic!"

"It sounds dumb."

"Hey, I spent an hour thinking up that name."

"Well that explains it then."

"Hey!"

After the two finished wrestling (with America graciously letting his brother 'win'), Canada went off to bed while America cleaned up. Harry disappeared into the depths of the house, and the morning was spend in a long game of hide-and-seek.

~0~0~

England quietly took in the ambiance of the area as he made his way to his former colony's house. He had only stopped by once, back in eighty-two when Canada had officially become a fully independent Nation. He hadn't really had a chance to check in on the boy, but Canada had assured him that the child was fine.

To be honest, he had been worried that something would go wrong. The remaining followers of Voldemort could have tracked him down, or he could have gotten in a major accident. Thankfully, whenever he had called to check in, his fears had been alleviated.

A sudden whoop of pleasure filled the air, and before England could move a heavy body landed on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Oops, sorry dude, didn't see you there!" Said a cheerful young voice. England stared in growing horror as he realized just who had landed on him. The boy seemed to look at him, before pounding his hand in realization. "Oh, you're Arthur, aren't you? Alfred wasn't joking when he said your eyebrows were huge." The boy turned to the house and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Alfred! Arthur's here!"

The door quickly opened to America grinning brightly. "Hey there, Artie! Mattie's inside making lunch right now! You mind eating mac'n'cheese?"

England sputtered. "You git, what are you doing here?"

America grinned. "It's the weekend, so I'm visiting. Man, you should've been at my party this year, it was epic! We spent the entire time celebrating Russia's imminent collapse! Best. Birthday. Ever."

England sighed in annoyance. "I was busy dealing with all the recent political changes back in Europe. Unlike you, some of us actually have work to do. You didn't answer my question – what are you doing here? I entrusted the boy to Matthew, not you."

"Well, Mattie was really busy with all the work he was doing to put together his constitution, so he called me in to take care of the kid when he wasn't able to. Afterwords, we kinda both took turns taking care of him when one of us was busy. Tony took care of him when we were both busy, so it's not like he was ever by himself..."

Canada appeared in the hallway behind America. "Lunch is done... oh, Arthur, you're here early. I hope Harry didn't surprise you too much." He neatly sidestepped the child darting into the house, freeing England in the process. "Alfred's been a bad influence, even with the damage control..."

America pouted. "Like you didn't do anything yourself. I remember when you decided he was old enough to go to a hockey game. He learned more curses that one night than he ever learned from me or Tony."

Canada shrugged sheepishly, and England wondered why he'd even considered leaving Harry Potter over the pond. Hogwarts was screwed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...what can I say? Some Harry Potter stories I read updated. I got inspired. Funnily enough, I have enough ideas for a second chapter, which would mostly feature Harry's week in England to get his supplies, the train, and the sorting ceremony. And maybe some other random things, too. A full story would have a snapshot chapters featuring average and not-so-average days in their lives.

This chapter is dedicated to an author who has some brilliant and interesting story ideas – but for the love of all that is American and Canadian, I cannot get though a chapter without my brain gagging because of the poor writing structure. I am a total snob when it comes to 'real world English' as opposed to... whatever the heck she's using.

Ulgh, no offense, but please learn to write in proper American. Please? If you know who I'm talking about, don't say anything rude to her. I'm not flaming her, just annoyed that the way she writes makes me want to gag.

Anyway, as for the story itself... you may have noticed I called Kumajirou by another name – 'Nanuq'. It means 'polar bear' in Inuktitut, and makes much more sense as a name _Canada_ would give him as opposed to a Japanese name. That's totally my head-canon for the bear.

Also, one of my other head-canons (in general) is that technically both twins can be mistaken for the other, it's just that America's usual loudness makes it easy to tell it's him, while them being quiet could be either of them. I just love the idea of them switching it up just to annoy the rest of the world. And it's the reason poor Nanuq keeps asking 'who?' - because even he cannot tell the difference when they're not being obvious.

Sympathize. Sympathize with them all.

Except for Hogwarts, because they're bitches.

And to think, all of this because Petunia died young. Don't you love the butterfly effect?

((PS: The events I mentioned really happened. I actually went to look up events around that time, and they just fit perfectly. I love history, don't you? I have learned more in the past four months than I have in the nineteen years before Hetalia. Thank you Himaruya!))


	4. Is It Love?

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Ame/Can?

Bunny: Is It Love?

~America and Canada have always been close. Very close. The other Nations are suspicious that something's going on between them beyond brotherly bonds, so they set out to spy on them, only to discover that there's a lot they never knew about the two...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"...and with that, I declare this World Meeting over!" America cheerfully said, grin in place. He had a reason to be cheerful – this meeting had been one of the most successful they'd had in years. For once, France and England hadn't gotten into a fight, and Russia had restrained his creepiness to levels where the former Soviet states didn't break down in tears.

The superpower turned to his twin, who was carefully sorting his notes before putting them into his briefcase. "Hey, Mattie, there's a new ice cream place that opened just down the street! Wanna go check it out?"

Canada turned his gaze to his brother and smiled lightly. "Sure, Al, but you're paying this time."

America laughed and quickly tossed his own notes away, and the two walked out together, chatting idly. Neither noticed that none of the other Nations had left.

England was the first to speak. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Prussia might have a point. They way they act together is very unusual for brothers. Even just now – have you noticed they almost always use their human names with each other? They never use the rest of ours unless we're in a public place."

France chuckled. "Love does not have to make sense, l'Angleterre. They are not related by blood, even if they were raised together, so it is not as if it is immoral in any way."

England sighed. "I know, it's just... I remember nights where one of them would get scared, and instead of crawling into my bed, they'd crawl into the other's instead. At the time it was cute seeing them curled up together... I never thought..." A sigh escaped his lips, and for a moment the room was silent.

"You know," he finally said. "I always found it odd that Canada is the only person who can get under America's skin enough to make him cry..."

France blinked. "When was this? I don't remember that..."

"Oh, it was a couple years ago, after that one meeting where Prussia decided to burst into the meeting dressed in a chicken outfit." Several nations snickered in remembrance. "I was coming back to the room to pick up some documents I had forgotten, and I walked in to Canada ranting on America's failings. I have no idea how long it was going on for, but America was actually curled up on the floor looking like he was trying not to break into tears."

The other Nations were in shock. America, reduced to tears? None of them could believe it.

Russia hummed thoughtfully. "During the Cold War, I often came across both of them wherever we were in conflict. The only time I did not see both of them on the war front was during the Vietnam War. Come to think of it, I saw very little of Amerika as well in that particular war."

Other Nations came out with their own stories, no matter how much or little they'd seen of the two. There were a surprising number of them, and only now did the world realize just how often the two were together. Of course, there were also stories on conflict - "That bastard America refuses to trade with me just because I'm Communist... but Canada is a nice enough guy..." -but there was surprisingly little overall.

While the other Nations swapped stories, Japan was busy working away at his laptop, eyes scanning pages of information. He had a document open and occasionally typed whatever information he found on it. When a lull occurred in the general murmurs around the room, Japan politely coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I have something I wish to share with you all." He turned his laptop for the other Nations to see. "I have done some research, and according to most of the sites I went to, the two share extremely close relations and are each other's largest trading partners. They are each other's most popular foreign destination and have large amounts of immigration in both directions.

"They share a similarity of cultures from both their French and English roots. They have the longest shared border in the world, and it is completely undefended. They even share a common defense system, and constantly train their militaries together.

"In other words, they have one of the closest and most stable relationships in the world, politically and socially speaking. There is almost certainly something going on between them."

The other Nations looked over the several pages Japan had tossed together, blinking in surprise when they came across something they didn't know.

"Free trade agreement between the two?"

"Unified defense sphere?"

"Emphasis on cultural differences on both sides of the border..."

When the group finally finished going through the notes, they sat back, thoughtful. Hungary giggled thoughtfully. "I just realized – have you seen what Canada's doing to America on a world map? It's so obvious who's on top in the relationship."

Japan casually wiped away the small trickle of blood that came from the thought, while the other Nations had to get rid of the sudden mental images that created.

"Well, no matter how convincing all this information is, we still need concrete proof that they're together in that way, preferably through pictures, but anything will work." England said, still lightly blushing.

Italy perked up. "Ve~, aren't they getting ice cream right now? Maybe we can catch them sharing a bowl!"

Japan and Hungary's cameras were out in a flash. "Leave it to us!" Hungary said cheerfully, and both darted out the door. The other Nations blinked.

"...I suppose that's good, but we need to get going ourselves." With that, the unofficial meeting broke up, all wondering whether the two camera-happy Nations would be successful.

~0~0~

America and Canada walked out of the ice cream shop into the late afternoon sun. "Man that was good ice cream!" America said cheerfully.

Canada rolled his eyes, amused. "You always say that, Al. I think the only food you don't like is England's, and even there I'm half-convinced you're just pulling his leg."

"Me, like England's cooking?" America faked gagging, up until his brother whacked him in the back of the head. "Maaaaaaaaaattieeeeeeeee... why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you deserve it." Canada said with a straight face. "Someone has to keep you in line, and sadly I was the one stuck with the job."

"That's all I am to you? A job? I thought I meant something to you!" America dramatically cried, hands over his heart.

Canada fought hard to keep his face neutral, but the corner of his mouth was twitching. "I'm sorry you had to learn this way, but it's for the best."

America sighed. "Well, if that's how you really feel, then I guess those front row Stanley Cup tickets aren't worth holding on to... I bet I could make quite a bit by selling those- woah!"

Canada had knocked America to the ground, growling. "Sell those tickets and you're dead, America. I will have front row seats even if I have to pry them from your cold dead body." They failed to notice the several frantic flashes of nearby cameras.

"I feel the love. Really. It's overwhelming me." America said flatly.

Canada scoffed, but got off his brother and helped him up. "That's what you get for threatening my hockey, hoser. Be glad I didn't have my hockey stick with me, or I'd show you exactly what I thought of your little joke."

"Haha, that's if I let you. Who's the superpower again?"

"Who's the only person who's kicked said superpower's ass several times?"

"That was a long time ago!"

"If you need a refresher, I'd be happy to give it."

America scoffed. "With what, your moose cavalry?"

"They'd be able to outride your fat ass."

"Hey, my ass is amazing! You wish you had an ass like mine!"

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself." Canada said placatingly.

America growled. "Oh that's it – c'mere you!" He lunged for the northern Nation, who jumped away before making his escape. He chased after, grin on his face as both disappeared into the crowd.

Hungary and Japan stepped out of the shadows, grins in place. "If these pictures aren't proof enough, I don't know what is!"

"I agree; we should send them out to the others."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...bleargh... I have lost my muse. I spent ALL of yesterday staring blankly at an open document willing for an idea to come... but nothing. Nada. Zilch.

Anyway, enough moping. To be honest, I'm surprised I was even able to write this, but at least it's _something_. The basic idea is that Prussia becomes convinced that America and Canada are together in the romantic sense, and he manages to convince the other Nations. So they start looking, and see quite a few signs that all seem to be pointing in that direction.

Meanwhile, America and Canada are just being bros. It'd be a rather interesting story to write, as you'd have to keep the stuff to where it's still friendly, but can easily be misinterpreted by other people. There'd also be quite a bit of culture mentions, both the shared and the unique, because I like learning things from stories, and because they'd set up some fun scenarios (thinking some of the larger festivals and events).

The ending would probably be ambiguous, with the brothers finding out about the rumor and going "Uhm, seriously guys?" If it worked, both people who like AmeCan and don't would be able to read it and enjoy it. Of course, there'd also be the obligatory omake with the "Well, that was close. Now, I think you were saying... :3" Ahahaha, I am such a fangirl. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a muse to hunt down...


	5. America's Rabbit, Canada's Bear

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Native American Mythology

Bunny: America's Rabbit, Canada's Bear

~After more than four hundred years, America finds his old rabbit from his pre-colonial days. Of course he's elated, but there's much more to this rabbit than meets the eye... and what's with Canada's bear, anyway?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Strange things happened around America. It was simply a rule of nature, both for the Nation and his people. Heck, you could simply look at his unnatural luck and see that. Tony, of course, was just icing on the cake, and at this point the other Nations simply accepted that they would never understand him.

America, of course, was never phased by any of the strange things going on around him; He just kept smiling cheerfully and dealt with whatever came his way in his usual 'heroic' manner. So when he woke up one morning to find a rabbit the size of a large dog asleep at the foot of his bed, he didn't scream or panic as anyone else would – instead, he blinked before grinning and pulling the rabbit into a hug.

"'bohzo! You came back!" He said cheerfully, easily remembering the rabbit who used to run around with him before England found him.

"Ack," was the response from the startled-awake rabbit, who had not expected the enthusiastic wake-up call. "Le'go!"

America slowly released the rabbit, who sat back with a huff. "Sorry 'bout that, it's just that you're actually back! Where've you been?"

An ear twitched. "Oh, here and there. I had a lot of stuff to deal with back in the spirit world, and it's a long trip either way, so I only recently got a chance to come back. How long has it been, anyway?"

"About four hundred years, and a lotta stuff's changed in that time. Oh man, I have so much stuff to show you! I can't wait to show you to the other guys and – wait, I gotta call Mattie!" America rolled out of bed and rushed over to his phone, auto-dialing the number and tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for his brother to pick up. He was rewarded when the other side picked up after the third ring.

"_Alfred? Why're you calling this early? Did something happen?" _

"Mattie, Manabohzo came back!"

"_...who?"_

"You remember! That rabbit I used to play with that I told you about? Y'know, the one like Nanuq?"

"_...oh... oh! You mean your spirit guide? Seriously?" _

"Yeah, I just woke up this morning and he was right there at the foot of my bed! Says he just got back from the spirit world, so he's got a lotta catching up to do. Hey, does Nanuq know yet?"

"_He does now, and he want to talk to him."_

America blinked. "'kay, lemme put it on speakerphone." He pushed a button, and the voice of Canada's spirit guide came through the phone.

"_Manabohzo, you have ten seconds to explain why you abandoned your charge for four hundred years, leaving me to have to take care of both of them."_

The rabbit chuckled nervously. "C'mon, buddy, I was really busy dealing with some bad spirits over in the spirit world. Being the hero I am, you know it's my duty to the worlds to deal with evil -"

"_Spirits, you haven't changed a bit. I don't know which is worse – your hero complex or the fact that even without your influence your charge grew up to be just like you."_

The smug grin on the rabbit's face was distinctly unnatural. "Well obviously I'm just so amazing that it directly affected Maska into being a great Nation."

"_...I am going to come over there and strangle you, Glooskap"_

"You wouldn't do that – besides, you're weeks away from here."

"_Not in this day and age. I can be there in a few hours at most with the right flights."_

The rabbit blinked. "Seriously?"

"_Catch up on your world history – a lot has changed, and your brat is a major player in a good chunk of it."_

"Mmm, sounds fun. Maybe I can check in on Fuzzy-Brows too – haven't bugged him in ages. He still have that empire of his?"

"_No, it's pretty much collapsed back to his island and a half."_

"Shame, it'd've been fun to have him running all over to deal with all the chaos."

"_You can see him in a couple days – your charge is hosting the next World Meeting in his capital, so almost all the Nations will be there."_

"All of them?"

"_...no, you are not messing with their heads."_

"Please? It'll only be once..."

"_That's one time too many. No."_

"Pretty please?"

"_...no."_

"Aww, you're no fun."

"_I'll be there as well, so don't think you can get away with anything."_

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun, will you."

"_I'm giving the phone back to Kanata now, but I'm not leaving the room. Maska, you don't need speakerphone anymore."_

America obliged, picking the phone back up and returning it to default mode. "Wow, Nanuq sounded pissed."

Canada chuckled. _"He is. He's burning a hole through the phone, and I'm pretty sure that if you were here, you'd be short a spirit right now."_

"...think the others stand a chance this Friday?"

"_Not in the least."_

"Good, thought I was alone there."

"_Wanna bet someone cracks a joke about you having a rabbit before he rips into them?"_

"Please, it's a close call on when Russia does it. I'm betting in the first fifteen minutes of the meeting."

"_Loser buys lunch?"_

"You're on."

~0~0~

The Nations walked into the meeting room, completely unaware of the doom looming over them. They should've noticed the signs, such as both America and Canada being in the room before them, and the fact that Canada's bear was present, glaring at the rabbit sitting innocently in America's lap while being pet. Well, they noticed the last, at least.

"Ve~ that's a cute rabbit, America! Where'd you find it?" Italy said upon spotting it, bouncing over to get a better look.

America smiled deviously. "Oh, he just showed up the other day and decided to hang around. I decided to bring him along since he'd get bored all by himself."

All the female Nations (other than Belarus) cooed over the rabbit, who seemed to be preening under the attention, not that they really noticed. Several male Nations were also in the growing fan club, including Spain, Italy, and Korea. Japan and Hungary snapped several shots, and it seemed like even less would get done that meeting than usual.

Germany coughed, then slammed the table to get everyone's attention. "As fascinating as that rabbit might be, we have a meeting to start. America, if you would?"

Said Nation stood up, placing the rabbit down on the vacated seat before walking up to the podium. Thus began the most traumatizing world meeting since 1908.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...lol it's a bunny about a bunny. I are hilarious.

Yeah, I got thinking about that rabbit America had as a kid, and wondered whether it was like Canada's bear. Since I had named Canada's bear Nanuq (the polar bear spirit), I decided to look up the rabbit spirit. And thus was I rewarded with Nanabohzo/Manabohzo/Glooskap.

Holy frak the parallels. He is a trickster god with a penchant for sneaking and shapeshifting (think Loki), but he's also a generally nice guy who loves helping people and playing hero. No, seriously, look it up – in his guise as Glooskap he's the Hero God of Ecology and Nature... Just imagine the rabbit as a snarkier, more devious version of America.

And all I could think after learning all this was "America, this explains everything about you. EVER."

...hell, this'll be a great story to write. I can see it now.

((Maska means 'strong' if you didn't read the first story. Just FYI.))


	6. Back to the Future!

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, More Adorable Baby!America & Canada

Bunny: Back to the Future!

~Tony goes on a quick expedition to the past for some research, and comes back with two young stowaways. America and Canada are not amused. Especially since the other nations found out and are trying to get their hands on the little Nations...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

America came to a halt as he heard muffled giggling from down a hall. He knew that that hall was where Tony kept all his stuff so that guests (and a curious America) didn't accidentally mess with anything they weren't supposed to, So hearing voices down that way set off warning bells in his head. He slowly made his way down the hall, ready to catch whoever was intruding on his property. If by some chance it was just Tony's space friends, he'd apologize and make up for the scare.

If it was Mexico again... well, that wouldn't be fun. He really sympathized with Russia sometimes.

When he passed by one of the doors he heard the giggling again and doubled back. The room was dark, and from the looks it was one of the storage rooms. However, that barely registered compared to the sight in front of him at the moment.

Two young kids in identical white dresses sat on the floor where they had been playing with what looked like some of those glow-stones from a couple systems over. But their gaze was no longer on the colorful stones but on him, and they wore identical looks of burning curiosity. He took a step back, ready to yell for Tony and ask for help, and as if that was a signal both children jumped up and latched themselves onto the older Nation.

America almost fell over, but after regaining his balance he made his way back down the hall to Tony's room, which he opened with a bit more force than necessary. The alien looked up from his gadget, saw the twins, and did the alien equivalent of paling. "Fuck."

~0~0~

Canada entered the house and quickly made his way to the living room, nervousness hastening his step. The call from his brother hadn't been very informative, mostly just "Bro, we have a huge problem; Get down here ASAP." before hanging up. Knowing his brother didn't sound panicked unless it was a major problem, he had instantly canceled plans for the day and made his way over.

The sight in the living room made him stop dead. America was sitting on the floor while two very familiar young kids made themselves at home in his lap. Both young Nations looked up as he entered, and one instantly detached himself from his brother to tackle the newcomer. It took Canada a moment to register the fact that he was now on his back with his younger self happily clinging to his jacket.

America sighed and got up, helping his brother to his feet. Both younger versions determinedly clang to their respective modern selves, using the higher vantage point to look around the strange new environment they were in. "Yeah, I should've warned you about that, but I was kinda busy trying to keep them," he waved at the two. "Out of trouble."

Canada collapsed onto the couch, America mirrored his brother, and the two kids sat in between, whispering and giggling about something.

"Do you know how they got here?" Canada asked after a moment.

"Tony thinks they stowed away while he was busy data gathering back in... uh... fourteen hundreds, maybe? Before Columbus, that's all I got from his muttering. And obviously it's after the Nordics left, because these two probably wouldn't've been out of their sight."

Canada nodded. "That still doesn't explain how trusting they are." He glanced pointedly at the twins who were now asleep against their respective counterparts.

America frowned in thought, before slowly speaking, as if he wasn't sure himself. "Maybe it's because they recognize their own land in us, so they don't see us as threats."

"...that makes as much sense as anything, I guess..." Canada frowned. "That still won't help us in dealing with them. How long will it take to get them back to their own time?"

"I think a week's the minimum time for his time machine to recharge – he's used it enough times for his research that I've kinda gotten a crash course in how it works, even if he won't let me touch it. Says he doesn't trust me to not accidentally end the world because I somehow messed up the timeline."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Hey, I can be plenty careful!"

"Mm-hmm."

"If they weren't here, I'd get you for that."

There was a knock on the door, followed by one of the last voices they wanted to hear. "America, you git, you forgot to pick me up from the airport..."

The older two sent panicked glances at each other, and Canada quickly grabbed the younger twins and darted into the backroom just in time for England to walk into the room. "You can respond when I'm speaking to you; I know I raised you better than this..."

America faked a yawn. "Sorry, dude, I feel asleep on the couch 'cause I was up late last night playing one of Japan's new games... ehehe..."

A sigh escaped the older Nation. "Of course you were; it's not like you knew several weeks ahead that I was coming over to visit, and it's not like I called yesterday to make sure you remembered I was coming today."

America winced. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to get caught up, but..."

A muffled curse escaped from the other room, followed by a thump and the pattering of feet. America paled while England curiously turned to the doorway, only to see a blonde blur dart into the room and leap onto the seated Nation. Canada ran into the room, and paled upon catching England's slack-jawed expression. The older twins turned to each other, and silently had the same thought. _Fuck._

~0~0~

England carefully sipped his tea (thoughtfully made by Canada), never taking his eyes off the small forms across from him. A million questions flickered across his mind before he finally settled on one. "So... how long have they been here?"

America coughed. "Only a few hours. We think they stowed away on Tony's time machine while he was doing research, and I only found them because I heard them giggling while they were playing with some of Tony's stuff."

A slow nod. "And... how long will they be here?"

Canada spoke this time. "Only a week; the machine needs to recharge. It won't interfere with the meeting next month, if that's what you were wondering."

Another thoughtful nod. He seemed to hesitate a second. "Can... can I hold them?"

America and Canada exchanged glances, having a silent conversation. After a long moment, America sighed. The two carefully picked up their respective charges and placed them in England's lap, whose arms seemed to automatically move to hold them steady.

They seemed confused, but didn't fight to leave right away as they still had the older selves nearby, so they took the opportunity to examine the stranger who was watching them with an expression they didn't recognize but their older counterparts did. Joy.

America bit his lower lip, feeling guilty all of a sudden. England looked so happy there with the two colonies in his lap, and he realized that England hadn't had that expression since America declared his independence and hurt him. Canada had still been there for him, but he'd been forced to grow up to deal with America's attempt to annex him.

Canada had come to a similar conclusion, but caught the glint that was starting to enter his former protector's eyes and nudged his brother in the side. A quick glance and gesture and America saw it too. "Don't get too attached, bro – they won't be here for long."

He barely glanced up. "Why do they have to leave so soon? There's no harm in letting them stay a while..."

America stepped forward. "Yes, there is. We have no idea what kind of damage we'd do to history if they learned too much while they're here – heck, even a week will be difficult to deal with..."

England clutched the colonies close to his chest. "Maybe that's for the better – I can raise you right this time, and maybe you won't betray me..." There was a crazed look in his eyes and voice, and they struggled in his suddenly tight hold.

Canada had gotten behind him and with a swift motion the older Nation was unconscious. The kids were quickly reclaimed and calmed down, and after carefully carrying the form to a guest room, America returned and sighed. "...we're screwed, aren't we?"

Canada silently nodded.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Behold, the counterpart to the first bunny! And yes, I made you sympathize with England while making him crazy at the same time. England, why do I torture you so?

Muse: Because you hate USUK and CanUK with a fiery passion?

Dislike them because of pedo vibes. ANYWAY... there's really not much to say that I didn't in the first one. Other than that in this case the other countries would try to kidnap the little colonies for their own nefarious purposes while the twins hide and defend themselves. Very successfully, I might add.

Muse: Although the part about telling England about the time machine will probably bite them in the ass.

...Yeah, probably. But there was no way to write that scene without telling him, and it seems awkward to try to write it with any other character. Poor England... second story in six where's he's the one to start the dominoes falling. Review!


	7. Lost Colonies Found (Cmplt)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Partially AU to Real Life

Bunny: Lost Colonies Found

~In 1960, the remains of two Norse villages were discovered in Newfoundland by a Norwegian explorer and were carefully excavated and recorded over the next few decades. With their discovery comes old memories for both the twins and their original founders... (Co-features Nordics)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((Late 900s))

Norway ground his teeth as he looked back at the retreating island. The other Nordics stood beside him, all equally grim. The constant attacks from the natives had forced them to abandon their settlements in Vinland, perhaps permanently, much to their displeasure. What was worse, though, was the disappearance of the two young colonies they had come to care for.

Leifsbudir and Hop; the twin colonies of Vinland and energetic young troublemakers. They had mostly taken after Finland in looks, but while Hop was more like Denmark in personality, Leif acted more like Norway. Both, however, absolutely adored Sweden and Iceland and were often found playing by one or both of them while they worked around the villages.

Several days before the attack, however, the two had disappeared without a trace. All suspected the two to have been kidnapped by the Natives, but the only expedition to track them down had failed and had to be called back for defense. Now they were sailing away, and they all idly wondered about the fate of the children.

Years later, Iceland would lead several expeditions to find the twins. They would not be successful.

((Mid 1600s))

Finland smiled as he took a walk around the gardens of his and Sweden's villa. Yes, America was a lovely place, and certainly warmer than his house back north. The air was clean, the land was pristine, and he only wished he could stay there all year round. Responsibilities, however, found a way to call him back constantly, leaving him little time to simply kick back like he was now.

A rustle in some nearby bushes caught his attention, and he turned to see a pair of bright blue eyes watching him with curiosity. For a second he fought off a sense of deja vu, before he bent down to get a better look. The movement startled the child, and he fled into the woods. Finland stared after him a moment longer, before shaking his head and returning back to the house.

When he told Sweden about the encounter, the man was silent, deep in thought. He then got up, muttering about seeing the kid for himself. An hour later, the taller man returned, looking vaguely baffled. He had also seen the boy, and also felt that sense of deja vu. His attempt to capture the kid, however, had sent the child fleeing deeper into the woods. Both only caught glimpses after that, and it wasn't until Netherlands kicked Finland out of the villa (and claiming it for himself) that he ran into the kid again.

Sweden was away at the time, so Finland sat by a creek, crying and generally complaining to England and France until the latter asked what was wrong. They looked unsympathetic to his loss, but perked up once he mentioned the kid he'd seen running around. All three came to the realization that the kid must be a Nation like them, and was probably America.

When they ran into the kid, England and France immediately noted how much he looked like them, obviously proving he was their baby brother, but when Finland asked about how much the kid took after him, both paled and stammered about how looks 'didn't matter' and that they should 'focus on catching the young boy's heart'.

The next day America was asleep in England's arms, and while Sweden supposed it was fair (since the man had supposedly gotten up early just to get some time alone with the child), he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of loss. He soon moved back to his land, and in the intervening years forgot about the incident.

((Late 1700s))

Sweden stood in the meeting room, the ambassador to France beside him. They were waiting for America and his own ambassador to arrive so they could finish working out the treaty, and in the silence the Nation thought about the newly independent Nation. He knew very little about the other, as England had generally been very clammed up about it.

France, Spain, and Prussia had all helped the young colony fight for his independence, but they too were quiet on what the boy was like. The only bit of information they gave was a light grin and "You'll know him when you meet him; he's very spirited." Like that was helpful in any way.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and two people walked in. The first he knew to be Benjamin Franklin from what he'd been told by the ambassador, and the other...

For a second he thought Denmark had entered the room, but this boy was too young and wore a suit more suited to the British than the outfits he knew his former captor wore. However, the grin on his face was eerily reminiscent of the other, and the eyes and hair color – each just a shade off – only added to the awkwardness of it all. He hadn't realized he was staring until a cough beside him broke the daze.

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, and as the ink from the signatures dried the two ambassadors shook hands, leaving Sweden and America on the side. The former nudged the other, and gave the taller man a grin once he had his attention. "Hey, thanks for recognizing me as a Nation, Sweden. I was kinda worried earlier when you were staring at me – did I do something wrong?"

Sweden slowly shook his head. "N', y' j'st s'pr's'd m' 's 'll." At the blank look he repeated himself, carefully enunciating the words.

"How come?" The young Nation asked, curiosity in his voice.

"...Y' l'k a lot l'ke s'me'ne I kn'w. Th'ght y' were h'm f'r a s'c'nd."

America tilted his head (_just like Denmark_, Sweden idly thought) at the answer. "Oh. Yeah, I guess that'd throw me off too if I saw someone who looked like Ar- England."

Sweden nodded silently, and soon after the two parted ways, but Sweden could never shake off the odd similarities between the two Nations.

((1960))

Norway stared blankly across the sea, his mind lost in thought. When one of his people had discovered the ruins, all of the Nordics had been surprised, but the swift discovery of the second village confirmed their suspicions – the lost colonies had been found. Standing here, where he had last stood almost a thousand years ago, was nostalgic in a way he couldn't begin to describe.

Of course, his memories eventually turned to the two children who had been lost so long ago. He held no hope that the two were still alive – the chances of them surviving on their own, without any people to call their own, was very low. It was depressing, but he accepted it.

A couple of voices startled him out of his musings, and he turned to see who was intruding, only to stop dead. Because before him were two ghosts he swore he'd never see again, even if they were older and now much larger in the world. "Leifsbudir? Hop?" He asked dazedly, not seeing Canada and America, but the villages founded and abandoned long ago.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

(("No, you just surprised me is all." "You look a lot like someone I know. I thought you were him for a second." ~translations for Sweden-speak))

AN: If you haven't guessed by now, all my stories tend to take place in the same (or similar) canon(s), even if different stories happen in different versions of the universe. It makes it easier on me since I can just write out one 'background' and use it for all my stories, allowing a deeper glimpse into my version of the Hetalia universe.

However, this story is sort of a prequel to the others, and goes into the 'verses' reasons for calling both boys 'Vinland'. Yes, I know that in real life there was only one village, but this was the only way I could make it work out right. ...I just realized how weird this make Story 4. O.o lol when they find out...

EDIT: Yeah, I'll just say 4 isn't in my newly-made Vinland!verse... that's easier... or maybe I can work it in somehow... hmm...

This is somewhat inspired by another, very well written oneshot where Canada turns out to be Vinland, and while it's good I like the two being about the same age, so I had to do something to keep that true. It's a good thing I'm not pairing them together in this universe... once bros, always bros and all that. Besides, could you imagine a family photo with America, Canada, Sweden, Finland, and Sealand? Because I can.

And it is freaking adorable. :D


	8. Us Against the World (Dscnt)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Darker Themes

Bunny: Us Against The World

~Many European and Asian Nations are sick of America constantly getting involved in their affairs, so they start to hatch a plan to make him back down for good... too bad they didn't count on Canada's loyalty to his twin, or the fact that they have some unexpected allies...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Canada couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're going to do what?"

France huffed. "It is simple, mon fil – we are going to make the 'hero' stay out of our affairs by crippling him... permanently."

England nodded. "Much as I hate to agree with the frog, he's correct. America seems to feel that just because he's a superpower he can police all the rest of us. It's tiring, to say the least."

China grumbled. "Not to mention the mess the economy is in thanks to him... why does he have to be such a resource glutton?"

The other nations present nodded in agreement, various levels of annoyance on their faces. Not everyone was there, but enough to make any push they made a threat.

Canada shook his head. "Yeah, he can be nosy, but he's really just trying to help. And he's not the only reason for the economy being in the state it's in, either. I can't believe you're pinning all the blame on him..."

A comforting hand was put on his shoulder. "I know you care about your brother, but he needs a reality check. As a part of the Commonwealth, we can count on your support, correct?"

There was a sick feeling in his stomach. "I- I'll think about it..."

England frowned, but nodded. "I hope you make the correct decision."

_The correct decision_. It rang in his head as he half staggered back to the hotel room, not seeing anything and counting on Nanuq to lead the way. The thought was like a fog swirling in his mind, keeping him from thinking clearly.

_The correct decision. _What was the correct decision? He thought on France, the man who had found him and taken him in long ago. He thought of England, who had raised him after France had to give him up. He thought of Cuba and Ukraine, some of his closest friends. He thought on all the nations he'd been friends and enemies with over the years.

Finally, he thought on America.

His brother.

The child that had held him when he cried for his _papa_ through those first nights. The boy who had left him behind when he won his independence. The brother who had burned him, and been burned in retaliation. The twin who almost everyone mistook him for. His neighbor, ally, partner, and friend, even when they didn't agree on something.

America.

Alfred.

His _brother_.

_I hope you make the correct decision._

His mind was suddenly clear and focused.

He grabbed his cellphone and dialed.

~0~0~

They sat together, neither saying anything. America's face was completely blank, something that worried Canada to no end. The last time he had seen this expression (or lack thereof) on his brother's face had been right after Pearl Harbor, stab wound still fresh as he gazed helplessly at the bloodied form of Hawaii spread out in the emergency hospital. Alaska and Texas stood by, their expressions equally unreadable.

The expression meant only one thing – he was angry. No, beyond angry; anger was something he tended to burn through quickly and noisily. This was full-out fury, something he quietly nourished and cared for until he'd completely humiliated whoever had managed to invoke it. He hid fury very well behind his smiles and heroics, but if you knew it was there, it was obvious just how close to the surface it constantly was.

Finally the silence was broken when America met his gaze, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Why?"

Canada responded automatically. "They're angry–"

America grabbed his arm. "No, why tell me? Why didn't you just go along with England and the rest?"

The sigh came out before he could stop himself. "You're my brother and my best friend; I know you better than anyone else on the planet, and I know they're wrong about you. We might fight sometimes, but there's no one else I'd rather fight beside when push comes to shove."

A small, honest smile appeared on the southern Nation's face, and the northern Nation returned it. "Thank you, Matt. I... if you'd gone with them..."

A snort. "Yeah, in what universe? If I ever found one that did, I'd punch him for being an idiot."

The grin that grew on America's face said more than words ever would. "Yeah, that sounds really weird. Who'd I get help from, Russia?"

Both laughed at that. "You and Russia putting up with each other? You'd have to be crazy or something!"

"No, if I was crazy I'd marry him." They laughed again, the image in their minds too absurd to handle.

"Alright, marriage aside, who would you ask for help?"

America hummed in thought. "Well, normally I'd ask England or Japan, but since those options are out..." He sighed. "Anyone else is either in on it, don't have the resources to help, or both. Or Mexico. Well, maybe Korea, but... ...wow. That... kinda sucks."

Canada put a hand on his brother's knee. "It's alright; I can see whether any of my friends will help. If not... at least we've got each other, right? Between us we've got more resources, technology and manpower than pretty much anyone else on the planet. That has to count for something..."

"Hey, don't forget the awesome me!" Both heads snapped to the doorway where Prussia was leaning, a grin on his face. "Don't forget that me and _mein bruder_ both owe you for all the help over the years. We don't forget debts so easily... and where my brother goes, Italy goes. It might not be much, but we've got your back."

He sat himself on the couch in between the brothers, throwing his arms over their shoulders. "Besides, I've fought pretty much all of those losers before – and I learn from my mistakes. They might've brought me down, but I'm not out just yet."

Canada started to grin. "If we can convince Russia to stay neutral in this, we've got a good chance of winning."

America's grin matched his brother's. "And I have just the cards to play. Those guys won't know what hit them."

"Alright, let's call everyone we can trust to help. The more minds we have for this, the better." Prussia said, slipping back into the role of general like he'd never stopped.

~0~0~

"Hello? Oh, hi America! ...what? ...of course I'll help, daze~!"

~0~0~

"Yeah, who is it? ...help America? Why? ...they what? Fine, I'll help the capitalist bastard..."

~0~0~

"_Hola~_! Oh, America, have you changed you mind about the marriage? ...they what? I'll kill them all! I'll be right over! Wait for me, darling~!"

~0~0~

"Burder, why are you calling me at this hour? ...what? ...I will catch the next flight over. ...and yes, Italy will come as well. Stop laughing, verdammit!"

~0~0~

"Ve~ hello? ...Germany? What, America's in trouble? ...of course I'll help! I'll make pas- Germany?"

~0~0~

"Yes? Oh, Matvey! ...oh my. Are you sure? ...I will see what I can do..."

~0~0~

"Mr. America? ...of course, sir. ...they... they what? No, not them, they wouldn't... you're sure? ...I'll be right over. Seeing you and Mr. Canada again will be nice..."

~0~0~

The last call was ended, and all three sat back. "And now, we wait." Prussia said.

They wanted war?

That's what they're getting.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...if you guess the story I referenced, you get a cookie! :D (And I do like the story, believe me. It's just... Canada? Not on America's side? Has to be blackmail.) Also, can you identify all the countries? (if you can't, you aren't a Hetalia fan.)

Anyway, this is mostly inspired by all those 'teach America a lesson' stories... not that there's a lot, just that they always seem to wimpify him... when he's y'know, a superpower. With super-strength. Duct tape ain't gonna hold him down, people. Hint: try titanium.

The other issue is the fact that they have everyone against him... when we've got Canada. On our side. Freakin' heck, our militaries are tied together! NORAD is just one example, but our defense sphere is merged into one cohesive unit. Plus we constantly run training missions together. Plus we fight in almost all our wars together.

I think this is the first story where I'm bringing in Prussia from the beginning. Honestly, with how much I'm going to use him in my 'verse, I've actually gotten over my dislike of PruCan... at least in my universe (where they have years of history together to back it). Whether I'll write it, though, is another story altogether...

Finally, whether this is just the Nations themselves or their people as well, I don't know yet. Either has its benefits and downsides, and honestly there's no reason to think I couldn't write both... except for the fact that it'd be the same story twice. :/

Also, I've posted the first chapter of Story 7. The next chapter for it should be up tomorrow... enjoy and review!


	9. Your Touch, Your Skin, Your Hands

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, What If? AU, Geography, Probable AmeCan (though nothing beyond kissing)

Bunny: Your Touch, Your Skin, Your Hands

~Nations cannot touch skin-to-skin unless they are 'unified' as one land (like the Austro-Hungarian Empire); this is why they often wear gloves and full-body clothing. There's a psychological barrier that keep them from doing so because of their land's geographic and political borders. Only, America and Canada don't have this problem anymore... and they've just found out.

(They can't touch humans either because the human would feel not just the skin and flesh they expect but the land that the Nations represent as well – hills, fields, lakes, mountains, and rivers... it's unnerving, to say the least. So they don't actually get a lot of human contact, if any at all...)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"_Papa?" Canada asked, tugging at France's leg._

_The older Nation looked down at his colony, smiled, and crouched down, ruffling the boy's hair with a gloved hand. "Yes, mon fil?"_

_Canada squirmed, suddenly nervous. "Um, papa... why don't you kiss me?"_

_France blinked. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well, today I saw someone playing with their baby, and they kissed them on the forehead and cheeks a lot, and I was confused because you don't do that..."_

_France sighed and pulled his colony into a hug. "Oh, my boy... it is not that I don't want to, but... I suppose it is one of the costs of being a Nation..."_

_Innocent violet eyes blinked at him. "What is, papa?" _

"_...we may never touch another like us directly... I am sorry, Matthieu..." _

_France caught the tiny hand midway to his cheek, instead wiping the tears away himself._

~0~0~

It had been an accident, really.

It was a hot summer day. America was hanging out with Canada at the latter's house, sharing a bucket of ice cream while they watched movies. Both of them were stripped down to their shirts and boxers, both soaked through like the rest of their clothing thanks to a water balloon fight. As a cautionary measure, they sat on opposite sides of the couch and looked before scooping more ice cream so as to avoid any skin contact.

(They still remembered what happened last time. While nausea wasn't the worst side effect of contact, it still tended to ruin the rest of the day.)

"Hey, Matt?" America asked. "Do you have any more ice cream? This one's empty."

Canada looked at the empty ice cream carton mournfully. "No, that was the last one. I knew I needed to buy more, but it kept slipping my mind. I'll go to the store this evening; I don't want it melting on the way home."

America pouted. "Well, do you have anything else cold we can eat? I'm still hungry..."

Canada rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry, Alfred. Can't you wait until dinner?"

The southern Nation muttered something before standing up. "Do ya want something to drink while I'm up?"

"Just water."

America was just returning with the water and a coke for himself when he tripped and fell forward. The drinks went flying, spilling out on the far side of the room. Neither noticed.

America was sprawled out across Canada's lap, one arm draped over his legs.

Nothing happened.

~0~0~

_As soon as he heard the sobbing, England ran over and scooped up his little brother, rocking him and asking what was wrong. After several moments of nonsensical blubbering, America had finally calmed down enough to answer._

"_I... I was playing with one of the kids from town, and I was being really careful not to hurt them 'cause you said to, but we were playing tag and I tagged them on the arm and then they just stared at me really funny and said that I felt wrong and then they left and-" _

_America was working himself towards tears again, so England quickly hushed him, rocking him until he was relatively calm again._

"_There, there... I suppose I should have warned you sooner, but I didn't think it would come up..." America's eyes, though still watery, gazed at him in confusion. England softly smiled, a gloved hand wiping tears away._

"_Do you remember when I told you why Nations couldn't touch each other, Alfred?" The colony nodded. "Well, we have a similar issue with humans as well, but for a different reason. You see, we don't just represent our people, but the land our people live on as well, and others can feel that. As Nations we understand what we're feeling, but humans can't process it, so it feels 'weird' to them, as you called it."_

"_...oh." America frowned. "...does that mean I can't touch anyone?"_

_England didn't answer._

~0~0~

They jumped away from each other, both expecting the wave of nausea to hit them at any moment.

One minute.

Five. Ten.

After fifteen minutes without any ill effects (except a small adrenaline crash), they cautiously looked each other in the eyes.

"Wh- why aren't we..." Canada started, now thoroughly confused.

America looked back to his hands, then back to Canada, a thought starting to enter his mind. Not giving his brother a chance to protest, he quickly closed the distance, grabbing the other's hands in his own.

No nausea. No sudden mental repulsion or urge to get away. Just the feeling of warm flesh enclosed in his own (and the feeling of ice underneath it, yet not).

It was _amazing_.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...well... uh... ...heh... Just a weird thought I got last night. (Why are all the weird thoughts when you're falling asleep?)

Anyway, I've seen several stories that talk about how the Nations represent the land as well, and how others can feel it. So I was wondering... what if the 'Geography Effect' was taken to its logical conclusion? What if the feeling of someone else's land was so repulsive (subconsciously) that the Nations literally could not touch each other bare-skinned?

Then I thought about how most borders (at least in Europe and Asia) are defined by geography, and then of course there's the vastly different cultures/languages/etc. in each country, and wondered how that would contribute to the effect. Finally, I wondered what difference a shared culture, 'fake' border, and shared geography would make on this 'universal' effect.

Y'know, like the one between Canada and America.

If you're wondering, the reason they couldn't touch before was because the last time they tried was before 1982, when Canada gained complete independence from Britain. Since the 'foreign' effect was still there, the repulsion was still there (although mild). But without that last buffer...

I'm not saying our cultures are the same; that's really ridiculous. I'm saying that the differences, although noticeable, are part of our similarities as well – we're different in similar ways, if that makes sense.

So, yeah, I'm not saying this is AmeCan (even though it could go there really really easily), but I thought it would be different to see what this type of innocent discovery would mean for the two of them, what with the general deprivation of contact before then (sans pets and such, but do those really make up?)

Definitely no sex, because they wouldn't know where to start anyway, but there might be kissing (simply again for the experience).

I have no clue how this would write out. :/

((PS: Since there was a tie for the next story, I've tossed up a tie-breaker poll while I write up the outline for the other story. I want to stick to one story at a time, so please tell me which you want to see first!))


	10. Where Are We?

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Fantasy X-Over AU

Bunny: Where Are We?

~Thanks to (insert method/object here), America and Canada wake up in another world! Now they (with the help of others) must help save the world in order to get back to their own... and cause some mayhem while they're at it.

(Not a HetaQuest rewrite! Although it is kinda inspired by that...)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Ulgh..."

Two forms groaned in unison, slowly returning to consciousness. America was the first to open his eyes, wincing at the sunlight shining down through the trees. For a second he idly wondered where he was, before his memories all snapped back at once. He shot up, wide awake and panicked. "Mattie?"

Another groan from beside him drew his attention, and he was never more thankful to see his brother in his life than at that moment. He carefully shook Canada awake, leaning back to avoid his brother's own panicked reaction.

"Son of a-" Canada cut himself off. "Alfred? You okay?"

"I should be asking you that." America sat back, looking around the small clearing. "...where are we, anyway?"

"..." Canada took in his surroundings as well. "...I... don't know..."

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes, and a... something... jumped out. It was angry, snarling, and had lots of teeth. America's hand automatically reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, blasting at the thing. It screeched as the first shot went through its chest, then fell dead as the second shot blew its skull open. Silence descended over the area.

"...What the hell was that?" America said faintly. "Because I really don't like the idea of those things existing. At all."

Canada shook his head, slowly creeping over to the body. "I don't know. I haven't seen or heard about anything like this." A cautious foot prodded the body, before he finally bent over to get a look at it.

America moved to join him, gun still in his hand. His eyes constantly scanned the surrounding woods, making sure another surprise wasn't waiting to jump out at them. "Well, at least we know it's not friendly, and that it's not bullet-proof. At this point, that's more than good enough for me."

Canada looked at the gun in his brother's hand. "What kind of gun is that, anyway? It looks..."

"Like Tony's work? Yeah, he's the one who made this for me, and I keep it with me wherever I go as a safety precaution."

He carefully handed the gun over to his brother, who looked it over before blinking in confusion. "Where's the magazine? I don't see a way to load more bullets in here..."

America grinned. "That's the beauty of it – it doesn't need to be reloaded. At all." At Canada's skeptical look, he explained. "I didn't get the whole explanation, but apparently Tony managed to make use of a 'sub-dimensional pocket' in order to provide infinite ammo for this. It's also made out of some kind of bio-metal so it doesn't set off metal detectors."

Canada whistled, impressed despite himself. "Well, that explains why you haven't been arrested for carrying this around yet. How come I've never seen you use it?"

The southern Nation shrugged. "Well, if the others saw it, they'd demand I get them their own 'protection guns', then they'd start World War Three. So... yeah."

Canada winced, knowing that the Europeans were indeed the types to do that, even if they claimed otherwise. "Not to mention China would have you make thousands of those for him to 'pay off your debt'."

America winced at that. "And then he'd probably turn around and take over East Asia. Yeah, it's better to keep it between us."

There was no argument there.

~0~0~

It took almost an hour of walking through the woods to stumble across a sign of civilization – a simple dirt road. In that time several more monsters (because they honestly couldn't think of anything else to call them) had attacked them, leading to America handing the gun over to his brother while grabbing a large sturdy branch for himself. This decision proved especially useful when three attacked them at once; Canada managed to blast two in the skull while his brother smashed in the last one.

"Aww man," America pouted as he tossed another broken branch away. "I thought branches were suppose to handle this type of thing!"

Canada sighed. "First off, this isn't a video game, so items aren't magically 'invincible', and secondly, I don't think anything was designed with you in mind, Mr. 'I can throw a baseball at the speed of sound'."

America grinned at that. "That was fun, even if the ball fell apart after that. I won so much cash off the others..."

"More like I won it, then you claimed it for yourself once you found out how much was bet against you. Hoser."

"Hey, if I won cash off a bet against you, wouldn't you take a chunk of it?"

"Yeah, a chunk, not all of it."

America was about to retort, but stopped. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Both turned to look at each other, then looked in the direction the noise was coming from. The smell hit them first.

"Oh my god, what the fuck-" Something strolled into sight. It was larger, uglier, and an altogether nastier version of the creatures they'd been fighting not too long ago. "Uh, I think we found the boss."

"This isn't a video game!" Never the less, the two immediately started in on the thing, but unlike the others this thing was much more durable. The bullets were only pissing it off as opposed to dropping it, and after the fifth broken branch with no visible damage America gave up and started in with his fists.

That is, until the thing stopped, screeching in pain.

But hey, fire tended to do that.

As the thing slumped to the ground, still stinking of cooked flesh, the twins turned to the newcomer who had cast the spell.

~0~0~

((Random Scene))

"It's too far away for me to hit with a spell. We'll have to track it down-"

"Oh fuck no it ain't takin' Mattie!" America growled, looking around. Seeing a large boulder, he grinned and walked over, tearing it out of the ground and, after hefting it a few times to gauge the weight while eying the trajectory, threw it one-handed, cheering when he nailed the flying beast right in the back, sending it spiraling to the ground. He wiped his hands off before running over to where he knew his brother was.

Meanwhile, everyone who had witnessed the superhuman feat of strength were busy trying to process what just happened.

~0~0~

((Another Random Scene))

"So this is where you two disappeared to." Both twirled to see the familiar white form of Nanuq, glaring at them irritably. "Do you know how long it took to track you down through the lower paths?"

Canada glomped the bear, stopping the imminent tirade as he laughed in relief at seeing his Spirit friend. "I can't believe you actually found us! We thought we were stuck here!"

Nanuq huffed, but allowed the hug. "Yes, well, you know I can't take you through the lower paths. However, I can make sure the others know where you are. Misigi should be able to get a message to them within a day."

America sighed. "Well, it's more than we expected. How long will it take to get her attention?"

"I'm here right now." A beautiful golden eagle sat on a branch above them, amused. "You were saying?"

~0~0~

((Another Random Scene))

"There's no way he can survive a wound like that! He's already lost too much blood as it is..."

America sighed, before turning back to his 'fatally wounded' brother. "You think you'll be alright, Mattie?"

Canada groaned. "It's already stopped bleeding, but I don't think I'll be able to walk for a couple days. Did I ever mention how much I hate swords?"

"I think you mentioned it a couple times already. Besides, I've got more reasons to hate them than you." He pointedly showed his brother the snapped blade of the latest sword he'd been swinging around. "They just don't make them like they used to..." He sighed in a dramatic fashion, only to be pushed over by a relatively weak shove from the northern Nation.

"No, they just don't make them for people who regularly swing trees like bats. Large trees."

"You have to admit I got Scotland's respect from that. I don't think anyone ever got close to his record before me."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So I came across this thing called HetaQuest... XD

Honestly, I had a fantasy-ish thing tossed together well before this; I just never got around to actually typing it up until now. One of the fun things about this would be the 'real-world rules' in what would usually be a standard RPG. Fun ongoing jokes would include America breaking all his weapons because he puts too much force behind his swings, or Canada complaining whenever America says 'just like an RPG!'.

Also, yes, I totally justified an infinite-ammo gun... with aliens... in a fantasy x-over. I am freaking _awesome_. :D Feel free to use it.

So... this can either be a 'make your own adventure' type of thing or it can be a crossover with any fantasy game/show/book/anime/etc. I made sure to be as vague about the monsters as possible, so it works well enough.

If anyone writes this up, they MUST include the boulder scene, because I've never seen it done but I know America would do it. Plus you can imagine everyone's faces when he lobs a boulder (or tree) almost as large as him without a sweat... and with perfect aim. (Baseball – the true American sport! Well, the tree would be caber tossing, but whatever.)

Bunny 8 (Us Against The World) is up as its own story! The next chapter should be out tomorrow!

Read and Review~!


	11. Twincest & Codependency

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, AmeCan

Bunny: Twincest & Co-dependency

~America and Canada have always been close. However, after an accident leaves Canada blind, America decides to play hero and trade an eye with his brother so that he can see again. Surprisingly, it works, but the side-effects of such a trade soon appear...

Original Request + Fill From LiveJournal (Remove all spaces)

link: ht tp :/ / hetalia-kink . livejournal . com/18439 . html?thread=62673159#t62673159

(Note: This _isn't_ my idea, but I came across it on LJ and decided it looked really interesting, especially the variant the original filler did. If the original requester comes across this, know that I am not claiming this idea, only filling it in my preferred site. And filler!anon, know that I will take this in a different direction than your own.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It started with a phone call.

America groaned as he was dragged from his half-dozing state on the couch. The phone continued to ring, and after some blind fumbling he successfully grabbed the receiver, bringing it to his ear. "Alfred Jones speaking."

Of course, he didn't just want to introduce himself as the country – if it was a wrong number or just someone not 'in the know', that would be extremely awkward to explain.

"Mr. Jones? You are the brother of a Mr. Matthew Williams, correct?" The voice was calm, professional. He felt his mouth dry.

"Yeah. D-did something happen to him?"

"There's been an accident..."

It only took a bit more than an hour to get onto a private plane north to the hospital his brother was in. The entire way, he mentally kicked himself at letting Canada – his twin – down (even though he knew there was no way he could have prevented it). It was an eye-opening experience for him; the thought that his brother could be severely crippled was something that until then had never crossed his mind.

Normally, a Nation could and would heal from whatever injuries they got, considering that they weren't entirely human and couldn't actually die (permanently, anyway) as long as their people were still theirs. Even if their bodies were torn to pieces, they would just 'reform' in a new body and go on (although it tended to take a lot out of them).

However, this accident was outside normal circumstances. Apparently the debris had done serious damage to the eyes, one of the more fragile part of the body. It would take years, possibly even decades, for the eyes to regain their normal function... if they did at all. The last part was the most frightening prospect.

He barely remembered the trip from the airport, only entering the room where his brother was lying unconscious, a large bandage covering his eyes. He carefully gripped one of the northern Nation's hands in his own, sitting quietly as thoughts chased each other through his mind.

America was eventually dragged out of his thoughts when Canada stirred a bit, quietly groaning. "Al? Where am I? Why can't I see anything?"

The panicked squirming was quickly stopped by the southern Nation's careful grip. "You're in the hospital, Matt, and you can't see because there's a bandage over your eyes."

"...oh..." He said, already drifting off again. "...'m I okay?"

America silently swallowed. "Y-yeah, of course you are! All you need is a bit more rest and you'll be outta here in no time!"

"...y're a horrible liar, Al." A weak smile was on the other's lips. Before the southern Nation could respond, Canada had fallen asleep. For a long time after America simply watched the monotonous rise-and-fall of the other's chest as he breathed. When a nurse entered the room to tell him visiting hours were over, he simply turned and left, not trusting himself with words.

~0~0~

Several weeks later, the superpower was at his brother's door, nervously fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. His brother had been out of the hospital for several days now, and he wanted to make sure everything was alright. He heard a crash and some cursing, before the door was opened by Nanuq (surprisingly in his human form, something he didn't use too often).

"He's in the kitchen." The Spirit grunted before heading in the direction of the noise. America followed, half-worried about what he'd see. The mess the kitchen was in only added to it. He knew that his brother wasn't a messy person, so seeing spilled food and drink all over was hard to process.

Canada himself stood by the fridge, blindly fumbling for something. He looked up when he heard the footsteps, eyes vaguely pointed in the direction of the doorway. "Oh, Nanuq, you're back! Who was at the door?"

Looking into those eyes (dim and sightless) hurt America more than 9/11 or Pearl Harbor ever had. He flashed his normal smile at Canada, only remembering after a second that he couldn't see it. "Hey, Mattie." He said, trying to sound like he didn't want to cry.

"...Al?" The northern Nation suddenly looked nervous, making his way towards the doorway carefully. "Are you alright?"

America chuckled weakly. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He caught his brother when he stumbled into him, pulling him into a hug. After a moment he pulled back, taking in Canada's face. "I should've been there..." he muttered. "I should've protected you... some hero I am..."

"It's not your fault, Al. It was an accident – and besides, I'll be back to normal eventually."

"But what if you don't? What if you're like this -" _forever_, he silently finished.

Canada punched his brother in the chest, grinning at the small puff of air as it was forced out of the southern Nation's body. "You need to stop worrying so much. So what if it's a few years? That's nothing compared to our lifetimes."

"I know, it's just..." How could he explain how _scared_ he was? His brother was blind. How the other Nations would react to that? Would they try to take advantage of him? Would they treat him like a outcast? The thoughts swirled around America's head, eating at his mind and making him paranoid.

If only there was someway he could give his brother his sight back; he'd gladly take up the burden himself if it meant Canada would be alright... if only he could trade places...

From a small dark corner of his mind, a small seed of an idea bloomed into existence. He considered it, and the longer he did the more resolved he became.

"..ed. Alfred!" He snapped out of his thoughts as the Nation in front of him tried to get his attention.

"Yeah, Matt?" He said distractedly, thinking about how he could spin his idea so his brother would accept it. It was a long-shot to be sure, but America had never been one to play it safe.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're being way too quiet for, well, you." There was a frown on the northern Nation's face.

Canada, always so perceptive, even when he couldn't see his face. For a brief moment he imagined that instead of the dull look in those eyes they were full of concern and worry. He felt all his doubts fade away in the memory of those violet eyes (that were always so much prettier than his).

"Matt, I have an idea..." He hesitated for just a moment, realizing exactly what he was going to suggest to his brother, before pushing on. "I was thinking that, since you won't be getting your sight back for a while-" _if he did,_ "-if maybe I could, y'know, lend you one of mine."

A long, very uncomfortable silence reigned over the kitchen. Nanuq was thankfully long gone, or the awkwardness would have been even worse.

"...What?" Canada's face was completely blank, only made more eerie by the empty eyes.

America took a deep breath. "Since my eyes still work, and I can just regrow it anyway, I was thinking that until your own sight came back I could, y'know, have your doctor take one of my eyes and give it to you so you can see..."

A mixture of shock and anger bloomed across the northern Nation's face before he grabbed the superpower, dragging him close and forcing him to look him in the eyes (even if he couldn't see, the gesture was what mattered in this case). "You... you complete _idiot_! Why would you do that..." He was near tears, and he shut his eyes, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

Arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. "Because I can't... I _can't_ just leave you like this... not when I can possibly do something about it..."

"Because you're the hero, eh?" It came out slightly bitter, not that America blamed him.

"Because you're my brother. And brothers always look out for each other." All the fear and worry seemed to seep out in that one statement, and Canada paused. "Matt, please, I don't want to see you like this anymore..."

That seemed to crumble any objections the other had. Instead he sighed, a wry smile on his lips. "You do realize there's a good chance this won't work, right?"

Determination filled the superpower. "It has to."

~0~0~

The first to be brought out of the drug-induced coma was America, who groaned as feeling slowly seemed to return to his body. It took him a minute to register the cautious voice of the doctor who had done the operation, since he couldn't see anything with the bandage over his eyes.

"Mr. Jones..." Even in the know, the doctor still used their human names as a security measure. "Something came up during the surgery..."

Worry flooded his heart. Had something happened to Canada? Did the trade not work? He voiced his thoughts to the doctor.

"No, sir, the surgery went very well, and the eye has already shown signs of functioning just fine. The problem is with your own eyes."

Well. That didn't sound good. "What's wrong?"

"...well, to put it simply, your eye – the one you traded to your brother – refused to regrow. I'm not sure whether it's because it's still intact, if misplaced, or if it's for some other reason, but after several hours we decided to simply put in a glass substitute until whatever was wrong cleared up."

"...But?" That didn't sound like the whole story.

"...your body was not very fond of the intruder, to say the least. It practically spit it out. We didn't know what to do, until someone suggested using your brother's eye as a replacement, since it was already clear that your bodies weren't rejecting the other's tissue." A moment of silence to let the news sink in. "It seems that, in a strange quirk of fate, the two of you are now in the same situation."

"...oh..." That had not been expected. A hand unconsciously went to the bandage, feeling the area over the eye that used to belong to his brother.

It certainly explained the strange feeling he'd had the whole time.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So... I was kinda in a slump after the double-update the other day, and couldn't bring myself to write. I started browsing through older fills on LiveJournal and came across this treat. The only issue... is that while that fill was nice and all, it kinda went too fast for me.

But I felt inspired. Really, really inspired.

So I wrote this. And I hope that at some point in the future I'll be able to write it out fully (but not until I can actually write smut/sex, which will probably be a while).

Hopefully I'll be getting out more chapters of the other stories soon, but until then I hope you enjoy this small bunny. (And man I'm writing more pairing stuff... why~?)

Oh, one last question – would you guys like to see more one-shots like Still Alive? Because I had a few ideas for one featuring Russia... and maybe I could do the other main characters as well... thoughts?

EDIT: Okay, since someone (oniongrass) pointed out that something as serious as an eye transplant would require consent from all parties involved, I decided to rewrite the prompt so it came out a bit more realistic. I don't know how many people will be rereading this, so please leave a PM telling me what you think about this.


	12. Please Notice Me!

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Darker Themes

Bunny: Please Notice Me!

~So, you've noticed how in my stories Canada doesn't suffer from his canon counterpart's invisibility? Well, what if he suddenly did? How would he take it? How would America take it?

Canada wakes up, only to find everyone's forgotten him and constantly don't notice him or mistake him for America. Confused and hurt, he turns to his brother who seems to be the only one unaffected by the strange changes... but why did it happen in the first place? And why would they target Canada?

(Inspired by all the stories that take the 'Who?' jokes way too far, to where it's kinda sickening. Also inspired by the story Manifest Destiny by Phoenix-Fire Flower.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

One week.

One _fucking_ week.

One week of being ignored, forgotten, or mistaken for his brother. Of making plans only to have the others forget they had ever made them. One week of desperately trying to get someone, anyone, to notice him. Heck, even his boss forgot about him half the time! His boss!

It was five hours and seventeen minutes into the seventh day of what Canada believed to be the worst time of his life when his brother finally approached him, a box of donuts under his arm. A peace offering.

"Hey, Matt, I'm really really sorry about yesterday. I mean, we had the day planned for weeks and it just completely slipped my mind and..." He took a deep breath. Handed the box to his brother. "I'm sorry. Can we just, I dunno, hang out today? I really wanna make it up to you..."

Canada looked at the pleading expression on America's face. Down to the box of donuts which, he noted, came from Timmy's.

Then he burst into tears.

A panicked pair of arms wrapped around him, and the sound of America's voice washed over him as he tried desperately to find out what was wrong so he could fix the problem and _damnit please don't cry you're too awesome for that Mattie please_- He continued to cry, allowing himself to be held as all the frustration and hurt of the past week (and maybe longer) just poured out all at once.

A small part of his mind groaned at how much of a girl he was being, but he shoved it away, allowing himself the chance to just enjoy the attention that up until a week ago he had taken for granted.

Eventually the tears dried out, and Canada allowed himself to be held by his brother, just enjoying the simple act of knowing he actually existed to someone. After a long stretch of silence, the southern Nation finally spoke.

"What's going on, Matt? I know we had plans yesterday but they weren't that big a deal... at least that's what I thought..."

A light sniff. "It's not you, Al, it's just this whole week..." A silent hug, asking him to go on. "For the past week, everything's been so weird. No one notices me, or if they do they either mistake me for you or completely forget who I am. I haven't seen or heard from Nanuq, and I haven't actually had a full conversation with anyone at all. It's like I've stopped existing for everyone, and I hate it because I was almost starting to believe I actually didn't exist..."

"Why would they do that?" America sounded genuinely confused. "I mean, sometimes you're kinda quiet but it's not like you're invisible or anything..."

"I don't know..." It was only a whisper, but his brother heard it anyway and gave him another light squeeze. "I just don't know..."

Another long stretch of silence. "Well, there's the meeting next week at your place... maybe we can ask England what's going on-"

"I tried that already." A beat. "He forgot who I was until I told him my name. Three times. And that I was the country above you and a former colony of his."

A sharp intake of breath. "The fuck... even England? Fuck, if he can't remember you... What about France?"

The northern Nation shook his head. "For a second, but England distracted him and he forgot about me."

"...Gilbert?"

Another shake.

"Ukraine? Netherlands? Cuba?"

"I haven't seen any of them yet, but..."

A sigh. "I get it; you don't want to see them forgetting you too..."

Canada said nothing, just wrapped his arms around his brother and allowed himself to pretend he was the little brother again, just like when America had had his growth spurt before his rebellion.

~0~0~

The meeting went downhill very quickly. In fact, the first sentence was enough to sent everything off.

"America, since you're hosting this meeting, why aren't you up there opening it?" England complained shortly after Canada had started speaking.

America's face twisted in confusion. "Um, I'm not hosting, Mattie is..."

"Who?"

"...Matthew. Canada. My brother. The guy above me? Your colony?" At the continued blank look, America's face lost more and more emotion. "Oh come on, he's standing right there!" He yelled, waving at the other Nation, who was now apparently memorizing the floor.

What really did it, however, was the scoff from China. "Stop fooling around, America. I don't know why you feel the need to lie just to get attention..."

Canada's face broke. America's face went completely blank.

Without saying a word, he stood up, calmly walked over to China...

And punched his face in.

There was a long moment of shocked silence.

"That... is for forgetting Mattie."

As the other Nations started yelling at him while taking the now unconscious and bloody China out of the room, the superpower turned to his brother, only to see him darting out of the room. America ran after him.

"Mattie! Wait, Mattie!" He tried desperately to get the other to stop, but the northern Nation just kept running, and soon America had lost him. He resisted the urge to kick a nearby wall, not wanting to damage one of his brother's cities even the slightest. If this had been his country, he wouldn't've lost the other no matter how far he ran, but Canada had the home field advantage in this case.

"Okay America, think. Where would Mattie go when he's upset?" After a long moment of thought, it clicked. He started heading towards his car, knowing he had a drive ahead of him.

~0~0~

Two hours later, he was sitting inside an old cabin, sipping at the hot chocolate he had bought for himself at the Timmy's he had driven by. Across from him, Canada sat silently, the only sign of life the slight movement of the double double as he sipped at it. Neither particularly felt like speaking, because both knew what the conversation would inevitably turn to.

America's phone rang for the seventh time. He finished his drink, checked the number, and answered. "What do you want, England?" He really wasn't in the mood to hear another lecture from his former mentor, especially when he wasn't in the wrong.

"Bloody hell, is that how you greet everyone nowadays?"

"Only jerks who forget about their own colonies."

"Look, I'm calling about that-"

"I'm really not in the mood to hear excuses."

"I'm sorry!" It was loud enough that Canada looked up from his drink to gaze at the phone.

"...excuse me?"

"I said... that I am sorry. About forgetting Canada." It sounded like he meant it.

America nearly hung up the phone, but Canada grabbed it from him, putting it to his ear. "Why?"

"Canada? I... I honestly don't know what I was thinking. It seemed like whenever I tried to remember you, the memories just kept fading from my grasp. I know you don't want my excuses, but it's the truth. I... I looked it up. In one of my books.

"My boy, I believe you've been cursed."

A long moment of silence. "...c-cursed?"

America grabbed the phone back, putting it to speakerphone. "England, what do you mean by 'cursed'?"

A sigh. "I mean cursed, as in a magical spell that brings misfortune to whoever it is cast on."

"That's not what I meant! Why Mattie?"

"If I knew that, America, I would be able to reverse the effects already. All spells are determined by two things: the caster and the intent. If I knew one, I could figure out the other, but right now I am at a loss..."

America's hand hit the table. "Intent? I'll give you intent! Someone wants to ruin Mattie's life!"

"Al! Calm down!" Canada grabbed his brother's arms, know that the superpower wouldn't yank away for fear of injuring him.

"I have to agree; getting angry isn't going to make this any easier to solve... wait, why didn't you forget?"

America flinched. "Well, I kinda did for a bit... but I remembered almost right away! I just thought it was stress from work making me forget, but..."

There was silence on the other end. After a minute, just as he was about to hang up, a large thump sounded from the speakers, along with a cough from someone who had inhaled dust. "Hold on a moment..."

The sound of pages being flipped through was the only sound for several minutes. Finally, it stopped. After a minute, the voice on the other side of the line spoke in a quiet voice.

"...Oh. Oh dear."

Well. That didn't sound good.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I hope my loathing of invisible!forgotten!Canada came through in this. I'd hate to think that people still seem to think that this type of... thing... is acceptable, no, hilarious.

Can you tell I'm a little upset?

Yeah, I just reread an older story (listed at the top) and I find it amazing how, with all the other countries supposedly being 'so much more mature', they would end up doing something so petty as ignoring a fellow Nation (on purpose or accidentally, it doesn't matter). It's just... it's not funny anymore, guys. Stop it. PLEASE.

Anyway, now that this is off my chest, I hope you can understand why I don't use the invisible joke at all. (If I wasn't clear before, it's because I don't find it funny anymore. It's kinda sickening now.) I know I can't tell you to stop liking those kinds of stories, but please realize that I just... (sigh)

As for what the curse was... I have no clue. Nor do I have an idea of what England found. It's just the only explanation I could come up with. Maybe I'll figure it out someday. Or maybe you guys will first and you'll tell me. o3o

Oh, yeah, before I forget, I tossed up another poll with what characters you'd like to see oneshots or character studies for. So... yeah. Also, if you want to talk about any of my bunnies or stories, or even if you just want to chat or ask questions, please check out my forum at:

forum . fanfiction forum/Ashynarrs_Chat_Show/110378/

Excuse me, I need to go hug a Canadian now. (leaves)


	13. Strings and Secrets

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Vinland!verse

Bunny: Strings and Secrets

~It's been fifty years since the revelation of America and Canada's true origins, and once again China finds himself... bored. So he uses his Sight to look at the current relations between Nations (represented by strings), only to notice something very interesting between the twins... **two** strings. Curious, he decides to find out exactly what it means... (Sequel to 'Lost Colonies')

((Based on the 'red string' myth, but more along the lines of 'China's Red String of Fate' here:

hetalia-kink . livejournal . com (slash) 17465 . html?thread=54415929#t54415929

and 'Color' here: www. fanfiction .net (slash) s/6551793/1/Color

And, of course, one particular line from 'Lost Colonies'... you know the one.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Another World Meeting, another handful of wasted hours as China listened to the younger Nations bicker and fight amongst themselves. He sighed, letting his gaze wander around the room. It lingered on Japan for a moment, taking in the polite expression that meant he was bored out his mind. He caught China's wandering eyes and nodded slightly, the older Nation returning it before moving on.

Not all meetings between the Nations dissolved into this mire of chaos, but it happened often enough for it to lack whatever appeal it might have had otherwise. For a moment he considered just leaving while the others were distracted, but he was obligated by duty as the oldest Nation currently alive to set an example for the rest, so he simply sat, bored out of his mind.

On a whim, he pulled up a bit of magic, allowing him to see the strings that represented the relations between the Nations in much the same way as the Nations themselves represented their people. It had quite a while since he had used it last, almost sixty years in fact, and he was curious as to how things had changed.

Some were no different – the tie between Germany and North Italy, for example, was as strong as ever with its lovely swirl of colors. Others, like the one between America and Russia had changed dramatically, no longer frayed or dominated by the oil-black of the Cold War. His gaze wandered from string to string, each coming into and out of focus as his old eyes settled on them before moving on.

Finding nothing that truly surprised him (after all, he was very good at keeping track of the relations between Nations even without his Sight), he was about to let the magic fade when a flash of silver caught his eye. Blinking in surprise, he glance around the room, trying to figure out where it came from...

There! America had started talking to his brother Canada about something, waving his hands as he conveyed whatever crazy idea he had in mind. He could barely make it out, but beside their thick rainbow string was a faint ghost of another.

Without a second thought, he pulled up more magic, earning startled glances from his siblings. However, he had just seen something he hadn't thought possible - a second string. And not one of the usual colors, either – no, this string was a brilliant silver, almost as if it had been dipped in moonlight.

It was bizarre, to be certain. In all his years, he had never seen anything like this, and it both scared him and... excited him. For the first time in centuries, here was something _new_. Something he didn't know, something he hadn't predicted or otherwise seen coming.

China was startled out of his thoughts by a polite cough next to him. His gaze reluctantly tore away from this new puzzle to settle upon Japan, whose eyes were questioning even as his face remained impassive. "China-san." He said, bowing politely.

"Japan." He returned the bow, his eyes still flickering back even as he gave his younger brother most of his attention.

The island Nation's eyes followed the elder's gaze across the room, his lips slightly down-turned. "You seem very interested in what America-san is saying to his brother. Is something the matter?"

China's eyes gleamed with magic and excitement. "You have hardly forgotten everything I've taught you. Why not See for yourself?" He tilted his head towards the twins, giving Japan a silent invitation. Out of the corner of his eye he could see South Korea and Vietnam making their way over as well, curiosity burning in their eyes.

Another pull of magic, but this time from the Nation beside him. Japan frowned, his eyes trying desperately to pick out what had so entranced his brother. His eyes shined with the light gold of magic.

"You need more." China said quietly, so only the ears of his siblings picked it up. Confused, the other two started pulling up magic themselves, while Japan drew more in himself. The island Nation gasped lightly, his eyes widening in shock. "A second string..."

Korea and Vietnam gasped in unison soon after, less reserved than their older siblings.

"It's so lovely!" The female Nation whispered, entranced.

"What does it mean, big brother?" Korea asked, turning to the elder Nation.

China shook his head. "I do not know. It is... new."

There was a moment of silence.

"You have never seen this before?" Vietnam asked, surprised.

"I think I would remember seeing silver strings, little sister."

She blushed. "W-well, if anyone had seen it before, it would be you..."

Japan looked thoughtful. "We seem to have a puzzling mystery..."

Korea grinned. "I invented mysteries, you know. There's no way we can't figure this out!"

The other three rolled their eyes.

~0~0~

Japan rang the doorbell, nervously fingering the bag in his hand. It held several of his latest games, and he had decided to bring them over himself so he could get a closer look at the string that had held his interest since his older brother had pointed it out at the last meeting.

The door opened, and America grinned once he saw who it was. "Hey, Kiku! You brought over the new games?"

He bowed slightly. "Hai." He pretended to look surprised at seeing the extra pair of sneakers in the hallway. "Oh, I did not realize you had other guests over..."

America slapped him on the shoulders, getting an internal wince from the island Nation. "It's no prob – Mattie is hanging out for the weekend! I figured we could all play since he's pretty good at your games too... not as good as me, of course!" He laughed.

"You say that like I don't regularly kick your ass at the first-person shooters!" Canada yelled from the living room. America turned his back to Japan to yell something at his brother, and Japan's eyes flashed gold as he quickly drew in the magic he had quietly been gathering during the exchange.

The silver string was right there within his reach... but it would be too strange if he tried to grab for it now, not when the superpower's attention would come back to him in a flash if he made any sudden movements. He allowed the magic to fade just in time for America to finish his exchange, turning back to the island Nation.

"Don't just stand out there, dude! C'mon, the system's already set up!" America stepped to the side to let him in, closing the door behind him. Once Japan handed him the bag, the Nation rushed back to the living room to join his brother, leaving him alone in the hall.

A small notebook and pencil was pulled from inside his shirt, and he jotted down a few sentences before returning both to their hiding spot.

_I have successfully managed to arrive at America's house while both brothers are present. _

_I was only able to get a quick glance at the string, but it is clearly just as thick as the regular string between the two. Perhaps this has some significance?_

_...I do not think it is natural. But I need proof before I continue this line of thought._

"Hey, Japan, hurry up, we're about to start without you!"

Yes... proof. Perhaps he would spend the night...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: ...so... I might have been looking at AmeCan fanart... and I might have noticed several with the Red String... and I might have gotten curious and looked it up on TVTropes... and I might have read a couple stories involving 'strings'... and I might have just reread 'Lost Colonies'...

So... yeah. I was wondering how exactly the Spirit-bond between the two would be represented, and I remembered a line I wrote, specifically:

_"No matter what happens, always protect each other. You are twice bound by blood, now and forever; what unites you is far greater than whatever may divide you." _

Yeah... that means two strings... and combined with Sight, it leads to a very interesting story about the 'secret' getting out. (Plus this is character practice for the Asians I mean what?) What can I say? It's something new to the guy, and would he just let something like that go unexplored?

Oh, and when they find out... _oh_, the chaos... Mmm... (The reason he didn't notice before was because... well... it was usually overshadowed by the other strings, plus he's never used it when the two are in the came room before.)

...and no, I did not give any specific colors to any of the strings I mentioned other than the silver one, just vague mixtures you can take anyway you want... you can use the color scheme from Colors or imagine their meaning for yourself...


	14. Vanishing Trick

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Mystery, Magic

Bunny: Vanishing Trick

-Have you ever read those stories when one of the twins disappears or dies, leaving the other with all their land and people? Yeah, now do you remember the ones where everyone forgets the other brother existed? This is one of those... except the remaining twin doesn't forget at first. He remembers... very very well.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Will anyone notice I'm gone?_

America shot up with a flash, pale and shaking. Something was wrong, very very wrong. It felt like there was a part of him missing that he hadn't been aware of but was vital to his sanity and health. With a shaking hand, he picked up the phone and dialed.

_"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is out of service..."_

No... he tried the cellphone.

_"We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is out of service..."_

No no no no... he dialed again, this time farther out. It picked up on the third ring.

"Bloody hell, America, why are you calling me this early in the morning? Shouldn't you still be asleep?"

He swallowed. "I don't know. Something wrong, and I can't get a hold of Mattie..."

A moment of silence. "Who?"

"Mattie. Matthew. Canada. My brother. The country above me?"

"America, you're delusional. There's no one above you - all that land is yours, all the way to the pole."

He didn't hear anything else, hanging up in the middle of the other's questioning. He tossed on clothes, and rushed out his door and to his car at three thirty-two in the morning. He drove north, only barely remembering to not pump the gas and speed his way north past the -

No border.

No _border_.

No. Border.

His heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour as he approached where his brother's house had been, only to find an empty clearing.

He stepped out the car in a daze, the pre-dawn light making the whole place appear mystical. He stood in the middle of the clearing, where the kitchen would have been. He could still see the annoyed face of his brother as he bugged him to make the pancakes faster, both knowing that it wouldn't speed up the process.

"Mattie..." he whispered, collapsing to his knees.

Something was very very wrong.

~0~0~

_I just want to go away forever..._

He didn't know when he'd made his way back to his house. The whole experience seemed unreal, like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from.

But he didn't wake up.

People called, people who had never cared, who he had never spoken to before, asking if everything was alright. Apparently his frantic calls to England and France had gotten around, and people wanted to know why the largest country in the world was panicking.

That was a laugh. Hadn't he and his brother (_he was real, he was real, no matter what any of them said_) joked about uniting once or twice, just to annoy Russia? Hadn't they, just yesterday, talked about how how close they were and how it seemed no one else could tell the difference between their people these days?

It was a joke.

A joke.

He suddenly didn't find it funny anymore.

In fact, a lot of things seemed less vibrant than they had before, without his brother, his twin, his other half, to brighten things with his presence.

He wasn't sure how long things had been like this. People checked in on him, made sure he was alright, and in his usual polite manner he dismissed them. And they left, because no one wanted to anger the superpower, the powerhouse of the world.

But he wasn't alright.

He never would be.

Not without America.

How often had he glanced at the door, expecting his southern neighbor to barge in at any time, demanding food or whatever else? How often would things descend into a battle of words, before both laughed and moved on, neither taking the insults seriously?

But that was gone. It was a hole in his mind and soul, gaping and bleeding, and he knew his sanity was leaking away.

"Al..." he whispered, curling into himself on the bed.

Something was very very wrong.

~0~0~

_I can't handle this emptiness inside me..._

"There's something wrong with him." England said, putting down his cup with a glance at the person across from him.

France swirled the wine in his glass, staring at it contemplatively. "I don't understand."

A frustrated sigh. "After that phone call a while back about some imaginary brother of his, he hasn't responded to any of my calls or messages. He's withdrawn into himself, and the few people who have checked in on him tell me he's looking like he's going through the Great Depression all over again."

France frowned. "Surely it is not that serious. There is nothing wrong with his economy, and his people are doing fine."

"That's just it! He doesn't have a reason to be sick!"

"Perhaps we should check in on him? Just to see for ourselves."

With that, the two boarded a plane to the other continent, and after reaching the young Nation's house rang the doorbell. When no one answered it after a long moment, England tried the door, only to find it unlocked.

"Really, you'd think he'd be more cautious." He muttered as the two of them made their way down to the bedroom. It was also unlocked, and they quietly opened the door... only to stare in horror at the sight before them.

"Bloody hell..." "Mon dieu..."

~0~0~

_I'm falling, and you aren't there to catch me..._

China frowned, staring at the sight before him.

At any other time, he might have enjoyed seeing the North American Federation like this, but this was something else entirely.

"What's wrong with him?" The island Nation asked, deeply concerned.

Should he answer? "He's dying."

"What?" Both European Nations cried. "Why?"

He grabbed their hands in one of his own, pouring magic through them so that they could see the strings as well. "Do you see this string here?" He pointed at one in particular, thick and colorful, but which seemed to fade into nothing. "He has a tie, a powerful tie, to something on the other side, and his body can't handle the strain, so it's... shutting down."

"Well, can't you just cut it or something? I refuse to let my little brother die because something was trying to drag him to the afterlife!" England growled.

China shook his head. "I tried that already, but the second I touched it he grabbed me and told me, very clearly, that he would end it all if I tried to cut the tie to his brother."

"So you listened to him?" France balked. "He can barely move - what kind of threat is that?"

China looked them both in the eyes. "The kind of threat by someone who has nothing to lose."

There was no response to that.

Something was very very wrong.

~0~0~

Drowning. Darkness. Confusion.

_Brother? _

_Where are you?_

_Are you hiding?_

_I can't find you..._

Emptiness. Sorrow. Loneliness.

_Please come out..._

_I need you..._

_Please..._

_..._

Loss. Pain. Desire.

_...brother..._

_... _

_...something's wrong..._

_I can't feel you..._

A hand outstretched, reaching.

_Please, don't leave..._

_I don't want to be alone..._

_Don't leave me alone! _

_DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

An End.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So originally I was just gonna leave this up as a random oneshot drabble on my forum... but I started thinking on it and I realized I could etch out an outline for this in my head. Thus I allowed this bunny to join his brethren in the bunny box.

The basic idea I had for this was that something from the other side (evil spirits, dark god, whatever) wanted to weaken the world by taking out the Nations that could really threaten it – the twins (and through them their spirit companions). So they pretty much mess with reality, leaving each of the twins in their own 'false universe' where they alone represent the majority of the North American continent.

Needless to say, the twins don't react well to it. At first it's just the shock of 'holy fuck what's wrong with everything something's wrong'... then it gets worse. You see, those strings I mentioned last bunny? They're still connected. And the strain on them as the string connects them from two different realities is almost too much for their bodies to handle (especially since they're trying to get used to having twice as much land as before).

From there I've only got faint ideas of the Nations trying to figure out what's wrong. I like to imagine it ending with the two managing to reunite in the original universe, but the effect of both of them representing the same land sort of lingers on for a while. Just cause. (Shut up it gives me feels!)


	15. The Star Gate Program (InProgress)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Stargate X-Over

Bunny: The Star Gate Program

-It was a discovery unlike any other. A gateway to another world, to the entire _universe_, was in their hands... and America and Canada were going to make full use of it. And maybe save the galaxy while they're at it.

((inspired by Stargate Reopened))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((June 1995))

Sure, they'd seen the tapes of it from that ill-fated mission fifty years ago, but seeing it in person was something else entirely. America and Canada watched breathlessly as the wormhole settled into its gravity-defying pool, rippling in a non-existent breeze. The rover went through, and as the data started streaming back calculations were already being made as to where it went.

The first person to finish the calculations stared at the answer, confused. "Sir, I can't have this right..."

America came over, scanning the paper and choking at the answer she'd gotten. As the others finished with all their answers matching, it seemed that there was no getting around it – the probe has traveled more than _three hundred light-years_ in a matter of _seconds._ There was no doubt this was alien tech. He'd have to talk to Tony about it later.

As the gate shut off thirty-eight minutes after activation, the data was compiled and triple-checked, and eventually a green light was given to human exploration after several hours. The superpower quivered in excitement.

"Al, you know they're probably not going to let you go, right?" His brother asked him one night, waiting as the plans were quickly tossed together to send a team through the gateway to that new world.

"How'll they stop me? C'mon Matt, we're talking about traveling to another planet – it's something I've wanted to do for ages!" His eyes shone with the same excitement he'd felt when Armstrong and Buzz had landed on the moon forty-five years ago.

"It's just... what if you don't come back? Like Littlefield..."

A hand clasped on the northern Nation's shoulder. "Please, bro, this time we've got Daniel, so I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, I'm the hero, and heroes never stay down for long!"

Canada sighed. "You... there's no way I'm going to talk you out of this, is there?"

America laughed. "Nope, not this time, bro. This is big; I can't just sit back and do nothing when my people – _our _people – are about to make history again."

A light chuckle. "Almost slipped up there."

The superpower flushed. "Sorry... I'm just really hyped up about this... it's like the moon landing all over again! But I'll be stepping out this time!"

Canada lightly punched his brother in the shoulder, earning a mock-glare. "Just be careful, alright? I really don't want to explain to the others exactly why you went missing."

It was only partially a joke. Neither wanted to reveal this big a secret to the others quite yet... it might be selfish, but this was a huge opportunity for them to get ahead of the crowd. And who knows? Maybe they'd find other friendly civilizations, and they could start up trade with them.

~0~0~

The day the mission was to go out, America stood beside Jackson, only centuries of military training keeping him from bouncing up and down and giggling like a schoolgirl, even though giddiness still oozed off of him. He knew the other soldiers were just as excited as he was, even if their training prevented them from even thinking about acting as anything other than professional.

When the gate opened again, he could feel his hair standing on end as the wave of energy from the gate swept over him. One by one, the soldiers went through, until finally it was just him and Jackson still on Earth. When it seemed the archaeologist wasn't in a hurry to move, he clapped a friendly hand on the man's shoulder, encouraging him to go through. America turned and waved at his brother, before he too walked through-

_**dissolution speeding flying stars speeding past twisting falling on and on and on**_

-and emerged from the other side feeling like he'd just come out of a freezer. Heat quickly returned, and he looked around the room in barely concealed excitement. The soldiers had already moved out of the room, leaving just him, Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel in the gate room.

"Jones!" The man snapped at him, and America remembered he was pretending to be a lower rank than the man calling for him, so he quickly made his way out to where the other soldiers were already setting up a camp inside what looked like a hallway. There were windows and a doorway letting sunlight pour in, and he could already feel the heat from outside curling into the room.

Once he and the others had finished setting up, the Nation made sure to get onto one of the perimeter patrols so that he could get a better feel for the planet. The desert had been surprising but somewhat expected with the architecture, but turning around to see three moons? That was something else entirely.

He came back from patrol to find the colonel groaning, head in his hands. "Sir?" He asked, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Apparently Jackson can't get us back, because there's no tablet or any other signs of a return address."

...oh. Well, he hoped Canada wouldn't be too mad at him. "Maybe it's somewhere else, sir?"

Only a grunt in reply. He decided to leave before he was chewed out for being pushy, and found Daniel eating one of the chocolate bars he'd brought with him. America grinned, sitting down beside the man.

"Doctor." He greeted, chewing on a ration bar of his own and wishing it was something edible instead. He was extremely thankful when Daniel offered a bar to him, and quickly polished it off before anyone else saw. The other man was amused.

"You're a bit young to be a... lieutenant, right? Don't look a day over twenty, if that."

America chuckled. "I'm older than I look – I'm just amazing like that. And yeah, Lieutenant Jones at your service."

He hummed in acknowledgment. "Are you going to chew me out on not magically finding us a way back as well?"

The Nation frowned. "Who did that?"

The man flushed a bit. "Well, the colonel didn't really, just gave me a look before telling me to keep looking. I'm sure the others are thinking that, though..."

America clapped him on the back, knocking the man forward a bit. "Nah, we've been in worse situations, believe it or not. At least we have shelter and food; we can last out until you or someone else finds the address home."

Daniel gave him a searching look, before relaxing and sighing in relief. "I... that's good to hear. I felt bad for not being able to find anything."

A shrug. "Shit happens, and you can't do anything about it. We'll find something soon, so no worries, alright?"

He got a smile in return. "Thank you. I think I needed that."

The Nation stood up, stretching. "No problem. Now, I think you should get some rest – we're going to be doing a bit of exploring outside tomorrow.

~0~0~

((time jump))

After almost a week of restlessness waiting for something to happen, he almost couldn't believe it when the sirens went off. He quickly made his way to the control room just in time to see the gate settle back into a pool. There was a silent moment where nothing moved, all the soldiers already in position, guns aimed. Finally someone stepped through. Canada couldn't help but return the grin his brother sent him.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe the adventure we had!" The southern Nation waved up at the booth even as the soldiers stood down and the others started coming though as well. It only took a few seconds for the other Nation to make his way down, ignoring decorum to give his brother a tight hug before pulling back and whacking him in the head.

"What the hell, Matt? I save a whole planet from an evil alien and this is the thanks I get?" The superpower pouted, but was quickly replaced with a grin before he puled his brother close, allowing the other to smell the blood and sand and dust on him.

"Jones!" Colonel O'Neill snapped. "You're needed at the debriefing."

America sighed, grinning at his twin. "Well, we'd better get to that debriefing. I have a lot to talk to my boss about..." The grin faded away, leaving an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "Including the fact that the good general apparently thought it was a great idea to send a rigged nuke as part of our supplies."

Canada paled, and realized that this would be no normal debriefing. His brother gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and both made their way towards the future, neither truly prepared who what lay in store ahead.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Okay, yeah, I love Stargate. Like, _love_ love it. And so I reread 'Stargate Reopened' and watched the original Stargate movie again and went 'hey, you know, I bet America would love that program' and then I went 'wait, that IS his program...' and then yeah. Bunny. Poof! Out of nowhere.

The Stargate Program was under the control of NORAD. That mean I'm completely legit when I bring the twins into this. The added bonus of there being, like, nothing in this crossover section is just a plus, because there's no way I'm copying anyone's idea.

Anyway, changes start with America being part of the team through (yes, he did sneak his way onto the team. He's America, what do you expect?) while Canada is back in the control center. From there, Al has a great adventure, meets Abydos, and frees the slaves and generally feels all heroic. Then I might just kinda expand from there in a way kinda like, but definitely different from, 'Stargate Reopened' (in simple but sensible things like military bases and humanitarian efforts and yada yada etc.)

From there, it might expand further, to things like the reveal to the rest of the world and all that exciting stuff. Maybe even Atlantis. Who knows? (But probably not...) So yeah, a more realistic bent on Stargate, but still interesting and fun. (Hopefully.) Oh... and I'm really really tempted to make Tony and Asgardian. (Because why not?)


	16. How To Raise Your Dragon

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Dragons~!, Not a Crossover

Bunny: How To Raise Your Dragon

~While on a nice vacation out in the deep Canadian wilderness, the twins come across a cave entrance that leads to a huge cavern system. They find a strange-looking rock, and in the middle of inspecting it it hatches, revealing a baby amphithere inside. Now they're stuck raising the young dragon since it won't leave them alone...

((Shamelessly using my old 'Dragonology' book plus whatever I can find on the internet. Dragons~!))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((1950s))

They were deep in the British Columbia wilderness when they came across the cave. Of course, America immediately wanted to go exploring, while Canada advised caution.

"I don't know this cave system at all... what if we get lost in there?"

The superpower clapped his brother on the back, laughing. "C'mon Matt, it's your land, right? I bet you could get us outta the cave blindfolded! Besides, we could take pictures – I bet no one's ever been to these caves!"

That was true, of course – they were far from all the standard tourism areas, using the northern Nation's keen sense of his own land to find places they could just be alone for a while. It was a chance for them to truly relax, without any outside irritants to bother them for the month.

Canada sighed. "Alright Al, but if something happens I'm blaming you."

"Relax, what'll be in there except maybe some bats or bears?" America was already approaching the entrance, before stopping at the edge of the sudden clearing around the entrance.

His brother joined him, frowning puzzled at the scorched trees. "Maybe there was a wildfire?" Those happened all the time – it was nature's way of making room for new growth. But these scorch marks didn't look like the random burnings of wildfire.

...it was probably just his imagination.

They entered the cave proper, which after a short downward path opened up into a large cavern with a multitude of offshoots. It was noticeably warmer in here, probably from latent heat trapped in the darkness. The flashlight moved about every which way, illuminating everything the room had to offer.

"This is so cool..." America commented, awed. They'd been caving before, in places where human touch had infiltrated, leaving a slight wrongness to the whole thing. But this... this was completely natural. It was something else.

They decided to go by the age-old rule of following the wall, leaving themselves a clear path back to the entrance – a precaution that might not have really been necessary but was helpful none-the-less. As they descended further down, the atmosphere grew even warmer, past what was the norm for caverns.

"Could this connect to a magma chamber or something?" The superpower asked his twin, who frowned for a minute before shaking his head.

"There's nothing active for miles – whatever's making these caves warm isn't from that."

"Huh," America said, pausing. "I think there's another cavern up ahead."

It was indeed, and though it wasn't as large as the one near the entrance, it was still impressive. Canada's eyes scanned the room, before his eye caught something as the light passed by. "Al, point the flashlight back over there where it just was."

The southern Nation obliged, pausing when he too saw what his brother had seen. "That... is the weirdest looking rock I have ever seen."

It wasn't quite smooth, what with all the grooves and ridges and pockmarks, but it wasn't quite natural either. America moved forward, running a hand over it, eyes widening.

"Matt, this thing is warm! Come feel it!"

The northern Nation did after a moment, and was shocked to feel the heat that seemed to roll off of it. In fact, he could almost swear it was moving...

The rock rocked. Neither Nation breathed. Their gazes slowly turned to meet each other.

"M-Matt, that was you, right?" America asked, nervous.

"I-I thought that was you..." Canada responded.

Both slowly turned back to the ro- egg, which had just rocked again. They could hear a small cracking sound, and through the next half-hour neither even thought of moving, too busy watching the crack slowly expand, chips falling off to the floor.

The first glimpse of the baby inside was a tiny snout, glimmering green. Soon it was pushing its way out, until all at one the egg split open, depositing the surprised young creature onto the cavern floor. It huffed, taking in its surroundings, not noticing the two watching it wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"I... Is that what I think it is?" The southern twin asked, eyes locked onto the little newborn.

"If you're seeing a living, breathing dragon too, then yes, that's probably what it is."

The chick, upon hearing their quiet voices, directed its attention to the twins, who only now were realizing that _holy crap they were in the same room as a baby dragon and where the hell was it's __mother oh god-_

It crooned at them, approaching and nudging America's leg, who reflexively withdrew it. It chirped, confused, before turning to the other Nation, who was backing away slowly. The flashlight lay abandoned on the floor, it's light illuminating the shimmering green scales of the baby dragon as it slithered past, wings half-unfurled to reveal vaguely bat/moth-like wings.

Canada hit the wall, eyes closed as he waited for an attack... that never came. Instead he felt a cool yet warm form crawl up him, before he felt something firm bump him in the cheek. His eyes opened to stare straight into the dragon's eyes, and for a long moment he was lost in their depths...

"Matt?" He blinked, adjusting to the light shining in his face. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah..." The chick was looking at the other Nation now, breaking whatever temporary spell had been on him. "It... I don't think it's harmful..." It was a strange thought, but after looking into those eyes he was oddly certain that the chick wasn't going to hurt them.

"Yeah, well it might not, but it's mother probably will, and I don't wanna take my chances-"

"Al?" The northern Nation interrupted.

"Yeah?" The superpower was frowning at being interrupted.

"T-turn around..." Canada was wide-eyed, shocked that they had missed it for so long.

Behind America lay the decaying corpse of what looked like the mother dragon. It didn't give off the usual smell of death, which explained why they'd missed it. Neither spoke for a long moment, the only movement from Canada as he carefully let the chick drape around his neck before getting up and joining his brother.

"...well, now what?" The superpower asked, glancing at his brother and the new necklace he was wearing.

"Well, what can we do? We can't just leave it here alone... it'll die, and dragons are rare as it is..."

"Until a couple minutes ago, I didn't think they even _existed_. Besides, there's no way we are capable of taking care of a dragon by ourselves."

"Then who would we ask to help?"

"...I dunno, England? Doesn't he have a brother who's good with dragons or something?"

Canada hummed thoughtfully, only to have it mimicked by the chick. "You're thinking of Wales, and I don't think England is on good terms with him..."

"Well, what about China? I think I heard him talking about a dragon before..."

"Do you really want to let _China_ know we have a baby dragon on our hands?"

"Don't they revere dragons over there or something? And why are you being so protective anyway?"

The northern Nation was about to retaliate, when he realized his brother was right. "I... I dunno... I just..."

A hand lightly rested on his arm. "You don't want to get rid of it." Canada glanced at his brother to see an amused and understanding grin on his face. "I don't think you'd be able to anyway, with how happy it looks perched on you like that."

The chick was still humming, soaking in the warmth of the Nation's body. However, its head had perked up once the other arm had appeared, and it slowly slithered onto it, making its way up before inspecting the other Nation's face.

As the hand that wasn't holding the baby dragon steady reached up to carefully pet it, both Nations knew that they were effectively done for. There was no way they'd be able to give up this rare and beautiful creature, especially to foreign hands.

There was only one thing to do. "Then I guess we'll just have to keep it ourselves."

An eyebrow raised. "It won't be easy."

"I thought you liked challenges." Canada teased.

America huffed, grinning. "I do, but this is something else. It'll be easier to reach the moon than to take care of this little guy..."

"You and your crazy dreams. There's no way you're getting someone there."

"I can do it, just you wait Mattie!"

The two chattered as they left the warm cave behind them, the chick happily resting itself on the superpower's shoulders. Its blue-green scales shimmered in the afternoon sun.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I love dragons like you would not believe. Ever since I was young and read all the Pern novels I could get my hand on, I've been horribly fascinated with their mysterious ways. So~ when I got into a convo with a tumblr friend about the Pern novels, I got the idea of Al & Matt riding a dragon stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away...

Thus I bring you this lovely piece from the depths of my mind. I'm using the North American amphithere, as it seems to be more appropriate than the frost drake.

For the records, dragons have a slow maturation time, and the amphithere specifically lives for around two hundred fifty years – that's actually rather neat (and it almost tempted me to write this in the colonial days since it could still be the same dragon~)

I already imagine how all the other Nations will react – Europeans (sans England&Wales) going 'Ack, dragon!' while the Asians are all 'Oh, dragon!'


	17. Blood Ties

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Vampire, Not a Crossover

Bunny: Blood Ties

~During his younger colony days, Canada is partially turned into a vampire. At first he ignores the warning signs, but when he almost attacks a human, he's stopped by America, who helps him confront it... before offering himself as a donor for his 'meals'. Only history will see if the arrangement can last...

((Kinda based off this prompt:

hetalia-kink . livejournal . com (slash) 17337 . html?thread=49907897#t49907897

but with Canada instead of America.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The first few times he'd woken up with the lingering taste of blood in his mouth, Canada put it off as his imagination. (He ignored the bloodless corpses of rabbits he found later when wandering through the woods)

But as it went on, and larger and larger animals were found dead, he started to panic internally, because he was starting to dream about _– no, he didn't want to remember, they were just nightmares, he knows he isn't-_

But this time, he was dimly aware of when his consciousness started to fade. He'd just come back from town with some small charm that'd caught his eye when he saw a young woman, maybe around fifteen, walking in the opposite direction toward town.

Everything seemed to slow down, and he was suddenly hyper-aware of her heartbeat, of the scent of sweet blood pulsing through her, and as she met his eyes she seemed to stop, dazed. He moved closer, focused intently on the vein just under the skin of her neck. Step, step, all he could hear was his own breath and hers-

A shout, and he was tackled to the ground, with someone yelling to run. He heard hasty footsteps moving away, and he fought against the person who had denied him a meal-

"Matt? Matt, what's wrong?" Consciousness returned as he saw he'd been pinned under America, who was staring at him, worried.

"Al?" With a blink, he realized his position. "Why am I on the ground?"

"You... you don't remember?" The other colony frowned. "You nearly attacked that girl, and probably would've if I hadn't come looking for you."

"A-attacked? Why would I -" Now the northern colony was gaping, unable (unwilling) to process what he'd just heard, only to hear a quiet intake of breath from his twin. A hand cautiously rose, only to start tracing one of the-

Canada turned away, shutting his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me-" He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, but he felt the body above him shift off him before he was pulled up into a standing position.

"C'mon," America said, pulling on his brother's arm until he stumbled forward into a walk, "England will know what's going on; he can fix it for sure."

The northern twin said nothing, not as confident as his brother in their caretaker's ability to fix – _no he didn't need to be fixed he was fine_-

The walk home was brutal for Canada, because that haze kept trying to cover his mind again, and this time it was his brother – his twin! - it was focusing on. He had to shake his head several times to throw off the haze, but it kept coming back and refused to go away.

With a tired blink he realized they were back at the mansion, and he was being pulled down the corridors to the library. One of the maids went by, and America stopped suddenly, his twin almost crashing into him from behind.

"Do you know where brother is?" He asked the maid, who frowned in thought.

"I believe he went back to England this morning, young master." She bowed before moving off, and Canada's attention returned to his brother, who was frowning.

"We won't see him for months..." He muttered mournfully, before glancing back at his brother. "...c'mon Matt, we can talk in our room."

~0~0~

They sat together on the large bed, legs crossed and facing each other. Neither spoke for a moment, not sure where to begin.

"...how long, Matt?"

There's nothing wrong there's nothing wrong there's nothing wrong - "I- I'm not sure... a few months, maybe? It began right before Arthur left last time..."

A nod, encouragement to continue. "A-at first I didn't remember anything, just waking up in bed with the taste of blood in my mouth. Later on I'd find the dead bodies of wild animals, and I didn't want to remember the dreams I'd been having o-of _hunting_..."

"...people?" His brother asked quietly.

Canada shook his head. "No! At least... I don't remember hurting anyone..."

"...so she..."

"I-it was the first time for a person, and god I couldn't stop myself it was like there was a fog in my brain and I-" The northern Nation was shaking as he finally realized exactly what he had almost done. "Oh lord, Al, what's wrong with me? I- I- I-"

He felt hands, warm against his face as they held him still, thumbs wiping away the tears that had started falling. Canada tried to pull away, but he was held in place. "I'm a monster I almost attacked that woman and even right now I want to just push you down and drink because I can't control myself oh lord-"

"Matt, you stopped, remember that!" America half-shouted, forcing his brother to look him in the eyes. "You didn't hurt her, and you haven't hurt me. You are _not_ a monster. You're my brother, my twin, and this doesn't change anything."

"I only stopped because it was you!" The northern colony cried out. "Right now you're the only thing keeping me sane..." His head lowered, _ashamed disgusted horrified and god what was wrong with him-_

A silent moment. "...then I guess we'll just have to count on that when we do this..."

Canada's head snapped back up, staring at his brother incredulously. "Al, you can't mean-"

America was already pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the side before smiling weakly at his twin. "I'm a lot stronger than a human, and there's no other way to keep you from hurting people. And... I can't watch you suffering like this without doing something." He tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck. "I trust you, Matt... I know you'll stop if you have to."

The haze was starting to come back again, and the northern colony tried to fight it off, but this was food being willingly offered, and he couldn't hurt him _– no no this is your brother you can't –_ he could see the pulse under the skin, so tempting and_ – this is wrong wrong wrong stop it-_

He was pulled forward into his brother's lap, face right there next to the vein the source and _oh lord he couldn't control himself-_

The arms around him tightened as he bit into the tender flesh, making him stop as he heard the light gasp from his brother. "I-it's alright, it just surprised me..."

Canada moved to pull back, but America held him tight. "Don't stop – you've already started, and we both know you need this."

Reluctantly he returned to his spot, instincts taking over as he drew the blood out, reveling in the feeling of blood sliding down his throat – _this was wrong disgusting why couldn't he stop_ – tongue lazily controlling the flow, sending shivers down his twin's body.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he pulled back, satiated, giving one last lick at the wound to clean up. His brother wavered, slumping forward into his panicked arms. "Al, are you alright? Oh lord we shouldn't have done this-"

"'m fine..." America muttered, eyes closed as he leaned into the northern colony's embrace. "Just... need to rest a bit. 'll be fine, really."

"But you aren't!" Canada said worriedly, hands soothing his brother. "I could've killed you..."

The southern colony chuckled. "It'll take more than that to kill me... I'm fine, and you're not gonna attack anyone, and that's all that matters."

"...but what if I do? I'll have to..."

That was right. They'd have to do this again, because until they could fix it Canada would fall into bloodlust again and again, and unless America was there to stop him who knows who he'd hurt.

"I already told you, that's what I'm here for. I swear, no matter what, I'll be there for you." America's eyes, already half-lidded, drifted shut as he fell asleep, his body already recovering as quickly as it could.

For a long while the northern colony just held his brother, lost in thought. At some point he must have fallen asleep himself, because he woke up the following morning tucked in next to his brother.

There was no sign of the bite mark from the previous evening. For some reason, a small part of him was disappointed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So, uhm, yeah... dunno. Read some really good vamp!Al stories and was like 'I wanna write one of those too!' But I wasn't sure what I'd do without feeling like I was mimicking all the others... then I realized I'd only ever seen one vamp!Matt, and was like 'Oh! I can do that!'

Prompt suggests a magical misfire from England being the cause for the change, so that's what I'm going with. I'm using the whole 'other blood source thing' because you really couldn't get anywhere super fast back then; That's something that'll change as (spoilers) Canada's vampire side gets 'addicted' to America's blood.

Possibility of this going CanAme? Of course! (Note, my use of AmeCan or CanAme is based entirely on who initiates the relationship/who has feelings for the other first.)


	18. Monochrome Wings

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Magic

Bunny: Monochrome Wings

~After England has gone and left little colony!America and Canada alone again in the house, the twins get into England's old spellbooks and accidentally cast a spell on themselves. There's no effect at first, but they wake up the next morning... with wings! And maybe some other things as well...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((Late 1600s; Twin's physical age: 4/5))

"C'mon, Mattie!" America whispered to his twin as they snuck through the large house, tiny footsteps pattering along the wood floors.

"But big brother said we shouldn't go down into his... his... other room_._" Canada responded as he was dragged along by his much stronger brother.

They reached the door, both of their bodies tense in anticipation. Carefully, the southern colony opened the door, peeking inside. Once he'd made sure the coast was clear he opened it further, allowing both of them to sneak in before closing it behind them.

The room was dimly lit, but just enough to make out the books on the table. They opened one, only to find that none of it made sense. "Arthur hasn't taught us these words yet..." America said, frowning as he tried to mouth out the syllables like England had taught him.

Canada, figuring it couldn't hurt, started mumbling along, not quite as used to English pronunciations as his brother. It was practice, and maybe he could impress Arthur with the new words. (Papa probably wouldn't be happy, though... maybe if he and Al practiced French to make up for it?)

They finished the final words together, only to stumble back when the whole page started glowing. The floor also started glowing, and they brought their arms up to block out the bright light. After a few moments, the light died down, and they cautiously looked around the room.

"We- we should go..." Canada mumbled up, feeling very off and wanting to get away from the creepy lights and books and room.

"Okay..." America mumbled out, also feeling weird and not liking this adventure anymore, and the two fled.

Behind them, the book lay open, inert and deceptively innocent.

~0~0~

America woke up early the next morning, feeling itchy all over, especially his back. He tried to roll over, but something was in the way. Something moved behind him, startling him so he fell out of the bed. He landed on something soft, and white once he got a look at it. He tried to grab it, but it kept moving out of his reach.

He twirled around several times, accidentally knocking something off the side table and startling his brother awake. The southern colony turned to his brother to asked for help, but instead panicked when he saw someone with deep purple hair and black horns instead. "Eep!" He cried out, falling back to the ground when he tried to move away.

"Al?" It mumbled, in the same voice as his twin. "Why are you up so early..."

"Mattie?" America asked, slowly getting back to his feet, balance all out of whack for some reason. "I-is that you?"

"...'f course, sillyhead." The violet eyes were definitely the same, blinking at him as more of his... brother's body came out from under the covers, showing off black bat-like wings.

In unison, they spoke. "Why do you have wings?"

They realized what the other said at the same time, and scrambled for the mirror at the far side of the room. America was the first to reach it, and his hand rose to his mouth as he finally saw the soft white wings fluttering behind him. Canada peeked around him, trying to get a look at his own wings, but stopping dead at the sight of his head.

The southern colony was pushed to the side as his twin finally had a chance to see his new form. After a moment of disbelief, tears started welling in the northern twin's eyes. "Wha-what's wrong with me?"

"Mattie..." America said, not liking the grief and panic on his brother's face.

"I've g-got horns and wings and a tail and fangs and I look like a-a monster..." Canada mumbled, hands wrapped around the small black curling horns on his head. Behind him a thin black tail whipped back in forth in agitation.

Not sure what else to do, the southern colony pulled his brother into a hug. "You're not a monster... you're Mattie, my brother, and that hasn't changed a bit."

"Says you..." The northern twin muttered. "You look like one of the angels the people at church always talk about..."

America blinked, before laughing a bit. "I guess, but Arthur could tell you I'm anything but."

That earned a light laugh from Canada. "I guess..."

After a bit of experimentation, the northern twin found if he focused he could 'hide' his new looks and look like normal (although to their dismay the wings were still there, even if invisible). When the southern twin couldn't do the same, he pouted for a bit before coming up with another solution. In order to hide the wings, they decided to use belts to strap them back (and that was another adventure, as it took weeks to find positions that wouldn't hurt them or their wings).

Over time they'd get better, both with their newly-found wings and newly-born magics. (America took great pride in his healing skills, while Canada suddenly found hunting to be easier than ever when you could just hit them with an illusion.) They never told their caretaker(s), due at first to fear of punishment and later just a lack of interest in doing so.

America's leatherwork also improved as he made larger, more elaborate (and infinitely more comfortable) harnesses for their wings by himself, while Canada ended up being able to hold an illusion no matter the condition he was in (except for when he was truly drained of magic, but that didn't happen too often as their reservoirs grew thanks to constant use.)

All in all, they became used to their shared secret, not even bothering to tell the others as they started taking their places in the world. Friends, lovers, enemies – it didn't matter, they were skilled at their deception, and found it didn't affect their relations with them at all.

(America's reaction to 'Britannia Angel' was something they both still shook their heads at. After all, finding out England also had an angel form was something they hadn't expected, and the southern twin had almost given the secret away in his surprise.)

~0~0~

((Modern Times))

"Three weeks of vacation, out in the middle of nowhere, and no distractions from relaxation." America grinned as he and his twin stood side-by-side, admiring the view before them. Once again, Canada's large and untouched reaches were a boon, allowing them many places they could really stretch out. This lake in the far north of Saskatchewan was just one of many examples of such.

No one else could find them, as the two never bothered to tell anyone else where they were going. It was a simple, appreciated precaution, even if they didn't have to hide their wings. After all, they already had to deal with the others enough without having some random Nation butt into the middle of their vacation.

America was already tugging his shirt off, revealing the latest brace he was using. With the pull of several key straps, his wings extended out, stretching as far as they could before giving several quick waves. "Catch me if you can~!" The superpower said cheerfully, before running to the edge of the lake and taking off.

Canada laughed, removing his own illusion after taking off his shirt to reveal a similar brace. With several tugs his own dark wings extended out, and with a quick sprint he was airborne, chasing after his brother while grinning. It wasn't too hard to catch up, and soon they were caught up in an impromptu game of tag.

They ducked and weaved in the air, several times catching each other and starting to plummet only to come apart and recover height. Although they could carry each other while in flight, there was a thrill in falling together, trusting each other to let go in time. To outsiders it would have been a strange sight, but to them it was normal after so long.

Their carefree laughter filled the air, the sun warm on their skin and wings. It was a great day.

~0~0~

_Snap._ The camera captured picture after picture of the aerial duo, the person behind it only occasionally stopping to watch. Her friend's idea of getting out and seeing the great outdoors was a good one, after all, because otherwise would she have ever run across something like this?

Once she had enough pictures to make even her skeptic of a boss believe her, she left the clearing, the scoop of a lifetime in her bag.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Didn't think I would write this today, considering the shitty mood I went to bed with last night, but this morning was enough to get me out of my funk. So~ I bring you this cutie I thought up after listening to Shy Violet (by Owl City) like seven thousand times while browsing tumblr and running across a ton of devil!America pictures.

So~ yet another fun magical accident (so convenient, I know) affect both the twins. I start it young so they can grow into their wings and powers... I was originally going to do it the other way around, but then again isn't it more interesting this way? To note: their forms only affect them slightly. So no sudden personality changes or whatever.

I also have this weird headcanon from trying to make both the 'Canada & America meeting' webcomic work and have their growing up timeline make sense (since Canada was won from France in 1763 and all) that whenever France or England was in the New World and the other one wasn't there, they'd 'kidnap' the other colony and try to bribe them over to the their side. So Canada ended up learning some English while America learned some French, among other things.

The twins just thought they were getting together for playdates. (At least until much later, when they were old enough to realize what had actually been going on.)

((...I was almost tempted to make this a non-Nation AU... but I think there's a fun challenge in doing these AUs where they're still Nations as well. Someday I will give in, though... someday...))


	19. Not For Us, Thanks

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Hetalia and Nyotalia sort of..., AmeCan (dual, yaoi and yuri)

Bunny: Not For Us, Thanks

~Under orders from the governments, the Nations have to choose their opposite-gender (aka Nyo) counterparts as companions so that they don't fall into relationships with other Nations and potentially cause international strife. Most of the Nations go through with it, except for the ones in conflict, micronations... and the North American twins, who insist that they really don't need it.

The real reason, of course, being that they're already dating in secret, and really don't want to break up just to marry some chicks they won't even care about. Everyone else has gotten into the idea, and are pushing the twins, who have no idea what to do... until they run across a lesbian couple, and get a brilliant idea...

((Not using the common fanon names for Fem!America and Fem!Canada as a sort of in-joke. If you take this bunny, use whatever names you want for them.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The whole idea was stupid. Neither America nor Canada could figure out why the other Nations had agreed to such a stupid plan. Sure, maybe a few hundred years ago giving the Nations partners that represented the same country would have been a sensible precaution, but this was the twenty-first century! They were supposed to be past arranged marriages!

But no, apparently England had agreed to it (obviously because he could never get laid otherwise), and that was enough to convince everyone else as well. England and Norway provided the magic, and the Nations produced suitable partners, and soon there were two of almost every Nation running their respective countries.

Except for America and Canada. (And a few war-torn countries that were really too busy to find someone.)

"I hardly see your reason for avoiding this," England told them once when they visited, sipping at the tea provided by his partner Angelica, who in the manner becoming common amongst Nations was also called 'Ms England' or 'Lady England'. "Almost everyone else has at this point. Are you having trouble finding partners?"

America leaned back. "I've been doing pretty fine on my own so far – I don't need some trophy wife just because our bosses got together and thought this was a good idea."

The (male) island Nation twitched. "They are not 'trophy wives', as you so rudely put it-"

The superpower waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, they're companions and partners to assist in all matters concerning the countries and the running of them. Still don't see why it's such a big deal when we've spent, what, centuries doing this on our own?"

England let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, well, perhaps we were getting tired of not having someone in our lives we could completely trust because they are either other Nations with their own agendas or humans with their short lifespans."

America blinked. Opened his mouth to speak. Closed it without saying anything, instead seeming to mull the idea over. "...huh." He finally responded. "Weird. That's what I have Matt for."

"America, he's his own Nation. You can't seriously tell me you trust him with everything."

A short, awkward silence. "Not _everything_... but he's Mattie – he'd never use that stuff against me. Right bro?" He addressed the last part to Canada, who had been quietly watching the two argue.

The northern Nation shook his head. "Why would I? As it is, I could get pretty much anything I want from him without resorting to blackmail. And it's hardly like we're ever going to go to war against each other."

England sighed. "Be that as it may, you still need to go through with this." He set down his cup, looking the twins in the eyes. "You have one month to find someone, or else we'll have no choice but to pick them for you."

America and Canada both frowned. "Fine." The superpower gritted out. "Since obviously you guys won't listen to reason, we'll play your little game."

"Al..." His twin started, only to be cut off.

"Later, okay Matt? Let's just-" A frustrated sigh. "Let's just go."

They left, leaving England alone with his tea. Angelica returned, frowning as she watched the twins walk off. "Is everything all right?"

"The boys are just being stubborn, as usual. Nothing to worry about, dear."

Lady England just hummed noncommittally.

~0~0~

Canada had had enough. America had been silently fuming the entire plane ride back, and refused to talk about what was obviously bothering him. He'd patiently waited the entire time, ready to lend a sympathetic ear, but apparently waiting wasn't going to work this time; action was needed.

When they were a few minutes away from America's house, the northern Nation asked his brother to pull over. Confused, the superpower did as he asked, only to be started when Canada quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and maneuvered himself into his twin's lap.

"Alfred, I love you, but for the love of God you have to talk to me when things are bothering you, or else you're grumpy for weeks afterwords and you know how much I hate it when you're grumpy." He punctuated it with a kiss, resting his hands against the other Nation's cheeks. "So talk. What about this is bothering you?"

America sighed, resting his hands against his brother's legs. "I just... I don't want to put some poor girl through all of this. I love you Mattie, and I just wouldn't be able to do the same for her."

Canada pressed his forehead against his twin's. "I know, but we don't have a choice in this anymore... we'll think of something, don't worry."

"...I hope so."

After a few minutes like that, the northern Nation returned to his seat, and they returned to America's house in silence.

That night, as they curled together in bed, Canada finally allowed himself to worry. _Al's right... neither of us want to do this to our people... but what can we do?_

He eventually fell asleep in the superpower's arms, his dreams a brief respite from the world.

~0~0~

A week later, they inadvertently came across the solution while spending their joint afternoon off wandering around DC. America was eagerly describing the new and interesting things Tony had brought back from his latest venture into the galaxy, burger in his hand waving wildly. One wide wave of his arm collided with someone passing by, who fell back to the ground, groaning. Both Nations stopped, panicking.

"Crap, sorry dude, didn't see you there!" America said, helping the young woman back to her feet.

"No problem..." She mumbled, rubbing her chest idly. "It happens."

"Ashley!" A voice yelled out nearby, and another woman, slightly older than the first ran up, worried. "You alright?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah," she coughed a bit. "Just caught me by surprise."

The other woman huffed. "And you've got ketchup all over your shirt now!"

Indeed, it seemed her shirt had acquired a stain from America's burger. "No big deal." She wiped the ketchup off with her hand before bringing it up to her mouth. Once her fingers were clean, she wiped her hand on her pants before turning back to the older woman. "See? All gone."

Sigh. "Nothing phases you, does it?"

"Nope."

America chose that moment to come back into the conversation. "Really sorry about that... can I, I dunno, make it up?"

Ashley opened her mouth, but the other woman cut her off. "Dinner. And not fast food."

"Rose..." The younger woman lightly glared at the older.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What? He offered, and I'd like a nice dinner I don't have to pay for. Stop being so Canadian about accepting apologies."

"Stop being so American about it then." Ashley returned, arms crossed.

Canada spoke up. "You're from Canada?"

The younger woman nodded. "Vancouver. I moved here around two years ago and met Rose at college. We've been friends ever since."

The northern Nation just chuckled. "I was just surprised. I'm- from Canada too. Ottawa."

"Oh!" Ashley perked up. "It's nice to meet you..."

"I'm Matthew. And this guy here is Alfred." Canada responded, smiling. The two shook hands, before starting in on a discussion about recent events up north.

America just stood next to Rose, both watching awkwardly as the two Canadians talked.

~0~0~

Over dinner, the Nations found out several things about the women.

One, they were dating, which hadn't been too hard to figure out when they showed up and caught the two kissing discretely.

Two, they didn't have any relatives or family around that would miss them too much. Most of Ashley's family had passed on, and Rose had had a falling out with hers a few years back.

Three, neither had solid plans once they got through college. The Canadian had vague ideas of working with technology, while the American was thinking about working as a translator somewhere.

And four, they were actually rather easy to get along with. All four of them could find common ground with each other, and some rather interesting discussions came up over the course of the evening.

America started to get that gleam in his eyes that meant an idea was forming in his mind. Canada knew that look all too well, and so wasn't surprised to be dragged away a few minutes later to where they could talk without being overheard.

"Matt..." The southern twin started.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." The northern Nation pleaded, already guessing what was coming next.

"It's perfect! That way neither of us will feel bad about not focusing on them, and they'll have a shot at immortality for whatever they want to do."

Canada grabbed his brother's hands in his own. "Al, I know you're hoping this will all work out, but you don't know if they'll even want this."

"We don't know if they won't. Look, all we have to do is explain our situation and ask if they'll help out. If they accept, we're in the clear. If not, we part ways and try to think of something else. We've got three weeks, which really isn't a lot of time."

It seemed like there would be no talking the superpower out of this. The northern Nation sighed helplessly.

~0~0~

"That's crazy." Rose stated once they finished. "You're crazy."

"Rose-" Ashley started.

"You can't seriously be buying into all of this!"

"If they were lying, they would have left things vague. Either they're willing to come up with an elaborate lie just to trick us, or they're actually telling the truth. Occam's Razor."

"The simplest answer is usually right." Rose sighed. "It's still crazy. I mean, countries as people..."

Ashley shrugged. "It's hardly the weirdest thing I've heard of."

America leaned forward. "So... will you help us?"

A silent exchange of glances. "It's up to you..." Ashley quietly told her girlfriend.

Rose glanced between Ashley and the Nations, a conflicted look on her face. Finally she sighed. "Alright. We're in."

The superpower grinned, pulling the two into a hug with a relieved laugh. "You won't regret this!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Again, another one of my late-night ponderings that ended up as what will probably be an epic (fail) story. I was considering some other vague Nyotalia ideas, and somehow it drifted towards those Nyo/Heta crossover stories. Then this. My AmeCan feels just took over and yeah. (This is so unrealistic it's like 'what the fuck?' I am ashamed of posting this. I am ashamed of writing this. Please someone take away my laptop before I start writing more OC stories.)

...honestly, writing Fem!America and Fem!Canada would be rather strange. They'd practically be OCs, and you know how well those types of things usually end. At least they already have 'canon' looks, so I don't have to describe those in too much detail. Only that there's no pigtails for Fem!Canada. (and some other minor cosmetic changes to make it a bit more realistic. And different clothes, I guess...)

Also, not using the 'popular' Nyo names because, well... partially an in-joke, and partially to make it seem slightly more realistic. Again, this story... oh god, why am I allowing myself to write OCs into a story? Why? All I'll do is fail... because no one likes main character OCs. (...do Nyo!canon characters count, since we have almost nothing on them? I have no idea...)

Lots of fun misinterpreting of the girls' 'closeness' as mutual comforting over their new strange lives. And the North American personifications are all 'yeah, comforting... all night long.' Of course, as is always the case, at some point in the future the others will have to find out, and damn will there be lots of chaos when they finally realize what's going on.

((Another fun thing to bring in for extra crack would be them finding out there are other canon and/or nyo couples together – the main one, of course, being Nyo!Russia/Nyo!Belarus. Because.))


	20. Suddenly, Kids Again!

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Magic, Little!twins, Chaos

Bunny: Suddenly, Kids Again!

~So... America and Canada are turned into little kids again thanks to England. Only... before any of the other Nations can claim them, Nanuq decides that no, they aren't getting their hands on the two, and grabs the twins himself before disappearing.

The only issue... he hasn't actually taken care of the two as kids in, oh, a few hundred years and has really forgotten how much trouble they could get in. So he decides to call in Manabohzo to help. You can imagine how well things go from there...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"You idiot! Magic is real, no matter how much you deny it!" England ground out, anger and annoyance nearly boiling over.

America just laughed. "Dude, if it were real, don't you think science would have figured it out by now?"

"One of these days I'll prove it to you, America, mark my word!"

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Canada approached his brother, staring after England as the island Nation stormed off. "Al, you really should stop messing with him like that. One of these days he's going figure out you're lying, and then you'll never get a break."

America shrugged. "Hey, if he can't figure it out, why should I just tell him? C'mon Matt, you have a freakin' talking bear Spirit – how can I accept that and not magic?"

The northern Nation just sighed. "Just try to cut back on it, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you..."

The superpower grinned wider, pulling his twin into a hug. "Relax, bro, I'll be fine. England's never gone farther than sending half-baked spells; he's not going to change anytime soon..."

~0~0~

"Not real... I'll show him not real." England grumbled to himself, tossing together all the reagents for his latest spell. ""He'll have no choice but to believe me after this..."

He was done with America saying his magic wasn't real. He knew the boy could see faeries as a child – he had talked to them plenty of times while the older Nation had been away! It was how the island Nation had kept an eye on him when he couldn't be there himself.

Had the superpower really forgotten the magical creatures he used to play with as a small colony? There seemed to be no other explanation for his vehement denial of the truth.

Finally, after several hours of work, it was done. Well, almost... he pulled a bag out of an inner pocket, revealing several blond strands of hair inside. "Just to make sure it doesn't hit anyone else by accident... maybe you'll remember to keep your hairbrush clean..."

As the strands fell into the mixture, England grinned victoriously. So far, everything had gone perfectly, and the fae for once hadn't decided to mess with anything while his back was turned! In a few moments, the spell would take effect, and then-

Wait, it wasn't supposed to be that color. It was supposed to be light blue, not this dark shade of purple. He tore through the spellbook, trying to see what went wrong. He scanned the text, all the way though, until he finally reached the bottom.

Fuck, the spell wasn't designed for more than one person. Who else could have -

Oh.

Fuck.

The potion dissolved into mist, a sign of the spell taking effect. He was already out the door, cloak torn off in his haste to get to the hotel the twins were staying at before anything too horrible happened.

~0~0~

"Al?" Canada asked, digging through his bag. "Have you seen my hairbrush? I thought I packed it..."

America walked out of the other room, said hairbrush in hand. "Sorry 'bout that, I forgot to pack mine, so I've been using yours."

The northern twin just sighed, accepting the brush back. "Just ask next time – you know how bad my hair gets."

The southern Nation chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you and your girly hair."

Canada just whacked his twin in the head.

America was just about to retaliate, but stopped, frowning. "Ulgh... I knew we shouldn't have eaten at that restaurant..." He complained, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

The northern Nation was inclined to agree, considering his own stomach had just started to roil. Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through his system, making him and his twin cry out in unison. The pain only increased from there, and their last conscious thoughts were to try to catch the other even as they collapsed themselves.

~0~0~

"America?" England knocked on the door of the hotel room. "Canada? Are either of you there?"

For once he hoped the spell was just a fluke, and that they were fine. They just weren't in was all. That had to be it.

He knocked a bit harder.

France came up, frowning. "Why are you making so much noise? I could hear you down the hall."

"Nothing, nothing," The island Nation said hastily. "I was just checking in on the boys, making sure they were alright..."

A raised eyebrow. "You, worried? What did you do this time?"

England sputtered in protest. "What makes you assume I did anything?"

France placed a hand on the smaller Nation's shoulder. "You only get worried when you make a large mistake. What did you do?"

The former empire turned away, a light embarrassed flush on his face. "I... might have tried casting a spell on America, but accidentally caught his brother in it as well."

France blinked. Blinked again. "What spell did you cast on them?"

Before the other Nation could respond, a familiar whimper sounded from the room. Instincts long forgotten welled up, and before either realized it they had already knocked the door open in unison, dashing into the bedroom only to stop dead at the sight.

~0~0~

Maska was the first to wake, blinking bleary eyes as the place he was in came into focus. He didn't recognize where he was, only that he was no longer in the forest with his brother and bunnies and bear like before. It wasn't a sleeping hut like the people they occasionally came across, either – the walls were too flat, the roof too high, and there ere so many strange things scattered around the room.

He wriggled out of the weird furs he was trapped in, rolling into another pile of furs that moved at the contact. Remembering his own pile, he tugged some of the top furs away, only to reveal his brother blinking his tired violet eyes at him. "Kanata!" He cried out, relieved that his brother was with him in whatever this place was.

"...Maska?" He responded after a moment, looking around them. "Where are we?"

"Dunno. I woke up in this pile of furs like you." He slumped. "I miss the bunnies..."

The other boy blinked, realizing something. "Nanuq's not here."

Maska gasped. "But he's always here! Unless..." He eyes widened. "...someone hurt him!"

Kanata sniffled. "Nuh-uh! He's the best hunter ever; no one could hurt him."

"But what if those weird people did? The ones Nana said to stay away from?"

Another, louder sniffle. "Nanuq wouldn't get hurt! I bet it was Nana who got caught, and Nanuq's rescuing him."

The blue-eyed boy frowned. "But Nana's a hero! And heroes don' get caught! He said so!"

"But he got caught in that trap once, and Nanuq had to get him out." Kanata reminded his brother.

"...oh... yeah..." Maska nodded slowly, remembering the incident in question. They remained silent for a moment before he got up. "What's this?" He asked, making his way over to the cabinet where the tableside lamp was still shining. "I think it has fireflies trapped in it!"

Kanata joined him, peering at the bulb as well. "I don see them flying around."

The first boy frowned. "Maybe they're sleepin." He reached forward to tap the glass, only to pull back with a yelp as the heat on the glass. "It burned me!"

Kanata quickly grabbed his brother's hand, bringing the finger close to inspect it. As the slight tinge of sunburn red starting to show, he kissed it, getting a whimper from his brother.

"It _hurts_..." Maska whimpered, not liking the strange place they were in with all the weird things that burned him and trapped fireflies in them. "I want to go home..."

Something slammed nearby, and both turned to stare with shock at two of the strangers they had been warned away from rushed in, wide eyed. Kanata pulled his brother just a bit closer, wary of the two who had probably kidnapped Nanuq.

They stepped closer, speaking in their strange tongue, and Kanata could only think of one thing to do.

"NANUQ!"

~0~0~

The two little boys stared at them, wide-eyed and frightened. England stepped forward. "America? Canada?"

Canada (he thought) pulled his brother closer, face wrinkling into a determined frown. England tried again. "Don't you recognize me? I'm your big brother..."

France huffed. "They obviously don't, if their reaction means anything. You're probably scaring them with those hideous eyebrows of yours-"

"Oh shut up, frog-"

"NANUQ!"

Several things happened at once. The sounds of doors opening all down the corridor could be heard, the two Nations there stepped back at the sudden outburst, and there was suddenly a huge mass of angry white polar bear bearing down on them.

Their screams of fright can be easily forgiven in this case.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Because little!twins are the most adorable thing ever. True facts. (Also true: young twins are vicious little beasts who will try your very soul. Funnily enough, my younger cousins are twins. I've heard things.)

ANYWAY. One of the ideas I had on a continuation of this was the twins somehow getting away from the two, only to run into... the President's kids. Yes. And from there, Obama gets to find out exactly why he hasn't seen or heard from either America or Canada in the past couple days/weeks or so.

And then a whole slew of chaos as he and the others have to deal with this, along with Canada's government and the Queen. Who, by the way, is not happy with England once she finds out. Something about 'I thought you were past your trouble days, but apparently I was wrong'. ((ahaha England on timeout.))

But yeah... that's about it. Cute twin interactions, political chaos, and Native spirits failing at parenting forever. Isn't that all you need out of Hetalia?


	21. Fortress North America

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, potential AmeCan, magic-or-what-I-don't-even-know

Bunny: Fortress North America

~Fortress North America was just a series of plans for if the Cold War started turning in favor of Russia and communism. NORAD was just a way of making coordination between their respective militaries easier on the both of them.

They weren't supposed to make the two Nations fuse together into one seriously whacky super-nation when they got frightened. Between the trial of getting them separated again to the after-effects of the temporary union, it's a wonder they haven't managed to cause an international incident yet...

((Another LJ prompt, and again another probably pairing fic. The original asks for crack, so I'd try my best to provide that.

hetalia-kink . livejournal . com (slash) 20026 . html?thread=71817786#t71817786

I am so, so so so so sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth, but I hit the nastiest case of writer's block imaginable, plus I just started college, so I'm just now slowly getting back into the swing of things.

In return, I'll let you know that I got into the Creative Writing class, and the homework is to write a short story between six and twenty pages, so I'm writing a human!au with Al as a werewolf and Ivan and Arthur and vampires. I will post it when I finish it, so you have that to look forward to.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The most important thing to note was that it wasn't the fault of any one thing in particular – it was merely a series of unfortunate events that, when put together, led to the current situation.

The first thing to start the chain reaction was America's pre-election jitters. It always happened in the last couple of months before his elections, and at this point everyone knew he tended to be higher-strung than usual depending on how divided the parties were that particular time around.

The second thing in the string of events was Canada's stress over whether to help bail out Europe or not. Sure, he owed quite a bit to England and France and the others, but did he really want to pour money into Europe when his own economy was just starting to get back on track?

The third thing to note was that, in order to temporarily escape the stress on both of them, the two had decided to get together for the weekend and do mindless fun things together. They stayed up all night playing various video games, which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea when they were already mildly sleep-deprived.

The fourth thing was that neither remembered that Russia was coming by America's place that particular weekend to discuss their next joint military exercise. If it had been anyone else, things probably would have been fine, but there was still a part of the southern Nation's mind that remembered the paranoia that had been tied to said Nation while he was a superpower.

The fifth thing in this series was that Russia, finding the two asleep on the couch together, decided it would be amusing to wake the two up by whispering in Russian in the creepiest voice he could mutter, "_I think it is time to wake up, da?_"

The sixth thing, while not directly part of the series, was the main reason that the rest of these things led to anything other than two startled young Nations falling off the couch while the older Nation laughed.

That thing was a series of old plans tucked away in some forgotten cabinet which detailed plans to protect the two Nations in case the worst happened and they were forced to isolate themselves from the world. These plans had in fact been half-completed, leading to the creation of many joint American-Canadian programs such as NORAD and the radar lines all throughout the Canadian Arctic.

These plans were all labeled under the simple blanket term of 'Fortress North America'.

So instead of two tired teenagers, there was one wide-awake, very angry, and very attractive man pointing a gun directly into a shocked Russia's face, glaring hatefully and face stony. "What are you doing in my house, you Communist bastard?"

Before the northern Nation could respond, the man tilted his head slightly, as if listening to something. "What do you mean he's not- he's the whole reason we- _how_ long? Hold on..." The man frowned lightly, eyes flickering in the way of one remembering something. The gun slowly lowered as the serious facade broke, leave a very apologetic young man and a very confused Nation. "Sorry... I didn't realize the Cold War was over..."

Russia asked the first question that came to mind. "Who are you?"

A blink. "We're Fortress North America. We though you'd recognize us, considering you probably knew about the plans."

The European Nation nodded slowly. "Da, I did, but I did not think there was a person to go with them..."

A shrug as the gun was tucked back into it's holster, next to several others, Russia noted. The other thing he noted was the fact that this... Fortress was not in either twin's outfit, but instead in a form-fitting military outfit he hadn't seen in decades. Their glasses also seemed to have disappeared, although this man did have both of their haircurls.

"So, what brings you here, Russia?" The super-nation asked, more relaxed now that he wasn't seeing the other Nation as a threat anymore.

"...I was going to discuss military exercises with Amerika-" He stopped for a second when the other frowned again. "-friendly exercises, just to keep in shape!"

FNA hummed noncommittally, giving Russia another disconcerting stare, before the man stood up, stretching himself out and showing that he was the same height as the other Nation. "We need to to talk to our bosses anyway, so we'll put that off for later. Do you want brunch?"

The change in accent startled him, but he said nothing, just quietly nodding in acceptance. He let loose a shaky sigh once the super-nation left the room, having now experienced something akin to what those under him in the Soviet Union must have felt around him – extreme caution in the face of someone much, _much_ stronger than you.

~0~0~

It was one of _those_ days. As if the upcoming elections weren't enough, America had gone and done something that wasn't supposed to be possible, again. It was rather distressing how even among the strange and mysterious beings known as Nations, his own had a distressingly high rate of weird events.

_Would anyone willing take this job_, The President thought more than once during his time in office, _if they knew what they were signing up for?_

Of course, when America wasn't being strange, he was rather nice to have around. Between the Nation's extensive hands-on knowledge of the workings of the government and his friendly demeanor, he made otherwise frustrating tasks at least somewhat tolerable. Most of the time it even made up for those occasional incidents that made him want to hide in bed and not come out until the new president was sworn in.

This, however, took the cake for strange.

"You two somehow managed to... _fuse_ into one nation?" He asked, trying to somehow confirm the crazy story from the man standing on the other side of the desk from him. He received a shrug in return.

"It's not like we knew it could happen, sir – we're just as surprised as you are." He grimaced. "You can't even begin to believe how weird it is to share a body. There are things we never wanted to know about each other that we now have to live with for however long we're like this."

The president turned to the other Nation in the room, hoping that this was all just a very bad joke on America's part. Russia just shook his head. "I saw it happen myself – there were two of them, then they vanished and he appeared when I woke them."

So much for that hope. He sighed. "Does Harper know about this yet?"

FNA shook his head. "No sir, we were going to go talk to him after this. After that, who knows?"

~0~0~

Whispers and rumors abounded among the Nations. Russia was keeping quiet, not even telling his siblings why America and Canada had seemingly dropped off the map and weren't returning calls or texts. England had even dropped by America's house, only to be chased off by an irate alien.

Now the next world meeting had rolled around, this time to be hosted in Ottawa, and everyone was pretending they weren't waiting for the twin Nations to show up. However, when it reached fifteen minute til without a sign of either of them, many of them were getting nervous. More than one person glanced around for Russia, but for some reason he was absent from the room.

There were voices down the hall, neither of them recognizable at first. As they approached the meeting room, one of them was identified as Russia's, but it sounded... off. The explanation as to why was made apparent as the door opened, and a stranger stepped in, Russia trailing behind – nervously? The rest of the world was in shock at seeing the usually confident man so... submissive.

Many of the older Nations who remembered the Roman Empire started understanding why as the stranger's gaze passed over them – it was the look of someone who knew they were stronger than anyone else around and knew that the world knew that. The man took the podium as Russia sat down next to his sister, who immediately started fussing over him.

"We... apologize for the wait, but we had pressing matters to deal with this morning before the meeting."

"Who are you?" China asked, noting the nervous glances between several of the Europeans.

The man gave him a look, before his brows furrowed lightly. "That was the first order of business today." He stood up straight, only enhancing the eerie likeness to Rome. "We are Fortress North America, the former Nations of Canada and America. The two countries are still separate, but until further notice their representations are... unavailable."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed that statement.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: First off, Fortress NA looks something like this (only with a military outfit instead of the costume):

dieingcity . deviantart . com (slash) art/Losers-Bench-13-201672139

So... yeah, older and drop-dead gorgeous. And has both the cowlick and the haircurl. And is, of course, paranoid as fuck (because the original concept was a sort of permanent isolation in case the rest of the world was overrun by fascism or Communism. It fell by the wayside after the Cold War ended, but was temporarily revived after the Sept. 11 attacks due to high tensions).

The reason it didn't happen during said attacks was because they were far away from each other. The reason it didn't happen during the Cold War was because there was no sudden shock to cause the jump. Plus it adds to the humor because they have no precedent for this so they don't know how to separate them.

Things that would be required include them going to at least one World Meeting like that, just casually being the most frightening person in the room when China shows up. And getting into a glare-off with him. Yes~ (and those other things in the prompt probably).

Other bunnies will probably be up over the next few weeks as I get back into the swing of things...


	22. Aliens And Their Gadgets

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, 'Fem!America', AmeCan

Bunny: Aliens and Their Gadgets

~Sequel to Aliens Are Weird. Several months after they get together, Tony enacts his plan to help his friend America with his dream for children... with a devise that turns said Nation female, and makes hi- er, her extremely fertile to boot. What follows will test just about everything both the Nations and the twins took for granted, but things will turn out alright in the end... right?

((Already have enough for this posted on the forum, so there was no actual typing involved in this one besides the notes. Plus I'm not going to try writing mpreg, so magic alien gadgets it will have to be. Still – holy frak I didn't realize there was this much already written... ah well, enjoy.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was their first Christmas as a couple, so of course the first thing on their agenda was a lazy half hour of making out before they stumbled downstairs to make breakfast. Luckily they had gotten a week off for the holidays, and they were taking full advantage of it.

America just grinned at his brother as Canada sipped at his hot chocolate. The northern Nation noticed, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the grin?"

"Oh, just thinkin' about how lucky I am."

Canada tilted his head. "Oh? How so?"

America walked around the table, nuzzling into his twin's hair. "Well, lessee... I've got the best boyfriend in the world, neither of us have any work to do, and it's just you and me for most of the day."

The northern twin smiled. "Well, I'd have to disagree with you there - _I_ have the best boyfriend in the world, even if he pisses me off sometimes."

"Mmm." The superpower planted a light kiss on the side of his brother's lips. "Well we'll just have to call it a draw then, won't we?"

Canada caught his twin and pulled him back into a proper kiss. "If we have to."

~0~0~

The party was, as usual, loud and boisterous.

Neither twin had told any of the others about their relationship yet, but they'd been pulled aside several times now to quietly congratulate them before letting them go back to the other guests.

"Figures Hungary would notice - she has an eye for romance that France'd be jealous of."

"Still, I didn't expect Japan and Korea offering their help if anything comes up."

"They're just being nice - you know they're my best friends!"

Canada sighed. "I know Al, it was just the way they said it..."

America laughed, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Don't think too much about it - they're probably just talking about coming out to the others."

"I guess..."

Suddenly there was a cheer as Finland came in, huge bag slung over his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

~0~0~

As they continued to clean up after the party, a present was shoved into America's hands. He blinked, looking at the gift before looking back at his alien friend. "This for me?"

Tony nodded, and with that the superpower tore it open, before staring in bafflement at the devise inside.

"It changes genders." The alien helpfully provided.

America blinked. "So... wait, this can change your gender?"

"What I said."

The Nation stared at it in new appreciation. Maybe he and Canada could give this thing a whirl...

"Al? Why'd you stop - what's that?"

Speak of the devil. "It's a gift from Tony - apparently it can change your gender."

Canada gave it a skeptical glance. "Are you sure it's safe?"

The alien huffed. "Tested it. Works perfect."

America grinned. "If it makes you feel better, I'll use it on me first."

It didn't make the northern twin feel any better, but before he could say anything, the superpower had already turned it on himself, and with a blast of light was hidden from view temporarily. After Canada blinked away the spots in his eyes, he turned back to his broth- er...

America was now several inches shorter, hi- _her_ clothing now hanging off as she experimentally poked at her new... assets. "Man, this feels really weird. Matt, come check these out!"

Canada licked his lips nervously. Alfred certainly hadn't lost any of hi - her attractiveness in her new body, but it was still strange seeing all this. He blinked, before realizing that Alfred was now staggering to her feet.

"Woah, my balance is completely whacked." She stumbled, allowing her loose chest to bounce back and forth. The northern twin was entranced. "Matt, a little help?"

He blinked, before realizing that his br- sister was about to fall over. He stepped forward, pulling her into a hug, and- woah, it felt strange to have those pressed against him. Canada licked his lips again, focusing on his br- sister's eyes and not-

"You alright there?" Oh, she knew exactly what he was thinking, the damned smirk in her eyes and on her face told him that much. "Maybe we should lie down; y'know, until I get used to this."

Oh, they wouldn't just be 'resting', but as he was dragged upstairs, the northern Nation found he really didn't care.

~0~0~

Blink. Blink blink. "I'm what?"

Texas sighed, rubbing his hair. "Somehow you've once again managed to break the rules by gettin' knocked up."

America's hand raised, covering her belly. "But- but we're infertile, everyone knows that..."

Texas looked over at the alien devise still lying out on the table. "Well, I reckon it might have something to do with that new toy of yours."

She frowned. "Wait, you're saying Tony set this all up?"

"I didn't say anything; but you have to think it's a bit strange that you happen to get pregnant right after you use that thing."

The superpower looked down, brows furrowed. "But... why would he do something like this?"

The State sat down beside his now-female Nation, leaning back to look at the ceiling. "Well, it could be because he knew how much you wanted kids..."

America stared. "Do you guys know everything about my private life?"

Texas didn't even blink. "Pretty much. We like to keep up to date on what's goin' on with you in case we need to intervene again."

The Nation groaned, flopping back. "...how am I gonna tell Matt?"

"Same way you told him you liked him."

America stared at him, eyebrow raised. "He pinned me down and forced me to tell him."

Texas just grinned. "And now we know everything. Thanks for that, by the way - you just won me a neat five hundred."

The superpower refused to justify that with a response.

~0~0~

"You're joking." She had to be. Sure, she hadn't changed back yet, which was a bit odd but America was weird like that. But... "We can't get pregnant."

She waved the alien devise. "Tell that to Tony; he's the one who started all this."

"From how you told it, you're the one who started it all by having that fantasy of yours."

She pouted. "Yeah, but in them I wasn't the one..."

Canada's eyebrow raised. "I was the one pregnant?"

America flushed. "It's not like I think of you as a girl or anything, but... I guess I never thought of it with me as the one pregnant.. 's weird."

The northern Nation sighed, pulling his sister close. "So... what now?"

She blinked. "I thought it was obvious - I'll go through with this."

He gaped. "Al -"

"Matt, I've wanted this for hundreds of years. Sure, it's not what I expected, but I'll take what I can get..." America curled around her brother, burying her face in his shoulder. "This'll be our kid. Something we made together, out of love and passion a-and-"

Canada sighed, running a hand through her still-short hair. "I just wished you had asked before deciding. I like to have a say in these types of things."

She pulled back, an apology on the tip of her tongue, but the northern twin was already pressing his fingers to her lips. "But... if this is really what you want... well, I guess it can't hurt. Once in a lifetime opportunity, eh?"

The unconscious use of that tic had America laughing, and Canada soon was laughing with her, both relaxing slightly as tension neither of them knew they had left them.

~0~0~

It was the next meeting. Or it was about to be, but...

"Matt, I can't go like this!" America screeched (and she was getting good at that).

"Al, it's barely noticeable, and you're already binding your chest to hide the fact that you're still a girl."

The superpower took a couple deep breaths, before sighing. "I know, and I don't mean to snap so much..."

Canada pulled her into a kiss. "Texas said you'd be like this through the pregnancy. All you have to do is try to not get worked up and everything should be alright... you know stress is bad for the kid..."

America grinned, punching her brother lightly in the shoulder. "I was the one who told you that."

"And Texas told you that. Now come on, we're going to be... late..."

England was standing in the doorway, mouth agape. America shrunk into herself a bit. "Uhm... long story?"

~0~0~

They expected a lot of things. They expected yelling, they expected denial, they expected just about anything.

England reverently running a hand over the bulge that was just beginning to show wasn't one of them.

Canada snickered. "It figures you got it from somewhere - he's practically your dad as it is."

_"Our_ dad. Don't pretend he didn't raise you for most of your life." America shot back, but a smile was on her lips.

"How far along are you?" England asked, glancing up at his little bro- sister.

"About two months now. Are- are you mad?" The superpower asked, suddenly nervous.

England stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm... confused. Surprised. But not angry, no. You're saying your alien friend had something to do with this?"

America nodded. "He figured out a way of getting around the whole infertility thing by just having his gender-change-devise thingy pump me full of fertility drugs. Guess it worked."

The island Nation glanced between the twins - well, not really, since America was now shorter and, well, female. "You do know the others will want to know about this, correct?"

Canada sighed. "We know, but... we just weren't ready to tell everyone yet. It's hard enough explaining that we're together for the long run, but..."

England gave the northern Nation a friendly clap on the back. "I'll be there to help ease the news, if that's any consolation. Besides, anyone who messes with my grandchild will have a friendly reminder of why I ruled a third of the world for several centuries..."

As the older Nation rubbed his hands together, a dark grin on his face, America turned to her brother and said plainly. "I think he's getting into this whole dad thing. Whad'ya think?"

"I'm thinking we'll have to be very careful not to eat anything he might have gotten near."

The superpower paled. "I hear ya'."

~0~0~

It all ended with Korea. "Alfred!"

Said Nation paled, turned just in time to catch her friend in a tight hug.

"You missed our last game night-" He stopped, experimentally squeezing America again. "You feel different."

And without so much as a by-your-leave he tore off the shirt, revealing both the bound chest and the baby bulge. Several things happened in quick succession after that.

Canada pulled his sister away from the shocked Asian Nation.

England tackled said Nation to the ground for touching his daughter.

The rest of the world jaw-dropped as they realized that yes, there was definitely something weird going on.

Hungary, apparently the only one not completely shell-shocked, quickly made her way over, running a finger over the bump. "So it worked?"

America frowned. "What do you mean 'worked'?"

The European Nation smiled at the superpower. "Well, I talked to Tony a while ago, and from him found out about your crush on Canada... oh, and that little dream of yours too. So, being the nice person I am, I asked your friend whether he had anything that would help your little problem. Seems he was thinking along the same lines, because he already had the devise ready to go. So... yeah, it worked! When's the baby due?"

The superpower didn't know how to respond. "Uhm, somewhere in October I think..."

As he dragged England off of Korea, France seemed to be the first to realize what she was saying. "You're pregnant?"

A chorus of "What?" went around the room. America nervously fidgeted. "Well... yeah."

"But how?" China asked, baffled. "I been looking for ages for solution."

Canada shrugged. "Like Hungary said, Tony was the one who found a way around it."

Japan approached first, studying America's stomach with interest. "Amazing... I was looking into ways to assist you with this problem, but it seems I was beaten to it..."

The other Nations started moving out of their seats, gathering around to get a glimpse of the impossible. More than one tried to rub a hand across it, but England was quick to snap at them until America shooed him off to get her tea - yes, really _dad_, I mean it - and Canada took over, quietly but firmly enforcing a line.

"Ve~ you look really pretty like this, America!" Veneziano said during his turn, earning a light flush from the superpower.

"That is true - motherhood does seem to bring out an inner glow. It suits you." France said, leaning on the table nearby.

By the time the complements had died down, America was blushing furiously, but the brightest grin anyone had ever seen from her was spread across her face. "T-thanks everyone..."

Belarus ran her hand over the small bump, her expression curious. "Would this work for the rest of us, perhaps?"

The others blinked, apparently just realizing that. "It might be neat to have a kid..." Belgium murmured thoughtfully, a sentiment echoed by several other Nations both male and female."

America shrugged. "You'd have to ask Tony about that - it's his tech, and he might or might not share it. I can ask for you, though."

Nothing got accomplished that meeting, but it was quickly agreed that they had to do something for the expecting mother. "A baby shower!" as it was put by an excited Taiwan.

Germany sighed. "We will move the next meeting to America's house so that it puts less stress on the... baby."

Canada smiled gratefully. "Thank you; we had no idea how we were going to handle the flight at eight months along."

The European Nation just nodded in acknowledgment.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I'm just going to get all of these bunnies out and finish up that werewolf!Alfred oneshot before I get back to my main stories. It'll be a lot easier on me if I don't have anything hanging over my head when I get back to focusing on those.

Anyway, I know the prequel to this wasn't my greatest piece, but I was literally writing it as I went along, with no notes or anything to keep things on a solid path. I'd have to put in quite a bit of research into this, just to know what all the normal steps are for pregnancy and everything. Plus how America would be handling the whole female and pregnant thing, since that's kinda a huge change.

And yes, Texas returns as a sort of main-ish character (or at least a recurring one). Normally I don't do OCs, especially States/Provinces/whatever, but in this case my headcanon for Texas is that he looks like a young McCoy. You don't have to see him that way, but just in case you were wondering when I use descriptives for him.

((Also, if you're wondering, in my version America ends up having twin girls. And they represent... I dunno, maybe the budding private sector space programs. Will look further into this when I actually write this.))


	23. Manifest Destiny Redux

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Darker Themes, AmeCan

Bunny: Manifest Destiny Redux

~Follows the same initial idea as the link below, wherein the Nations start outright ignoring America as a way to get him to start cleaning up his act. But in my version, Canada snaps rather quickly and apologizes, and agrees to help him brother no matter what. But that's only the beginning...

Later on, once everything is going smoothly, Canada starts to get... the _itch_. You see, all that guilt and self-hatred from when he willing went along with that plan festered and mutated into something very much resembling the Manifest Destiny his brother went through ages ago. And it's targeted at the other Nations who forced him to do it all in the first place.

((Based on the story: /s/7287942/1/

But with a decidedly me twist. Plus I know the Nations would never actually do something like this, but... I have to go with the original plot somehow... hmm...))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Everyone had agreed this was for the best. That it was time to stop indulging America's constant need for attention and make him focus on work.

So why could Canada barely see as he shakily returned the phone to its receiver?

He wanted to take it all back, to apologize while he held his brother, his twin close and never let go.

His head, with the voices and demands of the rest of the world, told him this was the right thing to do.

His heart told him this was the biggest mistake of his life, and that he would never forgive himself for this.

His gut told him this would not end well. That America would not, would never, react as expected.

In one universe, he would ignore his gut and heart, and watch with horror when America snapped and went dark. He would be the first to fall to the new American Empire, and wouldn't fight for his freedom because he felt he deserved it for what he did.

In this one, however... he collapsed in on himself, sobbing where he'd fallen on the floor, hating himself for what he'd almost gone through with. Nanuq comforted him as best the bear spirit could, and didn't complain when the Nation clinged to him like a lifeline.

"I-I can't, I just can't, he's _Alfred_-" He words were incoherent as he just tried to get everything out at once, asking for forgiveness from someone, anyone... his brother...

"Then talk to him. Apologize." Nanuq told him.

Canada sniffed, nodding. "I-I will. And I'll make it up to him. Whatever he wants, I don't care, as long as he doesn't hate me..."

He picked himself up from the floor, wiping tears away even as he made his way to the door. There were still flights at this time of night, right? Or he could always drive, put on some high-beat music to keep him awake, that might be better-

Nanuq crawled into the car beside Canada, wanting to keep an eye on the northern Nation when he was this distracted. Then they were off, making the hours long trip down south to where the southern twin lived. The sun rose just as he was entering Pennsylvania, and he briefly stopped to grab a coffee and use the bathroom before continuing through the state and Maryland to reach the capital.

He knew he looked like a mess as he approached the door to his brother's apartment (his country house was where he lived when he didn't need to be in the capital for work; it was also where Tony and Kaleo stayed since obviously they would stand out here). He hesitated before knocking, not sure what reaction he was expecting.

Just when he thought his brother might not be in, the door cracked open, and a bleary blue eye stared out from the opening, widening when it saw who was at the door. The door opened the rest of the way to reveal the superpower, who looked like he had had a restless night. Neither spoke for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Can I come in?" Canada finally asked, trying to break the awkward silence. America silently nodded, moving to the side so he and his bear could come in. The door shut behind him, and another silence ensued.

Eventually the southern Nation broke the silence. "Matt-"

"I'm sorry!" The northern twin blurted out, clinging to his brother and shuddering like he was crying even though no actual tears were being shed yet. "I swear to god I didn't want to say any of that to you but everyone else made me and _marde_ I'm a horrible brother-"

"Matt, slow down." America said, patting his twin's back. "Talk to me."

Canada shut his eyes, frowning. "The others came up with a plan to force you to 'straighten yourself out', and convinced me to go along with it. But I can't- I can't- not you-"

"...what?" The superpower asked quietly.

Canada twitched, knowing that tone didn't mean anything good. "I don't know who came up with it, but they all agreed to stop 'indulging your attention-whoring ways so you'll actually focus on something important like fixing the mess you caused'. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't _listen_..."

"Shh, shh," The southern Nation said, running a hand through his twin's hair. "So yesterday...?"

"We... didn't actually get together. They just told me to say that to you if you called and asked."

"...what made you change your mind?"

The northern twin just curled a bit further in. "You're my brother, my _twin_. I couldn't take it – I don't want to lose you, especially over something like this. Please don't be mad at me..."

"..." America sighed. "...I'm not."

~0~0~

It didn't take long for someone to realize the northern Nation had given in and started talking to his brother again. The news spread quickly, and by the next meeting both were being ignored and isolated.

"None of them will talk to me... not even Kat or Miguel..." Canada told his brother one day, staring at his hands with a lost expression when America looked over at him.

"We both knew this would happen when they found out." the superpower reminded his twin, moving over to sit next to the other on the couch and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "At least we have each other, right? It's just like before, back before the wars and special relationships and everything..."

"Back when we just needed each other, and no one else..." The northern twin murmured. "We were so young... we didn't know anything about the world, did we?"

"Nope... sometimes I really wish I had just let Europe burn..." A twinge, deep in the back of his mind, unnoticed. "...but I couldn't let anything happen to you when you were getting dragged into their messes by Ar- England."

"I know... but I still owe them so much..."

America turned his brother's head toward him so they were looking each other in the eyes. "You owe them nothing. You became a great Nation and country through your own hard work. Maybe they provided the people, but you did all the rest."

Canada didn't respond, eyes focusing on the couch again. The southern Nation sighed, brushing his twin's longer hair back. "You're just as strong as I am, you know. Your strength is different from mine, sure, but we're equals on the world stage. Just because no one else can see that doesn't mean it's not true..."

The northern twin's eyes rose again, and just as they locked eyes something passed behind both their eyes in a flash, too fast to be noticed. But in that moment something _changed_; a fundamental piece of themselves was twisting and reforming into something new, something that would shape the world. This was just the first symptom...

The air between them was heavy as they spent a silent moment just gazing into each other's eyes, before America pressed forward, locking their lips together desperately. Canada reciprocated the kiss right away, wrapping his arms around his brothers to pull him closer. This wasn't the innocent kisses of their childhoods or the hate-filled fight for dominance of their war against each other; this was something more, something more than just them, and it felt _right_.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavily as they refilled their lungs. "Matt..." The southern twin whispered, emotions in a frenzy and only being sure of one thing at the moment – that he needed _more_, needed to taste more and hold the other close like their border.

"Al..." The northern Nation responded, feeling much the same as his brother. As if it was a signal, they came together again, only pulling apart when they needed the breathe. This process repeated several more times, until they had burned through most of the rush and became content to be wrapped in each other's arms.

"All we need is each other." America told his twin, eyes glinting with just a hint of madness. "The others can rot for all I care, but you're everything to me. I need you, Mattie."

Canada's wide smile was twisted just the tiniest bit – unnoticeable, really. "I need you too, Al – so much it hurts. You're the only person that matters right now."

~0~0~

The world was prospering. The twins had worked together to put their economies back on top, and everyone was benefiting from it. The Nations has finally started talking to them again, although the two politely declined visits, stating that they preferred the space now, and they were really sorry, maybe some other time?

At home, however, changes were being made. The states and provinces had been brought in on it, because without them this would likely fail. Political ties, deals, and alliances were being carefully manipulated and created, and the twin's economies and militaries were tied together even closer than before. Technology improved, training intensified, and plans were made and remade as new information forced plans to change.

Eventually, it was time. The two stood together at the front of the church, in matching suits of red. Ontario stood beside them, in military uniform like the rest of the people in the church, which only consisted of the States, Provinces, and Territories. No one could know of this before they were ready, so only the trusted were allowed.

"And now exchange your vows." Ontario told them, stepping back as the twins clasped hands.

"Mattie, we've been together for years, and in that time we've come so far. We have always stood side by side, even when we fought each other. Your happiness is my own, your pain my own, your smiles and your tears. Now we're here, taking the final step to showing everyone what happens when you decide to mess with us. I swear I will do everything in my power to place the world at your feet; the world that shunned us, abandoned us, and told us we weren't good enough for them. This is my vow and my promise to you."

"Alfie, we've loved each other for years now, and we've come so far together. At my best and at my worst, you've been there, and that means everything to me. Your burdens are my own, your triumphs and defeats, your laughter and your sorrow. We're stepping out together, to show the world that united we stand taller than any of them ever had. England raised us, and ruled a third of the world for centuries, but he ultimately failed. Today we continue his legacy, but unlike him we will not fail. I will do everything I can to lay the world at your feet; the one that abandoned us and told us we weren't good enough for them. This is my vow and my promise to you."

Ontario nodded. "Does anyone object to the union?" Of course, no one did – this had been planned for a long time. "Then I now pronounce you married and unified. You may seal the union."

They kissed, and at the same moment the final documents were signed by the highest ranking members of their governments, allying Canada and America into the North American Empire. Manifest Destiny danced in their eyes, focused on the world spread out before them, just waiting to be claimed.

It was time.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I don't even know anymore. Ulgh. I have four more of these to go before I'm out (for now at least). So this one... I dunno. I just thought it was strange how Matt, of all people, would somehow manage to go through with something like this when the two are so close it hurts. That, plus a stray line of thought that lead to 'What if Matt got the MD urges instead?', lead to this.

I will admit right now that I do have a certain fondness for dark!America and dark!Canada. Like mm oh my god it's like my one major kink type of fondness. Not to say I don't love normal them, but I swear it's just them I have a dark!kink for – I survived the Naruto, Bleach, and Harry Potter fandoms without falling into that trap, so it is exclusively them.

...plus I like them taking over the world together, okay? _Let me have my indulgences okay? _

((sobs in corner))

((And if you're wondering, them getting together wasn't entirely_ them_, if you hadn't guessed. Sure, the right feelings were present, but they probably wouldn't have acted on them without the push from the newly-formed empires deep inside them. The empires that even at that point were aware of the other and knew that together they were much stronger than by themselves.))


	24. Off Kilter

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, drama~

Bunny: Off Kilter

~When America finally gets sick and tired of always being called out on his 'childish' behavior, he takes it as a personal challenge to prove he can be just as 'mature' and boring as the rest of them. The only issue is that he's neglected to tell his twin it's just an act, leaving Canada feeling off kilter in the face of this new America...

((Yeah, this time based on those 'serious America' stories which, as Rose and I agree, really cut out what makes Alfred _Alfred_. He is the spontaneous, quirky, silly, lovable person who can act serious when the situation requires it. If you have him always serious, then you lose all that.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

America bit his lips as England stormed out of the room, leaving the superpower alone with the mess he'd accidentally made – with the help of the other Nations, he'd like to point out. They said he needed to act more mature like them, but when they turned around and acted like kids themselves, he couldn't help but boggle at the hypocrisy.

But the island Nation's words had cut deeper than usual. He wasn't sure why – maybe it was a combination of brutal honestly and the sheer disappointment he saw in his former caretaker's eyes that left him standing there in thought long after the other had left. Was it really that bad to try to get the most enjoyment out of life he could?

Glancing around the room, he realized with a wince exactly how much of a mess there was. It hadn't seemed this bad while the others were trailing out, all with varying amounts of pie on them. Now with the room empty he could see the leftovers all over the table and floor. It would take ages to clean this up...

With a quick look at the clock, he found with a sinking heart that even if he got started now he would miss out on game night with Canada... if he hadn't started the food fight, he would already be back at the hotel room with his brother having fun. With a sigh he got to work, cleaning up the worst of it so the cleaners who came by later wouldn't have so much to deal with.

About a half-hour in he heard the door open, and looked up, expecting it to be the cleaners. Instead he blinked in surprise to see it was Canada, who quirked an eyebrow at him. "What are you still doing here? I only checked here because no one saw you leave the building..."

America shrugged. "Well, I felt bad about the mess, so I figured I'd clean up a bit so the workers don't have as much to deal with."

The northern Nation smiled understandingly. "You shouldn't let the others get to you, Al. They were the ones who went along with it in the first place – they just don't want to admit they had fun."

The superpower chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. I just..." At the questioning look, he laughed it off. "It's nothing, really! Just give me a bit to finish this up..."

Instead of leaving, Canada joined his brother in cleaning, finishing the worst of the mess in time for the cleaners to arrive. Handing the surprised people the filled waste bins, the two stopped by an ice creamery before finally returning to the hotel. The entire time, England's words played in the back of America's mind, eventually causing his resolve to solidify.

If the others wanted him to be mature, then fine. He'd be more mature than all the rest of them, and show that he could be just like them.

Looking back, he probably should have told his twin about his new idea before jumping right into it.

~0~0~

When the next meeting rolled around, Canada was rather glad, because it would be the first time he'd seen his brother since the last meeting. He'd heard the other had been bogged down with work lately, which only made sense considering what was going on in the southern Nation's country at the moment.

However, he was shocked to arrive at the meeting room early, only to find America was already there... and in the nicest, most professional outfit he'd ever seen the other in. When the superpower saw him, he got a polite smile, which the northern twin returned reluctantly.

"Hello, Matthew, how have you been?" He asked, tone friendly, but... off from usual.

"...I'm good. What about you? You didn't stop by since the last meeting."

America gave him another smile, this one apologetic. "Sorry, I've been really busy lately with everything. I can see if I can fit you in this month..."

Canada boggled. Fit him in? His brother always went out of his way to spend time with him, regardless of workload or other responsibilities. "No, no, I get it, you're busy... don't worry about me..."

The superpower just nodded before turning his attention to the next arrival, leaving the northern Nation to stumble to his seat, still in shock. What had happened to his brother, and who was this – this stranger pretending to be him?

The rest of the meeting didn't help much, when America simply took charge and, dare he say it, acted professionally and maturely the entire. Freaking. Time.

As the others packed up, chatting about what had caused the sudden turnaround and commenting thoughtfully on this new America, Canada quietly fled to his room, wanting some time alone to think. He passed by England, who was shaking his head and muttering about something. The northern Nation didn't linger around to hear what he was saying.

In the safety of his hotel bed, he pulled out his cellphone, debating calling or texting his brother, before shaking his head. If something were wrong, Alfred would have told him, right? Maybe it was just a dare, and everything would be back to normal now that he'd won.

It didn't stop the bad feelings coiling around in his gut.

~0~0~

Several months of no contact outside of meetings later, Canada was at the end of his rope. He'd tried to make up for the sudden nonexistence of his brother in his life by spending more time with his friends, but they had their own things to do, and a lot of times that would have normally been filled by America were now very lonely.

Heck, he'd even tried dropping in on his brother once or twice, but the other was never there, and he had to return back north in a worse mood than he went down in. Eventually he just stopped trying, since it was clear his brother was too busy to talk to him anymore.

He'd found he just wasn't feeling as energetic lately, and had taken to increasing his coffee and sweets intake as compensation. However, he still felt tired at the end of the day no matter what, and his sleep was always heavy and left him feeling tired even after he woke up.

Nanuq sat nearby as Canada put the clean laundry away, the Nation yawning even though it was still early and he'd woken up only an hour ago. The bear didn't move as he watch his charge, only moving a moment before the boy collapsed, barely keeping him from knocking his head on the floor. The Spirit quickly shifted to his human form, cursing when he checked Canada's forehead only to find it warm with fever. He tucked Canada into bed before grabbing the phone, dialing a well-known number.

When America didn't pick up his cellphone, he left an annoyed message before dialing the next person he could thing of. When Prussia picked up, he told the ex-Nation to get there as soon as possible before hanging up and going back to tending to his charge.

The pale Nation arrived several hours later, having had to catch the next flight from Europe and then get a taxi to the house. He paled further at the sight of his friend out cold in the bed.

"What happened to him?" Prussia asked, sitting down beside the northern Nation, glancing at the bear.

"He's sick. I think he's been sick for a while, if the way he's been acting lately means anything."

The ex-Nation didn't even glance back, trying to comfort the unconscious Nation. "What's he been like?"

"Tired. He sleeps more, eats more, and doesn't talk as much. Sometimes he forgets what he's doing and I have to remind him."

Prussia frowned. "That... doesn't sound like a physical illness." He told the bear even as he pulled out his phone, dialing one of his closest friends.

"_Oui, Gilbert? Is there something you need?_"

"You're better at this type of thing than me, and I want a second opinion-" He quickly rattled off the symptoms, before continuing. "-what do you think?"

There was a long pause. "_I would say the person is heart sick, although I'd have to see them to know. Who is this mystery person?_"

Prussia swallowed. "...It's Matt. I got the info from his bear."

"_...I will be right over. Called Angelterre as well; I think he might know why Matthieu is like this._"

The ex-Nation nodded, even though he knew the other couldn't see it. "Got it. I'll tell him what we know – that should be enough to make even him get over here without complaining."

"_That would be best._"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So... yeah. Working on Hero Training again, although I don't know when I'll get back to the other stories. When I do, I'll work on the other LJ story first, since I have two groups of people waiting for both of them. Thanks to everyone who read over Wolf Moon to make sure it was polished to a shine – it was a huge help.

Anyway, this bunny. I'm not implying Canada doesn't have other friends or is dependent on America. No. What I am saying is that he isn't used to not having his twin around all the time, and the lack is really getting to him. In addition, America is not the source of his self-confidence, but merely a bolster he hasn't had to live without in a long time.

When you have two characters as close as my America and Canada are, these things tend to both me noticed and have a rather large effect on the person not in the know. It would take a very careful hand to keep this story IC without having America break early for his brother's sake. Maybe something like constantly being distracted at the wrong times and all that.


	25. Canada is America's Shadow (Cmplt)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, AU, Shadow!Canada

Bunny: Canada _is _America's Shadow

~When America was young, all he wanted was a friend who wouldn't have to be away all the time like his big brother. Unknown to him, a passing spirit heard his quiet wishing and, being curious about this child, decided to stick around. Neither had any idea just how this would affect the world...

LJ Prompt: ht(tp:) . ?thread=92892671#t92892671

((I'm starting to run out of these ideas! Thankfully, LiveJournal will likely provide many, many more for me to use...))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((early 1600s))

America sat alone near the edge of the forest, sniffling lightly. His big brother England had gone back to his home across the sea again, and the young colony was very lonely.

One of the bunnies that lived in the field approached him, nose twitching as it watched him. The boy picked it up and started cuddling it, but he still felt very alone.

"I miss Arthur..." he mumbled to the rabbit. "Why does he have ta go away so much, Mr. Bunny?"

He buried his face into the rabbit's soft fur. "I wish I had a friend who would never ever leave, no matter what."

It was a childish wish, and one that under most circumstances would have gone unanswered. But in this case...

~0~0~

It flitted in between the trees, staying away from the stray patches of light streaming through the treetops. As a Shadow, it had no awareness or identity in human terms; merely an existence that could at any moment evaporate into nothing.

It was alone in the area, it knew that much. Its kind preferred hidden caves and other dark, isolated places, away from the lightbearers and their fires. The only reason this Shadow was even this far from its own den was hunger.

Lightbearers feared it and its kind, because they ate dark thoughts and made the lightbearers sick because of it. It wasn't malicious in any way – it was merely what they ate – but it had become dangerous to linger in one place too long lest they move away and force the Shadow to move as well.

But this time the lightbearers had gone without prompting, replaced with new ones who were very strange. Others of its kind had eaten from them, but they seemed to be more prepared, for there were fewer who came back after a few darks.

It came near the edge of the forest, lingering in the darkness. It would have gone on, but its instincts were telling it there was a lightbearer nearby, alone. Since it could not go out into the sun, and it couldn't wait until dark lest the lightbearer left, it chose to shift, taking on the form of a small black fox, yipping to get its attention.

~0~0~

America sniffled again, his head raising from where it had been buried. He tilted his head, listening, and heard the yips repeat. Curiosity captured for the moment, he turned and peeked into the woods.

He hesitated, remembering his promise not to wander too far into the woods in case he ended up lost. Finally, he promised himself he wouldn't go too far, and went in after the noise.

After a few moment's walking, he stopped, not wanting to go any farther. He still couldn't see the creature that had made the noise, although he was sure it had come from around here. With a sigh, the colony just decided to head back to the house, the momentarily forgotten loneliness returning now that he wasn't distracted anymore.

~0~0~

As soon as the lightbearer had entered the woods, the Shadow went back to its normal formless self, waiting. A few moments later it sensed the lightbearer – small; young? - approach. It waited a bit, moving closer slowly, before entering the child.

One of the things that came with entering a person to feed was a human form of awareness. And the moment the Shadow came into awareness it stopped, hunger momentarily forgotten in favor of curiosity.

The first thing it noted was that this was a young one, yet at the same time he wasn't quite human like the others. Where most people had small flames of spirit, this boy had a brilliant bonfire that almost hurt to be near. The Shadow prodding carefully at it, and felt many other humans from there.

Interesting.

It pulled back, turning away from the spirit to the heart, where it was surprised to see this amount of loneliness in someone. Didn't this child have others to be with?

It mulled, before deciding it was worth the risk and turned to the mind instead, quickly taking in all the memories all at once – Nation, England, big brother, Europe, across the ocean, France, not human, land and people, have to hide -

alone.

A wish.

…

It was insanity. It had no idea whether this would even work or not. But it understood loneliness in a sense, and wanted to stick around if only to learn more about these not-humans.

It looked back at the boy's spirit again, inspecting it before making a decision. It extended out, carefully touching before inching in. There was resistance; it was barely able to move. But it was already far enough – the Shadow broke off a piece of itself, leaving it there before pulling away.

Now that the deed was done, it felt rather – odd. On a stray whim, it left the boy, returning to the outside world. It then, after a moment to notice that its awareness hadn't left yet, shifted again, but to a much larger form than it ever had before. It stepped forward once the transformation was complete, tugging lightly at the boy's shirt.

~0~0~

America had barely taken a step before stopping, suddenly feeling very weird. It was like there was something engulfing him on the inside, making him hyper-aware of his own body. He squirmed, not enjoying the feeling at all, especially when it started poking him. He wasn't sure what was happening or why, only that he didn't feel alone anymore.

After a few minutes like this, the feeling drained out of him, and he shivered. But he still didn't feel like he was alone, even though he knew there was no one else around here. The colony shook his head, ready to just go home and leave the woods and all its creepiness behind.

There was sound behind him, and an insistent tug on his shirt. He twirled around, wide-eyed, only to lock gazes with a pair of violet eyes in a boy who looked just like him.

~0~0~

((Modern times))

"C'mon Matt, hurry up!"

Canada sighed, once again marveling at America's impatience. How many times had he already said he still needed to find his glasses?

No one had questioned why he'd somehow ended up with glasses around the same time America had gotten his, nor why his looked so similar. It fact, people rarely questioned him at all, because most of the time they either forgot he existed or thought he was the superpower.

To be fair, the fact that he even had a life like this at all was a huge step up from before. At this point he was used to being able to think, form plans, and otherwise do things on more than just vague instinct. At this point he wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle going back to... before. Even the mere thought made him shiver, causing him to bump his head against the cabinet and knocking several things down, including the missing glasses.

"Found them." He sighed thankfully, putting them on even though he didn't actually need them.

America appeared behind him as if on queue. "Finally! Dude, why do you keep losing you stuff in such weird places?"

The northern Nation shrugged, knowing it was because he sometimes lost memories during the times where he wasn't in human form. It was inconvenient, but he was used to it and didn't worry too much about it.

He was dragged out the door and to America's car, barely managing to close the door behind them; he hoped nothing would be missing when he got back, although that was unlikely in this neighborhood.

"Where are we going again?" Canada asked, earning a laugh from the other Nation.

"We're heading to the meeting! Geeze, you're so forgetful, Matt!"

"Sorry..." He replied, ducking his head sheepishly. "At least I have you around to remind me, right?"

He felt a hand clap on his leg and winced, knowing the superpower had probably forgotten to hold back again; it was at moments like this where he was glad he couldn't feel the full amount of pain he should probably be feeling right now. "Of course! Without me you'd probably forget where you live and get eaten by polar bears or something!"

Canada gave a weak chuckle. "I doubt that would happen..." He then noticed the way he gripped the steering wheel – a tad too tight – and, glancing back at the other, finally realized the other felt nervous. "You okay, Al?"

" 'm fine." America responded instantly, grip just a bit tighter.

The violet-eyed man sighed, placing a hand on the other's leg and carefully starting to drain the nervousness away. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

The superpower nodded slowly, grip loosening as the nerves drained away. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit nervous, ya know? I have this great idea but I'm not sure how the others 'll take it..."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure." Canada replied with a smile, "You're worrying over nothing again."

"Yeah... yeah." America said, sighing thankfully even as the other finished draining the last of the tension from him. "It'll be fine. Thanks for listening all the time, Matt – I always feel better after talking to you."

"No problem; I'm always here to help."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: This idea... well, it caught my attention, that much is for sure. And the bonus of the prompt being so open ended just allowed my mind free reign, leading to this gem. And yes, I'm pretty much twisting things around so that it all fits the 'canon' universe – yes, not my own stuff, because I want to write this for the prompter.

Now, I know I normally don't follow canon too much, but in this case I felt like just about everything there could be explained this way – his generally quiet voice, forgettability, and why he keeps getting mistaken for his brother. And a reasonable explanation to why America's afraid of ghosts.

Other than that... not really planning on pairings for this particular one.


	26. Wait, Wife?

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Humor, 'CanAme'

Bunny: Wait, Wife!?

~America and Canada are the best of bros, but after a rather unfortunate accident, Canada now truly believes America is his wife! And thus begins a quest to get the northern Nation back to normal while having to play along with it... also, Finland gives really unhelpful advise.

((LJ Prompt + Incomplete fill: htt(p:/) . ?thread=52859193#t52859193

I ended up finding this in my faves folder while hunting for that Hetavengers fill I wanted, and realized a bunny had appeared after I reread it.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was the first snow of the season, so of course Canada had wanted to see whether the slopes were good for snowboarding yet. If he had asked anyone else, he would have been told he was crazy, but he'd asked America, who of course would never turn off a chance to do something that fun. Thus the two were well up north at a ski park Canada swore by, in their snow gear and raring to go early in the morning.

"Best idea ever." America announced cheerfully, the two looking down the slope they were planning on racing down first. It was one of the more difficult slopes, which of course was the reason they chose it in the first place. "Loser buys lunch?"

"You're on."

And with that the two were off, weaving back and forth and laughing joyfully all the while. America saw an opportunity to show off from a well-placed ramp, jumping off it and doing a flip before barely landing right way up. He sent his brother a victorious grin, noting the determination that set in soon after.

Canada moved to the side, aiming for an even larger ramp. He took off, doing one flip, then two, then-

crash!

America quickly came to a stop, looking back at where his brother had landed. "Matt, you okay?" When he not no response he panicked, unstrapping himself from the board to quickly make his way over to the northern Nation. "Matt, talk to me!" He pleaded, living up the (too limp) form.

All he got in response was the bleary, slow blink of violet eyes and what might have been a vague smile before Canada fell completely limp in his arms. There was a trickle of blood running down the side of his face; looking over to where the Nation's head had been, the superpower could see the rock that had just barely been covered by snow before then.

"Fuck..." America muttered, holding his twin close while carefully making his way down the slope. He'd been stupid and left his cellphone at the cabin, so he couldn't call for an airlift out instead. Once he arrived, he explained the situation and quickly secured transportation to the nearest hospital.

The entire time he refused to leave, feeling guilty for indirectly causing all this.

~0~0~

Three days with down signs of waking up later, and America was in the middle of a full-blown guilt session. If only he hadn't felt the need to show off, his twin wouldn't be lying there out of it despite his rapid healing.

It was this scene that England and France walked into, both halting for a moment at seeing the normally cheerful young Nation so downtrodden before joining him on his vigil. After a moment the taller European Nation spoke. "Alfred, you can't keep beating yourself up over what was by all accounts an accident."

"But it is my fault..." The superpower mumbled. "If I hadn't tried to show off, he wouldn't have tried to show me up, and he wouldn't have hit his head on that boulder..."

"You couldn't have known what would happen." England replied, clasping a friendly hand on his former colony's shoulder. "Besides, he's recovered from worse injuries none the worse for wear; you're worrying over nothing."

America frowned but said nothing, instead glancing to the two before returning his attention to Canada. France sighed. "You should get something to eat; Arthur and I can watch him until you get back." The southern Nation looked conflicted until the Frenchman continued. "And if your brother wakes up he'll probably be starving, and do you really want him to suffer from hospital food when he doesn't need to?"

He looked ready to agree, but hesitated, looking back at his brother again. "I- nah, I'm not that hungry. I can wait a bit longer; you guys get something if you want."

"We ate before we came here. And I doubt you've had anything to eat today so far." The Brit said with some concern, looking over the suspiciously silent Nation.

Before any of them could continue, a groan emanated from the form on the bed, drawing their attention. "Matt! You're up!" America commented, smiling thankfully as Canada's eyes slowly blinked open, taking a moment to focus on his brother's face before smiling.

"Hey, Al..." He replied softly, not even noticing the other two in the room until they started speaking.

"Are you alright, Matthieu?" France asked, making his way over to the bedside.

"Fine. My head still hurts a bit, though..." The northern twin admitted, earning a nervous chuckle from his brother, who he instantly refocused on.

"That's what happens when you bash your head against a rock and lose, bro."

Canada frowned. "Oh... is that what happened?"

The superpower nodded, before continuing on. "I'm really sorry about egging you on like that..."

"Shh." The northern twin said, still wearing that soft smile. "It's alright, it's not your fault. I was the one who tried to land a double flip on an uneven slope."

"But still, I-"

There was a long stretch of silence until Canada finally pulled away, grinning. "Stop worrying so much, Alfie."

"I..." America started, face completely betraying his shock and confusion at the fact that his brother had just fully kissed him on the lips. France and England were in similar states of shock, and the Canadian glanced between them.

"What, am I not allowed to kiss my wife anymore?" He asked, confused.

…

"W-wife!?" The superpower choked out at the same time as the Europeans.

~0~0~

"Alfred... is everything.. alright?" The President asked one day, giving the Nation a concerned look.

America laughed nervously. " 'course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've refused all calls from your brother, and every time he's stopped by you've disappeared for hours on end."

"Uh," the superpower started, sheepish expression. "Well, it's a really funny story-"

"Alfie?" The southern twin rapidly paled, much to his boss's surprise. Canada quickly made his way over, snuggling up rather... intimately... to his brother. "Here you are! I haven't seen you in ages; I was starting to think you were avoiding me..."

"Ahahaha, why would you think that, Mattie?" America responded nervously, catching the President's eye and silently pleading for help.

"Matthew, what brings you by today?" Obama asked, drawing the northern Nation's attention away from his cuddling.

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my wife, either?" He said jokingly, not noticing the surprised glance the President sent to a rather resigned American.

"He, uh, hit his head really hard, and now he, uh..." He trailed off, sending a significant glance at his brother. "...yeah. Me, Artie, and Francis have no idea how long this'll last, so..."

"...I see."

~0~0~

"...and I just don't know if I can handle it anymore!" America complained to Finland, the two sitting together in his living room. "I mean, he's my brother, and I just don't like him that way! I-" He bit his lip. "I feel really uncomfortable around him, and I _hate_ that I feel like that, because he was the person I could _always_ feel safe around until recently."

The superpower sighed. "How do you handle it? I mean, Sweden's been calling you wife for a really long time now, right?"

The Nordic hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it took me a while, but I managed to make him understand that I needed personal space. Once he understood that and backed off a bit... well, I was a lot more willing to put up with what he did do." He laughed lightly. "He really is like a big teddy bear, and he's very thoughtful as well. Although he can be a bit frightening sometimes..."

The American sighed. "I don't want to 'put up' with all this; I just want my brother back. Is that so wrong?"

Finland smiled sweetly. "Of course not; but until then, it's best to just do what you can."

"...thanks. For everything."

"I'm always happy to help my kid."

Laughter. "Will you ever drop that?"

A returned chuckle. "You got more from me and Berwald in terms of looks than you got from France and England, I'll have you know. Who do you think you get your strength from? And your height?"

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that." America waved off, but he was smiling now, which had been the Nordic Nation's goal.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Ahahaha, not even my friends knew I was planning this! Yes, this would be a rather fun fill as America keeps trying to correct his brother, who has no idea why his wife's being so shy about all this.

Whether this does actually end up as CanAme or Canada returns to normal really depends, although I already know how I'd want my version to go. The only requirements from the prompt were domestic scenes and smut being appreciated but not completely necessary.

For me it would be a mix of serious and silly, since that's pretty much what I do. It's definitely more suited for the humor side of things, though.


	27. Back to the Future! -V2-

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Young!America & Canada, Vinland!verse

Bunny: Back to the Future! (Version 2)

~Well after America and Canada returned to their own time/universe, the alt!twins have gotten into their England's magic room, wanting to go and find their original big brothers. The spell dumps them in modern!America's house... (Sequel to Bunny 1)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"C'mon Matt, it was your idea!"

The two young boys stood side by side in the dimly lit room, sharing a candle as they browsed through England's numerous spellbooks. The spell they were looking for, however, was nowhere to be found.

"I know, but..." Canada bit his lip, nervous. "What if Arthur and Francis get back before we do and get upset with us again?"

What kind of spell were they looking for, you might ask? Simply put, a tracking spell. More specifically, a tracking spell that would find two certain targets and take the younger to them, wherever they were.

"You're worrying too much again, Mattie."America told him, lightly knocking his brother in the arm. "They're still in Europe, remember? We'll be back in plenty of time, promise!"

"Mmm..." The northern colony remained doubtful, but none the less returned to his browsing.

After another couple minutes they finally found it.

"It says we need something of the person we're trying to find..." The southern brother noted, before perking up. "Hey, that thing they left!"

He darted out of the room, returning a few moments later with the scrap metal and wiring and other things cradled in his hands. "We just bring this in the middle with us and we're good!"

"Alright. Help me with the circle-"

It didn't take long between the two of them to finish the circle, and from there set to the symbols inside. They had been taught precision and speed by both of their caretakers, although in two different languages that they each claimed was superior. They themselves didn't take sides, seeing as both were nice enough languages to listen to.

Finally it was complete. They carefully stepped to the center, Canada holding the book while America held the broken devise. The northern twin's soft voice carefully read over the words, both tensing slightly at the glowing runes around them but pressing on anyways. As the last words faded, nothing seemed to happen for a moment. They exchanged a glance.

Then the floor seemed to fall out from under them.

A book fell to the floor with a dull thump. There was no other movement in the room.

~0~0~

America came to a halt as he heard muffled noises from down a hall. He knew that that hall was where Tony kept all his stuff so that guests (and a curious America) didn't accidentally mess with anything they weren't supposed to, so hearing anything down that way when the alien wasn't around set off warning bells in his head.

He slowly made his way down the hall, ready to catch whoever was intruding on his property. If by some chance it was just Tony's space friends over for an ill-timed visit, he'd apologize and make up for the scare. If not, he'd have some questions for whoever was intruding.

When he passed by one of the doors he heard hushed voices and doubled back, slowly opening the door he'd heard them come from. The room was dark, and from the looks it was one of the storage rooms. However, that barely registered compared to the sight in front of him at the moment.

Two very familiar young boys, who had apparently been in the middle of a quiet yet heated argument before his intrusion, stared back at him.

"...AJ?" The blue-eyed boy asked, their eyes lighting up in recognition.

America (the older) stepped back, intending to yell for Tony, and as if that was a signal both children jumped up and latched themselves onto the older Nation. The superpower almost fell over from the sudden weight, but regained his balance, looking from one cheerful face to the other with an internal manta of 'oh fuck' running through his mind.

How the heck was he going to explain this to his brother?

~0~0~

The future was a very strange place. The horseless carriages, the strange materials and the metal birds that flew by far overhead was enough to turn their heads. Luckily, they were in the surprisingly comfortable clothing of this era, so they didn't stand out too much as they explored the area.

When they came across the building that Older America worked at, they were curious, to say the least. Older America didn't say much about who he worked for, but he was very proud of them, it was easy to see when he did open up. They didn't see a way in, but they did see out of the negros standing outside, talking into one of those hand telephones. They approached him, getting his attention. He smiled at them. "Hello there. Are your parents around here?"

America shook his head. "We're looking for Al's boss!"

An eyebrow raised. "Al?"

Canada nodded. "He's tall, and he's got glasses and a cool jacket!"

The man was amused. "Ah, I know who you're talking about. And why did you want to meet his boss?"

"Well, he talks about how cool he is and we wanted to meet him too before we go home!" The southern colony pouted. "Do you know him?"

"Son, you're speaking with him right now."

Twin blank looks of incomprehension. "What?"

The man's smile disappeared. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a half-hysteric yell. "Alfred! Matthew!"

The twins flinched, looking back over their shoulders and Older Canada and America ran into view, their expressions a mixture of relief, horror, anger, and worry. "There you are! Why did you leave that house?"

America frowned. "We wanted to meet your boss, but this negro says he is! ...what's wrong?" He continued when Older America had finally realized who was staring behind them, looking very unamused.

"Alfred..." A raised eyebrow.

The superpower chuckled nervously. "Uh, it's a really long story boss, we might want to take it inside..."

The colony squawked. "He's your boss? But he's-" Older America was fast to cut him off, a hand placed over his mouth.

Barack Obama was not amused.

He was even less amused when he finally got the story out of them. "So what you're saying is that they're the colonial versions of you two... from an alternate universe? And that somehow they used... magic... to follow you back here after you two went there two decades ago?"

The superpower shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, I have an actual alien living in my house, and I went back in time. I stopped believing in impossible a long time ago."

Obama pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to fight off the inevitable headache. "Why is it that, out of all the Nations, I have to get the one whose idea of fun is playing around with the multiverse?"

The northern Nation chuckled. "Sir, you didn't have to live with him for the past four hundred years - trust me when I say that that's not the worst he gets up to."

He didn't want to know. He really didn't. The door to the room opened, and Hillary Clinton walked in. "Barack, we've got the latest reports from North Korea and - oh, hello, who are they?" She had noticed the younger twins, who were staring at her in shock.

"Al, why is there a wo-" A hand quickly went over the boy's mouth.

"She's Hillary, Secretary of State; that means she's really high up. And yes, she is important."

Confused, Hillary turned to Barack, who sighed. "Apparently Alfred's been having a few adventures lately... with the help of aliens. I suppose alien tech would be more accurate in this case."

This was going to be an interesting story.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So yeah, I've been thinking of alternate takes on some of these bunnies, and felt I should share. I was originally wishy washy on the idea, but I realized other bunny collections do the same thing occasionally so... why not? The younger twins meeting the President and Secretary of State would be a rather big deal considering their group's statuses at the time. And yes, 'negro' was necessary because that was the term they used back then, which at the time meant the same think 'black' means today.

In this case, the change is that instead of a separate story it's a sequel to another. I love me some sequels oh yes. (I even have a sequel in mind for /this one/ that, let's just say, includes a bit of selfcest...)

Also, I should mention that it has all three in the Vinland!universe (or an alt version anyway).


	28. Co-Dependency -V2-

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, potential AmeCan

Bunny: Twincest & Co-dependency (Version 2)

~The twins get into a nasty accident, leaving them on the brink of death. England, in a panic, uses magic to save them. No one could have predicted the side effects of his spell...

[[For the purposes of this story pretend death is a bigger issue than usual. Maybe it takes a lot longer for them to recover than usual, maybe there are side effects, whatever.]]

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Blood. So much blood. If England hadn't been almost used to the sight of blood from his long years of warfare, he might have thrown up.

However, right now he had more important priorities, like the two bodies next to each other at the source of all the blood. He finished sliding down the hill, the fae with him keeping him from tumbling down and injuring himself.

The second he hit relatively flat ground he was running, only halting to kneel down next to one of the young Nations. Of the two, it seemed America had taken more damage – it was likely he'd tried to shield his brother from the worst of the long fall with his own body. _Bloody hero complex_, the Brit thought half-worried as he checked for a pulse. Nothing – the two weren't breathing visibly, and they were much paler and colder then they had any right to be. As a last ditch hope he pressed a head to the American's bloody chest, listening...

_th-thump. th-thump._

The island Nation could have cried in relief – there was still life in the stubborn young man yet. A fast check of the Canadian revealed the same story, and he lifted a now bloodstained head to look to his magical friends.

"I need one or two of you to find Lukas and Sorin and bring them here with a medical team. The rest of you, I need your help stabilizing the boys until they get here." After a moment's twittering, two of the younger faeries disappeared the way they had just come from. The rest made a vague ring around him and the twins, waiting for him to begin.

Without a proper magical circle he couldn't fully heal them, but he could at least make sure they'd live. Standing up, he took a deep breath, shutting his eyes before starting the low chant. As it went on, his hands started glowing, directing the magic into the still forms before him.

For far too long there seemed to be no effect. But slowly, ever so slowly, the worst of the wounds seems to close, spitting out stray dirt and gravel as it seal shut. Color returned to their faces, and their breathing because visible, if a bit pained. Other body parts started moving sluggishly, the two blindly reclasping their hands. After that there was no movement, but they seemed to be stable for the moment, so England dropped the spell and fell to a knee when the backwash of exhaustion hit him.

_Shite... shouldn't have tried two at once... and certainly not two so close to death, either... _However, the Brit would gladly make the same decision again in a heartbeat if given the option, because even if he hadn't been the greatest of older brothers he'd _tried_, which was more than could be said of most of the others in his opinion.

He forced himself to remain aware until the sound of other hasty footsteps approached on the path above them. Only when he and the twins were all being carefully carried to the ambulance did he allow exhaustion to finally overtake him.

England remembered nothing of the ride, only a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of something bitter in his hands and at his lips. The hospital was much the same, although he did register voices with varying amounts of concern. As there were none panicking at the moment, he assumed he'd done his task well, and finally gave in to blissful unconsciousness.

~0~0~

"Stubborn Brit." France muttered as said Englishman finally slumped over, eyes shut and breathing even. "Just have to go and show off every chance you get."

The Frenchman truly wasn't upset at all – the thick-browed man had saved the boys from a long and probably painful death and recovery period, which everyone was thankful for. According to Norway and Romania, he'd used up nearly all of his reserves and then some dragging them from death's door, so he'd probably be out of it for at least a day and wake up ravenous. The boys, with their natural regeneration now kicking in, would probably wake up in a week or two in a similar state.

There had been several people to volunteer to help out, Lithuania being at the top. France had also managed to luck out and be the other person chosen to stay with the three until they recovered. Normally he would only have stayed until England recovered, but he knew the island Nation well enough to know he wouldn't budge until the boys woke up and showed they were alright. Were the situation reversed, he would likely be the same.

Right now it was just him in the room, seeing as the others had shuffled off for the evening. The meeting that had been planned for tomorrow would more than likely be delayed to accommodate recent events, so they would all have to reschedule other things in order to fit the change in.

There was noise from the room the young Nations were sleeping in. Curious, he got up from his seat besides his frenemy and went to investigate, blinking at the site inside. Even though neither was supposed to be anywhere near conscious yet, their faces were scrunched lightly in pain and their hands seemed to be reaching for each other.

Were they having a nightmare about the accident and seeking each other out? It was the only thing that came to mind at the moment. With a gentle step he went to each other them, soothing them until they fell back into a peaceful sleep.

The nightmares would fade with time, he knew. And at least they would have each other to rely on through the worst of it – they would be back to normal, if a bit shaken, in no time at all.

~0~0~

Canada was the first to wake up. He slowly blinked his eyes open, consciousness coming sluggishly to him. The room he was in was dark, and smelled of cleaner and other smells he associated with hospitals. His head lolled to the right, eventually able to make out a form beside him. Between the light hair and skin tone, he figured it was his brother.

His mind drifted away, trying to remember what landed them in the hospital this time. It hadn't been any sort of sport, because they'd been heading for the meeting...

The truck. Shit.

They'd taken the southern twin's motorcycle out for a spin, both getting a thrill out of the ride. They'd turned a corner only to see a truck barreling straight at them. In a panic the American had turned away, forcing them into an uncontrolled skid and...

His stupid, imbecilic, heroic nitwit of a brother had tried to save him from the fall by forcing Canada on top of him, giving him that reassuring grin even as the ground had flown up at them-

Beside him America stirred, and another wave of exhaustion broke over the Canadian suddenly. While shoving down the sudden urge to yawn, his twin gave in, blue eyes blinking open before turning to gaze at him.

"...Matt?" His voice was weak, but filled with such concern that he could feel it from here...

No, wait, he _could_ feel it, and it had nothing to do with any tone of voice. "Al?" He asked back, confused.

Even without his glasses he could see the other's face crease into a confused frown as well. "...you okay?"

"...I don't know. I think I'm going crazy."

Another wave of concern, and the superpower tried to push himself up only to wince as a sharp pain went through him. Canada gasped, feeling the ghost pain in his own arm. "_Tabernac_, don't _do_ that you idiot-"

"-wait, you felt that?" America finally seemed to be catching on to the same thing his brother had just a moment before. The northern brother weakly nodded, his emotions a mix of confusion, concern, and a tinge of panic.

At this point he wasn't sure what was his and what was his brother's.

"What happened to us while we were out?"

Canada had no response.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Soooo... yeah. Felt kinda bad for all but copying the other guy's idea, and came up with my own. It features psychic bonds, ooooo. If you're wondering, it's only an empathetic bond – aka only emotions go over it.

And as for slow/nonexistent updates... school, homework, distractions, laziness, and the meager scratchings of what one day become an original novel. Yeah.


	29. How To Raise Your Dragons -V2-

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, dragons~!

Bunny: How to Raise Your Dragons (Version 2)

~While on a nice vacation out in the deep Canadian wilderness, the twins come across a cave entrance that leads to a huge cavern system. They find a couple strange-looking rocks, and in the middle of inspecting them they hatch, revealing baby amphitheres inside. Now they're stuck raising the young dragons since they won't leave them alone...

((Shamelessly using my old 'Dragonology' book plus whatever I can find on the internet. Dragons~!))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

((First meal))

Their initial wide-eyed fascination with the newborn chicks was quickly replaced with the nerve-wracking realization that, as newborns, they were very, very hungry. And the twins had absolutely nothing to feed them.

"Alfred, if we don't do something soon I am going to go insane." Canada complained over the creening of the baby dragons.

America groaned. "I know, I know, but what do baby dragons even eat? It's not like I'm an expert on this type of thing!"

"How should I know?" The northern twin replied, only to yelp when one of the chicks nipped his arm. "Probably meat?"

The young Nation looked from his brother to the dragons, before coming to a decision. Shoving the two on him onto his twin (to the violet-eyed boy's complaint), he hefted his gun and, after announcing he'd be back in just a bit, disappeared into the woods, leaving Canada alone with the three little dragons.

It was an effort just to keep them all in sight, since at least one of them always seemed determined to follow the blue-eyed boy to wherever he'd gone. Just when he was at his wit's end, there was the sound of undergrowth being crushed underfoot, before America returned, two deer carcasses over his shoulders.

"Al, how in the world did you get those so fast?" The northern brother asked, shocked. The chicks, meanwhile, wasted no time in descending on the kills, only waiting long enough for the southern twin to put them down before tearing into them.

"I... might have cheated a bit." America admitted after a moment. "But I didn't want to leave you guys alone too long, so it was the only way."

Canada nodded, thankful for his twin's fast thinking. The two quietly watch the dragons tear through the carcasses, until only the bones were left, the chicks cheerfully chewing on them. The brothers turned to look at each other.

"If this is what they're eating now..."

"...we're gonna need a lot more meat around."

Maybe this hadn't been a good idea...

-0-0-

((cuddles; 1870s, post Civil War))

Canada jumped up from his chair when he first heard the yelling. Thinking something was wrong, he darted out the door, only to pause at the sight.

His brother, still recovering from his nasty civil war, was lying on the ground laughing while three adolescent dragon gleefully piled together on him.

"Daddy's back! Daddy's okay!" Jasmine - one of the girls - cheered, before turning her head to the doorway. "Papa, daddy's here!"

"I noticed." The northern Nation replied with a light chuckled, although he was still worried - America wasn't at full strength; what if one of the kids hurt him accidentally? "Al, you alright under there?"

The southern brother gave a thumbs up in reply. "Yeah, I'm fine. You guys just missed me, didn't you?" The second part was directed to the dragons, who all responded with more nuzzling, prompting more laughter.

That evening, America and Canada would end up sleeping together, secure in the middle of the dragons' coiled forms around them.

None of the adolescents had wanted to leave their returned parent alone, and so this had been the compromise. However, between their warm bodies and feathery wings, neither twin was able to complain about comfort.

-0-0-

((More babus; modern times))

"...and this is the old cabin Mattie and I used to hang out together in a while back." America told the others in the car as they came around the corner, revealing the old but well-cared for cabin a fair distance from the nearest town. "We still come here every once in a while, so it's got food and everything."

They pulled to a stop, allowing the visitors to get out and stretch their legs.

"This is a nice place you have," England admitted, looking around. "Cozy, almost." Russia agreed, while France went inside to inspect the place.

After pointing out where the firewood and storage shed were, he led the others into the cabin, where the Frenchman had already discovered the available food was... rather sparse. "I can't cook with this!" He complained, waving at the numerous packaged and preserved foodstuffs.

America laughed. "It's months between visits, so there's no use leaving perishable stuff around to go to waste. Matt's probably on his way right now with fresh stuff, so you don't have to go without while we're here."

With a sigh, France shooed all of them out, complaining all the while about how he 'wouldn't be able to make anything worth eating'. The other nations quickly gathered in the living room, idly chatting about their plans for the joint vacation.

All discussion, however, came to an abrupt halt as a piercing scream came from the kitchen. The other three ran in to see France staring out the window wide-eyed. "Alfred, _there's something out there_! I heard it moving, and saw this huge shape in the woods-"

America was already heading out, quickly coming into view of the window. He stopped, apparently scanning the woods for whatever the Frenchman had seen. When the large form emerged from cover, looming over the American, the Europeans wasted no time running out after him, intending to help-

"Sammy?"

They came to an abrupt halt, not believing their eyes. Instead of attacking, the huge - was that a dragon!? - was leaning down, nuzzling its large head against the cheerful superpower, who was hugging it back.

"Alfred..." England started slowly, feeling on-edge from having such a large predator around. "What in bloody blazes is going on?"

"Oh... right, you've never met Sammy. Sam, this is Francis, Ivan, and Arthur. Guys, this is Sam; he's-"

"A dragon!"

America huffed. "An amphithere, but yeah, a dragon. And I thought you were up north with your family." The young Nation turned on the dragon, who looked sheepish.

"Well," It- he started, startling the Europeans. "I wanted to come visit since I knew you'd be by; oh, and the kids hatched!" He announced cheerfully. His head lowered, and from the feathers on his head slithered three smaller dragons, who all curled around America merrily.

"Cute!" The superpower cooed, playfully tapping one of the chicks on the nose. "Have ya named them yet?"

"No; I thought it might be nice for you and Papa to do it." The dragon admitted, earning a sharp intake of breath from America.

"Seriously, dude?" Sam nodded. "Sweet! And speaking of Matt, he should be here-"

Light came around the corner, revealing the car his brother was driving.

"-right about now. Hey, Matt!" He yelled, even as three people quickly jumped out of the car.

"Dragon!" China cheered, quickly running up. Japan was right behind him, not saying anything but clearly just as interested. Prussia, however, quickly joined the other Europeans in their gawking.

"The fuck?" Said ex-Nation commented. "What the hell is a dragon doing here!?"

"Al?" Canada asked, having shut off the car. "Why in the world is- Sam? I thought you were up north!"

"I came to visit, and I brought the kids." He replied, tilting towards the American who was chatting cheerfully with the two Asian Nations, who were even now carefully petting the chicks. "Why're your friends upset?"

"Because they were raised from a very young age to be afraid of dragons." The northern twin answered, approaching and giving the large dragon a hug.

"Oh, alright." The dragon said, giving the Europeans pitying looks.

Needless to say, this was a lot to take in for them.

~0~0~

"Yao."

The Chinese Nation ignored the person addressing him, entirely focused on the little dragon coiled up around his arm. She chirped happily at him as he complemented her lovely blue-greed scales and feathers some more.

"_Yao._"

Who knew that the two North Americans had been hiding something like this for all these years? He pulled out another of his pre-baked treats, feeding it to the hungry young one.

"_Yao!_"

China finally looked up from his doting to the annoyed American, hiding an amused grin at causing that irritation so easily. "Yes?"

"Will you stop feeding her all that sugar? She'll get sick!"

"I think I know what I'm doing." The ancient replied. "There's nothing wrong with spoiling her a bit; she's a sweetheart... unlike her grandfather."

America sputtered indignantly. Canada laughed from the kitchen. "He has you there, Al."

"Traitor!" The southern twin called back.

"Not my fault you're an ass!"

"Yours is larger!"

"I told you already, that's muscle from hockey!"

As the twins started to bicker, China rolled his eyes in amusement and returned his attention to the chick, who was pleading for more treats.

Human or not, kids would be kids. At least this one was still cute.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Just a version featuring multiple little dragon babus instead of one. Not sure which idea I like more. Ah well, hope you enjoy. (Have I mentioned I love dragons? Because I do. Aha.)


	30. Obviously In Denial!

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, 'RusAme'

Bunny: Obviously In Denial!

~So Russia decides one day to announce that he and America are in a relationship. America, 'obviously' being as nervous as he is about it, denies it, much to everyone's amusement, since it's all but obvious to the rest of them that the two are together. Only... America isn't lying. But no one believes him...

((I give you 'You and I Will Fall In Love' as an example, although there are several other stories that have also fallen into this trope. Please don't think I'm hating on them – they're very well written – but... just not my cup of tea really.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Russia had cornered outside the meeting room, something that once upon a time hadn't been too unusual but nowadays wasn't all that common. America was also puzzled to see the strikingly serious expression on the other Nation's face, different from the usual childish smile.

"What's with the expression?" The superpower asked, feeling a bit of concern for his sort-of friend (they were still on shaky grounds, but getting better as the past was put further behind them). "You feeling alright?"

Russia nodded quickly, flushing a bit. "I- ah- I merely wanted to say, that is..." He took a breath. "I am liking you a great deal." He then pressed forward, planting a kiss right on the shorter Nation's lips.

It took a moment for America to organize his thoughts, only realizing after a moment the other was watching him with a rather nervous, hopeful expression. "I- wow. Okay. Um." He really hated what he had to do next, but... "I'm flattered and all, but... I don't swing that way."

"Chto?" The older man blinked in confusion.

"I'm straight." To be honest, he was actually closer to asexual, but after about the seventeenth time trying to explain that to other would-be wooers he'd just given up and told them something they'd be more likely to believe.

"...but... isn't this how it goes? One admits to feelings, the other returns them, and they live happy ever after?" Russia looked so distraught that America truly felt bad for him.

"I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you, alright? We can still be friends though, right?"

"..." The other gave him an unreadable look. "Da. Friends."

The superpower sighed in relief, smiling a bit while patting him on the shoulder. "Chat with you later, dude – Mattie's waiting for me!" And with that he was off, unaware of the narrowed gaze following him down the hall. Russia's fists clenched, a spark starting to burn in him.

"You will love me..."

~0~0~

Canada was just as startled as the rest of the world when Russia casually stood up and announced that he and America were in a serious relationship and apparently had been for some time. The next person to react, surprisingly or not, was the super, who launched to his feet, red-faced. "What the fuck, Ivan? I told you I'm not interested and you pull this shit?"

That was when the muttering began.

"He seems to be denying it pretty heavily..."

"...too much, you think?"

"...it'd make sense, considering how they've been around each other lately..."

America faltered as snippets of conversation reached his ears, looking around the room. "C'mon guys, you can't really be buying into what he's saying, right?"

"...bet the Cold War was a lot of pent up frustrations for them..."

"...pretty obvious, really?"

Rarely had Canada seen his twin looking so desperate. "Guys?"

"Wait a second-" America brightened as he turned to England, only for his face to fall at the Brit's next words. "-I thought you said you were straight!"

"I am!" Now the superpower was stepping back, desperately glancing around the room before catching his twin's gaze. "Matt, you're not buying into this, right?"

"...I..." What could he say? There was a lot of evidence for it and only America's word against it. When he didn't respond in time, he saw the other's expression crumple all at once, making him wince. Without another word the young Nation turned and left the conference room, the buzz of chatter unheeding of his exit.

The Canadian glanced between Russia's pleased expression, the debating Nations around the room on what this meant for world relations as a whole, and the doors his brother had just slammed shut behind him, before quietly getting to his feet and following.

However, even he was too late to catch the flight already heading back to the States with his brother aboard.

~0~0~

After several days of failed attempts to get through via email (blocked), phone (disconnected), and even a letter (returned unopened), Canada stood before his brother's door, nervous as all get out. Now that he'd had time to really think about it quite a few things about the 'relationship' between his twin and Russia didn't make sense.

First of all, when had they found the time to actually date? America tended to spend most of his free time either at his own home gaming with Tony or up with him at his place hanging out. And even if they did somehow find the time, where would they have gone? Canada couldn't recall off the top of his head anything the two both really enjoyed in common.

Thirdly, well... he'd never seen his brother show even the slightest amount of interest in someone in any way other than platonically. Ever. It was a big enough deal for humans, but for Nations? Well, let's just say even young Nations like Canada and Germany had been around a bit at this point.

The door opened up, only to show no one there... until the northern brother looked down to see a very unpleasant-looking ray gun pointed straight at him by a very irate alien. "Fucker." The little grey man told him, making it more than clear not even he was going to see America without repercussions.

"Please, Tony, just let me talk to him." The gun didn't waver an inch. "Please? I want to apologize..."

"Tony? I thought I told you to stop threatening salespeople..." America opened the door a bit more, expression going blank upon seeing who it was. If Canada hadn't already realized he'd basically fucked up, that expression directed at him would have given it away easily. "Oh. Matthew. Are you here to congratulate me too?"

"I- no. Al, I'm sorry. I should have known better then to buy into some rumor Ivan made up just to rile everyone up."

Well, it was a step in the right direction, as he was no longer dealing with a blank face, but instead a rather thoughtful one. "Actually, I think he's just pissed off I won't go out with him."

One blink. Two. "Wait, you were serious about that?"

"Duh! I even let him down gently and everything, cause I'm not a dick, right? Not his fault I don't return his feelings and all that. But I guess he's not gonna give up just because I'm not interested. Stubborn bastard..." He opened the door the rest of the way to allow the Canadian access to the house while he muttered some more.

Tony was still eying him distrustfully, but the gun was no longer pointed at him, so for now Canada assumed he was in the clear. He still was gonna make it up to his brother, though, and that started with the most obvious apology.

"Al, want to play some Halo?"

The American's eyes lit up. "No rules? And winner decides what loser has to do?"

"Yes and yes."

He already knew he was gonna regret this.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I completely forgot about this idea even though I had it like months ago! I remember getting annoyed at all those RusAme (and a few other pairings) where America is basically 'strong-armed' into dating the other character because 'obviously' he's in love with said character and is just 'in denial'.

And no one believed him when he claimed otherwise.

Not even his _**own fucking twin brother.**_

Which, as you might imagine, irritated me a little. So, I came up with this idea, where Matt is actually a good brother and questions this sudden 'revelation' of a relationship he was sure he'd have noticed before then. I'd considered making this 'USUK' instead, but since I've mostly seen the trope with RusAme I'm just sticking with that instead.

But yeah, these were the main scenes I had in mind for it, along with an amusing 'counter' to the situation which would quickly spiral out of control and just make everything 10000 times worse.


	31. All Expenses Paid Vacation

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, 2p & 1p interactions

Bunny: All Expenses Paid Vacation

~Oh no! Alfred's been kidnapped and replaced by his 2p counterpart- wait, what do you mean he agreed to it? A vacation? Hold up, explain this from the beginning.

((And another idea I forgot about until recently. Derp.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alfred fell back onto his bed, groaning in relief as he sank into the soft mattress. He had missed his bed terribly while in Germany for the meeting, seeing as he couldn't mooch off the host Nation and get out of sleeping on the much-inferior hotel beds available near the meeting building.

On top of that, the constant bitching and complaining of the other Nations had reached a new high this month. He snorted in wry amusement; he could throw back every insult thrown at him by the others with much worse ones if he wanted to. But no, he was despite everything a genuinely nice person who wouldn't do that no matter how tempting it might be.

Sometimes he really wished otherwise.

He rolled over onto his side, staring at nothing while he let his thoughts roll around aimlessly. Despite the others calling him empty-headed, he was quite the opposite, thinking so much that his ideas would often get mixed up with each other in his effort to get them all down at once. In some cases it worked out amazingly, providing things like computers or cellphones or cars, while in others... well, even he'll admit the superhero thing was a bit out there.

(Just a bit though. He knew he could do something with that given a few more decades, he could feel it!)

There was a tapping sound on glass. He already knew better than to check the window at this point, instead letting his gaze slide down to the full-body mirror in the corner which he could never really get rid of.

" 'ey there, porkchop." And there was his latest problem – after the initial shock of seeing someone else in the mirror instead of him (and another hour or so of interrogation on the process before giving it up as a lost cause, seeing as Fred didn't really know all the details behind the spell), he'd taken a mild dislike to the other for a bit.

Alfred wouldn't admit to it, though, but Fred had sort of... grown on him after a while. Although the nicknames the other graced him with weren't exactly flattering, neither were they the cruel jabs of his 'friends' and 'allies', just simply his way of getting people's attention. From what he could tell this other him had been ignored a lot more than he ever was, which honestly made a lot of things about the brunet understandable.

"Hey, Fred. Hope you didn't miss me too much while I was gone."

The other American snorted. "Please, I barely noticed you were gone. Had plenty 'f other things to do."

"Like bother Matt again?"

Oh, right, he'd also managed to weasel out fun little tidbits here and there about this other world, like how apparently the alternate of his own brother was apparently their side's superpower, built like a lumberjack, and was about as friendly as an angry bear (which, according to Fred, he'd been raised by for a bit.

Alfred really didn't want to know.)

Fred scowled. Apparently he'd been right on the mark. "Shut up, blondie. Where were you, anyway? Another meeting?"

Alfred nodded, sitting up. "Germany this time. Hotels there really suck."

"Mmm. I'd like ta see the Germany on your side sometime. The country, I mean. Guy sounds like a hardass."

The blond American chuckled. Fred really wasn't all that subtle about his desire to come over to this side to 'get away' from the others. It made him rather suspicious about the real purpose of it, but he hadn't figured it out quite yet. But if the other was being at all honest about the state of his world, it was probably to find something on this side that would fix it... or just to take over himself. From how he wasn't asking for help, it was likely the latter.

...Hey, he liked conspiracy theories, alright? It probably wasn't true, and Fred was probably just curious about Alfred's side, but considering how he hung on every bit of info about the other Nations or countries, he couldn't help himself.

"Well unless you have a way to visit, no chance of that happening, because I am not carrying a mirror around just so you can take a peek."

"Actually..." Fred scratched at his cheek. "Arthur and the others figured out a way for me to go through, but it kinda takes help from your side."

Oh? Well this was interesting. "Really? How?"

"It's some sort of fair-trade system. Didn't get all the details, but someone from your side would have to come through a portal to our side, then one of us could go back through to take the spot the other person left. Don't think it works the other way around though."

"Huh." Probably a good thing, because Alfred didn't even want to imagine the flood of people from their side if it were the other way around. "So we would... trade places? Is it permanent?"

"Nah, just until we switch back to our normal places. So... what do ya think?"

It sounded... really neat, actually. He'd always wanted to see other worlds, and this seemed like the best opportunity he was gonna get. But he couldn't just shurk his duties for a free vacation; there had to be at least a few things dealt with before he agreed.

"Can I get back to you on that?" He put on his best nervous/thoughtful face, internally grinning to see his counterpart nod almost eagerly.

"Sure, just don't take too long, alright porkchop? Chat with ya later." And between one blink and the next Alfred's normal reflection was back, almost startling to see after getting used to the brunet's visage instead. Not quite sure whether the other was still watching – he'd never gotten all the details on how the communication spell worked – he made his way out to the hall before allowing himself a huge grin.

This was going to be so freaking awesome! - after he wrote a couple letters of course.

~0~0~

"Alright, just step through carefully – like you're going through a curtain."

Fred stepped back to allow his alternate room to step through the mirror, the glass rippling like water as first a tentative hand pressed through, then the rest of the blond American. The second the other had completely stepped through he stumbled, blinking wide-eyed. He took a breath, then coughed it out as the apparently dirtier air filled his lungs.

Once the other had gotten his balance back, he looked around the room he was in, unheeding of the brunet watching him. Fred quietly licked his lips, gaze sliding over this other version of him. Watching him through a mirror was one thing, but seeing his counterpart in the flesh was quite another. While Alfred's muscles weren't quite as defined as Matt's, it was easy to see that there was quite a bit of strength in that body...

He idly wondered how hard it would be to convince Al to fuck him into a bed, or wall, or wherever else happened to be convenient, before quickly putting on a friendly (and not lecherous) face as the blond turned to him.

"So... are you going through or...?"

"In a sec, porkchop, just making sure you aren't gonna kneel over."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Alfred chuckled a bit. "I'll be fine; I know you want to get going, so... shoo."

Mock saluting, the brunet made his way over to the mirror, slowly letting the glass move away from his fingers as he pressed through to the other side. He stumbled once he made it, the sensation of being so far away from his land strange. He took a breath of air, amazed at how clean it was, only to turn back when Alfred tapped on the glass behind him.

"Before I forget, I left a couple notes on the table downstairs. Can you make sure they get to the right people? It'll help you out a bit too."

"Sure thing. Have fun out there, and try not to annoy the others too much."

"Back at you."

Fred all but dashed down the stairs, taking in the general warm and welcoming feeling of the house around him. This was definitely the place he'd want to live out his life if he could... well, he could now, couldn't he? It'd been so easy to convince the other, too. What a chump!

Grinning, he stepped into the kitchen to receive his first surprise. Sure, he'd heard the blond talk about his alien buddy, but he'd never quite believed it. But right there, rummaging through the fridge, was a little grey man right out of some bad scifi novel. He blinked. The alien – Tony, right? - turned to look at him, unblinking eyes taking him in. Apparently his counterpart had told him about the exchange, as all the other did was take his soda and slam the fridge door shut before meandering into another room.

Shaking his head, Fred made sure to get himself a (Fresh! Clean! And not to mention tasty) glass of water before flopping down at the kitchen table where the previously mention letters were sitting. There were a couple of them, each with a different name printed on the front. One read 'Boss', which he assumed was for the other's 'totally awesome boss!', the second read 'Mattie', and the third... was for him.

Surprised, he opened the last letter, reading over the printed words with increasing bafflement.

_Fred - _

_Hey, guessing you did get around to reading this! How're you liking things on my side so far? Hope it's living up to your expectations._

_Anyway, just wanted to tell you a few things before things got too overwhelming. First, the other two letters are kind of important to get to them, because they'll make your stay a lot less... messy. The one to my boss is explaining the situation and pretty much letting him know I'm on vacation and that you're my replacement for a bit. Hopefully he won't be too mad at me for not talking about it with him first..._

_The other letter is to let Mattie know what's up and to make sure he doesn't go all overprotective and start bugging you about where I am. I mean, I couldn't ask for a better twin, but he acts like he's my babysitter sometimes. Still love him though, so if you do anything to him I'll kick your ass. That is if he doesn't do it himself. Mmm, probably do it anyway._

_Oh yeah, fast warning, the other Nations may not believe you if you say who you are. If they do believe you, they'll probably start bitching about me 'abandoning my responsibilities' or whatever, like they aren't capable to dealing with things for a while without me. Either way, just don't rile them up too much or else they'll never stop complaining, and if you're anything like me you'll want to hit something by about the half-hour mark. _

_Basically, get letters to my boss and Mattie, don't let the other Nations get to you too much, and have fun!_

_-Alfred_

Fred leaned back in his chair, chuckling. Looks like he hadn't given the other enough credit; he'd just been conned into playing superpower while he was over here. Ah well, it couldn't be all that bad – Matt dealt with it pretty well after all.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Ahaha, yeah, if you're wondering about personalities I'm just basing them off the common fanon for them on tumblr. But overall a bit of dabbling with 2p should be fun – in fact I should just play with all the Hetalia AUs and how they'd interact with 'canon'. Because why not.

(Fantasy!verse aka Bunny 10 could so be either HetaQuest or Cardverse crossover for sure now that I think about it, and not to mention all those other fun AUs I could mess around with. I really should just write a 'America & Canada's Amazing Adventures Through The Multiverse' story.)

Anyway the main plot here was that, instead of being kidnapped and tortured by the 2p characters (like what happens in every other story ever written apparently), Alfred instead mulls over the offer and goes willingly. And the 2p characters aren't psychopaths either, just... different. So if you're confused about that that's why. I'm not all that fond of the whole 'psycho' 2p concept really, especially since I used to rp 2p!China on tumblr.


	32. Blue Butterflies

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Magic, 'AmeCan'

Bunny: Blue Butterflies

~America's been kidnapped by the fae and put into a deep sleep! Now his only way to escape this fantasy world is to follow the strange blue butterflies he keeps seeing around... meanwhile, major things are happening in the outside world, and only the other Nations can stop it...

((Idea from this image:

burstrondocg () tumblr () (c o m) /post/47760276071

I have no clue why but I'm just on a roll with the ideas again! Not that I mind too much – more ideas means more chances that someone will take one up!))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

America yawned again, resisting the urge to rest his head for 'just a few minutes' on the still depressingly large pile of paperwork in front of him. He'd been working late for the past couple weeks so he could take the next two weeks off and spend them with his brother somewhere warm. After all, the Christmas holidays were coming up, and spending it with family was the best way to spend them, as opposed to working on yet more paperwork.

(He really felt sorry for those who couldn't get the holidays off for varying reasons, and mentally wished them well.)

All that stood between him and that wonderful freedom were these last piles of papers that he suspected had been shoved on him last-minute so that other people could leave on their vacations a day earlier. Damn bastards, all of them.

He yawned again, and decided to get up and get a cup of coffee so that he'd at least be awake enough to finish the rest of this off by – he glanced at the clock and winced – 11 PM. That meant he wasn't getting into bed until almost midnight – he'd be surprised if he woke up before noon the next day, honestly. He really needed to work on his sleep schedule.

Ah well, it would all be worth it, or so he told himself as he inhaled the scent of his reheated coffee.

Sitting back down at his desk, he took a sip before setting it to the side, lightly grimacing at the off taste before telling himself it was late and the coffee was reheated, and went back to signing off papers. Slowly the pen in his hand slid to a stop, America's eyes drooping shut as he struggled to stay awake. In a few moments his eyes were shut, head resting on the desk in front of him. The pen fell from his fingers with a light clatter.

Nearby, bells tinkled, and a faint giggling could be heard. A small glowing light appeared in the room, its soft green rays reflecting off the windows and mirror.

The Nation's eyes slid open again, the green glow reflecting off his irises. He awkwardly pushed himself away from the desk, standing up and making his way slowly to the door as the light bobbed and weaved in front of him. His eyes were focused only vaguely on the light, even as he made his way down the halls and out the door into the cool night.

More faint giggling could be heard on the wind, and soon he and the light were lost in the darkness and slowly falling snow.

~0~0~

"Alfred?"

The American's head rose from the desk he'd been sleeping on, blinking bleary eyes open only to squint at the sunlight streaming in through a window. A shadow moved to cover his eyes, and he sighed thankfully.

"Alfred, you need to get up. Sleeping like that can't be good for you."

America took a moment to focus on the person in front of him, smiling as he recognized his twin brother (and secret love interest), smiling bemusedly at him. "Sorry, had to finish up the rest of my work... must've fallen asleep."

Canada just shook his head. "You push yourself too hard. Come on, let's get you out of here and get some breakfast."

"In a couple minutes, I think I was almost done-"

"Your work is finished, Al. I saw it while I was trying to wake you up. Don't worry about it, alright?"

Funny, the superpower didn't remember finishing it all. Then again, he'd been pretty tired, and his brother wasn't one to lie to him. "Alright." He told the other, pushing himself away from the desk and standing up, wincing as he heard a few bones in his neck and back pop back into place. "Lead the way, Mattie."

They went down several roads and turns, the Canadian apparently having some destination in mind. It wasn't back towards his apartment in DC, which the American would have preferred, but he could always head back after breakfast. Besides, the snow looked nice on the streets today, barely trampled by feet or wheels despite the sun being up and warming the morning nicely.

Eventually the two reached what looked like a small cafe, one Al recognized as the small one they liked to go to sometimes since it had good hot chocolate and small sandwiches. It also had some nice breakfast foods; if it weren't for the fact that it was in the opposite direction of his apartment, America would stop by everyday for his fix there.

"They have something new on the menu, and I wanted to try it with you." Canada admitted as they stood in the short line, the cafe all but empty. The snow must have been keeping people inside today, since it was a weekend and people didn't have to go to work.

The American smiled at the thoughtful gesture, wishing it meant more. They quickly ordered the new drink and pastry, sitting down at a table next to the window. His companion started eating right away, while he took a moment to smell the drink. It was sweet – not that that surprised him, his brother liked sweet things after all. Not that he didn't like sweets himself, just not to the same degree or in the same amounts.

He sipped at it, wondering at the taste. It wasn't quite chocolate, nor was it maple or honey. It was some weird blend of the three, and he decided it wasn't too bad. The pastry was similar, all but melting in his mouth. Yeah, these were definitely the type of things his brother would love.

Across the table, Canada was looking at him hopefully. "Well?"

America finished his drink. "Not bad. Weird I can't figure out the blend though."

"I heard it was some new recipe the owner wanted to try out. Maybe I can get the recipe?"

The southern twin laughed. "Doubt it; you know how people get about new recipes."

The Canadian hummed noncommittally, and America yawned again. "Man, I don't think I got enough sleep last night."

"We could get a taxi back to your apartment, and you can nap there."

The superpower yawned again, nodding and feeling strangely numb despite the warmth of the cafe. "That sounds like a plan. Probably fall asleep on you though."

"It's alright. I'll wake you up when we get there so you can get to bed."

A tired smile. "Thanks, Mattie."

"No problem."

They left the cafe, waving down a taxi passing by. America leaned against his twin, allowing his eyes to shut as exhaustion overtook him. After all, Canada would wake him up when they got there...

~0~0~

"Alfred?" The northern twin knocked on the door again, frowning when no answering voice called back. At this point it was more than likely his brother had fallen asleep at work again, trying to push himself to finish his work sooner rather than in manageable chunks. He shook his head – sometimes the superpower really just needed to relax.

Turning away from the apartment, he made his way back down to the street and from there down the road to the White House, being let in without question. A few turns later and he was at his brother's office... only to find it empty, lamp still on and papers scattered on the table and floor.

His brother would never leave his office in such a condition willingly if he could avoid it. Only heavy exhaustion could have deterred him from at least picking up the papers on the floor.

He slowly made his way around the desk, noticing the barely-touched cup of coffee still on the desk. Picking it up, he took a whiff only to sneeze. He set it back down while rubbing at his nose, looking over all the papers. It looked like he'd tried to finish it all, only to stop short. Typical.

What wasn't typical was the lack of brother. A sicking feeling growing in his gut, he left the office, tracking down the first person he could find who knew his brother well enough to confirm that no one had seen the 'young' American leave his office last night. After confirming this with several others, he stumbled outside, giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the sun again as he returned a bit more quickly to the apartment.

His brother wasn't missing. He was probably just asleep in his bed, too tired to hear the Canadian knocking. The others had probably just missed him when he left his office. The papers and lamp were merely a fluke, a coincidence.

There was no way someone could have hurt or captured his brother. Not the superpower.

His footsteps picked up.

He told himself it was the cold.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I don't even know how I thought this one up, either – I just saw the picture on tumblr during my 'brainstorming' moment and the scenario popped into my head! Luckily I got it written down in time, so I could write this out!

I like magical creatures messing with Alfred, don't I? I keep finding out about all the strange things I enjoy writing while I'm writing them. Oh well. But yeah, it's sort of Matrix-y but it's fantasy instead? Only I've never seen the Matrix so I have zero clue as to how similar my plot may or may not be to it. Anyways, if you want to write this you can replace Matt with whatever love interest you want.

But oh man what I could do to Al! With his fantasy world full of people getting along and Matt actually loving him back, he'll be so torn between leaving all that behind or staying and forgetting the real world. Of course, him being a hero means he'll eventually fight to get back to reality, but drama is always good for a story in the right dosage.

(Oh, and the time rate is around two/three days in the fantasy world = one day in the real world. Kind of like how dreams don't follow the same rate of time as you experience when awake.)


	33. Thunderbird (InProgress)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Native American Mythology & Lore

Bunny: Thunderbird

~Alfred's been keeping a big secret from the world, for his safety and theirs. One that, if it got out, would completely shake their understanding not just of the personification but of his history and relations to his first people...

((Slightly AU, I guess. In this case Matt's not aware that his bear is the Hunter Spirit of northern Native lore, while Al's... a lot more aware of the legends than he lets on. Eventually.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Once upon a time, a great bird ruled the winds above the lands of the People. It was known by many names in many tongues, although it would eventually be best known as the Thunderbird. It was not the only of its kind, but it was the strongest and most traveled.

Its wingspan was great – nearly that of four men lying end to end. Its wingbeats brought thunder, and the wings themselves crackled with lightning. Sometimes, if it was asked, it would also bring rain to those needing it for their crops. The tribes respected it as a servant of the Great Spirit, and often left out offerings when they heard its familiar cry and wingbeats.

It was even said that the Thunderbird, if it so chose, could shed its feathers like a cloak and walk among the People as a man, unnoticed. He could still be recognized by those who paid attention – his strength would be greater than a hundred men, his wisdom beyond a hundred elders, his wrath beyond a hundred of the fiercest storms.

The People believed that it was impossible to kill such a mighty being.

Then the Moon Children came in their strange canoes from across the ocean, sickness and war following in their footsteps.

None were certain what happened to him, only that one day he flew far south, presumably to defend the tribes under attack from the foreigners. He never returned, even after the passing of many moons. The People mourned, praying his spirit delivered to the Great Spirit to serve as faithfully in death as he had in life.

There was a smaller number, though, who believed that he had not passed on, but merely been reborn. These were the ones who, upon spying on the colonizing white folk, spied a young child with a familiar glint in his eyes, the strength to lift a bison, and a deep love for the wide open sky...

~0~0~

_Thunder._

_Lightning crackled between his feathers, only hinting at the amount of power behind each wingbeat. The sky around him was clear and bright, though that could change in an instant if he so chose. It'd been a while since he'd flown in the heart of a storm, thermals pushing him up to heights great enough to see the curve of the world below him before returning to the Mother Earth. _

_It was a sight he knew only he had ever seen, the thin air impossible for any other to fly in without suffocating._

_But not today. The tribes below him were harvesting for the upcoming winter, and the rain that would come with the great storm needed to get him to those dizzying heights would wash away half the crops and leave them without. _

_Instead he rode the sun-heated thermals, rising and sinking as he drifted from one to another, painting elaborate swirls in the sky._

_He let out a carefree cry, the noise echoing through the air around him. This was where he belonged – this domain between the Earth and Heavens was his and his alone -_

~0~0~

((1840s))

America's eyes blinked open. The last vestiges of the vivid dream faded away, leaving him with only the faintest impressions of pure freedom and open sky.

It was a familiar dream, one he'd had since he was a mere colony still clutching to England and wary of the new European settlers all along the coast. It was why he'd always drifted back to the open fields, why he'd always insisted on climbing higher and higher in the large trees in the forest even if his big brother yelled at him, why he'd-

Why he'd needed to escape when England tried to shackle him down. Even if it meant leaving his twin behind.

It was also why he'd insisted on the bald eagle being the symbol of his country. He wanted desperately to go into the sky like them, free from the Earth and free from all his troubles, even if for a short time.

America shook his head. There was a war going on – he could think about dreams another time. He got dressed, heading out into the early-morning heat of northern Mexico. In the distance the capital city of Mexico was visible, its defenders weakened by the ongoing battles.

"How much longer until we can get inside?" The Nation asked his officers.

"Not long; within the next day or two, sir." Even as young as he looked, America was well known to be a respected member of the military and a personal friend of the President, and was treated as a superior.

"Good." They may have been cut off from most communications and reinforcements, but Mexico was as well, and he figured at this point both sides were about even in terms of soldiers.

The thought made him smile. He'd won with much worse odds before. It was time to put this war to an end once and for all.

~0~0~

He pushed open the door, revealing a large room filled with numerous Native artifacts and weavings. Mexico stood in the center, her head still held high even though America's army had control of her heart.

"America." She spoke, gaze as piercing as the symbol of her own country, the hawk.

"Mexico." America replied in kind, eyes drifting around the room.

"You aren't getting my surrender."

"Your capital city is under our control. If I wanted I could have my people conquer the rest of your land and make you one of my territories." His gaze returned to her for a moment. "Please. Consider your people, your freedom. Surrender. Let me have Texas and Alta California, and I'll pull out-"

"Have Texas! But you aren't taking California-"

"It's that or your freedom. Besides, it's practically American already with the number of my people who've colonized there."

Mexico said nothing, mouth twisted into a grimace, clearly not pleased with being backed into a corner. Eventually she spat out, "Fine, take that worthless chunk of land. It's not like there's anything of value there."

America allowed himself a small smile, ignoring the intensified glare at the gesture. "I'll get my people to write up the treaty, and then we can go our separate ways."

His gaze wandered again. "You've got a lot of stuff here."

Mexico smirked. "Of course; unlike you, I take pride in my first people's culture."

America hummed, gaze eventually settling on a large weaving on the wall to his left. Prominent on it was a large bird, colored as none he'd even seen in his long life. Without thinking he walked over, a finger carefully tracing along one of the stylized wings.

"That's Ehecatl - the Thunderbird. He used to rule the skies over our lands, bringing rain and storms to those who needed it."

"What happened to him?"

"No one knows. We think he went to fight against Spain and his people, and... didn't come back."

America pressed his hand lightly against the bird. He wasn't sure what exactly had drawn his interest about some old Indian legend, but interested he was. He frowned when he felt no wall behind the weaving, stepping back before grabbing hold of it and pulling. It came away from the wall, falling to the floor around him, revealing a door previously hidden behind it.

"Don't you dare-" Mexico started, only to be cut off by the other Nation.

"Men! Make sure she doesn't try anything." While America's soldiers came in and took custody of the now cursing southern Nation, he stepped forward, pushing open the door and stepping into the dark room behind it.

After his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked to the far wall and temporarily forgot how to breathe.

A huge pair of wings, dark brown tinted with speckles of white and stripes of gold, stretched across the wall. On the second look, America realized it was actually a cloak, complete with an extremely realistic set of tail feathers near the bottom and a large eagle-like head on top. Whoever had created it had obviously put everything into making it look like it could come to life and fly away at any moment... and at this point he was almost half-convinced it would.

He wanted it. No, it was more than that, he _needed_ it, and the desire surprised him – he hadn't felt this strongly about something since he'd declared his independence.

At the least, it'd make an impressive display in his home.

Carefully, so as not to damage even one feather on the cloak, he pulled it from its perch on the wall, marveling at the textures of the feathers in his hands and arms. Once it was suitably bundled for easy carrying, he turned and left the room, ignoring the harsh hateful glare of Mexico and taking it back out to his temporary room.

~0~0~

((1870s))

America collapsed into one of the chairs in his house, groaning and rubbing at his face. Even though his people were recovering well and he was now more unified than ever, he still was feeling the aches and pains of the conflict that had only ended a few short years ago, and figured he would for a long while.

Eventually his gaze rose, taking in his old war prize from Mexico. He'd taken it nearly thirty years ago, yet it still looked exactly as it had back then, and, if his suspicions were right, as it had since long before it came into Mexico's possession.

Despite what he told England, he did believe in magic; it was hard not to when you'd actually seen magical beings since you were young. And he was fairly certain that this cloak had a lot of magic in it. Considering his dreams of flying had only intensified since he'd claimed it (even up to them staying with him during his waking hours), he'd wondered whether he'd actually been meant to find it all along.

Considering it was an Indian artifact, and he didn't exactly have good relations with them, he had good reason to worry that that might not be a good thing.

But other than the dreams, nothing had really happened to him. Sure, sometimes when he looked at it he felt the urge to try it on, but it usually passed once he looked away. And the dreams had helped when he'd been tearing himself apart, providing an escape from the pain and hurt of his people fighting each other.

Finally looking back at the cloak, he considered. Certainly there was no harm in merely trying it on? He was a lot stronger now, so if anything happened he would probably be okay.

He bit his lip. Considered his options, weighing them against each other. Glanced out the window at the inviting blue sky.

...what the hell. Never let it be said he wasn't a risk taker. Heck, it's what he'd been founded on.

The cloak slipped from the wall easily, settling into his arms as he made his way outside. His house was a fair distance from the nearest town, a safety precaution so that others didn't notice how he failed to age as the years passed. It only took a few minutes to reach an open clearing, and another to inspect the cloak and find the correct places to slip his arms into.

Briefly, he realized how ridiculous he must look, wearing his old work clothes and a feathery cloak over them. He shook it off, the movement making the feathers and wings ruffle.

He pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, hesitating for a brief moment before pulling it all the way over his face and leaving him in darkness.

His eyes shut.

His body, no longer in his control, melted and shifted, seeming to fill the cloak – no, skin – he'd put on. It wasn't painful, although he was certain that in any other situation the sudden growth and twisting of bone and muscle and sinew would have him screaming.

It stopped. His eyes blinked open, and he was and was not America any longer, but someone, something else.

He was...

He was the Thunderbird, and the sky was once again his.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So I reread some Wendigo!Matthew stories, and was talking to my friend about them. And my friend likes them too, but... she pointed out that no one ever focuses on the other creatures and spirits in Native mythology. I mean I've already got a good start on that with my stories, but there's never a reason to not look into yet more.

Thunderbird came to mind, simply because it's, well, a bird, a grand bird. And knowing Al's love of freedom (and that bomber jacket), I suspect he sees the sky as freedom in a way. So... why not give him the sky? (And also it makes it different because it makes Alfred the one more tied with his mythology than Matt.)

...so yeah. Oh, and Alfred's not aware of his true origins at first, just FYI. He picks it up over time, which is why he's a lot more aware in modern times than when he first found the 'cloak'.


	34. The French-Canadian Way (Cmplt)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, CanAme, AU

Bunny: The French Canadian Way

~In canon, Canada was raised by France and England but ultimately ended up like neither of them. But what if he'd taken after his founding Nations just a bit more?

((For the prompt and fill here: /22430 thread=96209310#t96209310, although this one would have much more focus on the development of the relationship between Canada and America.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The colony of Canada glared at nothing out the carriage window, ignoring the Briton sitting beside him muttering about something in English. His adoptive father – the man who'd raised him! - had given him up to England in exchange for a few piddly islands down south, all because of a stupid war over in Europe.

And now he was being dragged away from his home and down south into the American colonies so that he'd be 'introduced' to his new brother.

Canada snorted – did none of the Europeans realize the two young colonies had known each other well before they'd been dragged apart by their respective colonizers? Idly, he wondered whether his brother was still the same soft-hearted, easily frightened crybaby he remembered or if he'd taken more after his 'big brother'. Hopefully it was the former, because he didn't think he'd be able to handle one stuck-up Englishman for any length of time, much less two.

Whatever the case, he was determined not to like the other boy because of the fighting between their people not too long ago and simply because he was English.

This conviction lasted all the way to the (surprisingly nice) house they arrived at, servants unloading the colony's things from the carriage as England and Canada entered the house. The first thing he'd seen of the inside was the hall before a blur of energy dashed in, yelled "Kanata!" excitedly, and tackled him to the ground. In the corner of his eye he could see England roll his eyes before starting to direct the servants who were moving the luggage in.

America continued to babble on cheerfully in English while keeping the northern colony pinned beneath him, reminding Canada of his brother's crazy amount of strength. It confused the northern twin – why wasn't the other colony angry with him for the war they'd just fought?

Well, his brother had always rather strange. And thankfully still closer to what he remembered, if more energetic than ever. Still, he wasn't going to just automatically like the American, regardless of their past or however friendly he was being. He pushed at the other until he got the picture and moved off of him, allowing Canada to get up before pulling him into another hug.

America mumbled something, using his old name again. Canada sighed. "Mathieu. My name is Mathieu."

The other colony pulled back, blinking as he took that in before nodding and smiling. "Matthew..." He butchered, mulling over the name before grinning. "Mattie!" Before the northern twin could correct his brother, the American gave his own name, "Alfred."

Utterly inelegant and English. It figured.

However, America wasn't done with him yet. Over the following days he made sure to spend all his time chattering away in English and the occasional remembered Native word, even though Canada was certain he'd made it clear already he wanted nothing to do with the other boy. Obviously America had been told to make friends with the newcomer by his older brother so that the Canadian would be less likely to be trouble for the Nation.

Then came the day England went out to get supplies, leaving the two alone in the house. Even more than a hundred years separated, the Canadian knew that glint in his brother's eye didn't mean anything good. So when he was dragged out the back door and into the woods, he was understandably wary. They walked for several minutes, America remaining strangely silent the entire way, before emerging into a clearing with a shallow river flowing through it.

Canada had to admit, it was a nice place, even if he did have similar ones back up north in his own land.

Of course, in inspecting the place he'd failed to keep an eye on his brother, missing the otherwise obvious mischievous smirk crossing his face. The northern colony barely had time to react before the other tackled him with a whooping yell, sending them both into the river with a large splash.

Wiping the worst of the water off his face, the Canadian leveled his best glare at the laughing American, thoroughly frustrated with yet another of his stupid, thoughtless 'bonding' actions. It seemed the other picked up on his mood, laughter quickly dying down as he actually looked at his brother.

At first America had looked confused, likely wondering why the other colony wasn't laughing with him. Once he took in the glare, his mood seemed to shift to shock, then... resignation.

Canada swallowed, a wave of guilt washing over him as he saw that glimmer of playfulness leave his brother's eyes, dulling the otherwise vibrant blue. Was it possible that the other wasn't acting on orders after all, and had been doing all this because he... missed him?

Well, damn.

He watched America stand up, quietly mumbling what sounded like an apology while offering a hand up. Glancing between the offered hand and his brother – who was now refusing to meet his gaze – he carefully took it in his own...

...before pulling the other back in.

The other boy sputtered, eyes wide with confusion as he took in the grin on the Canadian's face. Mind catching up to the situation, he quickly whooped in laughter, tackling his brother into the water again and resoaking them both utterly.

Even the chewing out the two got later from England was well worth the warm feeling he got upon seeing the light back in the American's eyes.

~0~0~

He looked down at the slip of paper in his hands, then back up at the sign of the small, out of the way building. Yes, this was the place his brother supposedly spent his Friday nights at, according to the pretty young secretary he'd flirted with for the information. It wasn't as... flashy as he'd expected, to be honest, but no matter. It'd be easier to talk to the other outside of the office anyways.

Canada stepped inside, instantly assaulted with sound. He made note of the people in the room, dancing some unknown dance (probably another new American thing) to the music. He'd heard dance clubs had become all the rage in his brother's country, but this was just nuts.

His eyes scanned the room, eventually finding his brother – and stopping short. The first thing he noticed, of course, was the wide exhilarated grin on the American's face as he stepped with his partner to the music. His eyes were practically glowing behind those glasses of his, something he hadn't been wearing last time the Canadian had seen him a few decades back.

Without thinking his gaze slid downwards, taking in the much more filled out form of his brother's body, definitely not taking note of the way he moved to dip his dance partner down and back up. Damn, when had the gangly, long-limbed boy he remembered become this?

It was about at that point that he realized exactly where his thoughts were drifting, inwardly recoiling at the idea that he'd just been checking out his brother.

Not because of the idea of fully exploring that new body wasn't appealing in any way – his father had instilled a love of that sort of pleasure into him – but because there was an underlying possessiveness there, wanting to keep the other solely for himself.

And that was treading dangerously close to something else he shouldn't be contemplating.

~0~0~

_Mathieu..._

_Yes, papa?_

_You remember what I taught you about amour, yes?_

_Yes. Why?_

_I think, now that you are well versed in the art of love, I should give you this warning. Never, no matter what, allow yourself to fall in love._

~0~0~

Canada barely resisted the urge to slam his head into the nearest flat surface. His brother couldn't really be this oblivious to his advances, could he?

It'd been a bit obvious, in his opinion. Heart shaped pancakes, in America's favorite flavor, on Valentine's Day? Then again after several decades he'd really gotten a bit desperate with his more subtle advances, before giving up entirely.

Maybe it was time to take the next step. He glanced out into the living room, where his brother was bent over, looking through the movies on the shelf and providing a very nice view for the Canadian -

Oh fuck the romantic route.

He made his way over, catching the other just as he stood up and turned around with a movie in hand, not giving him a chance to speak before pulling him into a kiss.

"You are-" Another kiss. "-the most hardheaded-" And another. "-oblivious-" The movie slipped from limp fingers, forgotten as the American tried to respond to the continuing assault. "-and frustrating tease-" A slightly longer kiss. "-I have ever met."

"I'm assuming this means you like me." America responded once his mind rebooted.

Canada rolled his eyes. "Marde, did you just figure that out?"

"Well it's not my fault you never said anything!"

"No, but it is your for not noticing my obvious advances."

"You flirt with everyone, though."

"I'm just being nice. Who else do I make pancakes for at two in the morning and let crawl into my bed after another horror movie?"

"...I dunno, Gilbert?"

Canada gave his brother a flat look. "...Gilbert."

"...what? He hangs out here a lot!"

"Because his brother kicks him out of the house constantly and I'm nice enough to let him stay over until Ludwig forgives him."

"Oh."

"Is this okay?" The Canadian asked suddenly, feeling a bit apprehensive now that he realized he'd basically just assaulted his brother with no idea how the other would take it.

Now it was America's turn to roll his eyes. "Matt, do you think if I didn't want this I would have let you keep kissing me after the first one? Geeze, and you call me oblivious. Yes, I like you too."

Canada beamed. "Well then what are you waiting for? Get over here and kiss me."

America cheerfully obliged.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: My friend and I agree that, when it comes to AmeCan, we really need more forward!not-shy Canada pushing the relationship as opposed to Shy!Hides-His-Feelings!Canada. And then I ran across the lovely prompt up above, and, well... I got ideas. Wonderful ideas.

One of the main reasons I ship AmeCan is because I see America as being cautious about fully putting his trust in people... other than Canada, who he knows would never betray that trust. I just love the idea of America being able to just let go and fully trust himself to Canada as a way to just... stop being the superpower of the world for a while. Plus it gives Canada a chance to be 'in charge', so to speak, and to enjoy being so fully trusted by someone.

(Oh god the last part is so corny but I wrote it at like midnight so who cares it could be much worse.)


	35. HetaLoops

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, massive crossovers, most likely a drabble series, eventual AmeCan?, slight AU (read AN at bottom)

Bunny: HetaLoops

~Based off the original idea from Innortal (and Saphroneth), let's see what happens when America and Italy are thrown head first into the Loops.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alright, this was getting annoying.

America blinked twice, memories suddenly flooding his mind from a future that hadn't happened yet – several, actually. A fast check of his mental calender told him that yes, it was 1941 yet again. Joy.

He rolled over and out of bed, rubbing at his face. This was, what, the thirteenth time he'd looped? And all because he and Italy still hadn't found a way to deal with the sudden economic collapse after the Pict came and stole more than two thirds of the world population, most of that first world countries. What followed was always a mess of conflicts that grew and converged until suddenly it was World War Three and then-

New loop.

Alright, checklist. First, get Tony in on this, because at least the alien believed him about the timeloops. Second, get Italy a private radio so they could talk about what they were doing this loop. Third-

"America? You're going to be late for the meeting!"

-try not to get everyone so suspicious this time around. Especially his boss.

(Memories of a shorter, bloodier World War sprang to mind. Obligations to his boss be damned, his first duty was to keeping his people _alive_.)

"Just gimme a sec, alright?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

America held two sylladex cards in his hand, pondering whether this would be worth it. On one hand, the effect had been rather terrifying. On the other, it'd be freaking hilarious to see the more uptight Nations bouncing around on long-lasting sugar highs.

...ah, well the hell.

"Hey, Canada!" He addressed the Nation sitting next to him. "I got something for you." Quietly he summoned the red and green lollypops, which instantly fused together and tried to plaster itself to his face. Luckily his strength was enough to keep it from even twitching and thus bringing on unnecessary suspicion.

Canada still looked a bit suspicious at the offer, but one glance at the sugary confection and he was trapped by its siren call. With an innocent smile the American handed the treat over, it immediately going for the other's face the moment he let go.

One burst of magic and one sugary kiss later, America kicked back in his now much more colorful clothing and watched the world descend into Trickster-induced chaos. After a moment he remembered his promise, and pulled out his recorder from a pocket, capturing the incident for future viewings.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hey guys! What'd I miss since the last joint loop?"

Jade grinned. "Harry Potter looped in a few loops back."

The Nation laughed. "Oh man, what'd he try on big and ugly?"

Dave answered this one. "Overpowering a Killing Curse, I think. Didn't work too well; he looked shocked as heck before eating a faceful of Britannia Beam."

Alfred snerked as he pulled his own recorder out. "Did you get it on film? I got a Trickstered-out World Meeting for it if you do."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You inflicted Trickster mode on them? How?"

He waved the sylladex card containing the treat. "Manged to sneak the codes from the others during our last joint loop, then alchemized the two and stuffed 'em into cards. Fused 'em at the meeting, then gave it to Canada and let things go from there."

"Sounds devious." She replied, eyes turning to the recording as it started playing.

~0~0~0~0~0~

America looked across the Gryffindor Hogwarts table at Dave, who nodded quietly back. The latter pulled out a new recorder, while the former pulled out the well-loved sylladex card. This was the fusion Loop they'd been waiting for, where most of the Anchors were in one place and had little chance to escape.

The Nation held up a finger, quietly releasing the lollypop from its card while the other quickly threw the recorder up into the air, where it disappeared from sight. Ah, what couldn't Fourth Wall-enhanced cameras do?

With that done, America turned to the person on his left, Lina Inverse, who was plowing through her lunch at inhuman rates. "Hey, Lina, got something for you."

She glanced down at the offered treat, lighting up. "For me? Aw, you shouldn't have!"

He let go just as she grabbed it, allowing the Trickster Pop to hit her face first.

Trickster!Lina giggled girlishly, candy themed dress practically sparkling. "I know what we should do! Let's play tag!"

With that she leaped over the table, planting a kiss on Nanoha's cheek before bouncing away. Ignored for the moment, America and Dave watch chaos descend as the others tried to react to the new situation.

"Teach them to look down on us just because we haven't Looped as much."

"Damn straight."

The two fistbumped, watching ineffectual spells continue to be flung at her as she started infecting the others with the sugary nightmare. The other Nation and SBURBian Loopers just sighed.

~0~0~

"Well that's one way to beat Voldemort." A now colorful John commented, watching the magical construct explode as the extreme sugar rush overwhelmed it.

"Huh, wonder who else it might work on." Veneziano was also decked out in bright clothing and eating some gelato he'd found somewhere.

...Probably the same place America got his burgers, actually, never mind.

The blond Nation tilted his head back in thought. "...that Phoenix King guy, Nightmare Moon, any of the Akatsuki, oh, maybe Hollows... think it'd work on demons?"

"Well, they are based off Cherubs who made it in the first place, so probably." John responded after a moment.

~0~0~0~0~0~

America groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"How hard is it to understand that we aren't human?" He asked to no one in particular, not really expecting an answer since he was on his own at the moment. "I mean, we recover from shit that even the oldest of the human loopers can't, we're bound to our land and people, and even me and Italy haven't cracked once under the stress of the Loops like the others have because we're already adapted to living indefinitely."

He sighed, leaning back against the dusty soil of the moon, looking back onto the Earth. Beside him the US flag stood resolute, a reminder of times when it'd seemed like such a big deal to get to the small dust ball that orbited his home. Not to say a small thrill didn't go through him each loop due to the excitement of his people, but it just wasn't the same as it was the first time.

In fact, a lot of things had changed. The first was the introduction of other universes also stuck in the loops, and the friends he'd made there. Not to mention both the technology and the powers he'd developed, some of which were how he was enjoying the view.

Then there were the human loops, which had blessed and cursed him with a free will he hadn't realized possible until he'd been able to look his bosses in the eye and tell them to fuck off no matter what the people thought. For someone who'd spent his first couple thousand years relativistically speaking with none of it, it was actually rather terrifying... and yet, exhilarating in a way he couldn't describe.

But with that also came the downsides. Alfred, although he was just as positive as America and generally more future-oriented, he was also much more vulnerable to the stresses of being a Nation. He didn't even want to count the number of times he'd gotten home from a meeting just to throw up or spend a week hidden in his bed and wishing for the world to go away since they'd reached their precarious balance of their dual nature.

On top of that...

He rested a hand over his heart, clenching lightly as he looked from his own land to the part above it, partially cloaked in shadows though it was.

...there were the feelings.

Nations could not, by their nature, feel emotions as fully or as strongly as their people, lest they risk their independence or safety for the sake of another blindly. Some emotions even eluded them entirely – anger, but not hate; fear, but not paranoia; contentment, but not joy...

compassion, but not love. Never love. It was the most dangerous of them all, and completely in opposition with their inherent self-centeredness. They _had _to put themselves before anyone, or else they'd die. Love was entirely about thinking about another as well as yourself, and in a lot of situations putting them _before_ yourself, which was akin to suicide if something went wrong.

America had understood this, and still did. Alfred...

Well, he'd tried, but loneliness was another trait that'd come as part of the package, and America was almost always so _close_ to Canada...

But it couldn't work. Canada wasn't in the loops, so he was still normal, and would see any attempt at wooing as an attempt to take over, or worse. On top of that, in too many human loops they ended up as brothers, or even twins, and even as a Nation he knew that incest was a bad thing. Third...

Even if Matthew entered the loops, who was to say he'd return Alfred's feelings? From what he remembered of the human loops the other almost always ended up on the straight side of the spectrum, while Alfred almost always ended up on the other end.

(Waking up in a bed with Arthur or Ivan was always an adventure, one he wouldn't survive long without the loop memories to keep the facade up for as long as necessary.

It was disturbing to Alfred how good an actor he'd become through necessity.)

The worst part was knowing that all the other, _human_, loopers had gone through a similar phase before slowly just... burning out. America wasn't worried about it overly, but for Alfred, who had just finally gotten a taste of them, it was frightening. He knew he had so much to experience now that he had the full spectrum of human emotions available to him, and knowing he could lose it...

The only small comfort he took was that Feliciano was in a similar boat, and even with his extra years on Alfred didn't seem to be losing his humanity again.

Sunlight reached the tip of Texas as the world spun above him. America stood up and stretched, shaking off the dust on his clothes. All this introspection could wait for another loop – he had a plan to set in motion.

~0~0~0~0~0~

When America woke gazing straight at a scared, chain bound Matthew, he knew this loop was going to be bad. The sudden flood of loop memories only founded this fear, and although Alfred wanted to run and vomit from what this other him had done, America held firm if only because there were things they had to do first.

Pulling the key to him from its spot in his room, he stepped forward, forcing himself to ignore the heavy shaking while gently releasing all the chains. Once the task was done the threw the key against the stone wall, shattering it into pieces, before turning and leaving.

He didn't – couldn't – respond to the confused voice calling after him.

His next stop was going to be his bedroom, but he was diverted to the bathroom as the guilt finally overtook him, the contents of his stomach emptied into the toilet.

(Had Matthew even been allowed to eat today? There went a bit more...)

Once he was done dry-heaving, he cleaned up shakily and entered the bedroom, grabbing a sheet of paper and scribbling down information and an address, making sure it couldn't be linked back to him. He sent it off, then knelt beside his bed and prayed for forgiveness harder than he could ever remember, even when he could hear the door downstairs get kicked open and voices sounding through the halls.

~0~0~

America didn't glance up when the door opened, figuring it was just another meal drop-off. Needless to say, he was surprised to feel a cautious hand on his shoulder, and even more so to see his brother's sad – but no longer empty or frightened, thank God – eyes gazing back.

"Alfred..."

And he understood. Without thought his arms wrapped around his brother, and he began crying into Matthew's shoulder while his twin whispered quiet comforts into his hair.

Maybe Alfred would be able to forgive himself as readily someday.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: If you haven't heard of the Innortal-style timeloops, you can go to their pages and read the stories. Basically something caused the multiverse to glitch, making the main characters, or 'anchors' of each universe to start soft reseting, in a sense, to the beginning of the canon storyline. It gets a little more complicated from there, but you'll understand better by reading than my bad attempts at explanation.

Two of the main reasons I want to explore this are a) because I really really badly want to explore the dynamics between a Nation's human side and country side, and b) I accidentally headcanon'd that it was Lord English fucking up the multiversal timeline somehow (although being the source of the destruction makes him thankfully unaware of what he's doing.)

So yeah. Uhm. Sorry for not posting stuff in a while?

[PS: Also, before I forget, there's also some Homestuck crossover stuff, since I imagine the two universes would have a natural tendency to 'cross over' more often. So yeah the first AU loop the Hetalians experience tends to be the Homestuckian loop and vice versa. Hence their general broshipness. Aha.]


	36. Mutatia

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Pokemon X-over(?)

Bunny: Mutatia

~A year after an alien spaceship exploded in the atmosphere and ended civilization as it was known, America finds a strange object which both reverses the mutation and restores his memories. Now, in a world both familiar and foreign, he has to find a way to fix things before things get worse...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Alfred, where were you? I looked everywhere!" Matthew asked, tail swishing in irritation as he scowled.

"I was out exploring," Alfred replied, not looking to the other young man as he turned the strange object in his hands around and around, peering at it as if it would reveal its secrets.

Matthew sighed, irritation being replaced with annoyance. "Another one? Alfred, we need to find food before the winter since we don't have a tribe to rely on."

Alfred looked up for a bit, pouting. "I was looking for food, but then I found this. I know I saw something on it glow for a bit, I just need to find it again…"

The Glaceon sighed, rolling his eyes before settling into the other's lap. "Well, could you at least pay attention to me instead for now? You've been gone all day…"

"Just give me a few, okay Mattie?" The Braviary replied, trying hard to resist the urge to just drop what he was doing when the other started slowly moving against him, knowing Matthew would throw the object into the lake afterwards when he was still tired. He hated going into the water, as it took forever for his wings to dry out, and both of them knew it, so it'd be gone forever.

His thumb found an indent without his noticing, so he was surprised to suddenly feel the object give under his hand, startling just as he felt the prick of - something - into it.

It was like a fog lifting from his mind. Blinking out of the daze, America looked back to his brother - who looked just as surprised and confused as him - only remembering their position after a minute. With a flush, the southern twin gently shoved the other off of him before quickly getting up and heading off, ignoring the other's calls as he headed in the direction of the lake.

After almost a year of fuzzy memories, getting all the four hundred plus years of his life back suddenly was something else.

'What happened?' America asked himself, rubbing at the side of his head. He threw his mind back, trying to figure out -

A massive ship, alien in design, screeching into the atmosphere -

An explosion -

And then…

His hand clenched, reminding him that the alien sphere was still clutched in one of them. He held it up, examining the lines and contours. "What the heck was that ship carrying? ...and how did it affect us so fast?"

He suddenly remembered his own mutation, and glanced back over his shoulders.

...well, whatever the sphere did, apparently it'd gotten rid of those too, leaving him barebacked and topless (although thankfully the other him had been wearing pants; that would have made it awkward to return to himself otherwise). Weird, but then again this whole situation was weird.

He sniffed, nose curling. His other self also hadn't done him any favors by not bothering to bathe in almost forever - and getting splashed with water occasionally definitely didn't count. That would probably be first priority, then…

Well, find out if there was a way to fix all this.

His mind briefly flashed back to Matthew - Canada - with a guilty flush. No, dealing with that would definitely come after a cure… if either of them were even willing to ever admit to it again.

America glanced back to the sphere. Maybe there were more of these things?

After a fast bath in the lake (and a feeble sigh at the state of his clothes; they'd likely be turned into rags or something once he found his way back to one of his houses), he sat down cross legged and closed his eyes, concentrating inwards to try and pinpoint where he was on his land. It was difficult, seeing as pretty much all of his people had been affected, and after twenty minutes he gave up, falling back with a sigh.

"God damnit…" He stared up into the sky, an inviting blue. A brief pang of memory from the other him told him that those wing had in fact been functional; a shame, as America would have enjoyed a chance to just let loose. It also, he realized, would have helped with righting his internal compass given enough height, as well as made any long journey faster and more direct.

There was a crackle of breaking twigs. America's head tilted to the side just enough to catch glimpse of his brother. His eyes shut as he bit back a groan; he'd completely forgotten about the other during his attempts to reorient himself. Right now he had no clue how Matthew would act, and that made the situation a lot more dangerous than it normally would be.

(The worst issue, probably, would be the whole freaky ice thing Matt seemed to have going on now. Frostbite was not on his list of things he wanted right now. Or ever.)

He opened his eyes, causing Matthew to pause briefly in his advance, but ultimately the young man - what was the other name again, Glaceon? Strange name - was next to him, just within arm's reach; America lifted an arm just enough to be within easy grasping range of Matthew, but no farther. After a few seconds it was taken, Matthew pressing his nose to his brother's wrist and inhaling - testing the scent? - before pulling it close and holding tight.

America smiled softly. "Yeah, I know, this is all confusing for me too. But I promise I'll fix all this, Mattie. ...Somehow…"

That is, if he could get himself unlost.

_Man, how do human deal with not knowing where they are?_

Well, he could always wait for night and use constellations to navigate, but that was at least a few hours away… what to do…

A lightbulb went on in his mind, and he grabbed the sphere out of his pocket. If it had fixed him, maybe it'd work for Matthew too! He pressed the object into his brother's hand, waiting for the telltale sign of the other being cured too.

All he got was a startled Matthew pulling his hand back and putting the pricked digit into his mouth; the ears and tail remained in existence and unchanged.

America slumped, staring at the sphere again. Maybe it was a one time use only? He bit his lip. He'd need a lot of them, then, if he wanted to actually do something about this whole mess. "Sorry, Matt, looks like you'll have to wait a bit longer."

Matthew just stared at him in confusion, but thankfully didn't leave.

~0~0~

Several hours later, the sun had in fact set, and ten minutes had given America a chance to both determine where he was - Central Virginia, somewhere west of his colonial house - and that it was early to mid September. Both very useful bits of info, and both due for more refinement.

He had made use of the other him's memories to try and pinpoint exactly what direction it was in, even though the generally low height of the flights made it hard to pick out features, and he thought he recognized the distant sight of the bay. Figuring he was inland from the colonial house, he made his way east, Matthew following along despite his clear reservations about moving away from what had become their 'home'.

Two hours of walking later, America finally found a familiar sign - a road. Not just any road either, but the one that went right past the driveway to his house. He glanced to the side picking out the little miles marker that told him he was in fact only two miles shy of said driveway. He could already picture it - real food, real beds, a roof over his head, an actual shower -

- wait, scratch the last, the water probably wouldn't be working. Damnit all.

...actually, unless Tony was still there, the first two probably wouldn't be there either. A year wasn't much, but it was enough.

Shit, Tony! Had something happened to him? Had something happened to Kaleo? What about Hero and Abby? He broke into a sprint, suddenly worried. He barely noticed Matthew keeping up with him, instead focused on not crashing on his pin turn onto the driveway and up the path. He skidded to a halt in front of it, thankful to see that at least it was still intact, if looking empty.

America slowly made his way up the steps, hesitating at the door before testing the doorknob.

It was locked. He wasn't sure if that was good or not.

Figuring it was worth a shot, he knocked on the door before yelling out, "Tony, you there?" A pause. "Kaleo? Abby girl? Hero?" Another pause. "Hey, anyon-"

There was a whirling sound behind him, and he turned and nearly screamed at the device that had risen from the ground. "TONY! WHAT THE HECK!"

Matthew had hidden behind him, clinging tight. The device that looked disturbingly like a tesla gun stopped, opening a panel that turned out to have a small TV on it. America nearly weeped with relief to see Tony there, looking very much like a live feed and not a recording.

"Yo, buddy, can you let us in? We've been up all day and really don't want to sleep out here tonight."

The gun quickly put itself away, the door behind him clicking open. He turned to see the door open, a small form all but launching itself at his legs. America laughed, hugging the small alien back. "Hey, sorry for disappearing Tony. Hope you didn't miss me too much."

Tony chattered too quickly to translate, but America got the gist, laughing again. The alien then turned to Matthew, tensing briefly before turning partially back to the Nation for an explanation. "He's cool, he's… well, not himself, but he's safe."

Another burst of questions, this one more focused - how did he change back. "I'll explain inside, can I come in? I'm freaking starving here, dude-"

Tony apologized quickly, shooing the two in and locking the door behind them. America was relieved to see the house was relatively clean, considering. However, the other three residents of the house were still missing. "Where're the others?"

The alien paused, looking back to his human friend. The one word he uttered before disappearing into the kitchen made the Nation freeze.

_Changed._

He really, really hoped that didn't mean what he feared it meant...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I just realized that that AU technically counts as a plot bunny. That means that it's been moved from the North American Hurricane to here. So... yay? Aha it wasn't moved, just copy pasted really. Am I allowed to have the same drabble in two places? Hrm...

Ah who cares. I needed to update this anyways, so... yeah.

If you're wondering, the backstory of this au is in this post here:

ashynarr-tumblr-com /post/73308280739/and-here-comes-the-return-of-the-really-weird-dreams

Summarized: I dreamed it up and decided to write it out. I have really strange dreams.


	37. Searching For The One

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Can/Many, eventual AmeCan, romcom

Bunny: Searching For The One

~After a drunken night of passion, Matthew is determined to find the person he was with to see if he can manage a happily ever after. With the help of his brother, will he finally find love?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

If Matthew closed his eyes, he could still taste the other man's lips on his own. He knew the person he'd slept with was a guy, even in his inebriated state, both from the distinct lack of breasts and the presence of the warm cock he'd eagerly gone down on before he fucked the other into mutual completion.

At least, that was the impression he got of the night. He'd been so out of it that he'd fallen asleep almost immediately after finishing, only to wake up to a headache, an empty bed, and a glass of water and several asprin on the bedside counter. If that weren't enough, he couldn't even remember the other mans' face, the room too dark and his vision too blurry from the alcohol and lack of glasses.

The Canadian groaned, rolling over in his depressingly empty bed. It wasn't that he didn't have a decent sex life - there were benefits to being raised by Francis, after all - but as for full on relationships, well…

But that night had been something else. He could still feel the hands floating down his sides, warm and tender, sending shivers through his body. THe kisses had been something above and beyond the rough pressure of his other one night stands, containing a tenderness he hadn't thought possible but now couldn't imagine living without.

He groaned again, grabbing a pillow and covering his face. _Tabernac_, he felt like a human teen with all these muddled feelings occupying his thoughts. How did his people live like this - how did _anyone_?

Clearly, the only way he was going to sort out his thoughts was by talking to someone, preferably his unknown - a heavy swallow; dare he say it? - lover.

The only issue being the 'unknown' part.

He had other options, though, right? Like- Francis! ...no, that would be too awkward, the guy was way too French, and would probably make him do really stupid things to find out who he'd been with, like declare it in front of a world meeting. Not to mention that wherever Francis went, Gilbert and Antonio inevitably appeared as well. Between the three of them it was all but guaranteed that whoever it was would be terrified to the point of refusing to have anything else to do with Matthew.

Maybe Arthur? A mental image of a cackling pirate tearing into the person sent much less pleasurable shivers through him. That was just asking for trouble right there.

Maybe… no, that couldn't possibly work, but…

Well, Alfred _did_ like to consider himself a hero, and even though Matthew felt his brother tended to have some… _interesting_ ideas, there was no doubt that he still had a surprisingly high track record of good ideas mixed into the generic crazy. If anyone could come up with a scheme just harebrained enough to work, it would probably be him.

As a bonus, Alfred was more than likely to keep quiet about it if only because teasing each other was much more fun if one could hold a secret over the other.

Yeah, that would be his best bet. He'd go to see his brother tomorrow, once he'd had a chance to cool down and think of how to bring up his problem without becoming a sighing mess.

~0~0~0~

"You want me to what?"

Matthew flushed, squirming a bit at the incredulous look he was getting from his twin. "I just figured- if anyone could help me out-"

Alfred shook his head. "Don't get me wrong Matt, I don't mind helping usually but- you're asking me to find some guy you can't even remember because you think you love him."

"You weren't there, though!" Matthew shot back. "He was so gentle with me… I felt safe. Comfortable. And yeah, maybe I don't love him yet, but I want to know if there's a chance at least."

"Are you sure? Because I mean he sounds like a bit of a dick, leaving you without saying anything."

"Maybe he had to leave early to get home, maybe he was just shy, I don't know!" Matthew sighed, taking in a deep breath and shutting him eyes, opening them again to plead to his brother. "Please, Al, I just want to know who it was. Maybe nothing will come out of it, but…"

Alfred was silent for a long moment, but eventually conceded with a sigh. "Fine, I'll help you out… I can't promise anything though."

The Canadian smiled, pulling his twin into a hug. "Thank you Al, I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to thank me yet." The American brother pulled away, sitting back to think. "What do you remember about this guy? That's a good first step."

"Well, he was a really good kisser…" Matthew flushed again, remembering that night, before another detail came to mind. "Oh, and he had lighter hair!"

"Lighter hair? What shade?"

"Ah…" Matthew frowned, focusing, before shaking his head. "I don't remember; it was pretty dark, and the alcohol wasn't helping much either."

Alfred shrugged. "At least it's something, I guess. You sure it was a country?"

"There weren't any humans at the party the other night, so yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Just checking. We can knock out Asia and South America… and a chunk of Europe…" He counted off on his fingers. "That still leaves a few countries left. You sure you don't remember anything else?"

The Canadian shook his head. "Sorry."

Alfred hummed in thought, brows furrowing. "Then I guess the only real thing to try would be to kiss all the others until you find who it was."

"What?" It was only a scheme his twin could concoct. "Are you serious?"

"Well, you said you only really remember their hair color and the kissing, right? And you also said they might be shy, so just asking them probably won't work if they're trying to keep on the down low."

Matthew's nose scrunched up in annoyance as he realized Alfred was right. "It's still so weird, though… do I just- kiss them and check or do I ask first?"

Alfred shrugged. " 's all up to you, bro. You're the one who wants to find him."

The Canadian groaned. "This is going to be embarrassing, I just know it."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: This is literally the most cliché filled and hilarious thing I have ever written. And it's based off a prompt! Original prompt:

[Part 16 Page 23]

Nation A had a one night stand with Nation B, but for whatever reason (they met at the masquerade ball, it was too dark, his eyes were tied) he didn't know it was Nation B. He can't forget that night and longs for his secret lover, not realizing it is actually someone very close to him.

Nation B was actually in love with Nation A for a very long time, but he sooner dies than openly confesses his feelings.

Preferred pairings are England/France, America/Russia, Denmark/Norway, Spain/France. Can be any other M/M, though.

Bonus: Nation A finds out through a kiss.

So... yeah, not much to say. I'm pretty sure anyone who's read romantic comedies knows exactly how this will progress and eventually end.


	38. Giftless

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros,

Bunny: Giftless

~Alfred is hiding something, and only his brother knows. All the Nations - even the unofficial ones - possess magic… except for him. He refuses to let it keep him from accomplishing great things, but if the others ever found out...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He first knew he was different when he was a small colony, still mostly innocent of the wider world outside of his home.

Matthew had come over to stay with him while their older brothers were back in Europe, leaving the two to their own devices. They weren't completely helpless, even if they looked and acted like two year olds for the most part - Matthew and Alfred had learned to cook simple meals from Francis and Matthew respectively - so their time together was not heavily marred with difficulty even with them missing their family.

The day of his discovery, the two had been exploring Arthur's massive library, giggling to each other as they avoided imaginary monsters and found wonderful treasures. One such treasure was an old key, forgotten in the shadowy corner of the room, which both knew could only be to something exciting. They'd tested it on almost every lock in the house before they found what it went to - an equally old chest tucked in the back of the storage room.

"Aw, it's just a book." Alfred groaned upon peering inside, allowing himself to be pushed to the side so his twin could see it.

"I think it's one of Arthur's magic books." Matthew pronounced with all the confidence his two year old self could manage.

"How can ya tell? I can't read what it says at all."

"It's not dusty or old looking like the chest and key were, so its gotta be magic."

That made enough sense to Alfred, who was now much more eager to go through it so that he could be a super cool wizard just like his big brother one day! They flipped through the pages, trying to make sense of the strange words and symbols, before finally reaching a page that was more picture than words.

"I think he's making a fire in his hands." Matthew peered closely at the page.

"Oh, oh, we should try that! That'd be so cool!" Alfred's eyes were alight, already imagining the things he could do with that.

Matthew was less enthused. "But what if we hurt ourselves, or burn something important?"

"We'll do it out by the pond, that way we can put it out if we need to."

Matthew frowned, still worried but also a bit eager himself. "Okay."

~0~0~

A half hour and many failed attempts later, Alfred was frustrated. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe we should wait for Arthur or Francis to get back… they could help us."

"But they'll only let us do boring stuff, and I really wanna surprise them!"

"They'll be angry with us if they find out what we did, though…"

Alfred frowned, not having thought of that. He really didn't want to make Arthur mad, but he wasn't a baby anymore! He could learn magic too!

...maybe it wouldn't hurt to wait a bit before revealing his super-cool abilities, though. Just to be safe. Matthew looked relieved at the idea, allowing the two to get back to the book and their practice.

It only took another few minutes for the Canadian to shout in surprise, startling his brother out of his narrow focus to see his brother just waving out the flame he'd produced. A shot of jealousy shot through him - he'd wanted to be first, darnit! - but the desire to see it again temporarily overrode it. "Again, again!"

"O-okay…" Shaking his head a bit to throw off his nervousness, Matthew focused on his hands again, mumbling the words while focused on that feeling inside of him that'd reacted before. Just as it had before, a small flame sputtered into existence between his palms, hovering in midair like a ghost.

Alfred was awed. "Cool-"

Or hot, at he quickly remembered when he tried to prod the flame to see if it was indeed real. His finger was reddened a bit, but otherwise unharmed, unlike his pride which was now doubly wounded by his twin's accomplishment. "How'd you get it so fast?"

Matthew frowned in thought. "I dunno… there was just this- this feeling inside me, right here-" He pressed his flameless hands over the middle of his chest. "-and when I said the words it moved and then the fire showed up."

Alfred frowned, trying to find whatever feeling his brother had. No matter how hard he looked, though, he couldn't find anything, making him huff in frustration. "Liar - you just don't wanna tell me."

"I am not a liar!" Matthew glowered at his twin.

"Whatever," The American muttered, grabbing the book. "This was a stupid idea anyways."

The northern twin clamped down on the comment that it was Alfred's idea in the first place, following after as they returned to the house.

~0~0~

The door almost slammed open, Alfred dropping his suitcase unceremoniously in the hall as he directed his body to the couch so he could flop onto it gracelessly. Matthew, following after, set the case to the side along with his own, kicking off his shoes as he sighed.

"Alfred, come on, it's not that big a deal."

There was a muffled grumble from the American. Matthew settled down on the arm, gently ruffling his twin's hair. "You know it's not your fault this happens, Al."

"But it is - if my magic wasn't all stupid and broken, yours wouldn't be either."

"And I've told you that it's England's fault my powers fritz like they do - you've actually made it better."

At the skeptical look he received, the Canadian smiled. "For all my French and English sides fight, they can both bond over the fact that at least they aren't American. Not that that's a bad thing, but- well."

Alfred snorted. "You ass."

"You love me anyways."

"Mmmm."

Content that he'd diverted his brother's self-pity fest for the moment, he stood up to head upstairs only to be stopped by a hand gripping his jacket.

"...hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me all these years."

Matthew smiled. "No problem, Al."

Alfred allowed his brother to leave, curling back up on the couch as he bit his lip. He didn't like keeping things from his brother, but this was one thing he couldn't lump on the other no matter how much he wanted to.

He was nervous.

When it came to the other Nations, he was always nervous. Should they ever find out about him-

No, he wouldn't think about it. They hadn't found out yet, and they wouldn't if he and his brother had his way.

But sometimes he thought he felt a gaze watching him, studying him, seeing through his skin to the empty place in his chest where his magic should have been but wasn't- and he didn't know if they could, magic was so weird and convoluted and nothing like the math and diagrams he threw himself into for more than the love of innovation.

Was it Russia, his long-time enemy? Was it one of the so-called Magic Trio, more in tune with the magical world than most? Was it China, ancient and seemingly all-knowing? Was it all of them? None of them?

He didn't know, and it made him paranoid.

He breathed in, closing his eyes. It was just his nerves acting up, a cruel remnant of darker days. It didn't mean anything - he was safe, his brother had assured that many times, and he trusted his brother like no one else.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Whoops, did I confuse you with the sudden transition there? I might or might not have done that on a spur of the moment basis and left it in for reasons.

An old idea I threw up on the kink meme a while back because I didn't trust myself to write it… I got one partial fill and one prologue not-fill, but both were abandoned. And that made me sad. So I decided that, what the hey, I'd write something for it myself.

It'll differ somewhat from my request here:

hetalia-kink()dreamwidth()org/82345()html?thread=506078889#cmt506078889

But in the end, does it matter? It's still an interesting concept.

Anyways, basics: Alfred has no magic, when every other Nation, microNation, and personification in general has magic. (And the super strength doesn't count because it's internal only). If the others found out, he'd be the laughingstock of the world, not to mention some of them might get it in their head that he's vulnerable because of it.

That might have been true in a different age, but in the modern age he has his own strengths that magic could never replicate or overcome. What those are I'm not completely sure about yet, besides the general greater creativity and inventiveness that I know Alfred possesses.

...meh, not my best bunny, but it's something.


	39. Revelation of Nations

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, who even knows with this prompt

Bunny: Revelation of Nations

~So, the world knows about the Nations. How did it start? What was the reaction? And, most importantly, is this going to make elections even more of a headache for Alfred than usual?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The Internet was a really, really stupid idea. Giving people the ability to instantly communicate and share information with each other across the globe? Honestly, it was surprising it'd taken this long for anyone to actually start catching on.

As with many things, all the blame was heaped on Alfred, who in turn protested that they definitely didn't help prevent the natural consequences of the World Wide Web and all it entailed. Yao scoffed and stated that if they'd had better restrictions on what people could see they wouldn't be in this mess, leading to a shouting match between him and the American personification while the world outside went nuts.

How all this started, however, was not because of the Internet - it only helped speed an inevitability along, one that in all truth had been centuries in the making.

~0~0~

The year is 1643. A young Nation, known to most as America and to his big brother as Alfred, had just made his first human friend! Gleeful to help, he decided the best way to go about it was to find the flowers his friend had been looking for.

No matter where he looked though, there was no trace of the elusive blue flower. Big Brother Arthur told him it was because they only grew in England, and that the next time he visited he would bring some. And he did, though the wait took forever in Alfred's young mind.

He brought them back to his dear friend, who seemed lost for a bit at the gesture before finally leading him to a casket with a dead body inside it. It was strange that that was what his friend had wanted it for, but he still put the bundle in cheerfully and departed, unaware of the furrowed gaze watching after him.

~0~0~

The year is 2003. A young woman has come to Paris on a whim, eager to explore the streets of her country's most famous city. Francis, who is sometimes a chef and sometimes a designer and sometimes a tourist and sometimes the personification of France, chooses to be a tour guide that day, whisking her around the sites that had changed greatly since the last time he had known her.

(She had known him too, once. But that was a lifetime ago, he was reminded, her eyes too wide and innocent to know the horrors of a war long dead to all but him.)

In the end she was left alone with an unmatched view of the ocean, gazing after the man who had looked at her with such sad eyes.

~0~0~

The year is 2005. Francis again is playing tour guide, though this time through the ebbs of time that Nations flow past. The young man is one of the first in a long time to almost see him for what he is, and for that the immortal grants him a mystery to puzzle over.

What he states is the truth, though worded in ways that would make his philosophers proud. He does not mind carrying the burdens of his people, for they are his and he theirs, and as long as they care for one another neither will ever falter in the endless march of ages.

(Later, the man stops him briefly, to apologize. The man that was Gaul once, and other names before that, all well before he was _République Française_, simply smiles and tells him there is nothing to apologize for, and to tell his wife that she is a very wise woman.)

~0~0~

The year is 2013. All the Nations follow their people in whatever they do, as is their nature. Pictures, videos, documents, a million fingerprints of their own habits bleed into the world, available for anyone to see and use. Their older marks on the world, too, end up within the growing phenomena, in place for anyone with just enough luck and curiosity could stumble across them...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: It was inevitable that this would happen. Just like with Hogwarts AUs, there must be that fic where humans realize that /Nations walk among them/. I can only hope any attempt I make goes better than most of them do - at the least, there's no way I'd believe World War Three would start because of it.

Yeah, the moments I mention should be obvious to anyone well versed with the comic / anime. I thought about adding OCs as well, but really couldn't think of anything specific to write about. And no, I didn't do political or historical figures because the point of this was for the world as a whole to find out.

...If I wrote this, it'd probably just be from Nation POV. I wouldn't even begin to know how to write all the human characters necessary for this project otherwise.


	40. Youtube Stars

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Gamer bros!

Bunny: Youtube Stars

~Alfred and Matthew decide to make a few gaming videos on Youtube as a way to relax and have a bit of fun, as well as interacting with their younger citizens. Only, they've ended up really popular, and well, eventually people might start to wonder about their favorite LED screen stars...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Each soft footstep echoed in the dark, damp forest, the only illumination the flashlight in his hand. The dripping of water was punctuated with tense breathing, vision darting from left to light as he progressed slowly through the woods. He stopped once, looking back and forth, listening for anything other than the constant tap of water.

One step, two, three, and then we was around a corner-

Alfred shrieked, practically throwing himself over his chair as the computer screen suddenly filled with mutated humans, all of which screamed as they engulfed the character, causing it to redden into a 'game over'.

He had just recomposed himself and resumed from his last savepoint when the door opened, his brother peeking through. "Hey, Al, the pizza's here."

The American flinched slightly, still partially immersed in the game, before turning away from the screen to grin at his brother. "Sweet! That game was getting boring anyways."

"I'm sure it is," Matthew agreed. "How much longer are you going to be livestreaming before you're done tonight?"

"Probably another hour," Alfred shrugged, eagerly grabbing the plate stacked with pizza slices he was offered, returning to the table to set it down. "The fans are having fun."

"At the game, or at your screaming like a little girl?" Matthew sniggered around a bite of his own pizza slice.

"I do not scream like a little girl," Alfred denied, tearing into a slice while pouting fiercely.

"Tell that to them," The Canadian leaned over from his seat on the couch arm to look at the chat, grinning at the comments just popping up. "Hey everyone, glad you all agree with me."

"They do not!" Upon his own glance to the screen, which was almost unanimously agreeing with Matthew, Alfred shot a glare to his brother while flopping back onto the couch beside him, another two slices in hand. "Fuck all of you, you're all jerks."

"Aw, you know we love you, Alfie." Matthew fluttered his eyelashes, grinning in amusement. "You're just so easy to tease we can't help ourselves."

"Sure you can't," The American mumbled around a bite of pizza.

With the ease of practice, Matthew slid into the gamer chair, sensing Alfred was done for the evening. "Right, I think I'll switch over to something a bit more to my tastes since I think we upset Al a bit."

Instant requests started sliding into chat, ranging from 'Let Al finish the game!' to 'Play a round of Halo!' to 'omg you two are so cute!' Ignoring the first and the last, he closed down the horror game Alfred had been playing and booted Steam, pulling up one of the new games he'd been recommended by one of the other gaming channels.

"No spoilers on this, you guys… Tony'll remove any of you who try." He reminded idly as the game loaded, clicking on the 'new game' button and allowing the introduction to run. As he finally gained control of his thief character, he allowed himself to grin. "So… exploration or speed run?"

~0~0~

"Hey Matt, check these guys out."

Matthew looked over to his brother, who was watching something on his desktop. Sighing, he closed his book as set it to the side, getting up to get a better look at whatever video Alfred was watching. "What is it?"

"It's a Lets Play for the Xbox release of Minecraft, and these dudes are pretty funny."

"Huh," The Canadian watched, unable to hold back a few chuckles when someone in the group managed to set the others and the house on fire with a lava bucket. "Not too bad."

"You know," Alfred hummed thoughtfully. "It'd be pretty fun if we did stuff like that, probably."

"What, set each other's characters on fire?"

"No, no, the whole youtube video thing." The southern twin waved to the screen. "It seems like the ideas getting pretty popular, and it'd be a cool way to interact with our citizens without giving away too much."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Matthew frowned. "It's not like we'll always have spare time to play games, plus I know videos aren't always easy to edit."

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun." Alfred grinned. "And it's not like we can't make the time; we're pretty much in charge of our own schedules, you know."

"I know." Matthew shrugged, standing back up. "I'll think about it, but no promises, alright?"

The American fistpumped, grinning. "I can probably convince Tony to help with editing and stuff. Promise you won't regret this, Mattie!"

The Canadian grinned despite himself. "Well, nothing too bad can happen with this, I guess. It's not like we'll get too popular, right?"

"Who knows?" Alfred shrugged back. "But it'll be fun."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Stupid dumb plot idea I had. Basically it has Al and Matt making youtube videos of like games and irl shenanigans and the like and ending up like hella popular (and shipped a lot by some of the younger female fans i mean what)

But yeah its mostly game focused but also has the occasional cooking video from Matt or the engineering/mechanics from Alfred (by which I mean like he shows off his one-seat plane he loves and cherishes and does some flights in it because why not)

It'd be silly and slice of life and probably a lot of fun to write… if I ever get around to it.


	41. Fanon Canon Swap

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Canon v Fanon parody

Bunny: Fanon/Canon Swap

~Due to universal shenanigans, fanon!Matthew and (my)canon!Matthew have swapped places! How will the fanon Canada deal with a world where he's seen and respected, and how will my Canada deal with a world of – well, you'll see...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alfred knew something was off the moment his brother entered, pose slouched slightly under either the weight of his bear (which he never brought to meetings - what was up with that?) or his own thoughts. His fast glances to Arthur and Francis told him that they'd noticed as well, their lips pressing together in silent concern.

His concern only grew at how silent the Canadian remained throughout most of the meeting, startling whenever someone addressed him like he hadn't been expecting it. His voice came out soft, dusty, like he hadn't used it a lot recently, which was possibly even more disturbing than the way he practically hid behind Nanuq. By the time break came around most of the Nations had caught on to the fact that something was off about Matthew, looking to his twin for an explanation the American couldn't provide.

Ludwig called break fifteen minutes early, glancing to Alfred as he did so. If Matthew noticed he gave no sign, remaining seated as the other Nations stood up and started chatting idly, pointedly avoiding glancing too long as the American scooted his chair over to be next to his brother's.

"Hey, Matt, sup?"

Like the other times, the Canadian startled, glancing over to him before responding. "Nothing, just… the usual."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Matt, you've barely talked this whole meeting so far, you brought Nanuq with you, and you've been acting like weren't about to attack you or something. Seriously, what's up with you?"

"It's nothing," Matthew denied, looking away and down, submissive. "It's not like anyone is really concerned…"

"He's been like this all morning," Nanuq supplied, frowning as he looked straight to Alfred. "And his spirit feels off as well."

"His _spirit_?" Baffled, the American glanced to the others in the room that were willing to meet his eyes, shifting his gaze until he met with Arthur's own.

The Englishman was frowning at what he'd heard, his gaze flickering over to the other side of the table. 'Lukas would know more than me about that sort of thing,' he mouthed to the unasked question from his younger brother.

The Norwegian was already on his way over, stopping between the two of them and ignoring the confusion maring Matthew's face as he glanced between everyone. "Matthew, do you mind if I borrow you for a second?"

"It's fine; what did you need?"

"Just keep looking at me." Lukas brought a hand up, a faint blue sheen coating it as he pressed it to the side of Matthew's forehead. The Canadian stiffened, pupils wide and unseeing as the mage looked deep into them - or more likely past them - with a growing frown. After a minute of searching he straightened, all pretense of conversation from the rest of the room dropped.

"This isn't Matthew."

"_What?_" Alfred looked sharply at the recovering Nation. "Then who is he?"

The northern Nation's finger twitched. "Technically, he _is_ Matthew, but not the one we know."

"An alternate or copy, then?" Arthur asked, having moved to join them.

"Something like that."

"Wait, are we talking like, alternate universes and stuff?" Alfred frowned, sitting back as he looked to the older Nation. "Did he replace Mattie, or is my brother still around here somewhere?"

Matthew seemed lost trying to follow everything, even as Lukas continued. "As far as I can tell, they've simply switched bodies. Bringing a material object from one universe would take more energy than is feasible to generate, and would probably damage the matter in the process."

Alfred caught on fast. "But because souls don't have any mass or size, they're a lot easier to move around, right?"

"Simplified, but accurate." Yao leaned against the table next to the rest of them, finger tapping against the table. "I'm guessing that means that our Canada is wherever this one came from, then?"

"That would be the most likely case."

Alfred frowned. "So how are we getting Mattie back, then? Because there's no way I wanna leave him out there stuck with some weirdo versions of us."

"They should switch back on their own, if my knowledge of how such things work is still accurate." Arthur frowned, thinking hard. "Though how long the exchange will last I couldn't say for sure."

"And no, Alfred, there's no way to force it without damaging one or both of them. Messing with souls is not something to be taken casually."

The American groaned, not liking how easily he'd been read by Yao. "So basically, we're stuck with this guy until the universe decides to give us back ours, and there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Think of it this way," Arthur offered. "You have a chance to learn about another universe, since I know you have interest in that sort of thing. You could also see about helping this Matthew with whatever confidence issues he seems to be suffering from."

At that, Alfred perked up a bit, realizing there were in fact some benefits to the situation. "You know, when you put it like that, it'll be pretty fun."

Matthew weakly raised a hand, not sure what just happened but feeling like he'd been dragged into something he might not end up enjoying. "Do I have a say in this?"

The Nations glanced to each other, than to him. "Of course, Matthew; it's simply an offer for while you're here."

The Canadian looked around, seeing the many glances from the others that weren't looking straight through him, many even seeming concerned or interested. It was almost overwhelming, and yet…

"I- I don't think I'd mind too much, if that's alright with everyone…"

Alfred grinned, and for a moment Matthew felt that everything would be alright, even if he was still confused as all get out.

~0~0~

[One universe over]

Matthew Williams was not amused.

Alfred wasn't either, but seeing as the Canadian currently had him pinned under him in just a way as to make his strength useless, there wasn't much he could do.

"Alfred, I know I sometimes call you a moron, but I didn't mean it seriously."

The Nation under him squirmed in annoyance. "You're the one who's acting weird here; aren't you supposed to be all quiet and passive and shit?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "I haven't been like that since I was a kid. And you haven't been this thick-skulled since then, either, now that I think about it."

"The Ruskie did something to you, didn't he?" The American blurted out suddenly, eyes gleamed with sudden understanding. "He's like brainwashed you into acting all weird and aggressive, but don't worry, i can fix that in no time if you just let me up!"

"I haven't even talked to Ivan in the past couple of weeks," The Canadian frowned. "And I think I'd be able to keep him from doing something to my brain, thank you."

"That's just what he wants you to think-"

"Alfred, shut up."

Not liking the look being leveled at him, the American lapsed into sullen silence, allowing his brother to sit back and think.

'Alfred acting strange, check… Nanuq having amnesia for some reason, check...'

He sighed, rubbing his forehead and wondering whether Tony or one of the more magic-oriented Nations would be of more help with this… issue.

'Then again, if they're all acting weird too, then I won't know if I can trust them as they are.'

Never let it be said that he couldn't take risks, though - he and Alfred were twins for many reasons other than their faces.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: So, anyone remember my original installment of canon v fanon? Well, that idea got me wondering at one point what would happen if you just switched one of the characters from either side with each other, and had everyone's reactions from there.

And Matthew, I'm sorry for sticking you into a world of morons and caricatures, but I think Alfred would probably snap and cause a few more issues than you would in the other universe. At least your alternate is getting a much-needed confidence boosting?


	42. Papa Finland

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Vinland!verse AU (Yes, an AU of an AU. What am I doing with my life?)

Bunny: Papa Finland

~Six hundred years after losing the Vinland colonies, Finland has an encounter with the new personification of America, who looks distressingly like one of the children who were lost all that time ago. Is the resemblance just a coincidence, or is something else at play?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Six hundred years was a long time, even for a Nation. The last time Tino had gazed these shores, they'd been retreating, no longer able to afford to maintain their small settlements on the coast of this New World.

He shook his head, taking a deep breath before resettling his gaze on the woods surrounding his small villa. It was still truly gorgeous even after all this time, a sense of ease falling over him and washing away the tinge of sorrow that always marked his thoughts of the past.

"Maybe Berwald's right…" Tino murmured to himself. "I need to explore some more, replace the old memories with new ones…"

It wasn't like he had much else to do anyways, seeing as the other Nordics were still overseas, working while he took a much-needed break from everything. Perhaps he might even be lucky (or unlucky) enough to run into one of the others who were in the area and catch up with them a bit.

Mind set, he turned away from the window, not noticing the brief rustling of bushes near the edge of the clearing as he grabbed his boots and, on a whim, some jerky to chew on while he walked.

As it was late spring, the woods were warm and filled with smells and sounds far different from those of home, and more than once he stopped to simply take in the world around him. It seemed his friend had been right - this was a good way to put the past to rest. He settled against a tree, tearing into a bit of the jerky while humming quietly.

_Crack._

Tino startled, looking around to see where the noise had come from. "Hello? Is someone there?"

He didn't think he was in danger if it was a human or wild animal, but another Nation…

Well, he wasn't in tense relations with anyone who would be around here, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be careful. Perhaps he accidentally trespassed on someone else's property?

"I'm really very sorry if this was your property - I was just exploring a bit. I promise I'm not here to pick a fight."

Tino wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or silly when no one responded after a minute, figuring he'd probably just startled a deer or some other creature. Shaking his head at his paranoia and figuring he'd been away from the house long enough as it was, he started to stand only to stop on one knee when he swore he saw a brief movement in the nearby shrubbery.

"Hello?" He asked again, trying to tilt his head to see whatever it was better, though he couldn't make out much besides a hint of white.

"...'ello." The bushes responded hesitantly, confirming that it was at least human. Possibly a lost child?

"I'm sorry if I startled you; I wasn't expecting anyone to be around. Are you lost?"

"No, 'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Tino didn't think any humans lived around here, but if that were the case, then…

"Uhhuh."

If he tilted his head down just a touch, he swore he could see a flash of blonde behind the green and brown. "You can come out, you know. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

The bushes didn't move. Tino held his hands out, still smiling in a friendly manner. "See, I don't have any weapons on me. I even have a bit of food left if you're hungry."

There was a brief rustle, but no one emerged. "Food?"

"Mmhmm." Tino reached into his pouch, pulling out the last two strips he'd brought with him, taking a bite out of one to show it was safe. "See? Just some dried meat."

That seemed to be enough to convince the other, as the bushes finally parted, the child he'd been speaking to stepping out into the clearing-

Tino nearly dropped the jerky, his breath caught in his throat as he tried not to yell and startle the boy. He told himself he had to be seeing things, because there was no way that was- was-

The child, having sensed his near-panic, retreated back into the bushes partially, though his bright blue gaze was still clearly visible as it watched him. Tino forced his eyes shut, took several deep, shaky breaths as he forced himself to shove his emotions down before they overwhelmed him, but opening them to meet that wary gaze again almost did him in again.

"H-Hop?" He whispered, not daring to hope but unable to keep the name from tumbling from his lips.

The boy's brow furrowed, and it was clear the child - whoever he was - did not recognize the name at all.

That was the final straw.

All the feelings he'd suppressed from back then broke at once, and he found himself unable to hold back his tears as the full weight of what he'd lost hit him again, this time thanks to what was likely nothing more than an eerie doppelganger put here just as a reminder to him.

"Hey, mister…" Tino barely heard the other say, feeling a small hand rest on his arm where he'd hidden his face. "Are you okay?"

Forcing back his tears as best he could, he wiped away at his face, purposely not looking at the boy. "I-I'm sorry, you just- reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"Oh," He replied, fidgeting for a bit. " 'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." The Nation wiped the last of the tears away, giving the child a watery smile. "May I ask you name?"

"Nana calls me Maska."

"It's nice to meet you, Maska," Tino admitted truthfully. "I'm Tino."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tino." The child parroted, and for a brief moment he could imagine it was the lost colony instead of a look alike, especially with the shy smile he now wore.

...maybe this was a second chance for him. Provided that if his suspicions of this child being a personification were right and the other Nations didn't run across him and take him away for themselves. Could he even protect the boy if he didn't have any serious funding or support from the king?

At the least, he could try. It'd be more than he managed the first time around, at least.

Hesitantly, Maska allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, and Tino briefly wished he hadn't wished it was Hop instead.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yeah, I went there. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking, besides that I really do need to work on Vinland!verse more and that this seemed like a good way to do it without too much work.

Anyways, yeah, it basically follows the Vinland!verse canon up until the early 1600s, where that 'brief encounter' instead became an actual chat between the two. I'm debating how long it'd take for Tino to put the pieces together, and how long he'd have with Alfred/Maska/Hop/America/whatever the heck his name even is before the other Nations get handsy.

And yes, I know Matt/Leifsbudir wasn't there, I was figuring once Tino started getting genuinely suspicious he might look north and see a child who looks shockingly similar to the other lost child and start realizing he's not just imagining all the similarities. Also, as mandatory, the other Nordics will sooner or later get involved.

How all this ends I have no clue yet, but at the least it's an interesting beginning. An AU of an AU – is that even allowed or am I being greedy? Or just plain dumb?


	43. Haunted By The Past

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Historical Revisiting

Bunny: Haunted By The Past

~Arthur is concerned by Alfred's sudden cancellation of his yearly party and his absence from the next World Meeting, and not just because of a break in routine. But when he goes to investigate on a gut feeling, he and Matthew are going to be caught up in something neither could have dared imagined...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Arthur blinked, then blinked again. He leaned back, rubbing at his eyes and wondering if he finally needed glasses, because he couldn't have been reading this right.

_There will be no Fourth of July party hosted by Alfred F Jones, the United States of America this year due to unavoidable obligations…_

As far as the English Nation could remember, Alfred had never not hosted a party for his official birthday, forgiving wars, and by this time it had become sort of an annual tradition for everyone to go. After all, it was a day of relaxation and friendly banter during a season with few other holidays to break up the workload. Even if Arthur couldn't always go due to certain health complications (that despite belief had nothing to do with Alfred's revolution and more with - other aspects of his history), it was still something that provided a sense of normality and routine in an otherwise rapidly changing world.

But there was no explanation for the sudden cancellation, just an apology and an additional notice that the personification would also miss the July meeting because of the same obligation, which meant he would miss any of the discussion over the formal ceremony being put together for the August meeting.

He frowned, leaning on an arm with a finger tapping, wondering what could keep the younger Nation busy for so long. Arthur knew the basics of his charge's history - he'd been involved in a lot of it, even indirectly - but if it was related to any of that he couldn't say for certain. For all he knew, Alfred could have simply gotten sick and had chosen to stay at home rather than push himself.

Right, and he was the Queen of Wonderland.

There was one person who would know why, most likely, and if he was right the other would just be getting to work about now. Figuring it couldn't hurt, he pulled out his phone and dialed, pushing his chair away from his desk slightly as he turned to look out the window.

" 'allo?"

"Hello, Matthew." Arthur greeted.

"Oh, hey Arthur." The younger Nation sounded a bit tired. "You calling about the email as well?"

Arthur winced a bit at being caught. "Well, yes, actually. Who else called?"

"Kiku and Francis so far, though I'm expecting a few more over the next week." The Canadian sighed a bit. "I'll tell you what I told them - that I can't be positive why it's been cancelled, but I think it has to do with one of his anniversaries."

"I was guessing that, but thank you for confirming my guess. Though I can't see why he'd be preparing for the Great War anniversary early, considering he hadn't even joined at that point."

"It's not that," Matthew corrected, hesitating a bit. "You know about Al's Civil War, right?"

"Yes," Though not much, just that the nation had been unavailable for decades during and after it, despite his continuing prods into the young Nation's location. "Didn't he already have that anniversary, though?"

"For the start, yes. But…" There was a long pause. "I won't really go into it, but just look up Gettysburg. And don't try talking to him until the end of July - I tried back in the 60s, but I couldn't even find him until he showed up at my door in late September."

Arthur nodded, wondering what was so special about a specific battle in what could be considered another civil war, no different from what any other country had gone through, but thanked the Canadian none the less and hung up, setting the phone aside with a frown. Even if such an anniversary had more meaning to Alfred than most, he hadn't isolated himself for any of the other less than stellar ones.

What made this different?

One of his oldest scars began to itch, adding to an already growing bad feeling that something wasn't right.

(A mark from the fey didn't act up for no reason, after all.)

~0~0~

"I told you not to come."

Arthur flinched, hand pulling away from the door as he turned to Matthew, who was frowning while staring his former mentor down. "Then why did you come?"

"Because I knew someone would try, even though I warned them. I thought it would be Gilbert or Francis, honestly, but you…"

The Englishman shook his head. "I'm not going to try and play it off like they would. You can't tell me there isn't something wrong with all- this. Even if the battle was as bad as you made it out to be, there's no reason he shouldn't have recovered from it by now."

"It's not an issue of recovery." Matthew hesitated a moment, enough for Arthur to confirm his suspicions.

"But you have your doubts as well."

"I just-" The Canadian looked away. "His Civil War has always been a rough spot for him, and even just taking in his people fleeing the conflict… I don't like pushing him like this."

"Matthew, Nations are born to adapt with their people, and that includes letting go of the past. It's part of our natures to move on even from the worst of times, or else we'd go mad or paranoid. Just look at what it did to Ivan, for God's sake."

"I-"

Their conversation was abruptly cut short, both of them turning to the house as a scream echoed from somewhere inside. As it died away just as quickly as it appeared, the two looked to each other, a gap of ages between them still connecting in the one way that mattered.

'_Alfred needs us, right now.'_

The door opened under Arthur's touch, the hallway beyond no different from usual aside from the aura of sheer unease emanating from the air. Still clutching at the wand and book he'd brought along, he stepped into the house slowly, ignoring Matthew chasing after as he advanced slowly towards the first doorway, which he knew lead to the main lounge.

A breeze blasted past them, slamming the door shut and making them jump in shock before they realized what had happened. They shared a nervous chuckle, neither wanting to be the first to bring up how they could have sworn they heard the door locking with it.

~0~0~

"Loyal or rebel?"

Matthew turned on his heel just in time for a rifle to be shoved into his chest, swallowing back a scream that'd been building since the Incidences began (and what else could either Nation call them when things abruptly changed or moved or disappeared?)

"I asked you a question, soldier."

"I'm Canad-ian!" The northern Nation corrected mid-correction. It appeared to be an unwelcome answer, as Alfred's scowl deepened, even as the rifle pulled away.

"What are you doing here, then? You've already shown you aren't going to help at all in this mess, and I don't need you here causing any more conflict than I already have."

"We're here to help!"

The American frowned, no recognition in his eyes as he glanced between the two other Nations. "If you plan on actually being useful, then report to the General and get your orders."

When the two didn't immediately move, he snapped at them. "Don't just sit there, go already!"

"We-"

"-don't know where the General is, so we can't report to him without knowing." Arthur interrupted, giving a look to Matthew to tell him to play along.

Alfred's frown softened fractionally, and he gestured down the hallways to some camp only see could see. "Just over the hills over there. Hopefully you two can pull some weight; the Lord knows we need all the able bodied men we can get right now."

"Thank you, sir." The Englishman nodded, grabbing Matthew and dragging him around the corner before pulling him close, waiting for Alfred to disappear down another hall before speaking up.

"-the hell was that?" Matthew gave his mentor a baffled look. "You're never respectful to him if you can avoid it."

"He didn't recognize us, Matthew." Arthur shook his head. "It's obvious this is more than just bad memories - someone or something is forcing him to relive it, and until we find out who, we can't do anything that will make him see us as threats."

"..." The Canadian frowned, looking down to his feet. "I don't like this. This all feels wrong; we really shouldn't be here."

"I know all too well how you feel right now, believe me." He sent another lingering look down the hallway, brows furrowing in determination. "But I don't think either of us has a choice now, do we?"

"What else can we do?"

"...I don't know. Not yet, anyways."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: This is actually a bunny only about a week or two in the making. Probably one of the shortest turnarounds between conception and posting ever, for me at least.

Basically, this story is taking a look at the whole 'America is afraid of ghosts' thing, only my friend and I were discussing exactly what was meant by 'ghosts'. Like, a lot of the fandom interprets it as literal ghosts, but we were wondering if it might have been meant more figuratively - aka 'the ghosts of the past came to haunt him'.

And at the same time we happened to be discussing Alfred possibly isolating himself for a few decades after his Civil War up to the first World War about, and then we realized - the Civil War still have visible effects on people today, and what if the ghosts he meant were the memories of all of his people who died fighting each other over ideals and beliefs and just-

Yeah. There's a lot of discussion between me and Kait on the issue but we're sort of really interested in how such 'ghosts' would affect Alfred today and all that, and so yeah I'm sorta of looking into that a bit.

As an addition, I should mention that part of my concept here is that Alfred had in fact inherited Arthur's magic, but it manifested itself... a bit differently. Because he never formally trained it, it reacts more to his emotions and instincts, and if he's terrified of his ghosts coming back to haunt him, and his magic picks up on that...

Well, there's a reason he's not quite in his right mind at the moment.

Anyways, I've rambled enough. Enjoy.


	44. Alien Overlord

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Many Many Aliens

Bunny: Alien Overlord

~So what does one do in the case of being kidnapped, talked down to, then suddenly promoted to the leader of a rather large empire's worth of aliens who until the untimely death of their last lord were well set to enslave humanity? Matthew, unfortunately, gets to find out the hard way.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It took about five seconds between the familiar 'swoosh' sensation of teleportation and his hands being firmly handcuffed behind his back as he was shoved down a hall for Matthew to realize that no, Tony wasn't pulling another prank on him and that yes, he was likely in a lot of trouble unless this was some misunderstanding and Alfred had somehow managed to annoy another race of aliens and hadn't bothered to say anything.

The fact that that was even a possibility said a lot for how weird his brother's life was, honestly. And his own, now that he thought about it.

That idea quickly died, however, when he was shoved into an overly gaudy throne room, with an even more gaudy alien (of a different species, it seemed) looking all too maliciously pleased at the development. Matthew really desperately hoped that it was just because of the sharper teeth that it looked so predatory.

S/he/it rose from its seat with a dismissive wave, and the guards left, although his hands were still bound behind his back, meaning he didn't really have much of a way to defend himself unless he could get into a good position to kick the alien lord or something. Not so reassuring, especially when s/he/it started talking.

"So you're the leader of those beings," He (as the Canadian very reluctantly decided, since 'it' wasn't exactly a better alternative) looked over his prisoner, making a noise that might have been amusement. "Not very impressive, are you?"

Matthew was extremely confused - as a human he was mostly just an aide for the Prime Minister, no one superbly important, and for a country that wasn't even technically- wait, did he mean as a Nation? Did aliens even know about them, or-?

Wait, this alien thought he was Alfred! _Tabernac why did everyone mix them up they didn't look that alike-_

"No matter; once the others see you under our control they will have no choice but to surrender or risk your end." The alien ruler turned away, and Matthew took the opportunity to roll his eyes at the dramatics. Seriously, the second his brother learned what happened this guy was almost certainly dead, because the only thing scarier than an angry America was an angry, overprotective America.

(Certain Nations had learned this the hard way. And to be fair, Matthew hadn't exactly been any more composed when things went the other way, either.)

The alien turned back to him, and Matthew feigned interest even as he thought of how, exactly, he was going to get out of this, only to be jarred back to reality by a strong grip - though not nearly as impressive as Alfred's - yanking him forward by the front of his shirt to stare straight into very unfriendly looking teeth.

"Your first lesson, I think, will be respect, since it is obvious you lack it. Perhaps if you learn well I might even reward you eventually."

Alright, enough was enough. Matthew straightened out, locking gazes with the alien and replying in an equally annoyed tone, "Fuck off, you asshole."

The alien overlord hissed, raising a hand to strike, only to stop suddenly. As Matthew watched with increasing bafflement, the other's hand rose to its throat, its expression shifting to panic as it shouted - or tried to. He honestly had no clue what had caused the alien to go into what seemed to be an asthmatic attack, and frankly wasn't exactly feeling too eager to help even if he could have done something.

He felt somewhat guilty when the other collapsed to the floor, especially after he rolled the alien over too see a blank gaze staring up at him.

"...that's one problem solved, I guess. But how do I get out of here?"

Let's see, risk trying to sneak past the guards who would probably be pissed off at him somehow killing their leader, or look for some sort of vent system to crawl through? Choices, choices… aw, who was he kidding, he wouldn't even reach one with his hands still trapped.

Matthew stiffened as he heard the doors slide open, the same two guards as before entering and pausing to take in the scene. He tried his best not to look too guilty, because really it wasn't his fault! ...hopefully. Maybe.

As if the day hadn't held enough surprises, one of the guards chose to walk over to inspect the body, bending close to examine it before straightening back up… and delivering a swift kick to its side, sending it a foot to the side. The guard who had done it looked smug, saying something Matthew couldn't even begin to translate to his companion, who made that same amused growl-hoot noise the former overlord had earlier.

The first guard turned back to him, looking him over with a critical eye. Matthew had no clue what was going on but, refusing to let himself be intimidated, stared back without flinching. Whatever judgement was passed was silent, the guard turning back to his companion for a moment to mutter something before stooping over, grabbing the surprisingly simplistic crown from the dead body's forehead and turning back to him.

The next thing he knew what a sharp searing pain directly into his head, like someone was trying to shove a polar bear into it all at once. He barely even noticed the cuffs being removed because of the pain. Almost as fast as it had come it left, leaving him panting as the guard stepped back and gave sort of katow that his brain dimly registered as a sign of respect.

"As prize for defeating the old lord in combat, you have been found worthy by the laws and the Crown to be the next lord." She proclaimed - how did he know that? And why was it suddenly in English, no, French? No -

"I am Ha'iewo, leader of the Guard, and I am honored to be the first to congratulate the new Lord on his elevation."

"Uh…" Matthew blinked once, twice, trying desperately to figure out what just happened. "Thank you?"

Ha'iewo, apparently unperturbed by his confusion, rose back her full height (which left her a full foot taller than him) as she addressed him again. "Is there anything the Lord desires right now?"

Matthew reviewed the past half hour in his head, from being captured all the way to having a computer crown thing on his head and suddenly being told he was in charge of - if what he was getting was correct - a shitton of intergalactic space. Really, all things considered, he can't be blamed for stating, "I need a drink."

That drink, thankfully, ended up being with his brother, which had been his original plan before he'd been sidetracked with - other things, and was now serving to be a really good way to vent his absolute confusion.

(He really wished Alfred would stop laughing though; it wasn't like they weren't getting enough stares already with the seven foot alien amazon very firmly assuming her duties behind him.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Here's another plot bunny. To be fully honest, I have NO FUCKING CLUE what inspired my original request on the kink meme way back when with this idea, nor why I suddenly felt the urge to write it myself. Bleh, whatever, I guess it's a thing now.

Anyways, I just thought it would be really freaking hilarious (and interesting) too see what would happen if an unsuspecting Nation suddenly ended up in control of a whole freaking intergalactic empire without any sort of buildup. And it became this. I don't have anything to say really besides the fact that this will prove very, very interesting for everyone involved.

Especially Matthew.


	45. Tasteful Genderbender

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Genderbended!Alfred, Shenanigans

Bunny: Tasteful Genderbender

~Alfred sometimes questions his alien friend's antics, especially when he ends up the guinea pig for yet another experiment. At least it's not as bad as it could've been, but he wished everyone else didn't suddenly suffer a freaking lobotomy because of it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Tuesdays really weren't his day, Alfred mused, doing his best to ignore the throbbing headache from what in fact was not an end-of-season hangover and more to do with the reason his food had tasted so odd last night.

"God damnit Tony," Alfred rubbed at his face, wondering if he was allowed to call in sick until this had all blown over. He definitely could get away with sounding it right now, all things considered, and he honestly did not want to go out while he was like this.

Crap, he just remembered there was a world meeting today. And if they were willing to drag in Arthur after one of his drinking sessions, they wouldn't feel any sort of sympathy for his supposed hangover either. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

The American personification rolled over into a sitting position, groaning before shoving himself to his feet only to stumble forwards and nearly faceplanting before catching his balance. He stumbled his way through the rest of his morning routine after taking an aspirin, his headache mercifully fading away as he dug through some of his older clothing.

"Knew it was in here somewhere," Alfred sighed in relief, pulling out a relatively unworn piece of clothing he'd never thought he'd need again. Getting in on, though, was another challenge entirely. Cussing out Tony the entire way, he eventually figured out the way to squeeze into it, mournfully noting that if this lasted longer than a few days he was probably going to have to go shopping.

Everything else fit decently enough for the moment, thankfully, meaning that when Tony popped his head in to let him know breakfast was ready, he was already ready for the meeting.

"Thanks," Alfred flashed a brief smile before turning to his alien friend with a scowl. "You know, you could have warned me you were gonna pull this again, you know. I could've actually thought of a way to get out of going to the meeting."

Tony shrugged, apologizing in that way that implied he wasn't entirely sorry for the actions themselves. The Nation sighed, rubbing at his head. "At least it wasn't one of the other formulas, I guess."

The alien said something else, causing Alfred's head to snap up. "It's going to last how long?"

A much longer explanation followed, during which the American's face gradually processed towards an expression that could only be dubbed 'done'. Only when Tony finished did Alfred allow his face to drop into a hand, a deep sigh escaping his body.

"That's going to be even more fun to explain to my boss and the others. At least Toris won't be a pain about it…"

The American Nation laughed a little at his friend's next comment and request. "Yeah, I'll tell him you said hi, don't worry. And if you stop by his place, try not to do anything too weird to him, okay?"

Tony looked so offended at that comment that Alfred couldn't help but throw his head back in a laugh, glad for at least one moment of good humor in what was probably going to end up a pian in the ass type of day. "You were saying something about breakfast?"

~0~0~

With the meeting being in New York, it only took him a few minutes after he finished eating to throw together the papers he'd been working on into his suitcase and make his way down the street to the UN Building, thankful that his citizens could still 'recognize' him like this even if they doubled back between the ID and his face.

He'd probably end up being called by his boss by the middle of the meeting to be questioned on who exactly was using his ID, but that wasn't much of an issue. Thankfully he was the first one there, giving him time to set up and organize the papers he'd shoved in with only minimal care earlier.

"Damnit," Alfred frowned, rubbing at the bottom of his chest. "I really need to go shopping after this, or I'm gonna end up bleeding out by the end of the week."

Not that he was entirely surprised that was the case - wearing something almost a century old was bound to be nothing but trouble, be he hadn't had much of a choice, really.

His mutterings were interrupted as the next Nation to arrive stopped in the doorway, blinking at him and likely questioning if he was in the right room. Alfred waved him to his seat with his usual grin. "Hey Ludwig, I'll explain when everyone gets here. Just sit down and wait for the meeting, yeah?"

The question on the German Nation's lips died off into a sigh, his face clearly questioning as he took his normal seat. Other Nations that entered after went through a similar procedure, some less willing to wait than others.

"I want to know how you know my name," Arthur scowled, glaring the younger Nation down.

"And I told you I'd explain everything when everyone gets here. I don't feel like wasting my time answering the same question seventeen times, okay?" Alfred sighed, looking deliberately back to his papers and making it clear he wasn't up to a fight of any kind at the moment.

The English Nation seethed quietly at the dismissal but sat down none the less, waiting the last twenty minutes it took for Roderich and Erzsebet to arrive and take their seats before pulling the subject up again. "You were going to explain, I believe?"

"Jeeze, keep your pants on, Artie. I was just about to get to that." Alfred straightened up, a hint of a grin on his face as he solemnly announced. "I am actually an alien from Delta Vegas, possessing the body of this human so I can inform you all that all your base are belong to us."

The stretch of silence that followed seemed set to last an eternity until Toris sighed, looking remarkably unimpressed compared to the rest of the world. "Alfred, that wasn't funny the first time you tried that on me."

"Hey, you believed it for like ten minutes, give me some credit." The American Nation laughed. "But yeah, Tony's been messing around with his stuff again, and decided he hadn't had a chance to use me as a guinea pig in a while, so."

He shrugged, sharing a bemused smile with his friend. "Tony says hi by the way."

"Wait, wait, wait-" Francis interrupted, looking between Alfred and Toris. "You're telling me that _she_ is actually Alfred?"

"I'm right here, you know. And still a guy." Alfred gave Francis a flat look.

"I think what he's trying to get at is how, exactly, you came to look like that without magic." Arthur inserted, disbelief etched on his face.

"If I were human, yeah, it'd be pretty hard to believe, but I'm a Nation, we're all half guy and half girl anyways. Tony's just figured out how to encourage the switch from one side to the other." The superpower spread his arms out. "I'm still exactly the same person, I just look female for a few months, okay? Any other questions or can we get to the meeting already?"

"Ah, will you be able to run the meeting like that?" More than one set of eyes turned to Miguel, who seemed to falter briefly under the sudden attention. "I mean, we can't know what else has been changed besides your looks."

Before Alfred could defend Tony's work, Natalya turned to him with a smile that made the island Nation shrink in his seat. "Do you really believe Alfred as a woman is any less capable of contributing than when he was himself? I wonder if you think that of the other female Nations as well…"

At the suddenly unpleasant looks he was receiving from that comment, he made himself as small as possible while mumbling out an apology.

Alfred shook his head, smiling thankfully at Natalya. "To answer that, no, I just look different, nothing else. By the way, Nat, I need to talk to you after the meeting, alright?"

She nodded to him, settling back into her seat as the direction of the meeting turned back to the usual schedule.

~0~0~

"...and I'd really prefer having someone along who knows how the fuck to put them on who won't try to also shove me into everything else at the store." Alfred finished, rubbing at the side of his head sheepishly.

"That makes sense; I can't imagine how uncomfortable a bra that old must be." Natalya sympathised. "They weren't exactly the best even when they were new, as I recall."

"Better than corsets, at least." The younger Nation made a face at the mere idea of squeezing into one of those death contraptions.

The Belarusian laughed. "They weren't that bad, but I couldn't imagine you trying to wear one anyways. Where were you thinking of going?"

Lovino stepped smoothly into the conversation at that point. "You should also think about getting a suit that fits you while you're at it."

Alfred groaned, shaking his head. "I don't want to spend the money on something that isn't absolutely necessary."

"I'm not asking you to get a whole wardrobe," The Italian man rolled his eyes. "But you have to admit something that isn't tight at the waist and loose at the shoulders will be a lot more comfortable than what you have on now."

The American Nation thought about that for a moment before conceding with a sigh. "No skirt though."

"Wasn't thinking of it." Lovino looking Alfred over with a critical eye. "Not that you wouldn't look bad in one-"

"Lovi!" At least his Italian friend was only teasing. If here were serious Alfred would have had some serious questions.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yet another bunny, spawned by the constant little annoyance of genderbending fics that somehow give the characters a lobotomy or personality transplant along the way. Seriously, what the heck. So thusly I take my shot at a more tasteful story, where sure not everyone gets it right away, but at least it's obvious what the truth is.

I honestly am thinking of whether this could be used to gently (or not so gently) mock all the tropes in those other stories. It'd sure be fun to do that, but I wonder at how many people would end up pissed with me for doing so.

(As a side note, if you didn't pick up on it, Tony did in fact make Alfred female before, way back in the 20s. Hence why Toris wasn't confused about who he was. And why Alfred already had a bra 'lying around'.)


	46. Losing Oneself

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, dragon!Alfred

Bunny: Alfred is turned into a dragon and tries to go to Arthur to get it fixed. Easy enough, right? Only… he starts to forget himself, becoming more and more mired in the instincts and magic and alienness of his new form, and its harder to remember what he was doing…

Meanwhile, the rest of the world goes into a crisis as a dragon straight from the annals of mythology appears in the countryside of England, coinciding with the disappearance of the personification of the US. And Matthew's been having strange dreams…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

By the time Alfred could focus for more than a few seconds again, the pain had mostly started to ebb, though his head still thrummed uncomfortably and made him not want to move from his sprawled position on the ground. Trying to remember what happened was impossible, but he knew something was wrong.

He groaned, but it came out more as a rumble, shaking his whole body and making him instantly regret the action.

RIght, start small, work your way up. Easy enough, right?

He cracked open an eye, wincing at the light burning into his retinas and shutting it again. He grit his teeth (and why did they feel off?), took in a breath, and-

_Smells_, so many of them, overwhelming his mind and startling him, his body shifting back in ways it shouldn't have been able to. With some effort, Alfred forced his eyes open, hands digging into the grass under him as he bit back a wince. If the smells had been overwhelming, the colors his brain was being battered with were their visual equal. He hadn't even known trees came in so many shades of green -

Something moved behind him, and he turned to look -

Well. Shit.

Gold scales extended from the edge of his view all the way down (his…?) back, past glossy wings and four lean, muscled legs to end in a long, threading tail tipped by a small triangle of skin. And the fact that he was able to twist around enough to see all this said more about what the rest of (him) looked like…

This was a bad dream. It had to be.

But it couldn't. Dreams didn't have so much pain, so many smells and sights and his people were still there in his heart, though it was hard to feel them through the ache of his new body.

And he still couldn't remember what happened.

Alfred took a breath to hold back the impending panic, shoving back an sudden instinct to go after the enticing smell of deer nearby, and thought. He wasn't all that good with magic - a childhood of fear and paranoia did that to you - but he knew someone who was.

And Arthur would help him, he knew, all he'd have to do is get over to him or get him here or - something - and - and -

He groaned, ducking his head again. Hopefully Arthur would recognize him like this, right? It was still Alfred under the scales and everything else. And seeing as he couldn't use a phone or anything else, there was only one thing to try.

Focusing, he made his wings furl out to their full length, flapping them experimentally despite the throb that went through his muscles each time. Right, he could do this, just force them down enough to take off and keep them rotating for lift and movement, he'd flown planes all the time, this couldn't be much harder -

The way his head abruptly met dirt told him it'd be a while.

~0~0~

Matthew's skin itched. It'd itched for nearly a week now, just before he'd learned Alfred was missing, and just before the nightmares -

_Trapped lost forgetting someone help please please -_

(The dreamcatchers he'd made with his brother hadn't been working. Neither had Arthur's tea. It was getting noticeable enough that his even boss was looking a bit worried.)

Arthur's frown was almost reminiscent of his glory days, but for the age lines drawn by two world wars. "Something has to be done."

Ludwig made a noise that was almost a half-choked laugh. "There is a live dragon terrorizing your countryside, complete with video footage, air control tracking, and a number of livestock abductions; I think we are all aware that we can't just do nothing."

"God damnit, Ludwig, hold yourself together!" Arthur snapped, turning to the rest of the emergency meeting, who were all looking rather nervous, whether at his agitation or at their own disbelief at the current events basically headlining world news right now. "My brother Rhys is trying to track its lair down at this moment, since he's more experience with the creatures. Once he finds it, we'll form a group to hopefully deal with it before it does more than terrorize cattle."

"What about Alfred?" Matthew looked up to his father figure. "We can't drop the search for him just because of this - he's the world superpower, and if nothing else he could probably defeat the creature on his own."

"I can't lead the search for him right now," Arthur paused, the ache in his expression almost hidden. "And none of my spells have worked in locating him. You and the others will have to take this up for me -"

"He's your brother, Arthur! You can't just-"

"Do you think I want to deal with this right now?" Arthur snapped, waving his arms out. "The last bloody thing I want to do is drop the search, but it's my people being affected by this creature, and as much as I love him, I cannot abandon my own."

Francis drooped in his chair. "I know. I just-"

"I promise, Francis, as soon as the dragon is gone, I'll put everything in my power into finding him. I can't do anything else."

Matthew, watching from the side, wondered why everything seemed to have gone wrong all at once. What he wouldn't give to have Alfred here right now…

~0~0~

He… He knew he'd come here for a reason. He'd had something to tell Arthur. He thinks.

He shifts, tail twitching. There was something important.

Something… Something that… Something that Arthur needed to do. Arthur?

He can't remember. His head feels foggy. What is he missing? He should know, but his thoughts are slippery, and he cannot grasp them. He shakes his head in frustration and tucks his nose under his wings, slit eyes shut tight.

He shudders, from nose to tail-tip, and forces himself to relax.

Well.

The sun, at least, feels warm on his scales.

Maybe he should rest, and when he wakes, all will be clear.

~0~0~

The dragon snarls at them, rearing back as if to attack. The Nations held their weapons forward, gritting their teeth and wondering who it'd go for first -

It stopped, tilting its head in thought as it looked down at them. It dropped back to all fours, craning forward with narrowed eyes, examining them closely. It took several whiffs, each filling lungs larger than any individual human there, turning to one in particular.

Matthew frowns, but doesn't let himself step back as those too-blue, inhuman eyes lock onto him. The pupils have widened, slightly, and like this they almost seem to have some form of awareness to them…

On a hunch, he lowers the gun in his hands, allowing one hand to come up, just enough for the dragon to smell him better. It leans forward, almost pressing scale to skin, and for a brief moment he wonders how absurd his life in that something from a movie he'd been dragged to once was actually working -

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Arthur shrieks, and the dragon snaps around to snarl at the rest of the group, stepping forward and, to the Canadian's sudden horror, blocking him from the others.

"Arthur, don't -" His words are cut off by the yelp as the dragon bumps him forward into a waiting claw, the long claws closing around him and trapping him. The wings of the dragon unfurled, gold in the morning sunlight, and though he tries to forcing himself out of the grip there isn't much he can do to keep himself from being kidnapped by a fucking dragon like some sort of- of-

"Tabernac!"

He can see them try to shoot it once or twice, the bullets missing or refracting off hard underbelly scales, and then they're too far for reliable aim, and all Matthew can do is pray and wonder why he of all of them had been taken. (It was the hair, wasn't it?)

~0~0~

Some days were better than others. The good days were ones where Alfred almost remembered, moving in ways that made little sense as a dragon, but as a human -

The bad days, there was little of the familiar spark in its eyes, the dragon more concerned with keeping its treasures (including Matthew now, apparently) secured and itself fed. At the least, he'd learned that Alfred still had enough hold even there to keep it from doing more then snarling if he annoyed it.

God, and to think Alfred had been trapped in its mind for almost a month now, lost in a mire of alien thoughts and instincts and magics and struggling to fight back. The fact that he was there at all was a testament to his strength of will, but it might now be enough if Arthur and his friends couldn't figure out how to fix it soon.

What would happen to the United States if Alfred were lost forever? Would there be a new personification? What would happen to the rest of the world?

What if this happened to the others? What if it happened to him?

Matthew sighed, clinging to his brother and praying for a miracle.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Just an odd little thing my friend thought up that I chatted a lot with her about. She hadn't thought much about it beyond the initial scene, with Alfred being the dragon, and him forgetting himself. After some silly discussion (alongside the serious) about how he'd retain some instincts once he reverted to his human self, we managed to come up with a vague outline of events.

And yes, Matthew is kidnapped like a princess, ehehe. What dragon story is complete without? This isn't (necessarily) AmeCan, though – her thoughts were more along the line of their long histories and twin bond sort of – sparking recognition in the dragon, who basically decides that Matt's interesting enough to hoard, but to Alfred it's his lifeline to sanity and awareness as he struggles for control of himself.

Man, what a mess things would be in afterwords. I hold little doubts that Alfred would be hard to detach from Matt's side while the strong possessiveness was still there, leaving them both more than awkward about it as the instincts fade away...


	47. Switching Places For Fun (And Profit)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Shenanigans

Bunny: Switching Places For Fun (And Profits?)

~Alfred and Matthew are twins, as everyone else likes to remind them on a semi-regular basis. Even though they tend to differentiate themselves, it seems the others just can't catch on sometimes. So what if they try the ultimate blind, and act as each other for a month? Will anyone catch on?

Probably not, let's be honest here.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Some days were just blah days. Alfred and Matthew, both sprawled on the couch and ignoring the television playing a cooking show, were experiencing one of these days for themselves, and were not enjoying it in the least.

"Think of anything to do yet?" Alfred asked, unbothered by the weight pinning him down to the couch.

"Nope," Matthew sighed, not even bothering to raise his head to reply.

"Mmmph…" The American's eyes slid shut in defeat, his body slumping further into the couch. "Todays sucks ass."

"Mmm," Was the Canadian's reply. "You hungry yet?"

"Not really. Thinking about take-out roulette?"

Matthew shrugged, the movement a bit awkward in his position. "It'd be something to do, at least."

"True," Alfred mused, humming thoughtfully. "You wanna grab the pamphlets then?"

The northern twin made a face. "Maybe in a few minutes; don't feel like getting up."

Alfred snorted but said nothing, letting the conversation lapse. The cooking show ended, switching to another while they continued to lie there bored out of their minds.

There was a knock on the door. They pushed themselves up enough to look over the top of the couch, shouting together, "It's open!"

Alfred fell back down as Arthur walked in, groaning quietly at the last person he wanted ranting at him that day. If the Brit even brought up paperwork he was just going to quit his job and become a farmer or something. Actually, he'd probably go for a job that wasn't getting fucked by the economy, like engineering. Or waste management.

Maybe he'd just cheat and have Tony take him on vacation to the next system over. For the next few centuries. At least. And probably bring Mattie while he was at it, because his bro didn't deserve to be left behind with this mess.

"Hey, Arthur," Matthew greeted, not much more eager to have the older Nation around than his brother.

"Hello," The Englishman greeted in turn, hanging his coat up before turning to the younger Nation. "Where's your brother?"

"He's… busy." Matthew replied, carefully not glancing down to his twin. "Upstairs."

"I see," Arthur sighed, bending down to pull off his shoes. "Messing with his hair, no doubt; just one of those things he got from Francis, I suppose."

Matthew sent a baffled look to his twin, who raised an equally confused eyebrow and shrugged. He looked back up just as Arthur finished and stood back up.

"I don't suppose you mind letting me stay for the night, do you? My plane was late as it was coming in for the meeting tomorrow, and I wasn't in the mood to look for a hotel."

The Canadian blinked. "Sure, go ahead. You mind take out for dinner?"

"It's 'do you mind', Alfred. I know I taught you better than that…" The Brit sighed, turning away and heading upstairs to the guest rooms.

Both twins blinked, exchanging looks as they both sat up straight.

"Did he just mistake me for you again?" Matthew asked.

"It's probably the sweater," Alfred pointed out after a bit; their habit of stealing clothes from each other meant that sometimes it was a toss up as to who was wearing whose clothes at any given time. Considering it was winter, the most popular thefts were coats and sweaters, with Matthew wearing a blue-with-white-stars acquisition from his brother's closet at that particular moment. "Wait-"

"No way, he'll figure it out-" Matthew caught on fast, frowning at the idea.

"Not if we're careful-" Alfred replied, eyes gleaming.

The Canadian pointed out a flaw in the plan. "But what about-"

Alfred waved it off. "I'll borrow from you."

Matthew sighed, but grinned. "You'd better not make me look stupid, _dude_."

The American laughed. "You do that just fine on your own, _eh_."

Matthew smacked his brother, who cackled as he rolled off the couch to run upstairs as quietly as he could manage (which was actually fairly quiet, believe it or not). Ruffling his hair a bit to make it look more like his twin's hairstyle grown out, he made his way over to the drawer Alfred had filled with all the local restaurants and fast food joints that either delivered or allowed pick-up, making a show over deliberating on the ones he knew Arthur would stick his nose up at.

Just in time. Having apparently missed Alfred's ascent, Arthur made his way down to where Matthew was waiting, making a face when he saw the garish colors of the menu Matthew was examining. "Do we really need artery clogging foods?"

The Canadian laughed. "What, old man blood pressure can't handle a bit of flavoring?"

The Brit bristled like a cat. "You say that like your fast foods have any sort of taste whatsoever."

"Says the guy who likes to snack on greasy fish sticks and fries. Hypocrite much?"

"Come on guys, can we please not fight?" Alfred asked, red hoodie now covering his Captain America tee. "I thought we were going to order dinner."

Arthur sighed, calming himself down. "You're right, Matthew, I do apologize."

Matthew grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, bro. What kinda food were you thinking?"

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, thinking over all the menus, before picking the one he figured Mattie would go for in his shoes; he made certain to put on a hopeful smile. "What about this one?"

Arthur and Matthew exchanged looks, neither of them willing to argue. "That seems fine." "Fine with me, brah."

Alfred simply smiled, cackling on the inside. He was fairly certain Mattie was the same.

~0~0~

"So," Matthew started casually, throwing the last of the empty containers into the trash while Alfred put the leftovers into the fridge. Arthur had already retreated upstairs to his room for the evening, leaving the twins alone to chat. "That went better than expected."

"You're telling me," Alfred snickered, shutting the door and turning to his brother with a laugh. "Never even guessed we were messing with him."

"It's sorta sad that the rest of the world still can't tell us apart if we don't make it obvious." Matthew shook his head, leaning against the counter. "We barely even do most of the twin things you hear about, like-"

"Finishing each other's sentences?" Alfred finished, grinning cheekily.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Like that, but also the whole matching outfits deal, or switching places for a day."

"I'm pretty sure the outfits thing is just something parents do to their kids mostly," Alfred reasoned, humming thoughtfully. "But why haven't we tried the whole switching places thing?"

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Besides the fact that as Nations we have our own private documentation that none of us want any other country to see? Not to mention our differing relations with the others which would catch us up the first time we tried talking to them for more than two minutes at a time."

Alfred scoffed. "Like we don't keep track of each other's shit all the time. And how often do either of us really talk to the others outside of the meetings and phone calls?"

Matthew made a face. "I don't like it, Al, too much can go wrong."

"One month." The American challenged.

The Canadian's mouth thinned. "Two weeks, at best."

"One month," Alfred repeated. "I bet we can go from tomorrow's meeting through next month's meeting without anyone calling us out."

Matthew's head tilted back thoughtfully at the wording. "What about realizing it or at least suspecting?"

Alfred waved a hand. "Hey, even I don't doubt someone'll suspect us - they aren't stupid - but as long as we're smarter, and we intercept and mislead anyone who might be catching on, we should be able to pull it off."

"What's the wager, then?" Matthew asked. "Money?"

"Nah, no money, that gets messy." Alfred shrugged. "I guess just a favor? One huge favor or a few small ones, until we decide it's paid off."

"Sounds fair," The Canadian conceded. "Though if one of us blows it on purpose the other automatically gets the win."

Alfred grinned. "Completely agreed. Don't want either of us to back out early; not to mention the amount of shit we'd both get from Arthur and Francis for playing them."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Matthew sighed, but the glint of fire was in his eyes - he wasn't going to back down from this challenge any more than Alfred would back down from his.

It was time to put their acting skills to the test.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Holy shit what is this I'm actually updating this collection. And with something fluffy and hilarious and not at all srs bsns like I usually put up here. Am I an imposter? Who even knows? Why would an imposter bother with my crummy fanfiction when I have so many more valuable things, like... my original fiction. Yes.

In all seriousness, this was just something I found while going through my old old collection of fanfic ideas I had bookmarked a while back. Some of the ideas really sucked and only appealed to the me of two years ago, but some... some were good enough to reconsider. Like this one. And about a half dozen others that I will write up and post someday maybe perhaps.


	48. A Wish to be Human

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, AmeCan(ish), Nyo and 2p characters, hurt/comfort/angst

Bunny: A Wish to be Human

~Alfred's exhausted. His economy's mired, he's all but a joke to the others politically, and it feels like all the drive his people (and thus he) had has vanished into bickering amongst themselves. Even when he thinks he's finally found his way again, fate seems set to tear her from him too. But what if there was a way to fix that?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The echoes of the old grandfather clock sounded through the quiet of the house, thrumming quietly in Alfred's head as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The clock had been a birthday present sometime back in the 1800s, from one of his bosses; it, like him, had little heed for the passing of time besides the occasional repair or tweaking.

But could one really fix something as intangible and complex as a Nation?

The clock ticked to the hour, chiming that it was time for dinner. Many of his people were sitting down for it now, either with their friends or families or on their own. Some were forgoing it entirely, working late into the evening to do their best in the stuttering economy.

Alfred wasn't working, but he wasn't really that hungry, either.

There were seventeen cracks trailing across the ceiling, one more than last week (or was it last year? Last decade? Sometimes it was hard to recall…)

He had a meeting tomorrow. Not a world meeting, just a smaller one, some trade discussions between him and Europe. They were looking for-

(-more excuses to mock him under their breaths, shoot his accusatory looks, judge his actions when they weren't even his-)

-some easing of tariffs to make American goods-

(-Made In China, Korea, Taiwan-)

-cheaper over on their side of the ocean. And his boss had said to be nice, but to not give in because they needed the cash-

(-to kill more people in Africa, in the Middle-East, in his own streets-)

-to boost their economy, to help bring the debt and imbalance of cash under control. Once there was more cash available-

(-for the politicians and rich to line their pockets further, while more and more of his people starved and bled and died-)

-then they would be more than happy to drop all the unfortunate taxes needed in the short term. And don't forget to be nice about it, America, we want the other countries to like us, after all!

Maybe he should get up and eat something. Not too much - he had an image to maintain - but enough to keep his stomach from knotting and complaining so much. Maybe some soup and crackers. Yeah, he'd do that just as soon as he worked up the motivation to do so.

Just a few more minutes, that's all…

~0~0~

He met Abigail Sutters on a Tuesday afternoon.

Actually, he should probably say she met him that day. He'd already known her, in that vague way Nations knew their people from their birth to their end. But now he had a true sense of her; the way her eyes narrowed in distaste at his suit, way too out of place in this small half-abandoned park in some small corner of his capital; the sneer curling her lips down as she asked just what someone like him was doing there; the brief spark of want in her expression, not of the physical but of a secure future like anyone wearing such a nice suit had to have waiting for them.

So he smiled, introduced himself as Alfred, and told her he was just taking a break from work.

She informed him point-blank that he was stupid for coming this far from the safe areas of town.

He just shrugged with his unwavering smile and told her he wasn't too worried, especially if everyone around here was going to be this concerned about his wellbeing.

Abigail instantly denied caring for more than what it'd mean if one of her favorite hangouts got caught up in some hit and run 'cause of his own stupidity.

Alfred knew better, but still promised to leave before he let himself get caught up in any sort of trouble, because it'd be a shame to ruin such a nice place.

She pressed her lips together, realized he was mostly serious, and decided that he was actually insane. But more the harmless kind, probably, 'cause he didn't look like he could hurt a fly.

He didn't even try attempting to disabuse her of the notion. After all, it was even true in a sense. (Immortality did… odd things to one's perspectives on life.)

Alfred's phone rang. She must have seen his face when he checked the number (Arthur, of course, because he'd forgotten about a meeting he'd never actually been informed of again), because she didn't give more than a 'yeah, sure' when he asked if they could chat again sometime.

Tuesday afternoons quickly became the highlight of his week.

~0~0~

Two years after meeting Abigail (who was now sixteen and damn proud of her weaseling a new part-time that paid far better than the last one, and the manager even managed to avoid staring at her ass when he thought she wasn't looking!), Alfred met Emily Walkins in New York, and fell a little bit in love.

She was a newly-graduated nurse, just shy of twenty-three years of age, and newly moved in from Vancouver because she felt she was needed south of the border more than she was at home.

He didn't know any of this when he first ran into her at the local bakery, he with the small, self indulgent neon cake (special request) in a box, she just exploring the area for the first time. She took one look into the clear top, and asked if it was actually edible.

Alfred promised it was.

Emily gained a thoughtful look and went inside, allowing Alfred to make his way back to his apartment.

Two weeks later, they met again, she accusing him of ruining her figure by way of delicious pastries. He told her that she looked great despite her claims, before both of them flushed awkwardly and moved on to a different conversation. They introduced themselves, Alfred offering to show her a few of the better places to get food, coffee, books, and those things you didn't know you needed but couldn't go without.

She accepted, but only after asking if it was alright to put it off until tomorrow because she was due for a job interview and just didn't have the time and oh snap how was she gonna find the place in time now?

Alfred graciously pointed her in the right direction, her frantic wave goodbye as she ran for the bus causing laughter to bubble up in his chest, warm and soft and unfamiliar lately. It was the first time he'd get it from watching her and speaking with her, but certainly not the last, especially when she decided that he needed to relax more and dragged him to see things he'd seen a thousand times before like they were brand new (and they were, to her at least).

It was about the time he realized he knew just how she liked to take her coffee and how to make it that way that he also realized he was more than just a little bit in love.

In love with a human; mortal, fragile, destined to wither away and die even as they were born so that the Nations could live on. And there was nothing he could do about either.

No, he decided then and there, his own coffee cooling on the table before him as he stared into its murky brown depths. No, this time, he was not going to accept that excuse.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but it wasn't going to be sitting back and accepting it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yeah, you thought the last one was cute? From how Kait and I have planned this out, I guarantee you will be weeping by the end of it.

Abigail is 2p!Nyo America, Emily is Nyo!Canada. Both are, of course, human, and have their own issues and such that tie into Alfred's story here. Overall, it's basically about weighing consequences and duties versus rewards and desires, and sometimes making a lot of people unhappy in the quest for your own simple happiness.

It is also, however, a chance for both Abigail and Alfred to lead the lives they've always wanted but never dared imagine could actually happen. The details of that, though, are I think best left for the day I get around to writing it myself. I think I'll have quite a bit of fun, ehehehe...


	49. Nations Take Over Gov't

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros,

Bunny: Nations Take Over Gov't

~With the way things are going these days, it's a wonder the Nations haven't gone through a third World War or at least a long series of social and political revolutions. Alfred, not one to wait around for the other shoe to drop or for things to get better, hits upon his most insane Idea yet-

Take over their own countries.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Normally, World Meetings were noisy affairs, with the usual discussions descending into chaos within twenty minutes of starting time. On good days they stretched that marker to about a half hour, and on bad days-

Well, there were reasons Feliks and Sorin weren't allowed to sit near each other anymore.

This particular meeting, however, was very much different from its predecessors, if only for how subdued everyone was today. They'd gone a record hour without a fight, the most noise coming from the projector whose fan was always in a suspended state of disrepair until someone cracked it open to investigate, whereby it would prove miraculously fixed until a few minutes after it'd been put back together.

(Alfred had blamed aliens, Lukas had blamed the fey, and Yao had blamed poor factory design. Needless to say, that had been an interesting fight.)

By the time the fifth presentation for the morning rolled around without even the beginnings of a tiff between Sadik and Heracles or Francis and Arthur, Alfred had had enough, slamming down his folder hard enough to grab everyones attention with accidentally breaking the table (again).

"What is wrong with everyone today?" The superpower questioned, looking around at everyone. "We are literally never this well behaved, even when our bosses are watching."

"Don't complain about a good thing," Ludwig replied, before sighing and straightening his papers. "Though it is a bit unusual…"

"More like freakin' creepy," Alfred shot back, frowning. "Seriously, what's eating at everyone?"

"The world's heading towards disaster again is what," Francis sighed, resting his head on one of his hands. "It seems the wheel of history never changes."

"You've seen the signs already; look at where our countries are heading," Ivan smiled wryly. "At least half of us are going to have revolutions in the next twenty years, if not sooner, thanks to the lack of trust in our governments."

"It's not that bad yet," Alfred denied, looking around. "I mean, yeah my people aren't happy, but elections are coming up, and new people-"

"Who won't have any different motives than the ones who left office have," Arthur snapped, scowling. "All they care about is maintaining the status quo, despite the fact that that path will only lead to further resentments."

"Well yeah, the current generation is sorta filled with old farts who don't know how to work a tablet." Alfred joked. "But the newer generations are gonna start coming in soon, and things'll start turning back around."

"You mean the same way your current boss was supposed to be a turnaround?" The Brit asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, you guys love him, even if he hasn't been able to do everything he promised." The American countered. "He's literally had to fight every step of the way against the crooks in Congress to get shit done, so if anything blame them, not him!"

"Fair enough," Arthur conceded. "But what will you do when he leaves and a new one comes in? Whoever it is will still have to compete against the same Congress your current boss does, and I can't see them making much more headway."

Alfred sighed, rubbing at his neck. "Yeah, well, the blockade has to break eventually, right? I don't think I'm that eager to overthrow my own government yet. Last time I did that sucked balls."

"So you're just going to wait, then?" Matthew asked, frowning.

"Like you aren't, Mr. holy fuck why did I even let the conservatives gain power?" Alfred shot back with a scowl. "What else am I supposed to do, go to each of my politicians and talk them into having a change of heart?"

No one responded to that, exchanging sheepish looks as they realized that no, they didn't exactly have anything better to go on. The superpower leaned back in his seat, rubbing at his face.

"I know you all really need me to figure something out, and I'm trying, but I really don't have many options here." He replied eventually. "But you guys need to try shit too, or else nothing'll get done no matter what I do."

"We've been trying," Ludwig inserted before anyone else could reply. "But some of our governments are just as stubborn as yours, if not more so."

Alfred grinned. "Sorta noticed that already, but thanks for the support."

"Sometimes I don't understand why our bosses never take our advice," Lovino grumbled. "We've been at this for fucking centuries, if not longer, so you'd think they'd realize we know our shit at this point."

"It's not like we can just order our bosses around," Feliciano countered. "That's why they're our bosses and not the other way around!"

Matthew, who had been watching his brother, felt the hair on his neck rise at the sudden Gleam that entered his twin's expression. The Gleam only meant one thing - Alfred had just gotten an Idea.

Not the everyday ideas about superheroes or robots or whatever else, but an Idea that was so out there and insane it was either doomed to failure or great success. And Matthew, knowing his twin, picked up on the Idea well before Alfred could draw attention to himself.

"Alfred, no, that's literally-"

"But Mattie, it could totally-" Alfred inserted, turning to his twin.

"It won't work-"

"We've never tried it-"

"That doesn't make it any better-"

"Look we won't know-"

"What if someone-"

"We're immortal, it'll be fine-"

The other Nations watched the exchange with increasingly confused expressions, the missing parts of the conversation leaving them in the dark as to what exactly the two were even arguing over. At this point the twins were both standing, hands flying as they traded shots.

"Fucking hell, there's a reason-"

"Because no one's tried-"

"This is completely different from-"

"How? Just because of-"

"They aren't anything alike-"

"It's better than doing nothing!" Alfred snapped, throwing his arms out.

"You don't even know if it'll work!" Matthew threw back.

"And none of us know if it won't!" The American sighed, shaking his head. "Look, I'm not asking you or anyone else to try this, but I have to give it a shot. My people need someone they can trust to look out for them right now, no hidden motives or behind the scenes bullshit or whatever else."

"Try what?" Toris asked, though he seemed to have an inkling of the Idea if his expression meant anything.

"Alfred's going to run for President of his own country." Matthew informed before his twin could, shaking his head. "As a Nation."

There was a moment of dead silence as everyone processed that.

Then the room exploded.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: And here's another thing based on an old km bunny I'd saved way back when. The bunny in question had an excellent fill, 'America for President' but sadly the fill has been indefinitely put on hold, so I can't hold out on any more updates for it in the future. :c

But yeah, Alfred basically decides 'what the fuck I made democracy the new cool thing I can do this too' and everyone else is just on reflex denying it can ever work but Alfred just goes on ahead and starts campaigning – as the personification of his country. (And yes, humans are vaguely aware Nations exist in this 'verse, but they don't actually know who they are... at least, not until Al just throws himself at them all.)

And the real kicker of all this? After everyone gets over their shock at the absolutely bold and insane display, his people really start warming up to the idea of a president who is genuinely only in it for them. And the politicians, realizing that holy shit his campaign is actually working and quickly gaining a TON of support from basically all the groups they'd alienated, do their best to oppose him only for him to turn it back on them with a simple threat of 'you take me down and I take you ALL down with me'.

At some point the other Nations, realizing this is actually working, start considering whether this might not actually work out. I imagine Matthew, who is completely unimpressed with his own boss and government at the time, would be the next to go for it the second the new campaign season for his country came around. By the time Alfred finally makes it to the presidential seat, at least a dozen other Nations are either seriously considering it or starting their own campaigns to get power over themselves for once.

(Side note: Alfred's running mate for VP is totally the South. And yes, that means all the shenanigans and chaos you're probably imagining.)


	50. Hidden Away

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, State OCs, historical semi-AU sorta

Bunny: Hidden Away

~The States and Provinces of North America have mostly grown up, settling into their new responsibilities nicely. Then America and Canada show, and they have a hard debate over what to do before deciding the only way to preserve their own relevance in politics and the duo's childhood is to keep their existence hidden from Europe and the rest of the world.

No one said the task would be easy, though...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

In hindsight, she really should have expected this to happen. All people sharing a common identity eventually brought forth a Nation to represent them, and though the individual colonies had long had their own representatives, nothing had shown up for the British American peoples as a whole.

At least, not until Ginvera "Virginia" Johnson, the eldest and the de facto leader of the colonies when Arthur wasn't there, woke up to a child playing with a rabbit in her front hallway, humming cheerfully to himself as he pet it. He didn't spy her right away, giving her a few merciful moments to realize three things:

One, this was almost certainly the America she and the others had been wondering about for a while, considering she could feel his presence easily.

Two, as he was a full on Nation and not just a Colony, he was technically speaking her superior even though she was decades older than him and nearly of age in human years.

Three, if Arthur found out, there was no question that she and the others would be shoved to the side so that their colonizer could raise his colony up himself. It'd be a miracle if they ever had a chance to speak for themselves without going through the Nation again.

Just then, the young America looked up from his game, locking eyes with her before ducking his head behind his rabbit, bright blue peeking at her from behind soft brown fur. Any sort of resentment she could have felt melted at that, because there was no way for her to hate a child who just had the (mis)fortune to be the one person who could possibly ruin a lot of good things.

Not to mention he was adorable.

"Hey there," She greeted softly, smiling as she made her way down the stairs towards him. "That's a nice rabbit you have there."

"...Thank you…" The child muttered, staring up at her as she approached.

"Do you have a name?" Ginny asked, stopping far enough away to give him the space he seemed to want so far.

The small Nation frowned in thought, shaking his head after a bit before looking back to her.

"Would you like me to give you one, then?"

He thought for a bit longer this time, tilting his head in thought before eventually muttering a quiet, "Okay."

"I'll make sure to think of a good one for you, then," Ginny promised, leaning back slightly as she thought of what to do next. "Are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast."

"Food?" That sure got his attention, some of the distrust melting away at the word.

"Mmhmm," She smiled, turning away while still keeping an eye on him. "There should be some bread and butter left if that's alright with you."

"Okay!" He replied, much more enthusiastic as he followed her, the rabbit still calmly in his arms as she lead him to the kitchen. He bounced on his heels as she puttered around, grabbing the food before setting it at the table.

"Aren't you going to sit?"

He glanced between her and the chair, biting his lip before nodding and clambering up into it, his legs swinging as he waited for her to scoot the plate in front of him. He had just started to dig in before she lightly swatted at his hand.

"We have to give prayers first," Ginny told him, smiling at his frown as he put the bread slowly back on the plate. She did her best to make it a bit faster than usual, but he was still impatient for the end, even as he halfheartedly mimicked her. Once she finished, she smiled at him. "Now we can eat."

He grinned again, reaching back for the plate and tearing a large chunk out of it, humming cheerfully again while he ate. She could only watch in a bit of awe as he finished his food, looking to her expectantly even though he'd just had more than enough for a child his size.

'_Then again,_' She mused. '_He is a Nation. Maybe he just eats more?_'

She relented to his puppy eyes after a bit, grabbing another piece of bread for him and shaking her head as he finished it just as easily as the first. Either she was going to have to be careful with meal sizes in the future, or he was going to eat her out of house and home.

"Thank you!" He beamed, looking much more relaxed now.

She smiled back, wondering just what she was going to tell the others in her next messages out to them.

~0~0~

"Oh man, it _is_ him!"

"He's so tiny!"

"You just found him at your front door?"

Ginny smiled and shrugged, holding Alfred close so that he could hide his face from the strangers (to him) clambering around, all trying to get a look at him. "Yes, it is him, and yes, he happened to show up in my house. I called you all here because we need to discuss what we're going to do now that he's appeared."

"Do?" Benjamin "New York" van Laren asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean before or after Arthur finds out about him?"

"That's just the thing, though," Ginny replied, looking down at the child. "I don't think we should."

"-What?" More than one person asked, staring at her like she'd gone crazy.

Before she could clarify, the door slammed open, a ragged Joseph "Quebec" Trembley stumbling inside, carrying a young child who didn't look in much better condition. "_Please, tell me you know how to deal with this,_" He pleaded in French, before locking eyes on the child staring at him from Ginny's arms. "_Oh Lord, you have one too._"

"Quebec?" Ginny wasn't the only one startled by his intrusion, though she recovered the fastest on seeing the child he had start to sniffle, shoving past a bristling Percy to check on the boy. "_Is this-?_"

"_It is,_" He frowned at her accent briefly, glancing between the two children. "_And I'm guessing that's yours._"

"_He is._" She shook her head, looking to Alfred who was staring at the other child hopefully. "Do you want to play with him for a bit?"

"Can I?" He asked, looking back to her before biting his lip, glancing to the northern Nation briefly, lowering his voice to whisper. "He looks really upset."

"Maybe you can cheer him up, then," She whispered back, setting him down and gesturing for Joseph to do the same. The man looked relieved at the chance, while Alfred grabbed the other's hand and led him away from the crowd, from what she could tell was up to his bedroom to play with his toys.

"_How did you find out about our meeting?_" Ginny asked after they'd left, turning back to the French colony with a raised eyebrow.

"_I heard from New Hampshire, who heard from New York,_" He muttered, glancing over to Ben as he did so. "_The others up north wouldn't hear me out, and since all of you were getting together anyways…_"

"Mmm," Ginny frowned, sighing as she turned to the other colonies. "Should we let him sit in since he's in the same boat as us?"

"No," Percy replied at the same time Mary responded with, "Yes."

The two glared each other down, neither giving way. Susannah "New Jersey" van Laren sighed, shaking her head while replying, "Might as well, since he came all the way here anyways."

Mary smirked in triumph while Percy sulked, giving both her and Joseph a glare before retreated to the far side of the group.

Ginny turned back to the rest of them, bringing back the point she'd started to make earlier before they'd been interrupted. "I know not telling Arthur - or Francis, I suppose - about Alfred and-"

"Mathieu," Joseph added when she glanced to him for a name.

She nodded in thanks. "-about Alfred and Mathieu seems like it will only end in trouble. I originally wasn't even going to consider it, but I've been looking after Alfred for a month now, and I just-"

She sighed, shaking her head. "You know what will happen once they find out. All of us will be shoved to the side, while those two are given all the attention and responsibilities required to run the country, and I don't think any of us would win in that circumstance."

"Sure sounds like they would," Caroline muttered.

"No, they wouldn't," Ginny gave the other colony a hard look. "They're children; neither of them are anywhere near ready to take on so much responsibility yet, and we've only just started taking charge of things around our lands for ourselves. Do any of you want to go back to Arthur and Francis deciding everything while those two grow up?"

The others looked between each other, frowning as they realized that no, that wasn't exactly appealing to any of them.

"So we're lying to them, then?" Susannah asked eventually.

"We're just not bringing it up," Ginny corrected. "Arthur and Francis have no reason to suspect the two exist now, and if we don't mention it then we can make sure they never do."

"You know what'll happen if they do find out," Ben replied neutrally, though he wasn't protesting the idea.

Ginny shook her head. "I do, but what choice do we have if we want to give them a childhood and ourselves continued relevance?"

No one could come up with an argument against it.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Bunny 50! Hard to imagine I would be so different from the person I was when I wrote the first one of these three years ago, but hey, I can definitely appreciate where my writing's gone from then until now.

This one was inspired somewhat by the 'Nation was never found' prompts that popped up a few times on the km. Because really, you would think the nations would be more suspicious if one of their own DOESN'T show up for a new country, but if there were already personifications there... well then, that's a whole other story, isn't it?

I'm trying to be clear here that what the States are doing is mostly for selfish purposes, but that they also do care about the twins and want to make sure they don't have to grow up too fast like they or Europe did in order to survive. And yeah, the twins won't know exactly what they are for a while, but I'm thinking they do around the Revolution and they're upset but, having met some of the other Nations in passing, they agree they aren't people they want to deal with.

From here on, I'm thinking the two mostly stay out of politics until the Civil War, where Alfred sort of ends up taking charge because he's the only neutral party the States have to prevent future issues like that, and Matt does the same with his provinces just to keep them from doing the same. (They still don't get involved in global stuff until WW2 tho, but man are the other Nations surprised when they step forward instead of Ontario / Virginia.)

Friendly reminder that, since I don't know if I'll ever have time or the inclination to get to all of these, that all of these ARE open for you guys to write up for yourselves! Part of my goal on here has always been to inspire other people to write, and even though the Hetalia fandom is sort of dying, it's still something I'm gonna aim for while I'm here.


	51. Pride and Prejudice

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, blatant AmeCan, like it's the focus sort of mostly

Bunny: Pride and Prejudice

~When the Commonwealth gets a bit too overprotective of one of their own, they break something special between the boys and have to scramble to fix it all before both of them hate them forever.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alfred laughed softly as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Matthew's mouth, half-leading half-stumbling backwards as they made their way from the car to Matthew's front door. Matthew returned the gesture with his own grin, lingering a bit longer before pulling away.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," The Canadian told his boyfriend, the two having stopped at the doorway briefly so that he could pull out his keys.

"Well, obviously," The American teased back, though he straightened up at bit in pride. "I did plan it, after all."

"You also planned that date to that one cafe in Japan that ended up a disaster when you mispronounced your order."

Alfred's cheeked reddened perceptible even in the dim light of the evening. "It was an honest mistake, and you all forgave me eventually! Besides, I remember you were the one who planned our trip up north only to get us snowed in for two weeks because you forgot to check the weather first."

Matthew groaned but conceded the point, shaking his head at the embarrassing memory. "Let's just agree that we're both dumb dorks who forget things occasionally, alright?"

"I can live with that," Alfred agreed, pressing another lingering kiss to Matthew's lips before pulling back with a grin. "Now how's about we get inside before our ears fall off from the cold so we can get settled in for the night, _eh_?"

"Hey, what did I say about the tic?" The northern Nation grumbled, though he stepped forward to unlock the door only to pause with a frown. "...I swear I locked the door when we left."

"Maybe it just wasn't locked all the way?" Alfred frowned as well, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Can you-"

"It's not one of mine," Matthew replied to the question, shaking his head. "And it's definitely not yours either."

"It's probably nothing, then," The southern Nation conceded, though he still looked ready to defend his boyfriend if the situation called for it. "Besides, Nanuq would keep out baddies, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," Matthew sighed thankfully as he opened the door, knowing his lazy bear did not tolerate strangers in the house unless his owner introduced them first. "Next time I'll just double check before we leave."

The lights abruptly cut on as they were kicking off their shoes, causing both of them to wince as their eyes watered from the visual assault. By the time they'd blinked away the tears they realized they were blocked from further entry into the house by most of the Commonwealth, lead by Arthur and - Francis?

"What're you guys doing here?" Alfred asked, glancing around to the displeased expressions of their peers. "Did something happen while we were out?"

"You could say that," Arthur agreed tersely, glancing between them. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

Never let it be said that Alfred could not read the atmosphere when it really counted, like now; the tension was thick enough to carve with a knife, and it set him on edge as well, hoping some disaster hadn't hit Europe in the past few hours. Sure he would have sensed something that big through his people's concern, right? And why had all these guys been hiding their presences in the first place, anyway?

By the time they were all settled into all the available seats in the living room, America was just starting to nudge into place, straightening his back where Alfred wanted to waver just a bit under the stern looks from his pseudo-parents.

"Did Ginny curse everyone's tea again?" Alfred tried to joke away some of the tension, though it didn't seem to help. "I mean, the moustaches were pretty funny, not gonna lie…"

"No, this is not about your states," Francis replied, leaning forward to look the younger Nation in the eye. "This is about you and your brother."

"Me and Mattie?" Alfred blinked, glancing over to the Canadian who seemed to have shrunk into himself a bit now, drawing a frown from him. "What about us?"

"You two have been dating for months, and you never bothered to tell us?" Bruce looked a bit hurt at that.

"Well, it really wasn't anyone's business, was it?" The American shrugged. "We're independent Nations, last I checked, and neither of us are huge on PDA stuff during official business."

"Be that as it may," Arthur grit out. "It still concerns the rest of the Commonwealth, as he is still a member and thus liable to it."

"I thought that was more a formality?" Alfred glancing to his neighbor, who shrugged but didn't deny either way. "And, again, we're independent Nations capable of making our own decisions."

"Alfred, look," Angelique sat forward, giving as friendly a smile as she could manage. "You're a good friend and a great ally, but we all know you're sort of… not the greatest when it comes to romance."

The American's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Sure, he wasn't always the best at picking up subtleties, but he knew the most important part of any relationship was actually talking, not whatever passionate nonsense was getting put into his latest movies. And just because he didn't have a huge history of dating didn't mean he was struggling with this one, especially since it was Mattie, the person he knew better than anyone besides his own citizens.

"I thought we were getting on just fine," Alfred started, only to get cut off by Francis.

"I know you two get on fine, but Matthew… he requires a special touch, one that I'm afraid you just lack. I only want the best for him, and as things stand now, I can't trust you are it."

"Francis, please," Matthew spoke up for the first time, raising his head to give an exhausted look. "Can we just not have this fight?"

"No, please go on," America replied, leveling at flat look at the others, causing them all to flinch back before regathering themselves.

"It's by no means a death toll to your… relations," Arthur cut in, their gazes meeting at an impasse. "As long as you're willing to do a few things to prove you're serious about him, at least…"

America stared at them all for a long minute, causing the other once-colonies to start shifting in their seats, glancing anywheres but at the world superpower. Even Francis was struggling to keep himself firm by the time the young Nation finally found words again, his fingers having torn into the fabric of the couch as he reigned in his temper as best he could.

"I have nothing to prove to you," He hissed, the words seething off his tongue. "I did not fight for my independence from you twice just to be told who I could and could not date, and I am not going to run myself through hoops just to satisfy some arbitrary goals you seem to think are necessary to 'prove myself'. Matthew and I have a healthy, satisfying relationship, and that should be more than enough for you all."

"Please, Alfred," Matthew quietly butted in, matching the sour glare with an exhausted look of his own. "It's late, and none of us are thinking straight. Can we just talk in the morning once everyone's cooled down and had a chance to think?"

"No, I think not," Arthur pressed, matching America's glare again. "Not until he agrees to our terms."

Alfred ignored them, turning to Matthew with a softer frown. "Matt, you can't seriously be letting these guys dictate our own freaking relationship here! We're both grown adults, and they can't actually do anything if we refuse."

"I can't afford alienating them, Al," Matthew shook his head minutely. "I don't need the stress on top of everything else…"

The American pressed his lips together, looking around the room at each of the Nations in terms while he thought, eventually sighing in defeat.

"Your decision?" Francis pressed.

"I don't seem to have a choice, do I?" Alfred asked to no one in particular, closing his eyes for a long moment before opening them again. "If you guys can't just get over your issues about this… then until Matt's willing to stand up for himself, I'm gonna have to break it off."

Matthew shot straight up at that, shock and betrayal in his expression while everyone else rocked back. "Al-"

"I love you, Matt," He interrupted, swallowing back his emotions. "But I am not putting myself through the wringer for these guys, because they are not in charge of us or our relations, and until they get that I can't watch you let yourself be pushed around by them. I'm sorry, but I can't support this relationship on my own."

With that he stood and left, waiting to get into the car before letting the first tears fall. He didn't want to think about how, even as he pulled out of the driveway, Matthew never came running after him.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Hey, if you can guess the next romantic trope that irritates me, you get a cookie! What's that? You say it's the overprotective families who force the significant other through absurd and demeaning tasks just to 'prove their love' trope? Ding ding you get a prize!

But in all seriousness, it's absurd at the best of times and disturbing at the worst – after all, can you imagine living with people so controlling that you can't even choose who you want to date without everyone breathing down your neck and ruining anything nice you could have had? I mean, yeah I feel for Matt too, but in scenarios like this I do see him often bend to the whims of the majority despite his own opinion, while Alfred... well, he's an independent person regardless of even global opinion.

The simplest route for this is for a) Matthew to actually take a risk and chew out all of them for ruining his relationship, b) for these guys to actually realize they fucked up and do something about it, and c) meanwhile Alfred is getting comforted by friends who aren't going to blame him for not running gauntlets.

(Because to be honest, the other trope that irritates me is how Alfred always ends up being 'in the wrong' when something strains the relationship so he always has to be the one to apologize and fix it while his partner is the innocent babe who just got so hurt by the other's words even though they probably started it in the first place. This fuckin' fandom sometimes...)


	52. Lost (The Generic X-over Bunny)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros,

Bunny: Alt Universe w/o Nations

~They can't remember how they got here, but the twins are sure of three things: One, this isn't home. Two: There are no Nation-beings here besides themselves. Three: They're on their own in a potentially hostile place until they can find a way home.

At least they have each other...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Alfred, are you alright?"

"I- urgh- might need a day to recover, but I'll manage."

Matthew sat back, sighing as he watched his brother prod at his battered body, trying to figure out what had happened to them. His memories were still fuzzy - he recalled meeting up with Al after a meeting to head back to his place, then… nothing, except a lot of pain.

Alfred, battered as he was, had likely taken the brunt of the attack or whatever it was himself, what with being the heroic type. That had also meant that Matthew had woken up first, with just enough time to fail to immediately recognize their surroundings and to notice his brother knocked out beside him before the American had started to stir.

"Do you remember what happened?" The Canadian asked, grimacing.

"...weren't we at a meeting?" Alfred frowned in thought, words on the tip of his tongue before shaking his head. "I can't remember anything after we left. You?"

"Same," Matthew sighed, sitting back and rubbing at his head. "You have an idea where we are?"

"Yeah, we didn't go too far from the building," Alfred noted, eyes darting as he pinpointed their location through his people. "Actually, we're almost near Benny's place-"

The American froze, eyes widening as he paled. "Matt, I can't feel Benny. Or any of the States."

Matthew felt ice crawl around his heart as he reached out for his Provinces and came up with nothing, withdrawing shakily from the void where there should have been something - _someone_. "What's going on? No one's there at all."

"I can't feel any of the other Nations on my land, either," Alfred's fingers tightened on his legs. "Everyone's just - gone."

They closed their eyes and took deep breaths, latching onto each other's presences momentarily to assure themselves that they weren't entirely alone, whatever that case. The few minutes it took to calm down and start thinking critically again seemed to stretch on for hours, but it was definitely necessary.

"What do you think's going on?" Matthew asked, glancing down the alley into the passing throngs of people who were content to completely ignore them for now.

"My first guess? A different universe, maybe?" Alfred shrugged helplessly. "I can't think of anything that would get rid of the rest of us so completely and quickly while somehow missing two of the largest and most important Nations, and obviously our people haven't died."

"That… makes as much sense as anything," The Canadian personification conceded. "But why? Did someone send us here, or was it something else?"

"I don't think we'll have an answer for that until our memories come back or we somehow get home and can ask people who were there." The superpower frowned, tilting his head back thoughtfully. "It's weird, though - we weren't too far from the others, but we seem to be the only two here. Either they were thrown all the way back to their own lands, or whatever happened was extremely precise or contained."

Matthew frowned as well. "Does that mean it was intentional?"

"I have no clue, but it seems that way," Alfred shook his head, pushing himself up to his feet slowly. "For now we'll just have to stay low and figure out what's going on in the rest of the world, see if things are too different from home."

"We don't have any of our emergency gear or cash," Matthew swore quietly as he got up as well. "Not even our fake paperwork that keeps people from questioning us too closely."

"And we don't even have Tony to help us out with those," Alfred lamented before closing his eyes and exhaling. "Look, we both know the documentation and legal trail we need to keep up our identities - we can probably just forge most of it and put it in the right places, and if we cheat a bit we can even get ourselves into the systems as legal citizens. It might fall apart if people get too suspicious, but I don't plan on being here long enough to have to worry about it."

Matthew made a face. "That was painful to go through the first time, and that was _with_ the help of our governments. But you're right - if we're caught here, we won't have the luxury of protection to get us out without questions asked. That still leaves us low on cash, though, and I don't wanna steal from our people."

"We aren't going that far," Alfred promised. "Not even skimming off the top of the politicians, no matter what some of them deserve for being pains. We'll think of something - worst comes to worst, we can hide up in your place and keep a distant eye on things from there."

"It'll almost be one of our annual camping trips," The Canadian joked, even as they both knew it wouldn't be nearly as relaxing as those.

"Almost," His brother agreed, glancing out to the street before patting down his jacket and pulling out his wallet. "I have enough in cash for a hotel room for the night, so that's another day to throw together stuff and make sure we'll be able to ride out this mess for however long we're stuck here."

"Hopefully not too long…" Matthew sighed, following his twin out onto the streets and blending in as seamlessly as if they'd been born here.

(It was almost home, really, except for the ache of their missing kin and the niggling feeling that they were soon to be in way over their heads.

But they had each other to count on; they'd be fine.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Just a generic plot opening for whatever Earth-based x-over you care to name, or even an original work or just a cross with a human!verse. Whatever the case, it's basically taking all their resources away and leaving them to fend for themselves, sort of like survival island only a lot more dangerous.

But hey, this is Al and Matt we're talking about – they can manage! At least until trouble shows up...


	53. Well This Is Strange (HP x-over)

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Harry Potter X-over (Yes, I know, another, but trust me!)

Bunny: Well This Is Strange

~Soul-sucking ghosts, magic wielding school kids, and an escaped (and innocent) prisoner on the run? Alfred and Matthew really wish they hadn't gotten caught up in Arthur and Alasdair's fight and thrown here, because they were not predisposed to this sort of crazy.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Alfred and Matthew hacked as the last of the dust and magical residue left their lungs, lungs heaving as they tried to assess their current situation.

"Don't see Arthur or Alasdair anywhere-" Alfred coughed into his hand. "You think their spells sent us somewhere?"

"Probably," Matthew replied, rubbing at his throat with a grimace. "We should try and see if we can find a place to get directions, or at least a roof over our heads, because it looks like it's gonna rain soon."

The American nodded, having also seen the stormclouds blowing in from the west, overtaking the setting sun. "Maybe we should try that castle over there? The lights are on, so there should be someone home."

HIs twin glanced over that way, frowning. "You mean the ruins?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "No, I mean the castle. I don't see any ruins here."

"Alfred, I think I can tell when there's a castle or not, and there _is no castle_."

"And why would I even lie about that? We're trying to find our way back to civilization!"

"I-" Matthew closed his eyes and groaned. "Please tell me some other logical reason we could be seeing two completely different things, then."

"Aliens?" Alfred offered.

"Aliens."

"Tony has the tech, and we know he likes fucking with Artie, so it's possible it's him or one of his buddies or something."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Neither of us are Arthur, so why would it affect us differently?"

"...I dunno," The American shrugged helplessly. "I'm just saying that that's what I think of first."

The northern Nation sighed after a bit. "Let's go check out your hidden alien castle then - at the least it might give us a high point to look from to see if there's anything we recognize."

Their trek onwards was halted several times when Matthew got distracted by seemingly trivial things and had to be drawn back to their current project, getting worse as they got closer until the American had to resort to holding his brother's hand to keep him focused, although whether the Canadian's ramblings over the current affairs of school in Nunavut counted as focused was debatable.

Eventually they hit a genuine sign of civilization, a train station with a few small old buildings but no people and no train. Alfred stepped forward, examining the tracks and finding to his relief they were in good condition, meaning this track was likely in service. "Hey, you think we could follow the tracks back to a city or something?"

"...way too cold, need to get a sweater…"

He sighed, really hoping that if there was an alien involved he could convince him to turn off the confusion array before his brother got too much woozier - this was almost as bad as when Mattie got drunk, only without the fun of taking video for blackmail later.

"Matt, it's colder at your place than it is here, and you already have a sweater." Alfred rolled his eyes, trying to look for a schedule posted anywhere but failing.

"Can't breathe," The Canadian shivered, drawing his brother's attention away from the task.

"Is something wrong? Shit did the spells mix wrong?" The American started to panic, checking out his twin's eyes and face and finding them glazed and pale respectively. Fuck fuck this wasn't good, and the temperature was dropping fast and everything was going to shit-

He looked up and paled as well, seeing cloaked figures floating towards them almost eagerly. Great, as if things couldn't get any worse, freaking weirdo ghosts had to start swooping in and ruining everything. There was only one thing to do in this instance, much as it galled his stand-and-fight tendencies.

In one smooth motion he'd scooped up his twin, shifting his stance so he was aimed at the short path up to the castle, and ran.

If this had been his own land, he could have easily managed the mile in half a minute, but even with the limitation his strength and endurance let him reach the doors in just under three, using the force of his sprint to slam into the doors and knock them open before stumbling inside and dropping his brother to the floor. Heaving from the adrenaline, he turned back to the doors, slamming them shut just before rain started to fall outside.

"Fucking ghosts… fucking rain… fucking dumbass confusion arrays…" Alfred groaned as he slid down to his knees, taking a second to breathe before glancing back to see if his brother was okay. Hopefully whoever was here wouldn't mind the intruders, because he was _not_ going back out there tonight if he could help it.

Matthew was still a bit catatonic, whether from the array or the ghosts or whatever else, but other than that completely unharmed. Sighing in relief, he picked himself up and walked over, picking his brother up carefully just as he finally heard people run up.

"Hey guys, can we get a little help here? My bro and I were attacked by evil ghosts and we really need a place to rest and maybe some directions."

He blinked at the several sticks aimed at him, wondering what exactly was going on before an extremely old man strode in, more garishly dressed than his people in the seventies. "Who are you?"

"Alfred F. Jones, and my brother Matthew." Alfred looked around, starting to piece a few things together and realizing his brother and uncle had sent them more than just a few miles out into the middle of nowhere.

"I see," The old man (was he actually-) replied. "And what brought you all the way here to the castle?"

"Well," He decided to skim the truth, figuring it was an easy story to follow. "My older brother and uncle got into a fight and started throwing spells around, and they detonated and sent us here to the middle of nowhere, and since we saw the castle we figured we'd come here for directions, only we got attacked by those freaky ghost thingies and Matt's sorta not taking it and whatever confusion array thingy you guys have around here all that well."

The sallow man to the right snorted, muttering something along the lines of "that sounds likely" while the older man evaluated Alfred carefully. Refusing to be cowed, Alfred straightened, matching the look with one of his own, still holding his brother close just in case he needed to make another break for it.

"Take them to the hospital wing," The old man eventually granted, glancing to the others before turning back to him. "Dementor exposure isn't pleasant even in short amounts, and is best treated as soon as possible."

Well, if that didn't confirm it, nothing would, but there was no way out right now, so Alfred set his shoulders and followed the others straight on into a world of madness… and magic.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: To be fully honest, this was supposed to be a canon v fanon thing poking fun at all the HP x-overs with basically the same plot of 'they came to bodyguard Harry in 3rd / 5th year', which can be done right but also gets boring fast. But instead of right in the middle I started at the beginning, and then it bloomed into a full story and I still hate myself for it just a bit.

So instead I propose this idea – what if instead of it all being in-universe, Al and Matt came from a different one, and the Hpverse doesn't have them (otherwise they'd be EASY targets for magic users). In addition, they really did get there by accident, didn't know where they were until they were literally in the castle with no escape, and have indeed read the books / seen the movies?

Not to mention, in this version, Al and Matt inherited their respective parental figures magics – aka Alfred does have magic but isn't interested in using it aside from warding off creepy soul sucking ghosts, and Matthew doesn't have any so he's not exactly on the fast track to learning it either. And no, they aren't going to sub in as teachers or students – they're literally just passerby who ended up at the castle and would really like to get home soon.

(Of course, I'll have to decide how easy I make that, as that determines the length of the fic.

Also, yes, if it wasn't obvious, this was the day/night before that third year Quiddich match where Harry falls because the Dementors attack. Which would make for an interesting second or third chapter whatever way you go.)


	54. Blast to the Past

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, More Time Travel Shit (Because I Am Obsessed)

Bunny: Blast to the Past

~Alright, so they and their people are in the past. Right. This totally makes sense and doesn't make the twins want to scream and cry in frustration because their people are panicking and all the friends they knew are gone forever, replaced with eerily similar but different people. But they can manage, eventually, because it's a brave new world out there and someone has to do something about it...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"-and then he spat it out and said, 'wait, this isn't my coffee!'"

Matthew snorted in amusement, shaking his head. "How did you get away with that? There were dozens of people there!"

Alfred leaned forward, shit eating grin in place. "That, my brother, is a well-honed secret."

"Ass," The Canadian smiled, shoving his brother's face away. "At least you did it when I was out of the room, or he probably would have blamed me."

"That was part for the plan, you know," The southern Nation pushed the hand away. "I mean, I hate the guy as much as you, but I'm not gonna get you in trouble right before you boot him from office."

"Probably not as much as me, since you haven't dealt with him directly," Matthew reminded. "Still, thanks - I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"No problem, bro."

Alfred's pocket beeped urgently, causing him to frown slightly as he pulled out the oddly designed communicator Tony had given him ages ago for emergencies. "Hey, what's up, dude?"

He thought he could make out something, but it was overwhelmed by static on the line, something the American hadn't even thought possible. "Dude, I can't hear you, you're breaking up-"

The sky went rainbow, and Matthew and Alfred both lurched as their ties to millions of people abruptly cut off in a severance far more clean than death but worse for it because they had no clue what was happening and their people panicking in fear of the continent-wide phenomenon certainly wasn't helping much.

The sky show dispersed soon after started, leaving everyone off balance as they scrambled for information. The twins looked to each other, both green, and proceeded to run to the nearest trash cans to throw up before grabbing what info they could from their people.

"My phone's not connecting!" "Mine either!" "Why's the sattelite dish out?"

Still shaking from the loss and determined to get some info he could get to his boss as soon as possible, Alfred flipped open the communicator again. "Tony, what the fuck just happened there?"

Dead silence. Alfred pressed the connect button several times, receiving nothing every time, and eventually he gave it up as a lost cause, figuring if it had knocked out Tony's equipment as well then there was nothing he could do until he got home to fix it.

"Alfred?" Matthew asked weakly, having occupied himself with trying to see what else wasn't working for their people right now. "Look up."

The American did, and paled. It had been just after lunch not ten minutes ago, but now the sun was clearly in the early morning again, which was impossible unless they'd somehow been abruptly yanked through time or that the phenomenon had absolutely fucked with everyone's perception of it passing or- something.

...but shouldn't that have meant getting back communications by now? Surely not all of the satellites in orbit had been damaged by whatever that was, right?

~0~0~

"You're kidding me."

Texas sighed on his side of the landline, which appeared so far to be the only available communications system asides from radio.

(Cable television was still trying to get up the emergency lines when it lost its satellite support, leaving the news entirely reliant on the old relics that suddenly everyone needed to get or at least borrow. Sound systems had been set up to project the news over wide areas wherever possible, but it still wasn't enough-)

"Look, I was on the coast with some of my guys when that rainbow sky hit, and it practically boiled the water off the coast where it cut through. When we took a boat out past the steam, we saw that Mexico's coast had completely changed - all the towns and cities are gone, replaced with Native settlements. Heck, probably the only part of our Mexico left is the stuff right on the border, and they're just as confused as we are, but we were able to borrow a phone to get in contact."

Alfred took off his glasses to rub at his face, glancing up to his boss who looked equally stressed out. "Lemme know if anything else comes up, Sam, and that if necessary the US will give them amnesty since they're cut off from their own government."

"...I'll let them know. Have you tried checking in with Hawaii or Puerto Rico yet?"

"Neither of them are responding. Alaska says some of her islands were cut off by whatever it was, and Matt says the same, so we're trying to figure out the dimensions of this - event."

"Yeesh, tough luck. You'll be alright?"

Alfred smiled the grimace of someone who'd lost six and a half million people all at once. "I'll survive. Good luck."

"You too." The line went dead, and the phone was set back down.

"So?" The president asked.

"Definite border to the thing on his end, too - says it cut right through the ocean, and that we have some of Mexico's people who were right on the border with us, but past that's just - Natives."

"...Natives?"

Alfred exhaled. "Natives, at least what he's seen so far. I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this."

"So am I," The man sighed, letting his head drop for a moment. "This was not how I planned my last year in office to go."

"At least we have our landlines still so that people have power, otherwise things would be even worse." The American personification giggled hysterically, another wave of panic from his people hitting them just then. "I can't believe putting off removing all of those actually paid off - who knew being a lazy shit actually worked out for once?"

"Alfred calm down! I need you to focus, or else we won't be able to stop things from breaking out into full out riots."

"Too late for that," Alfred muttered, shaking his head to try and clear it. "But yeah, I'll try, it's just really, really hard to ignore right now."

"We'll manage something, I promise."

"I hope so…"

~0~0~

"...even though it's the only explanation that makes sense, it still doesn't." Matthew threw down the photos from the spy drones sent out to get an assessment of the rest of the world, their hypersonic speeds enough to get in and out in only a few hours. "What would even have the sheer power to move so much to the past?"

"Aliens?" Alfred shrugged weakly. "Like, I know Tony's talked about a few of them, but…"

The Canadian rested a hand on his brother's arm, hating to see the southern Nation so broken about likely losing his closest friend for good. "It makes enough sense to me, even if the power involved is still mind boggling. Maybe Bella can calculate what'd it take, but that can be for after we figure out what to do next."

The American sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly the world superpower anymore since a lot of my ships and soldiers were out in other countries, but I have enough to keep our shores safe if anything happens, I guess."

His brother snorted. "Alfred, if we're really in the past, then those ships will not only keep us safe, they'll let us conquer the goddamn planet. And that's not including the air force or the nuclear stockpile or even our drones."

"I'm not going to do that!" Alfred balked. "I'm not- I'm not going to let myself fall into that trap. The other Nations - if they're here - they're still their own people and we can't just take over."

Matthew exhaled. "We'll end up doing something eventually - we can't just sit here in our borders and do nothing. Do you think we should start small, try and get in contact with this Hawaii and maybe the Native populations south of us who are willing to talk?"

Alfred said nothing for a moment, closing his eyes. Maybe he was recalling what he'd done to the other Hawaii, to the Natives of their own timelines, but he eventually opened them again without glancing up. "...yeah, we can do that. Maybe this time I won't fuck it up with her as long as I can keep my people under control."

"We can hope, right?"

"Mmm."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: If you don't know the crossover in question, it's 1632, basically a time travel series where a West Virginia town gets sent back in time via alien shortsightedness to the middle of Germany circa 1632, and basically establish a new United States of Europe and fuck up world history as we know it. The first two books were okay, but the rest sorta meh'd for me.

This, however, was based on an old LJ request basic on the books which caught my interest, because it was moving the whole country, which to my mind would be a LOT more interesting, and of course the logistic of the transfer make it easier to bring Matt along than to try and cut him out of the picture, and that's my excuse so there.

But yeah, twins and their people are for the most part back in the past, they're on their own and confused and trying to figure shit out and gain their feet and eventually setting out to try and do something with the current state of the world because, well, they can prevent world wars and a lot of nasty things hopefully (or so they hope. Some lessons are learned the hard way, sadly...)


	55. Magical Well Quest

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros,

Bunny: Magical Well Quest

~So they've defeated the Great Evil attacking the world, only as it turns out the defeat is merely a setback instead of permanent. So guess whose job it is to reawaken the other six magical wells in order to power the final seal? If you guessed Alfred and Matthew, you know me way too well at this point.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Did we beat it?" Alfred panted, reaching up to wipe at the blood leaking from a forehead would that was thankfully already closing due to the damage being to himself and not his people. His leg, unfortunately, could not say the same, a streak of red along his pants a reminder of the cost it'd taken from him for this victory.

(Matthew didn't look in much better condition, simply sinking to his knees and panting with his rifle on the ground beside him.)

"Not quite yet," Arthur exhaled raggedly, dropping to a knee and keeping his grip on his wand. "We had enough power to seal it, but not enough to make it last longer than a few months."

"A few months?" Alfred turned to him. "That's not even close to enough time to come up with something that'll actually do more than piss that thing off!"

"I know, damnit!" Arthur shoved himself back to his feet, swaying from the magical drain it'd had on him. "There just isn't enough magic available to lock it down permanently as things stand."

"Then why'd we drag it through Oregon and Idaho just to seal it in Yellowstone?" The American personification snarled. "That just means when it gets out it'll go after my people first!"

"Despite your reservations, this place is the most magically potent place on Earth, plus the volcano underneath will help keep the seal from degrading since it can feed on the energy pouring in from below, which is what bought us an extra five months instead of leaving us with a mere two weeks elsewhere."

"Fuck," Alfred exhaled, closing his eyes. "Please tell me there's a way to make it permanent then?"

"There is," The English Nation promised. "The issue we had was that there wasn't enough magic, which makes sense when you consider this place is the only one of the original magical wells that is still active."

"Magical wells?" Matthew asked, having finally caught his breath and now getting back up to his feet as well.

"Places with naturally self-regenerating magic, which when left alone tend to overflow and spill magic everywhere. Why do you think all the older Nations are better with magic than the newer generations?"

Alfred shook his head. "So what made them not active, then? Cause it sounds like something people wouldn't want to have happen."

"What else?" Arthur sighed. "There was a long, messy war from what little remains of that era, and the last survivors of each group agreed to seal their respective wells off and abandon their settlements nearby in order to prevent the total destruction of the planet. This one was left alone since no one lived here and they still wanted some magic available, which is all the more to our favor because we'll need it in order to reactivate the others."

Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks. "How?" The Canadian asked, raised eyebrow.

"SInce it's Alfred's land, he'll be the one who needs to do this," The English Nation started tracing out a crude map of the earth on the ground with his wind tip. "There are six other wells besides this one - and yes, that's why seven is such a potent number, Alfred-"

The American closed his mouth, looking a bit sheepish at being called out so easily.

"-the wells are located around these places," Arthur continued, circling a few different regions before stepping back to allow the two younger to examine it.

"Is that the North Pole?" Alfred asked after a second.

"There's one in the middle of the Atlantic too," Matthew noted, making a face.

"You sure these are right? Cause I know I've been through some of these area and haven't seen anything."

Arthur sighed. "They're hidden from mortal view in order to keep others from reopening them accidentally. I can probably get you something to help you find the entrances once you get there, but past that I won't be of much use."

"You aren't coming with?"

"I'm completely drained, and so are the others who helped set all this up. I doubt any of us will manage more than a light spell before time it up, and we're better set working out the permanent seals and such instead of running around like a bunch of fools."

"So basically you want me out of the way while you try and fix the problem," Alfred replied dryly.

"Alfred, I'm serious when I said you were necessary - you are host to the only active well, which means only you have the reserves necessary to restart the rejuvenation process for the wells and unseal them," Arthur frowned. "How much do you remember of your lessons, anyways?"

"Ah…" Alfred winced. "Not much, really."

The Englishman sighed. "I'll give you a refresher course before you go then - Matthew, will you be going with him?"

Matthew nodded, then hesitated. "Can I go if I don't have magic?"

"If Alfred wants you along, the keys I'm getting for him should work for you as well as long as you stick close," Arthur gave the northern Nation a weak smile. "Of course, you'll have to keep this fool out of trouble if you go along - do you think you can manage that?"

"I'm pretty sure I already do that," Matthew joked, laughing as Alfred shoved him lightly in retaliation. "But yeah, I'll go along if only to have something I can do to help."

"Good lads," Arthur's smile widened a bit before he winced. "Come now, we don't have much time, so I'll walk you through the basics of what you'll need to look for at each place - actually, get me a pen and paper, I'll sketch it out for you…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Ahahah it's almost like an RPG video game themed story, as I have just recently realized while writing this up for today. And yeah, I've taken on the dumb odd headcanon of Al having magic while Matt doesn't, so we'll see how long that particular one lasts.

This is a rewrite of a very old idea from way back when I joined the fandom and for some reason reentered my weeb days for a few months. Basically, there are seven magical wells scattered around the world that (except for the one under Yellowstone) hosted ancient and massively powerful civilizations who each had their own magical speciality, only they went to war and blew each other up and in the process sealed the other wells so their magic no longer infused the Earth, eventually leading to the dawn of the Age of Science and Reason.

Of course, poor Alfie, one of the leaders of said movement, now has to reintroduce magic into the world to save everyone because there's no tech on Earth short of nukes that'll hurt that monster and he is not interested in that mess, no sirree, even if he's not a fan of magic usage himself. At least he has Matt there as moral support!


	56. Better Without Me?

Bunnies For Your Amusement (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: A bunch of cute and/or serious story ideas featuring my favorite Hetalia bros – America and Canada! May or may not be pairings depending on story. I guarantee all of these are, if not unique ideas, unique takes on ideas, so come check them out!

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: Random Shit, Bros Being Bros, Alt Timeline Viewing

Bunny: Better Without Me?

~As much as a troublemaker and a pain as he is, Alfred is still human and really doesn't need the stress everyone else piles on him thoughtlessly. That said, Alfred's little friends have a plan to make them all see reason...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Right, I'll get on that as soon as I can, dude," Alfred promised, voice cheerful as he waited for a reply from the person on the other side of the line.

"You'd better, the rest of us actually want to see the economy rise out of the gutter you drove it into," Arthur mumbled, the last part probably not meant to be heard.

The American ignored it either way. "Chat with you later then? Oh, and are you coming to my party this year?"

"Of course not, I have much more important things to do. Good day, Alfred." Click.

"Later, dude." Alfred replied quietly, smile dropping into a tired sigh as he set the phone back down beside him. Pulling off his glasses, he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, glancing over the paperwork he still had to do before tomorrow.

He wasn't hurt by the rejection, honestly - a lot of Nations were busy this year and couldn't open space in their schedules to come, even if they had thrown a small party for Mattie last weekend since they couldn't show up in the middle of a week and conveniently forgotten to mention until he'd called in the middle of it to check in on him.

(Mattie couldn't make it either, since he'd be in China discussing trade, but that was also understandable considering their jobs came first and everything.)

Besides, he'd have probably had to have cancelled it anyways with the work he was going to have to do throughout the weekend while everyone else went off to celebrate, because he couldn't fall behind now that he was just getting close to caught up with everything. So really, it was just convenient that their plans lined up around then, as there would be no disappointment on either side of things.

Maybe he'd leave work early on Saturday, give himself a chance to eat before the fireworks started. He'd make it up Sunday, of course, but he needed to indulge himself a little bit on his birthday, right?

Sighing, he put his glasses back on, ready to dive back into things before he felt something nudge his side. Blinking he glanced over to see nothing- no wait, it was Uni, right, that always caught him up at first, especially when he was tired.

Putting on a smile, he reached down to pat her on the nose gently. "Hey there, you hungry? It's, what, seven already? Sorry for making you wait so long, lemme go get you something."

With a groan he shoved himself up from his desk, wincing as his back popped from the movement after sitting in place for most of the day, slowly making his way out of the room and completely missing the gaze following after him.

_Something,_ Uni had decided after listening in to more than one phone call that had gone much like the last, _had to be done. And soon._

~0~0~

"Are you sure?" Kaleo asked, half submerged in his pool as he looked to the other two. "He's seemed alright the last few times he's come in here to play…"

"That's because he's trying to hide it," Uni replied, shaking her head. "He's so stubborn he won't admit he's hurting or ask for help, even though it's driving him to exhaustion."

"It's that limey bastard's fault," Tony complained. "He's the one who basically taught Alfred that no one would ever help him willingly, and even after a century I haven't been able to convince him otherwise."

Uni sighed. "It doesn't help that the others can't decide if they want his help or not, and that all of their advice comes out more like insults than actual advice. It's a wonder Alfred's held it together this long."

"Bwoo, I'll show them a thing or two if they come by!" Kaleo punctuated it with a blast of water from his blowhole, thankfully avoiding spraying the other two in the process. "No one's mean to Alfred and gets away with it!"

"What can we do, though?" Tony asked, slumping a bit. "We'll just get him in trouble if we do anything obvious, and subtle isn't going to make them realize they need to change."

"Hmm…" The unicorn tilted her head in thought, frowning. "Could we get them to see how they're affecting him? Like, maybe make them see parts of his life?"

"It wouldn't work," Tony replied dejectedly. "They're Nations, remember - they've all been through some nasty things, so they won't think his is anything special, especially since he's so young."

"Darn," She sighed, trying to think of something else and failing. Tony didn't look like he could think of much either, which made sense considering he'd probably been at this for a good while now to no avail.

The whale, surprisingly, came up with the solution, abet indirectly. "I bet if Alfred stopped helping them all they'd be sorry."

"Probably," Uni muttered, about to give this meeting up as a lost cause before something clicked. "Wait, Tony, how good is your alternate history machine?"

"Most of the issues are fixed now, and it's fairly accurate as long as there's enough input. Why?"

The unicorn gave the equivalent of a satisfied grin. "How many Nations do you think you could capture in one go with it if you brought it to a meeting?"

The alien looked at her blankly, glancing out to where Alfred was and back before the full implications set in. Once he realized her plan, his hands came together, rubbing together much like the cheesy cartoon villains in the shows he sometimes watched when he was bored. "Give me a few weeks, and I can get all of them in one shot. What sort of changes were you thinking?"

Uni looked to Kaleo. "Remove everything Alfred's ever done for them. Everything. I want to see just how well they'd do without their scapegoat…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: You know, this was initially gonna be something else entirely, but I sat back and realized that all in all Alfred trying to get revenge would not quite be in character and that it would be a case of wrong vs wrong, because yes, we as a country have done a lot of bad shit and I acknowledge that. However, Uni, Kaleo and Tony are outside the direct lines and so can make their own decisions on how things should be. Needless to say, they aren't happy and want to fix things.

To note, I have no clue exactly how things would go, because while I (as a biased American) feel like we've done a lot to affect history positively (and negatively), I can't say for sure what would change or be the same or be better or worse than before should we be taken out of the equation. I don't think there's anyone who could honestly give a full read of the differences such a change would bring, so why am I doing this?

Because I'm an Alfred fangirl and I still love my country none the less.


End file.
